


Adventures of Cole Wolfe

by TheNerdVoice



Series: Cole Wolfe [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Charlotte is a Wolfe, Cheating spouse, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Mama Bear Campbell, Mama Wolfe, Mental Health Issues, Sequel, no not them, traumatic events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 100
Words: 139,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdVoice/pseuds/TheNerdVoice
Summary: The grandson of Bernie and Serena Wolfe feels he must follow his gut and search for his true paternal origins. However, when he's unable to get a straight answer from anyone in his life, will he end up putting himself into a dangerous situation instead?Long running series with relatively short chapters.Answers the summary question and MUCH after the fact.Tags change as characters are included.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> **Before we get into the thick of it, let's take care of some housekeeping.**  
\- If you didn't read the previous story, you're going to be very, _VERY_ lost. It's a quick read, couple hours tops to get through 150 chapters that I poured my blood, sweat, tears, and sanity into over the course of a year. *heavy sigh* You don't _need_ do read it, but you're going to want to.
> 
> \- This story occurs about ten years after the end of the last story. There was a bit of a jump in the last chapter of that story, setting up our first main players of this story. Well, most of them at least.
> 
> \- I don't know how long this story is going to go on for. I have plans and ideas that I plan on executing here, but I'm unsure if it will last 150 chapters like it's predecessor.
> 
> \- I'm American. So, if you're seeing things spelled differently or referred to differently from it's British origins, I just want you to know why. I try my best, but sometimes they slip by. I'm not so much worried about the spelling parts, but the other I give a solid effort to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte picks the kids up from school.
> 
> Cole reveals his worries to his grandmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to wait a week to post this, but...I didn't feel like it.

Cole Wolfe tosses his backpack onto the floor of the front seat of his mother’s car as he climbs in. He remains quiet as his brothers are brought to the car from their instructors as well. His Mum walking around to help his brother, Owen Anand, strap himself into his harness as the boy instantly takes his slip-on shoes off, tossing them to the boot of the car. “Mum, the other cars are starting to move.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Charlotte Wolfe mumbles, glancing to the other of her twins, “Lane, are you all secured?”

Lane hums approvingly, “I have a project...it’s about family.” He watches as his mother closes his brother’s side door to jog back over to the driver’s seat, waiting to continue, “we have to interview a person in our family about an important event in their life.”

“That sounds very interesting.” Char smirks a little, “have you decided who you’re going to interview?” She hears as Owen starts to rock in his seat, something he always does. He loves car rides. He makes a loud, guttural noise. Being otherwise nonverbal, it was one of his stimulation activities. “Laney?”

“I don’t know yet.” Lane watches through the window as they make their way home, “I mean, Gran was in the Army, Grandad was a doctor-”

“So was Nan.” Cole mumbles a little.

“I know.” Lane nods, “or Mum...I could interview you. Remember the book you wrote?”

“Well, I wrote it, so yes.” Char smirks, making eye contact with her oldest son, seeing him give an amused smile. “We were also on telly for a bit, but...it wasn’t really something I liked much. Dad has digital copies, but I’m not sure where he’s put them. You’ll need to ask, I’m sure he’d be happy to show them to you.”

“We were  _ all _ on telly?” Cole only slightly remembers, probably from others' stories. Bits and pieces. He was much too small at the time. He sees his mother’s nod, continuing, “I thought I stayed with the Grands mostly.” Their pet name for their grandmothers as a cohesive unit,  _ the Grands. _

“Well, yeah, but...only because you wouldn’t sleep for Dad or me.” Char hums a soft chuckle of the memory, “you were always their boy...still are. The son they always wanted together.” She reaches over to her son, running an affectionate hand through his brunette hair, “I think you’re okay with that though.”

“I have peace and quiet while I’m there. How could I not be okay with that?” Cole glances to his visor mirror, seeing Owen start to calm himself in the backseat as they pull up to their house. “Owen has therapy tonight, right?” He has it most nights, honestly. Someone to help him learn simple tasks and coping mechanisms, or at least try to. When his mother hums approvingly, Cole continues, “can I do my homework over the Grands?” He asks as all of the car doors open, everyone climbing out.

“That’s home away from home with you lot, so of course.” Charlotte has learned not to let it bother her anymore. Really, it was one less body she had to worry about. Once Owen started showing signs of autism, Serena decided to retire from her position at Holby City General in order to help her more, especially when Owen was a toddler, so was home often. That is, if she wasn’t round hers. Char’s husband has been an Otter consultant going on nearly eleven years now, and her mother moved to be an AAU consultant a few years ago. Bernie Wolfe retire and sit still? Never. Char unbuckles her son’s harness, “shoes on, Owen.” When the boy does his objecting yell toward her, “It’s not a question, come on. Shoes on.” She watches as he reaches back for his shoes and slide them back onto his feet. “Very good.” 

Owen claps his hands a little, pulling his bag from his seat, onto his back. He signs, “ _ Snack?” _

“One small one. It’s nearly time for dinner.” Char motions for Lane to lead the way into their house, glancing to her other son who is on their way over to his grandparents' house, “Cole, tell your Nan we’re doing chicken, fried rice, and vegetables for dinner. Come over in a couple of hours.”

“Yes, Mum.” Cole gives a quick wave toward his mother, using his key to enter his grandparents house. He was the only one out of his siblings to have a key to their house. “Nan?” He calls out once opening the door, slowly walking through the entryway of the house.

“In the cellar.” Serena Wolfe calls out, organizing her bottles of wine as she washes a load of laundry for her stepdaughter. Her head lifts as she hears the boy descending the stairs after a moment, “How was school?”

“Sucked.” Cole shrugs, “as always.”

“ _ Sucked _ is such a...non-descriptive word. A lazy word. I know you can do better than that.” Serena offers, choosing a bottle she actually wouldn’t mind opening. She motions to the stairs for him to turn around, following up behind him.

He sighs, “it was unimaginative, boring, and borderline insulting to my intelligence.” Cole smirks a little, letting his Nan hug him when they reach the top of the stairs, “Better?”

“Much.” She kisses the top of his head, “you’re going to be taller than me soon...which I don’t approve of in the slightest.” Serena motions toward the kitchen, “Melon or do you want something else to nibble on?”

“Melon is good.” Cole begins to set up shop at the kitchen island with his homework, as he often does, “Mum said dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. Will Gran be home by then?” He opens his various notebooks and textbooks. “Also, don’t be surprised if Lane asks you about your life. He has a project, but doesn’t really know who he wants to do his project on.”

“She should be,” Serena opens one of the drawers, retrieving her corkscrew, “That could be interesting-”

“Not really. He didn’t mention your lecturing, or Gran being a top traumatic surgeon in the entire country, he mentioned Grandad being a doctor.” Cole shakes his head, “I mean, he could have even brought up Dad and his achievements in children’s internal medicine, but he didn’t.”

“You’re incredibly precocious. I think that works against you sometimes.” Serena removes the cork of her bottle of wine with a pop, tossing it into a large glass container with other corks, halfway full. “What homework do you have today?”

“Maths, but I actually kind of like Maths.” He sits on one of the stools at the kitchen island, “Owen was doing a lot of yelling today, but he has his therapy. So, I know I probably wouldn’t have been able to concentrate without locking myself into my room...which I didn’t really want to do, but also didn’t want to disturb him with his therapy. Double edged sword.”

“Has he had any fits lately?”

“Other night. Luckily, I was there to pull him off of Mum. He always goes for her hair.” Cole starts to focus on his Maths book, finding everything quite easy, “they always say to show your work, but why should I show work when I do everything in my head?”

“Because most children your age cannot do it in their head.” Serena shakes her head, "so just entertain your teachers with the work, please."

Cole falls quiet as he makes short work of his Maths homework, taking the time to pack it away, "can I talk to you about something without you telling Mum?"

Remembering Charlotte doing the same thing when she was younger and they all lived together, Serena offers an amused smirk toward the boy, "of course, Cole. You know you never need to ask."

"I um...I think Mum is sick." Cole answers quietly, unable to meet his grandmother's eyes. "I hear her puking in the loo...a lot. I notice she doesn't eat with us sometimes. She cooks and then does wash or...starts cleaning. Literally anything other than eating with us."

Serena tilts her head to the side, intrigued, "you haven't asked either of your parents about this?"

“Dad’s never really there to ask and Mum isn’t really going to give me an honest answer...not about that.” He shakes his head a little, "will you check her later?"

Sensing just how worried her grandson is, just from the look in his eye, Serena wraps a reassuring arm around his shoulders, kissing his temple. "For you, little cub, I'll do anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's son confides about an issue at school to her.
> 
> Ryan reveals an unexpected development, which isn't completely a welcome one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occurs same day as last chapter.
> 
> I'm just going to post a few of these to get the ball rolling.

Char takes a moment to breathe, having been making dinner. She closes her eyes, listening to her surrounds until she feels a gentle tap on her shoulder, Owen's usual way to garner someone's attention. She opens her eyes again, looking at her son, “Yes?”

Owen does his usual, soft moan, signing, " _ Snack _ ."

"You just had one and dinner is nearly finished." His therapist had canceled today, leaving her without her usual helping hand. Char shakes her head, "why not listen to your music or go and swing outside?"

The boy offers a slight smirk, showcasing his dimples, " _ Swing?" _

"Absolutely, but you'll need to come in when the Grands arrive for dinner." She calls out, watching as he runs to the garden, closing the door behind him. It surprises her because he usually leaves it wide open.  _ Therapy works _ , she tells herself, something she’s already known _ . _ It’s the little things, however, that cause her to notice his progression.

Lane glances through his bedroom window, noticing his brother is in the garden. He gathers a few of his papers, moving quickly from his room. He knows Owen will probably will be in the garden for a while. “Mum.” He calls, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

“In here, Laney.” Char offers him a soft smile as he enters the kitchen space, “you never got a snack. Did you want one? Dinner is nearly finished.”

Shaking his head, he takes a seat at the kitchen island, “I was thinking about things.”

“Well, congratulations to you. First time for everything.”

Lane smirks a little, amused by his mother’s playful jab, “it’s nice to have a thought while I’m so young instead of being as old as you are without any.”

“Very good.” Char reaches over, giving his shoulder a squeeze, proud of his quick wit, though he doesn’t use it often. That’s more Cole’s thing.

He nods, “Why does Cole have a different last name than Owen and I?”

“Cole has my last name.” It’s partially one of the reasons she kept her maiden name rather than taking that of her husband. Also, Char always preferred Wolfe, remembering how much effort it had taken when she changed it to Wolfe in the first place. “If you had another sibling, they’d have my last name again too. Two and two.”

“But why? Like, Nan has Gran’s last name. Uncle Cam has Grandad’s last name, but not Gran’s.” Lane tries to reason, laying things out. “You have Gran’s last name too. Is that why-” He sees his mother tap the side of her nose, signifying he was stating the obvious to her and he was correct in his thought process. “Oh, but...if you did things like your biological parents did, shouldn’t Cole be an Anand and Owen or me be a Wolfe?”

“It doesn’t really matter to your Dad and I. We’re happy with our decisions in regards to that. Do you wish you were a Wolfe instead of an Anand?”

Lane shrugs a little, “sometimes.”

“Why?” Char moves around the kitchen, obtaining the chicken breast from the fridge that was marinating overnight. “Could you get the container of brown rice from the pantry for me, please?”

He helps his mother, retrieving what she requested as he continues speaking with her, “Because it sounds cool.”

  
“I agree with that.” Char smirks to him, “I was going to make fried rice, but I think we’ll just have it steamed. I’ll fry the vegetables though. Courgette and...” She takes a moment, thinking about what else to cook with it, “butter. I was going to say marrow, but that’s the same kind of thing.” She doesn’t expect a response on the matter from the boy.

“My friends say my family is weird.” Lane has never been one to hold back. He wasn’t the quiet, snarky type like his older brother, or the loud, though non-verbal ball of energy like his twin. “They say people don’t usually have two grandmothers who are married...and a Grandad at the same time, on the same side. That it’s usually one or the other.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that makes our family weird. Families are different for everyone.” She says honestly, “are they bullying you about it?”

“No, I don’t think so.” He returns to the refrigerator, obtaining lettuce and a few other things, “I’m making salad for tonight.” Lane takes a knife from the butcher block, having done this plenty of times before.

“You don’t  _ think _ so?”

“Well,” Lane sighs a little, taking a moment to find the right words to convey his thoughts, “like, sometimes people make fun of Owen, sometimes people make fun of the Grands, sometimes people make fun of Cole because he doesn’t look like Owen or me, sometimes people make fun of us because Dad is always really busy and you’re always with us instead of him. Even for Dads and Doughnuts.”

Char never realized her son was being harassed, “and do you respond?”

“No, Dad said it was better to just ignore them.” Lane answers quietly, “sometimes a teacher catches it when they say something, but not always.”

"Anyone who teases you about things like that, aren't friends." Char sighs softly, beginning to chop the produce, "and though Dad was right in telling you to refrain from confrontation, sometimes it's required." She focuses on her chopping, "I'm not saying you use any sort of physical...response, I'm just...I'm saying you shouldn't let anyone walk all over you."

"They aren't walking all over me." The boy bites his lip, turning his head when he hears the entry door open. Moving to the doorway, he glances toward the entryway, "Dad!" He calls excitedly, running over to embrace him.

Ryan grins to his son, not usually home so early in the day. He holds onto him in return, kissing the top of his thick black hair. “Lane, how was school?”

“It was okay.” Lane turns away from his father, leading him toward the kitchen, “why are you home so early?”

“Well, I’ve been offered the position of Holby City’s new Deputy CEO.” He adjusts his lapel, glancing to his wife, “What do you think the Medical Director will say to that?” He still refers to his mother-in-law by the pet name. They’ve had a few for one another throughout the years, but  _ Medical Director _ was always one that just stuck.

“Congratulations.” Charlotte does her best to sound excited for her husband’s achievement, “did you already accept it?”

It’s the way she says it that causes Ryan to pause, “Uh...”

“It’s a simple yes or no question, Mr. Anand.”

Lane glances between his parents, feeling the tension and overall heaviness, “I’m going to take a quick break from making this salad and see how Owen is.” He mumbles, quickly taking his leave to the garden.

Ryan watches his wife, “I take it you don’t want me to accept the position.”

Charlotte is glad she’s focusing on something as to not meet his eye, “That’s not what I said, it isn’t about what I want.”

“It is, you’re my wife.”

“What is Cole’s favorite color?” She starts to cut the slabs of chicken breast into cubes, “what’s the name of the boy that Laney fancies? What’s Owen’s go-to snack?” The room falls silent as the man is unable to answer her simple questions about their children. Char laughs softly, bitterly to herself, “What do you expect to happen, Ry? More time at home? Do you even  _ want _ more time at home?”

“That’s not fair, Char.” Ryan folds his arms over his chest.

“How is it not? You hardly know our kids. More concerned with your work than our sons.” Charlotte tosses her knife onto the counter when she nicks her finger, accidentally making it bleed. She turns to the sink, knowing she should never use a damned knife when she’s angry. “I’m the only one that gets to see you when you get home from work...and our boys...they think the world of you. Idolize you.” She turns on the faucet, running her bleeding finger under the water.

“It isn’t a big deal-”

“The instructors at Owen’s school believe he’d do better at a private specialty school. They’ve given me a name of a place that...that does wonders for Autistic people and he’ll be able to go there for years to come. He has his therapy and...” Charlotte shakes her head, “and I know you need to continue working like you do in order to pay for these things.” 

Ryan doesn’t know what to say to her, or even if he should say anything, “is your finger okay?”

Char nods a little, the room falling silent again as she continues to run her finger under the water. “We have help with the Grands and Greta, Evie with Owen’s therapy. Poor thing is sick...had to cancel today. I might make her a pot of soup to take round hers a bit later...if Stepmum is willing to stay with the boys.”

“I can stay with the boys.” Ryan offers.

“No offense, Ry, but I don’t know if you know how to properly tend to one of Owen’s fits if he has one. Serena does.” Charlotte answers quietly, wrapping a towel around her finger and applying pressure, knowing the bleeding should stop in a moment when she puts a plaster onto it, “as do Cole and Lane...and they shouldn’t need to know that right now, but they do thankfully. Owen’s getting so strong-”

“Char-”

“I feel like a single parent  _ all the time  _ and I can’t...I can’t keep on that way.” Char shakes her head, finally turning to meet his eyes, “I need your help with our sons because I don’t want your relationship with them to turn into what my relationship with my parents was like. Our children need their father.” She swallows, falling silent for a moment, taking time to lick her lips before speaking again, “and I need my husband back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen shows favoritism between his parents.
> 
> Cole becomes frustrated with his father over family dinner when he finally hears of the man's promotion at work.
> 
> Bernie tries to quell a heated situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later the same night as the last chapter.

“Lane, I must say, this salad is absolutely delicious.” Bernie nods, “you made this all on your own?”

Lane nods excitedly, “Mum even helped me make the dressing. Strawberry vinaigrette. The crunchy bits are cracked rye crisps that I seasoned with a little garlic and pepper.” He smiles, proud of his achievements. “Do you like it too, Dad?” The man wasn’t usually at the dinner table with them day to day, so it was an extra treat.

“I do. Pretty soon you’ll be as amazing a cook as your Mum.” Ryan nods, reaching out to take a sip of his wine. Of course, a thousand things on his mind. He knows he should probably speak to Serena about what his proposed position may entail and what it demanded of her when she held the position, all those years ago.

Owen eats quickly, as he often does. Having foregone his salad in favor of his chicken and rice. He gets up, walking toward the lounge, giving his throaty, bark-like yell. He doesn’t stop there, seemingly making his rounds from room to room.

“Owen, come and get your dish, please.” Char calls out, waiting for him to return, and sighing when he doesn’t, “Owen, come here.”

Returning to the kitchen, Owen shakes his head negatively toward his mother, signing, “ _ Go. _ ”

“We aren’t going anywhere right now. Place your dish and fork in the sink, please.” Charlotte tilts her head to the side, hearing his groans become more angry, “Owen, I know you’re frustrated, but if you do this, we can play a game before bed instead.” She finally stands, helping the boy understand what she’s asking him to do. Char points to the dish in front of his vacated seat, “pick this one up.” Her tone calm, yet stern. She’s gland when he listens, “let’s head to the sink,” guiding him toward the kitchen area with a hand on his back.

Serena watches her stepdaughter’s interaction with Owen, knowing the girl has it far worse than she ever did with Jason when she started tending to him. Feeling the gentle nudge from Cole’s knee as he sits next to her, she quickly finishes her salad, getting up from the table as well. “I’ll get the chicken and rice. Does anyone need a bit more to drink?”

“Can  _ I _ have some wine?” Lane raises his eyebrows, hopeful.

“Mum won’t even let you to cook with it, what makes you think you’ll be aloud to drink it?” Cole gives his brother a look, “also, we aren’t in France.” He remembers a story his Nan had told him about how her mother allowed her a glass when she was his age and they visited the country, earning an amused look from his Nan as she moves to the kitchen area.

“I’d be able to drink wine in France?”

“Nan is never going to take you to France.” 

“No one is going to France with Nan to drink wine until they’re of legal age to do so.” Bernie shakes her head, glancing between the boys, “only I get to go to France with Nan and drink wine.” She notices Cole’s smirk from the corner of her eye and Lane’s disappointed stab into his salad.

“You did a great job, Owen. Very good.” Char lifts her hand to run through the boy’s hair, only to suddenly be pushed back against the counter by him. “Shit.” She moans a little, “Stop.” Char takes his hands, holding them still for a moment as he meets her eyes, starting to calm. “You’re frustrated. I understand. So, let’s get your tablet and you can tell me what it is you want.”

Serena pauses at the other end of the kitchen island, watching the pair. She’s been watching everything, intrigued by what Cole had said to her earlier in the day. “Can I help you with anything?” She maintains a calm composure.

“Try to...” Char can feel the acid churning in her stomach, “try to get him to tell you what he wants. Something tells me it’s going to be-”

Owen manages to pull a hand away from her, signing, “ _ Snack. _ ”

“Absolutely not, you literally just had dinner. Let’s try something else. How about your clay?” Charlotte tries, shaking her head to herself. “Stepmum, could you please...I need to...”

Serena quickly takes the boy’s hands as her stepdaughter sprints past her to the main floor water closet. Sure enough, she hears the attempted muffling of the young woman getting sick. “Okay.” She sighs, then looks to Owen standing in front of her still, “Let’s take this over to the table.” She lets go of the boy’s hands, obtaining the large plate of chicken and rice, “Owen, I’ll get your clay if you want to sit at the table with Dad and wait for everyone else to finish-”

“ _ Mother. _ ” Owen signs, following behind his Nan. He gently taps her shoulder to get her attention again, as he usually does, “ _ Not Father. Mother. _ ”

“I understand you want Mum, but I need you to stay at the table with your Dad until-”

“ _ Swing _ ?” He tries, not really ever having much interaction with his father, not really trusting him enough. It isn’t that he doesn’t care for his father, Owen just prefers to be his mother’s shadow when he’s able. “ _ Go swing? _ ”

Serena realizes the boy doesn’t want to even sit at the same table as Ryan, asking  _ her  _ for something as opposed to the man, “Okay, until you’re asked to come back inside. Shut the door behind you.”

Ryan watches his son with Serena, seeing the pre-teen’s trust in her. Quite honestly, it’s an eye opener for him. He watches as the woman sets the large bowl onto the table, “is there...I want to help, is there something I can do?”

“He doesn’t know what to make of you.” Bernie shakes her head slowly, scooping the rice and chicken onto her plate, “He doesn’t know how to react to you.” Her tone honest, taking a few bites of her meal, “we’re here to help, and we do, but...he follows his Mum like a lost puppy. He has things he can do here, habits. He knows to ask Serena for sweets, or me for a bit of roughhousing, or the boys to play tag. He doesn’t know what to go to you for.”

Cole listens to the adults, standing after a moment of awkward silence, “I’m going to go check on Mum-”

“No, I’ll do that.” Serena pats Cole’s shoulder, shoving another forkful into her mouth as she stands again, “Stay here.” She gives him a wink as she walks past him, signifying to him that she was planning to do as he had asked her to earlier in the day.

Bernie catches the quick exchange, knowing there’s more than meets the eye, but decides not to go into it. She stabs another piece of chicken, bringing it to her mouth. “Second guessing Deputy CEO?” She asks her son-in-law quietly, “or even the shift you currently cover?” There’s no reason he couldn’t ask to shift things around, a part of her thinks he doesn’t want to deal with Owen, but she’d never accuse him of that without cause.

“Deputy CEO?” Cole furrows his brow, “So...you’ll be home even less than what you already are?” 

Ryan slowly shakes his head, “Cole, I haven’t-”

Cole shakes his head slowly, disappointed, “This is why Lane is the only one who gives a shit about you ever being home.”

“Language.” Bernie warns, watching as the boy rises from the table, racing to the stairs to be in his room. She sighs softly as she hears the slam of his bedroom door, “he’s nearly a teenager and...I can tell you first hand, teenagers are a bloody nightmare.” She finishes her plate, standing. She begins to clean up the table.

Lane bites his lip, reaching a hand out, placing it over that of his father’s. “I  _ am _ glad you’re home though, Dad. I...I think I speak for us all when I say that we’ve missed you. Regardless of what Cole says or...Owen being...Owen, we do. Okay?” His voice soft, not wanting to push the man away or make him think any less. “I think you being Deputy CEO could be cool.”

Ryan nods slowly, turning his hand over to better hold that of his son’s. “We’ll see, Lane. I have some...decisions to make.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena's able to diagnose her stepdaughter just by the look on her face.
> 
> Charlotte reveals something to Serena that she's only ever told her therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right after the last chapter.
> 
> Since the first six chapters are occurring on the same day, I've decided to release them over the weekend.

Charlotte closes her eyes as she leans against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, lifting her head and opening her eyes slightly when she hears the door begin to open. She expects to see Cole there, that’s who usually comes to check on her when this happens. “Sweet boy, just help the Grands clean up after you finish eating, please.”

“Bernie’s a big girl. She can tend to that on her own.” Serena closes the door behind herself.

“Mum-”

“Not to mention that your _ sweet boy _ is incredibly worried about you.” She slowly lowers herself to the floor, “and I  _ know _ that look. Haven’t seen it in a long time, but I still remember it.” Serena leans in, running a gentle finger across the young woman’s temple, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Charlotte-”

“There’s no look.” Char shakes her head a little, taking a moment before leaning over the toilet and retching into it again. She closes her eyes again when she feels tears leave them strictly from the force of her vomiting. She leans back again when she finishes, “I’m fine.”

" _ That's _ believable.” Serena replies sarcastically, placing a hand on the young woman’s back as a sign of reassurance, “when were you going to tell Ryan that you’re pregnant?”

“He never found out about the others, so why bother.” It wasn’t something Charlotte had ever spoken of with her stepmother, or anyone other than her therapist. A bitter chortle escapes her lips as she leans back again, “but this...this one is trying so hard. So hard to have me acknowledge them for a change.” She takes a moment before continuing, “that sounds cold of me, but-”

“You did what was necessary at the time.” Serena says softly, fully understanding the probable motives.

“There was...the miscarriage when the twins were six months old, the termination when the twins were four and Owen was finally diagnosed with being on the spectrum, and another a couple years ago...again so that I could better tend to Owen because I knew Ryan was...Ryan was busy.” Char shakes her head, “and now he comes to me with...with this...Deputy CEO position.” She swallows, feeling her stomach start to settle finally. “Bastard.” She sighs softly, shaking her head.

“Being offered the position of Deputy CEO is incredibly-”

“I hardly remembered what his voice sounded like, Owen saw that he was home and...showed absolutely nothing toward his own father. Showed no excitement, showed no joy...nothing. I had to remind him how to sign father just so that he could talk to him.” Charlotte grits her teeth, “and I feel like...I’ve given everything in order to better take care of my boys...and he’s offered...what...” She shrugs, “finances? He doesn’t even phone while he’s at work anymore. He stopped doing that a few years ago.”

“You need to communicate that to him.” Serena tells her, shaking her head slowly, “I used to be Deputy CEO, but I had given it up when care of Jason had fallen to me. I was ecstatic to give it up. Weight lifted off my shoulders.”

“You had picked it back up at some point though.”

Serena nods slowly, “after Elinor had died and...Jason had moved on with Greta. I helped them with Guinevere, but I had...so much time on my hands. Bernie was still in Nairobi and...it was hard without her home with me. I had also taken over Medical Director, which was fine with me. Then you and Cole came along and you needed my help more than Jason and Greta ever did...and I was more than happy to give that to you.”

“I don’t know where I’d be without the both of my Mums.” Char shakes her head slowly, “it takes a village, but...seriously. I don’t know.” She absently brings her hand to her back, where Owen had shoved her against the counter. “I’m in my thirties, My husband doesn’t actually ever want to be home with his family, and I’m pregnant.” She finally says aloud, being unable to do so. “I’ve just been sleeping while they’re at school. Cole and Lane are able to tend to themselves for the most part and Evie comes over for Owen’s therapy. I’m just...at that point in this where sleeping is all I...all I’m able to do.”

“It’s sounding more and more like you want to keep the pregnancy this time.” A smirk starts to play in the corner of Serena’s mouth, “we haven’t had a baby in the family in over a decade. Since the twins were small. I know Jason and Greta don’t want another anytime soon, and let’s not mention Cameron...”

“I never told Ryan about the others just...just Annette.” She swallows, “Coming into this mess isn't really fair to...to  _ Ry’s Birthday Gift _ gestating in there.”

"And they already have a name." Serena leans in, giving the young woman a kiss on her forehead, earning a soft giggle from her. "I can start getting the kids up and ready for school so that you can have a lie in during the mornings. We can get Bernie to write you a script for anti-nausea like you had with Cole. I reckon it wasn’t as bad with the twins, was it?”

Char shakes her head negatively, “Four children...I must be mad.” She mumbles to herself, falling quiet after a moment. “Ryan isn’t going to be happy.” Char bites her lip, “quite the opposite, I reckon. Just another mouth to feed, just another bill to pay.” Hearing another knock at the door, “Join the party.”

“I thought you mastered toilet training thirty years ago.” Bernie mumbles as she opens the door, “was I wrong?” She closes the door behind her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She glances between her wife and their daughter, “Ryan has taken the twins to get ice creams and Cole is in his room upstairs...listening to music very loudly after slamming the door. So...those teenage years are coming at full force.”

“Which is why he’s usually with you lot, he gets his peace and quiet.” Charlotte holds her hands up for her mother to help her stand, “Son? I gave myself a little brother.” She smirks as the woman helps her stand, effortlessly. Charlotte leans down, helping her stepmother to stand after.

“Charlotte.” Serena raises an eyebrow, watching the young woman, “you’re changing the subject.”

“There wasn’t a subject.” Char takes a deep breath, then looks Bernie in the eye, “I’m going to try to go and quell my little brother’s worries because I’m not dying-”

Bernie shakes her head, interrupting her daughter, “He just thought you were sick.”

“-I’m pregnant...and I want him to know  _ why _ his father is going to be angry in the morning.” Charlotte gives her mother’s arm a pat as she moves past her, leaving her parents alone in the water closet together.

Serena watches as her wife stands there with a surprised mouth open, unable to say anything as they watch their daughter walk away from them. She places a gentle knuckle under the blonde’s chin, lifting it to close, “You’ll catch flies, dear.” Leaning in, Serena kisses the corner of Bernie’s mouth.

Bernie wraps an arm around her wife, pulling her in again to give her a better kiss, “you always did say my kisses taste like honeycomb.”

“Because they do...still after all these years.” Serena takes a moment, giving a genuine smile, “think Cole will be over tonight?”

“Without a doubt.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte confides in her son to quell his fears.
> 
> Cole surprises his mother with his maturity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long after last chapter, same night.

Charlotte pushes her son’s door open after knocking a few times without answer. She turns down his speaker prior to speaking, “I know you didn’t want to go with Dad, but we have some ice creams in the chiller if you want to come down and have a bowl with the Grands and I.” She sees the boy in bed, his eyes drifting over to her. 

“I thought you were Owen...he likes when I answer the door after he knocks.” Cole offers, finally pushing himself to sit up. It’s obvious he’s been crying, but Cole decides not to bring it up with his mother. “Did Nan check you over?”

She gives a little nod, “Didn’t need to, though. I knew what was wrong, I just hadn’t...decided what I wanted to do.” Char moves to his bed, sitting next to him. She tells him about her conversation with her parents that she just had. All without going into intimate specifics, “You’re the third person to know.”

Cole doesn’t ask why she didn’t inform his father, he honestly doesn’t care. “I can help the Grands with Owen and Lane...and I can help you with my baby brother.” He smirks when he gains a look from his mother, “I mean, looking at your track record, it’s probably going to be a boy.”

“I’m outnumbered as it is.”

“So try to have a girl then.” He knows perfectly well how genetics work, having studied it for a couple weeks over summer break as a hobby. “I just...don’t want you to be sick. If ice creams is going to make you puke-”

“No, it shouldn’t.” Char reaches over, giving his cheek a playful pinch, “Never did with you and your brothers. You should have seen how crazy Nan was in tending to me when I was pregnant with you. Tons of different ice creams in the chiller at any given time. I couldn’t really fit anything else in there.”

“Why didn’t Dad help you when you were pregnant with me?” Cole licks his lips, studying his mother’s face, “was he busy then too?”

She nods a little, “not as busy, but yes.” Char and Ryan had decided long ago that Cole never needed to know of his true paternal parentage if either of them could help it. Ryan was, in all intents and purposes, Cole’s father. Charlotte reaches out, pulling her eldest son closer to her side, kissing the top of his hair. “You’re getting so tall, sweet boy. I thought I’ve fed you enough coffee and fags to stunt you.”

“Well, baking it into a biscuit wasn’t your best idea.” He smirks, able to see the slight uncertainty in her eyes during her answer to his previous question. Cole remembers seeing the same worry whenever they visit his grandparents on his father’s side. They don’t visit them very often, but he’s never understood why. His mother trying to stick closer to him than to his twin siblings, and that’s including Owen, who makes himself his mother’s shadow most times. Cole stands, offering a hand to his mother to help her stand as well, “Ice cream sounds like a good idea though...with milk?”

“You eat ice cream so bizarrely.” Char takes his hand, knowing she craves exactly the same thing anytime she’s pregnant, walking beside him. She moves her hand to his shoulder as they make their way back to the lower level. “Staying with the Grands tonight?” She asks Cole quietly in his ear, lifting her hand to run her nails through his medium brunette hair.

“For the weekend, yeah.” Cole smirks a little, “only place I can sleep through the night since Owen has started the whole knocking thing. He started at three in the morning last night. Isn’t there a way to keep him in his room?”

“I have a whole...gate thing, but I haven’t had the...energy to install it.” Charlotte shrugs, seeing her parents in the lounge, watching the television.

“I’ll do it tomorrow.” Cole nods, “I think we all need it.” He actually likes doing little odds and ends throughout the house. Cole has always been quite inquisitive ever since he was small, taking apart toys or old mobile phones to see the inner workings of them. Wanting to know how things ticked, so to speak. It’s what makes his Gran think he’ll be the surgeon out of everyone in the family.

“Nice chat for the two of you?” Bernie calls out, garnering the pair’s attention as they try to move toward the kitchen area. She finds herself yawning a little, covering her gaping mouth with a fist out of habit. “I apologize, long day.”

“Mum, you can retire at any time. No one is making you stay there except yourself.” Char offers, shaking her head.

“I’ve been offered a professor position.” Serena raises an eyebrow, “more work, but will give me something to do during the day. I reckon they might want you too, darling, if I told them you were available. At least give it some thought before you automatically negate it.” She holds her wife’s hand as they sit closely to one another on the sofa.

“That sounds like a good idea, Mum.” Char smirks toward her, “all of it. You deserve to do what you want though. If that means hanging out with Ric on the two days he works, then so be it. Live your life.”

“Here she goes.” Cole rolls his eyes a little, bounding to his grandparents and playfully wedging himself between them. “You still need to talk to Dad about things tomorrow. Live  _ your _ life, but Dad will go back to work and the twins will still be here.”

“At least Guinevere should be over by then. I know how fond Owen is of her.” Serena offers. There was something about Guinevere that Owen just...took to, easily making her Owen’s best friend that wasn’t paid to be as such. Gwen just seems to understand how best to deal with Owen and the boy’s relaxation just shows because of it. “Should give you two a bit of quiet time to talk as well as give you some time to rest, Charlotte.”

“We’re a team. I am, obviously, the leader of that team.” Cole explains, earning incredulous looks and chortles from his grandparents, which he knows he’s getting and ignores anyway. “We’ll do everything we can to help. Team Wolfe for life, Mum.”

“We’re not excluding your brothers.” Bernie shakes her head, waiting a beat before continuing, “but yes, Team Wolfe.”

“Or Team Werewolf. Isn’t that what Auntie Fleur calls you, Gran?” Cole glances over to his grandmother, “at least I’m almost certain I had heard it from her when she visited last.”

“You did hear her say that.” Char folds her arms over her chest, amused by the trio, “Okay, ice creams in the chiller. Cole get yours set up with milk.” She takes a moment as he jogs from the room, swallowing. Charlotte knows where he gets that detective-like streak to him, remembering his biological father being the same way. The man always seemed to know what was going on before she even had an opportunity to mention anything.

Bernie notices the odd look on her daughter’s face, but decides not to draw attention to it. She stands, motioning for her wife to meet with their grandson in the kitchen. She wraps her arms around her daughter, pulling her closely. “Everything will be just fine, my cub.” 

“Mum, I’m in my thirties. Not really a cub anymore.”

“Nonsense. Always my cub and always my pack.” Bernie presses a soft kiss to her daughter’s hairline before letting her go to move past her, gently pulling her along toward the kitchen after taking her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie tells her wife of a rumor going around the hospital.
> 
> Cole's behavior causes concern in his grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same night as the last.
> 
> Weekend posting fest over. Next chapter on Wednesday.

Bernie sips from her glass of scotch, some old rerun of an Agatha Christie movie playing on the telly as she relaxes with her feet up in their own lounge. She lifts her head when her wife brings in a bowl of popped corn, “After all these years, Cole still falls asleep with a good cuddle and a movie on the telly.” She nods slowly, “I dread the day he grows out of it...because I know it’s just around the corner.”

Offering a sad smile, Serena sits on the other end of the sofa, curling her legs underneath herself out of habit. “You’ll have another to do that with before you know it.”

“What the hell is she thinking?” Bernie says quietly, shaking her head slowly, “I can’t, for the life of me, understand why she would go through with it. Three boys, about to hit their teenage years.”

“Because there were plenty she  _ didn’t _ go through with.”

Hearing her wife, the blond sighs softly. She goes silent for a moment, focusing on the movie before speaking, “There’s  _ rumors _ going about the hospital that...Ryan is known for being some sort of...Casanova with some staff and possibly the board.” Bernie sighs softly, “I don’t usually give any credence to that sort of thing, but...there’s usually some speck of truth in them...however small.”

Serena brings her hand to her temple, absently running her nails through her hair. “Have you said anything to Charlotte?”

Bernie gives a subtle negative head shake, bringing her glass up to her lips again. “Only if I have any reason to believe the accusations were accurate.”

“Your gut tells you that it is.” She knows that look from her wife, she’s seen it plenty of times.

“I was hoping you could...pull some strings, get some answers.” Bernie glances over toward her wife finally. “Whether it be through Henrik or...even Fletch...whoever.” She pauses, “I know you’ve been out of the game for quite a few years, but you’re still highly respected...revered even.”

“Just because you have an alter to me in your office-”

Bernie chuckles a little to herself, “line wraps around the building just to give a moment of praise.”

“I know.” Serena grins broadly toward her wife, “I do miss surgery often.” She adjusts her position to lean against her wife, “I wouldn’t change anything though. Charlotte desperately needed the help with Ryan’s absence and...we’re fine financially, great even.”

Wrapping an arm around her wife, she holds onto her closely, “Char mentioned a specialty school for Owen.”

“I’ll phone my contacts, see if there’s any way to get him in for free or close to it.” Serena offers, “throw our names into the mix...whatever needs to be done.” She sees her wife’s nod, continuing after a moment, “I meant to check Charlotte’s back.” She sighs a little, “Owen got a tad excited last night-”

“He pushed her, I saw.” Bernie finishes her scotch, setting the glass onto the table as she reaches her hand into her wife’s bowl of popcorn, “she needs to be more careful about that now. I reckon she still underestimates his strength and she simply cannot do that...especially while pregnant.”

“Must admit...I am a tad excited about it all.” Serena turns her head, gently kissing just under Bernie’s ear, “especially at the prospect of seeing you with a baby in your arms again.” Another kiss along her partner’s jaw, “sleeping on your chest like Cole used to.”

Bernie hums a little, turning her face to capture her wife’s lips deeply. “You’re turned on by the most random things,” she mumbles against Serena’s lips, absently taking the bowl of popcorn from the woman’s hands and placing it onto the coffee table in front of them as to not knock it to the floor, “and I’m turned on when you’re turned on, darling.” She begins to lie her back onto the sofa, nuzzling her face into the crook of her wife’s neck.

“It’s hard not to be.” Serena purrs, whimpering when Bernie stops suddenly.

Pushing herself up, Bernie listens to the slight sound that catches her ear. “Hold that thought.” She gives another quick kiss before rising from the sofa.

“Berenice.”

She stops at the doorway, pointing to the ceiling for her wife to listen more closely, “the boy is crying. That’s not a migraine cry from him.” Bernie’s voice just above a whisper. “I thought I left him asleep.”

“Charlotte used to cry in her sleep, remember?” Serena stands from the sofa, moving closer to her wife to hear the sound more clearly. “I mean...she had reason, but...” She follows behind as her wife begins to ascend the stairs, “like mother, like son...”

“Shush.” Bernie whispers, carefully opening the door to the boy’s room. It wasn’t just the guest room or a room to be used by the grandchildren when they stayed over, it was  _ Cole’s  _ room. She notices her grandson rocking back and forth and just sobbing, crying so hard that it’s almost as if he can’t breathe. She moves next to the bed, gently rubbing the boy’s arm, “Cole, everything is okay.” Her tone calm, reassuring. “You’re at home with Nan and I...and you’re safe.”

Cole stops after a few seconds, his gaze shifting over to his grandparents. He doesn’t know what that was and he really just feels as if he was just sleeping, but feels more tired than he did previously. His head hurts. The way the Grands are looking at him signifies their worry. “Can I have a paracetamol? I’ve a headache.” He leans against his grandmother, feeling her gentle hold as his Nan moves about his room.

“Of course.” Bernie bites her lip a little, “can you tell me what just happened?”

He blinks slowly, trying to focus on her words, “I...I don’t know.”

“Is it the first time you’ve ever-” She stops herself, knowing his answer would just be a repeat from before. “Nan’s getting your paracetamol, but what can  _ I _ do to help you a tad better?” Bernie knows how he always feels he needs to protect and be a  _ man _ even though he was hardly even a teenager, “do you want to sleep between Nan and I like you used to?” It gains her a breathy chuckle against her chest from him.

“It...it just scared me, Gran.” Cole answers quietly. Really, sleeping between his grandparents would probably make him feel most secure, but he won’t admit that. “I’ll be okay, it just...”

“If it happens again, I need for you to tell one of us.” Bernie absently strokes his cheek as he continues to lean against her, able to feel the wetness of the tears he continues to shed.

“Here you are, Cole.” Serena returns with a glass of water and the tablets of paracetamol. She gives a quick glance to her wife, able to see the worry. Bernie Wolfe has an amazing poker face, always did. The fact that Serena’s able to see anything at all has nothing to do with knowing the woman for nearly fifteen years and everything with her legitimate feelings about the situation at hand. Serena sits on the other side of the bed, reaching over to take the boy’s hand, “Feeling a tad better?”

Cole nods a little, absently wrapping an arm around his Gran to keep her close to him. He doesn’t ever remember being this terrified in all his life, and he doesn’t know why this feeling exists for him currently.

Bernie lifts her head, meeting her wife’s eyes finally. “How about the three of us make a bit of a campground in the lounge for the night? We’ll even toast marshmallows if you please.” Her hand moves to his back, rubbing gentle circles along his spine, “or right here. We can stay right here.” She feels his slight nod against her, “very well then. Nan and I need to throw on our pajamas.”

“I’ll go first.” Serena offers, shrugging as she starts to climb off of the bed, only to have her hand held a bit tighter by her grandson. “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to change and turn everything off downstairs. Five minutes, most.” The grip loosens and she makes a quick stride to the hall again. She doesn’t know, however, if they should bring this up with Charlotte or even if they need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, the behaviors of Cole, Owen, and Guinevere (who you haven't seen yet) are based on actual people. Lane is an amalgamation of people. They have their own passions, their own reactions, their own everything. I'm even keeping a file to keep all of these OC kids straight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte reveals something to her husband.
> 
> Ryan realizes he's fallen out of his wife's good graces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.
> 
> Yes, I know you guys probably don't like Char/Ryan chapters as much as you love the Wolfe Wives ones. I'm sorry.

Charlotte stares toward the wall of her bedroom, her husband playing the role of the big spoon as they lie in bed together. His muscular arm wrapped around her hips. She doesn’t move when she feels him nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. A part of her wants to tell him to get away from her, but another misses his touch.

“Good morning.” Ryan growls in her ear, smiling. His long hours causing him to sleep at the hospital often. She doesn’t answer, but he can see that her eyes are open. “Ms. Wolfe.” He kisses her bare shoulder, trying to garner her attention.

Her chin trembles as she tries to maintain her composure as her eyes dampen, “We need to talk.”

“If you don’t want me to take the Deputy CEO position-”

“I’m pregnant.” Char interrupts him as she sits up, leaning down to obtain the throw blanket from the foot of the mattress. She wraps it around herself as she climbs from the bed, feeling like she needs to be away from him. A part of her feels ashamed, that she’d dare bring another child into a broken marriage and a complicated family life reliant on schedule.

Ryan begins to smile a little, “Yeah?”

She holds her hand out to stop him when she notices him crawling out of bed toward her, “and I’m not...I’m not keeping this child to keep you, I’m keeping this child because...I’ve realized it isn’t about you. I’m keeping them for me.”

“Why would you get rid of it?” He furrows his brow.

“I can’t depend on my parents, who are in their sixties and would much rather be traveling the globe together or living in a chateau in France, to tend to  _ our _ autistic son. That was supposed to be  _ our _ job... _ together _ .” Char moves about the room, taking a seat in a high backed chair near the window, folding one leg over the other, just staring at the man. “Instead, you’ve been...working such long hours that Owen hardly knows who you are.” She shakes her head, “not to mention you obviously have quite a bit of down time...with how much you’ve bulked up. That’s time you could have been spending with our boys.”

“The board wants a fresh breath of air. A youthful, physically fit representative for the hospital.” Ryan attempts to explain, “if I don’t take the position, they’re going to give it to someone who-”

“You aren’t a fresh face though. You’re almost forty...and nearing a mid-life crisis from the looks of it.” Charlotte adjusts her position, “I get the sneaking suspicion that...you’re doing it for someone else. The exorcise, the extra hours at work, the hiding from your family, the...” She huffs a chortle to herself, “and that person you’re doing it all for...isn’t me.” Char goes quiet, looking back over toward him, “is it...” It wasn’t a question, just something she’s come to realize.

“Char, I love you more than anything-”

“Yet you don’t deny it.”

Ryan glances away from her, “I haven’t...” He clears his throat, “I haven’t slept with anyone else except you.”

She nods slowly, a tinge of bitterness to her voice, “Ah, yes, that...soulless coitus session you made me privy to last night-”

“Same could be said for you, you know.”

“The lack of passion came from you though.” Char glares toward him, “I’m sodding exhausted.” She shakes her head, “and you’re going to complain because I wasn’t  _ excited _ enough when you got your rocks off?” Charlotte fumes, but maintains a calm tone to her voice, it’s incredibly intimidating, “my Mum text me few hours ago to inform me she and Cole came round early to get the twins...so that we could sleep. It’s been...so long since I could have a good lie in.” She licks her lips, beginning to bounce her foot that rests on the wooden floor. “You don’t love me anymore, Ryan. Not like you used to.”

Ryan regrets his previous statement, but decides not to go back to it, “That’s not...that’s not true.”

“Yes, it is.” She stands, moving over to stand in front of him, “you started on this when the twins were about three...or four. You’d...come and go. Mostly in the night where they didn’t get to see you anyway, just me. We stopped being your first priority. I...I lost the man that...spent so much time to save me from myself. I lost my other half.”

“Ms. Wolfe-”

“No...no more of that.” Charlotte shakes her head, swallowing before giving a bitter smile, “do I know her?” When he appears confused, she continues, “the one you fancy, do I know her?”

Ryan watches her, “I told you there isn’t anyone else.”

“We’ve been married for over a decade and in all that time, you’ve never been a good liar.” Char focuses on her husband, “but...if you don’t want to admit that, it’s fine. I just can’t live with you until you do.” She moves from him, absently placing her hand on her belly as she reaches for the knob of the bedroom door.

“Wait, Charlotte.” Ryan stands, stark naked as he moves in behind her, “Let me...let me right this.”

“You’ve had years to  _ want _ to right this. I need time apart. Shouldn’t be much more different than it is now for you.” Char glances to him over her shoulder, finally opening the door. She moves away from him, making her way down the hall. Tears in her eyes again, finally falling. She quickly makes her way to the laundry room they had moved to the first floor. Things worked better that way for them, Charlotte locks the door behind herself as she allows her emotions to release.

Ryan pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms, using her seclusion of herself to his own advantage. “I’ll...I’ll leave the hospital if that’s what will help. See about joining a private practice. Whatever will...fix this.” He’s met with silence from the other side, but knows he absolutely deserves it. “I’ll uh...”  _ I messed up. _ “I’ll just grab some things and be on my way. I’m sorry, Char...I’ll make it up to you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere offers her cousin some advice on a situation.
> 
> Cole follows his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same day as last chapter. Few hours later at most.
> 
> They were supposed to be posted on a Saturday (you'll read how Guinevere visits her grandparents every weekend while her parents work), but it obviously _is not_ the weekend. Just wanted to let that out there. I felt bad for a Charlotte/Ryan chapter after a weekend post fest, so you can have two today. I hope the grandkids suffice.

Guinevere leans down once they pull up to the playground, unzippering the covering of the adult size bicycle trailer. They use it whenever they ride their bicycles so that they can take Owen along as well since he isn’t able to use the pedals very well. She offers her cousin an outstretched hand, “want to swing, Owen?” She sees his subtle nod as she walks along the area with him, holding his hand as they go.

“He acts completely different here when he swings than when he does it at home.” Cole snorts, following behind them. Lane wanted to stay back at the house to help his Nan start making lunch for them all. “But he likes you a lot and...you always understand him. I think that’s cool.”

“My Dad...means the world to me, as fathers do-”

“Speak for yourself.” Cole mumbles, taking a seat on an empty swing, but doesn’t really move.

“-but he...kind of acts like boys our age. You and I, Cole, are a bit more...grown for our years. I think the word Nan uses is  _ precocious. _ ” Gwen smiles a bit, “so even though he’s my Dad, there’s a lot of things I have to help him with. Sometimes, he’ll have fits...just like Owen does...though usually not as bad. I help Mum calm him down when I can, but...it’s all about patience.” She explains simply, “Mum is way more stable than Dad is, most times. She likes order and schedules, but she doesn’t enforce it so much where I’m concerned. Keeps things a certain way for Dad though to make things easier for everyone.”

“Good way to look at it.” He watches his brother pump his legs to make himself go higher. Cole rises from his swing, moving behind that of his brother to keep him from going too high, knowing Owen is afraid of heights when it comes to the swing and will try to slip off if he’s going too high, causing injury. He’s done it before. “Remember those picture books you and the Grands put together last summer? They made ones for each of us grandkids.”

“I remember, yours was the thickest since you lived with them longer after you were born.” Gwen nods, “what about it?”

“I was...looking through mine and...there weren’t many pictures of my Dad until I was a bit older.”

Guinevere furrows her brow slightly, “Odd...maybe he was the one taking them?” She offers, wanting to quell her cousin’s curiosity.

Cole shakes his head, “Doubtful. Dad can’t take a decent picture to save his life. I know that because he tried it as a hobby once.” He licks his lips, “I can tell there’s something Mum isn’t telling me, and I think the answer is in those pictures.”

“Well, what do you think she could be hiding?”

He bites his lip, thinking a moment before giving a shrug, “maybe I’m adopted.”

“You look like Gran and Uncle Cam...like your Mum.” Gwen shakes her head, “and there were sonograms included in the pictures that had your Mum’s name on them, meaning she would have had to be the one pregnant with you and not someone else.”

“Maybe she cheated...maybe she cheated and my Dad isn’t my true father.” Cole offers, “and all these years, she just never told him.”

“Your Mum doesn’t really seem that...diabolical.” 

“Gwennie, I’m telling you. Something is off. It’s been off for a while now.” He runs a hand through his wavy mane, “and you’re like...one of the smartest people I know that isn’t an adult, and I think you can help me get to the bottom of things.” Cole nods, “I need to know who I am and where I come from.”

Gwen nods, “Of course.” She pauses, leaning against the frame of the swing set, “have you asked the Grands?”

“They aren’t going to tell me anything, even if I’m right.”

“Your mum may not be diabolical, but that doesn’t mean  _ you _ can’t be for a moment.” Gwen begins to smirk, “you can’t make it a direct question. It needs to be round about, like... _ Mum told me about my father. _ Just to see their reactions. Nan might be the perfect candidate for it. Gran has that Army training behind her and somehow just...knows things.”

“Nan does too though most of the time.” Cole sighs, stopping the swing further when he notices his brother is signing something, “Loo?” He asks his little brother, garnering a nod from him, “let’s head back home.” Cole points to the bicycle trailer, trying to tell his brother to get in again.

“ _ Stay here. _ ” Owen groans, frustrated when his brother stops the swing outright.

“We can’t, there’s not a loo here. We can come back later with Lane. I reckon lunch should probably be ready by now or close to it.”

Gwen reaches a hand out to her younger cousin, “Owen, let’s go home for all of us to use the toilet. Then we’ll eat. I know you’re probably hungry.”

“He’s a bottomless pit.” Cole mumbles.

When Owen takes her hand, Guinevere guides him back to the bicycle trailer, strapping him in securely once he takes a seat. “It will only be a few moments. Hold on.” The group make their way back toward their grandparents’ house.

Cole looks at his own house as they pass it, his father’s motorcycle missing. Expected, honestly. He does miss the man though, but he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to admit that. Cole can feel his gut telling him to stop, “You take him in? I feel like I need to check on my Mum, if that’s okay.”

“Perfectly fine.” Gwen watches her cousin retreat to the house he calls home, but rarely ever stays. She was always ever so slightly jealous of Cole’s relationship with their grandparents. However, with his father rarely home, she can understand it in a way. The relationship he  _ should _ be having with his father, he’s having with their grandparents instead. She always was a clever girl. Probably one of the reasons she wants to be a psychologist or behavioral therapist when she gets older, at least that's what she wants to do for the moment.

Bursting into the house, Cole begins to look about for his mother, “Mum?” He calls out, not seeing her on the ground floor, or the basement, he starts to climb the stairs. Hearing sobbing from behind the laundry door, Cole bites his lip, trying the doorknob to no success. He's never heard his mother like this before. Not that he can remember.

He jogs to his nearly immaculate bedroom, only kept that way because he’s usually staying over his grandparents’ house. Cole obtains the small screwdriver from the desk that he usually uses for his tinkering and returns to the laundry door, knowing exactly how to unlock the door because they’ve had to do it with Owen’s door a few times.

Once successful, Cole carefully pushes the door open, seeing his mother on the floor, leaning up against the wall. She has a blanket wrapped around herself, but he can tell she’s probably nude underneath. Not exactly something he wants to see, but his Mum’s safety is far more important to him than the slip of a nipple. He kneels next to her, “Mum, are you okay?”

Charlotte hadn’t even noticed the door was open, much less anyone had entered, just staring blankly ahead of herself. She usually musters up a smile when it comes to her children. Better for them to think everything was okay rather than worry. They’d have enough to worry about in their lifetimes. They didn’t need to see their mother’s mental illness rearing its head as well. She feels a gentle hand on her cheek and turns her face into it, becoming a bit more aware, just staring at her son.

“Hi, Mum.” Cole tries to offer a reassuring smile, glancing around the laundry room for anything indicating she could be hurt. “Let’s get you out of here and into bed. I’ll get you some...night clothes or something.” This is the approach they take with Owen sometimes, he never expected to use it with his mother. “You can have a lie in. Are you hungry? We were heading to The Grands for lunch, Lane was helping Nan make something, but I can run over and bring you a plate...or even here, I can make you cereal, ice cream...eggs?” She seems tired, more tired than usual. It worries him, honestly. He removes his mobile from his pocket, touching the messaging app and the group name  _ The Grands _ . He begins to type with one hand,  _ Need one of you to come here and check Mum over. Something isn’t right. Bring food? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Guinevere talks about Jason being like boys their age, she's talking about thirteen or fourteen, and it's only with some things. Behavior we've also seen on the show.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is proud of her grandson for his quick reactions.
> 
> Bernie promises her best behavior after her wife phones in a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long after last chapter.
> 
> Two for today, but we're going to try to go back to posting single chapters on Wednesday.

"So, we're back to this again." Serena sighs, having brought her medical bag over with her grandson's message. It was one of the things her father had given her after she graduated from medical school. She glances over to Cole, who seems to be hovering, "and she walked back to bed?"

"Not exactly." Cole bites his lip, noticing his Nan's uncertain look, "I kind of...dragged her and picked her up." He pauses, "I saw a lot of things I have never had a desire to ever see...nor do I ever want to see again."

"Just fodder for your therapist when you get older." Serena shakes her head, "why ask for food?"

"Well, I know she's pregnant and...sometimes pregnant people can faint because of like..." Cole shrugs a little, "low blood pressure or sugar. I used those books that Uncle Cam gave me at Christmas to try to figure out why she was sick, but I never thought to check for pregnancy side effects at the time because Dad isn't ever really home and I didn’t think it was a thing, but...now I know."

She's impressed, offering a smirk toward the boy. "We'll make a doctor out of you yet." She notices his bright blush from the corner of her eye as she returns her attention back to her stepdaughter. “When she was pregnant with you, her BP was always low. She fainted on multiple occasions and Gran and I started to take her to work with us in order to keep an eye on her."

"Why didn't she ever go with Dad?"

"He wasn't a consultant at the time. Consultants get away with a tad more than registrars." Serena answers, she could get away with the half truth in this instance without feeling bad about it. “She’d make us all lunch every day and Uncle Ric would buy her cake. I was certain she’d end up diabetic because of all the cake he bought for her.”

“I don’t like it when you talk of me like I’m not in the room.” Char growls a little, her eyelids heavy, voice languid. She notices her mother enter through the door, a couple of apples held against her as well as a mug of tea. “I’m not hungry.”

“I don’t care.” Bernie shakes her head, taking a seat on the bed beside her daughter, “you’ll eat it.”

Char lifts a hand to her own brow, giving a lazy salute, earning an amused snort from her son. “My sweet boy, would you mind joining your siblings for a bit? I need to have some adult talk with the Grands.” She pauses, “if the lot of you are finished with lunch, you can head to the park if you take your mobiles. Just let us know before you go.”

Cole doesn’t really want to leave his mother’s side, but he’ll do what she wants this time since his grandparents are there. “Love you.” He nears the door of the bedroom.

“I love you too.” Charlotte smiles toward him, watching as he secures the door behind himself before she lets her smile fade a tad. “He’s so incredibly smart, that one. Intuitive, caring...my perfect boy.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts.” Bernie offers a sad, closed mouth smile toward the young woman, taking her daughter’s hand when Char reaches out to her. “Though, I reckon you won’t need to worry too much with Cole...really any of the boys. You’ve done a magnificent job.”

Char shakes her head a little, “it’s because of the two of you. You ground him...give him a quiet space or...whatever.” She tries to adjust herself in the bed, “he’d have been...awful if it were totally up to me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Releasing her daughter’s hand, she reaches into her usual, tight fitting jeans, removing a combat pocket knife. Bernie uses the pocket knife to carefully slice into the apple, offering a piece to her daughter, distracting Char while Serena checks her out. “Have you thought about what you’re going to tell the kids?” When Charlotte appears confused by the question, she follows up, “when I was helping Cole obtain clothing for you, I happened to notice quite a few empty drawers in your dressing table...then there’s some missing things in the closet.”

Biting into the piece of apple, “I told him to go. That I uh...needed space to think things over about our relationship.” Char answers quietly, “he checked out after trying to take care of Owen...years ago. It’s overwhelming sometimes, I know that, I get it. However, I...I thought he would at least be present. I thought he would understand because he was so amazing with Cole, but it wasn’t long after Owen’s diagnosis that he became scarce.” She falls quiet, “and Lane thinks the world of him. Like...idolizes him.”

“Are the two of you planning on telling the kids?” Serena holds her stepdaughter’s other hand, taking Char’s pulse.

“Haven’t gotten that far. Though, I doubt they’ll even notice anything different.” Char answers quietly. She doesn’t want to mention anything about there being someone else, she doesn’t know how her parents will react. To her credit, though, her mother did have a second life away from her father while she was younger. Gave her many complexes about being good enough, but she’s moved past that for the most part. It’s been long enough.

“Tachycardic, hypotensive.” Serena mumbles, loud enough for her wife to hear her, “I really think you should let me give Obs and Gynie a bell. You haven’t had any prenatal care yet and we have no real idea how far-”

“I told you, I remember exactly. Ryan’s birthday. I took a test after I missed my first menses after that...in a public toilet after dropping the boys off to school. I thought it was stress since...there’s such long pauses between...” She pauses, sighing to herself, “can’t say I’ve ever wanted to talk about my sex life with my parents.” She pauses before continuing, “I drove to a field and I yelled into the air. Cam and I would do it when we were kids...whenever we were frustrated and needed to blow off steam.”

Serena removes her mobile from her pocket. She steps away from the bed as she touches the screen a bit.

Charlotte’s eyes remain glassy, but she takes another slice of apple when her mother offers it to her. “I just really...miss him.” She exhales slowly, her despondent gaze slowly drifts over to her mother. “I miss him and I told him to leave.”

“You did the right thing, Char.” Bernie watches her daughter closely. “His actions have been disappointing...and he can do so much better in regards to that. We’ve seen him do better.” 

She nods a little, not elaborating on her thought process. She’ll do that with her therapist later. “I don’t know how I’m going to split myself to-”

“No splitting required. Remember what Cole said,  _ Wolfe Pack _ .” The blonde slices another piece of apple, offering it to her daughter. Char’s hand trembles when she reaches over for the slice of yellow-skinned apple, causing Bernie to question if Char just began to do it or if she’s just started to notice. “Dizzy?”

“Tad.” No use lying, her mother would just know. Bernie Wolfe, queen of poker faces. “Reckon it may just be my own anxieties and...emotions getting the best of me, though. Nothing to overreact about.” Charlotte bites the skin of her lower lip. “I think Stepmum misses working at the hospital and if...” She pauses, feeling her chin stiffen before she continues, “if it weren’t for me needing her help as often as I do, she would be doing that. She’d be happier.”

“If that’s what she wants, we’ll make it happen. We’ll make sure you have plenty of help giving you the ability to relax properly during this pregnancy. The boys will be at school and when they arrive home, Owen has his therapy, but we can also schedule some formal respite care-”   
  


“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Charlotte.” Bernie meets her daughter’s eyes, “ _ Wolfe Pack _ , remember?” She hums a laugh when she notices her daughter’s amused eye roll.

“Alright,” Serena announces, moving back over to the other two, “spoke with Fleur, she has a slow day today. So, guess where you’re going...”

“I don’t like being manhandled.” Char mumbles.

“I don’t care.” Serena gives an innocent smile, “she said to take our time, but the sooner we get you in, the faster she can assess you. Which I’d like to...” She waves her hand in the air a little. Serena doesn’t want to worry her stepdaughter and keeps it from her face as best she can.

The fact that Serena’s so eager causes Charlotte to know there’s something she’s hiding from her. “Okay. Someone needs to stay with the kids, so we aren’t going anywhere until-”

“Marcus owes me a favor.” Bernie raises an eyebrow.

“I can go by myself.” Char offers, earning a resounding  _ No _ from the other two women in the room. “Okay.” She sighs, “Cole’s going to be worried if we all leave at once.”

“I’ll stay with the children.” Serena looks between the blondes, knowing Bernie would complain about the prospect of spending  _ any _ time with Fleur Fanshawe, “and the two of you will be popping off to the grocer as to not worry them.” She folds her arms over her chest, “is that understood?”

Bernie salutes, “Aye, aye, Fraulein.” Though she expects a simple, playful slap to her upper arm once her wife walks nearer to her, she’s met with a tender kiss from the woman instead. Bernie smiles to her afterwards, meeting her eyes. “I promise, I’ll be nice to Fleur.”

“You had better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, some things will be a bit like the last story, but also very different. There's more players in our game this time around and even some old faces to return. I just hope to keep storylines better than what Holby is currently writing. So...*fingers crossed*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur tells Charlotte where her priority needs to be right now.
> 
> Bernie reveals the knowledge she was hiding from her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Char is about 11 weeks.

“Why did you wait so long to come and see me, Wolfe cub?” Fleur Fanshawe pokes her head up from behind the blanket covering her patient’s lower half, “and why bring the Werewolfe instead of the delectable Serena...”

Charlotte smirks, amused by the woman, “she’s at home with the kids.” She stares at the ceiling of the examination room, "Guinevere is over since Jason and Greta are working most weekends, but she and Cole get on so well. Finishing one another's sentences. Sometimes I forget _ they _ aren’t the twins at times." 

"Well, that's good." Fleur releases the speculum from the woman’s opening, then gently pushes her knees together before standing. “You’re not going to like what I’m going to tell you, but I think you know it needs to be done this way. Especially with your level of stress and...” She sighs a little, “I noticed the bruise on your lower back. Now, I don’t suspect any foul play, but I am curious.”

“Owen was frustrated, but it was completely unintentional.”

She nods slowly, “have you thought of respite care?” Fleur tilts her head to the side, “you need to focus on yourself a bit for the next few months.” Fleur offers a hand, helping the young woman sit up slowly.

Watching her doctor, Char shakes her head a little, “it isn’t that simple.”

“Well, my dear, you must  _ make _ it that simple.” Fleur answers matter-of-factly, “you’ve precious cargo that you plan to continue with this time. Something I think you’re absolutely mad for considering, but I understand your reasonings. Charlotte, your BP is low and you’re tachycardic. Is there anything going on at home that you could change to lessen the stress?” She usually doesn’t care like this with her patients.  _ Here’s the number to a therapist, _ she’ll say. However, there’s something about  _ this _ patient that changes that up for her.

“I...asked my husband for  _ space _ this morning.” She answers quietly, “and I turned into an absolute mess.” Char falls quiet for a moment, “I’ve tried so hard, all of these years, to be positive for my boys...to keep control of my mental illness. Through Owen being Owen, through Ryan being at work more than he is at home, just...all of it. I’ve managed to hold it together. Especially with my therapist, who has been in charge of the department for well over a decade...and she’s become a sort of...part of the family. Like you have as well.”

“Only because I blackmail Serena into inviting me round for Christmas. You and she put together such a magnificent spread.” Fleur smiles, lifting a hand to tuck a piece of her burgundy hair behind her ear. “Want me to get the Werewolfe for your scan?”

Honestly, it all calms Charlotte a bit. Her mother’s presence, the scan, and the subsequent sonogram photograph, something her mother seems quite pleased to study once Char’s appointment is over. It doesn't look like much more than a bean with limbs and eyes. She casually holds onto her mother’s arm as they enter the hallway to leave, multiple prescription papers in hand. “I feel selfish for doing this.”

“Well, stop.” Bernie shakes her head, her daughter’s sonogram in her free hand. “I have a sneaking suspicion this one might finally be a girl.” She glances over to Char, “what say you to that?”

“I have a five bedroom house, I never thought I’d fill all the rooms at once with my own children...or ever. I just want them healthy.” Char’s tone dry as she lifts her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Reckon he’s in his office. Should I go and pay a visit?”

  
“Not yet.” Bernie gives the young woman a clever smirk, “you’re wearing joggers and trainers with a cotton t-shirt. Darling, if whoever he fancies works with him, you’re going to want to show off a bit.” When Char looks over to her, she nods, “I’ve heard rumors, but...I’ve learned not to take much stock in them.”

“Rumors often have some shred of evidence.” She just continues to move, watching ahead of her, “you could have told me, Mum.”

“They don’t in this place though. I did a bit of digging. Only thing I could gain was that one of the nurses passed out against him after getting too pissed while over at Albie’s. Otherwise, there’s nothing concrete.” Bernie explains honestly, “Do you honestly think I’d hold onto that sort of information from you if it were true?”

“No,” Char shakes her head, replying softly, “of course not. I just...I don’t know what to feel anymore. He says he never...slept with anyone, but my gut is telling me otherwise.” She pauses, “my issues have caused me to be paranoid in the past though. So, I’m not entirely sure if I can trust it.”

“I find that listening to my gut has worked for me plenty of times in my life. It is quite the burden being right all of the time.” Bernie mumbles, raising her eyebrows. She hears her daughter’s soft giggle next to her. “Do you remember when you were pregnant with the twins and we all went to the spa? You, Serena, Greta, and myself? You got so excited because-”

“The massage table had a hole for my massive tummy.” Charlotte nods slowly, “why haven’t we gone back?”

“Because men are incapable of tending to the things they’ve made.” Bernie mumbles, “maybe you should  _ force _ him to watch the boys. Tell him he needs to come over on certain days during the week. Tuesdays or Thursdays. Whatever works. Guinevere is usually here on the weekends, so that’s not really going to work because they include Owen in everything. He needs to experience what you do every single day. He’s been hiding and skirting by for far too long, Charlotte.”

“How do I force him to do anything?" Char shrugs a little, "and I don't think Owen will take kindly to him."

"Which is why I want you to do it." Bernie smirks a little, “he wasn’t terribly keen to listen to him when we had dinner yesterday. Serena said he continued to ask for you and he wouldn’t even go over to his father-”

“I had to teach him, remind him, how to even say father.” Char leans her head affectionately against the side of her mother’s shoulder. “I don’t even know when I should tell the twins. Cole’s far too clever for his own good since he, essentially, figured it out on his own. Lane is a river of knowledge,  _ always _ wanting to learn something. Owen is just...so sweet and ornery, he makes me laugh constantly.”

“You’re going to need to tell them sooner or later.” Bernie tilts her face to kiss the top of her daughter’s head, “but we’ll be there waiting when you do to help.”

“You just miss cuddling with babies.” Charlotte teases her mother, smiling to herself.

“Guilty.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie calls out Serena on her behavior.
> 
> Serena reveals her regret to her wife.
> 
> Lane admits his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same day as last chapter.

“Fleur asked for you.” Bernie calls out as she closes the entryway door with her foot, offering a cup of purchased artisan coffee to her wife, “You know, you don’t need to hide from the hospital. It’s not doing you any good.”

“I’m not hiding.” Serena furrows her brow a bit, accepting the cup of coffee and taking a sip right away, humming with delight after.

The blonde raises an eyebrow, “How many times have I offered to retrieve you after work to head over to Albie’s with me only for you to decline just as I put on my overcoat? How many times have you asked for me to take you through the main entrance to head up to Vickers and it’s paired with some sunnies and a large hat...or a thick scarf...like people won’t recognize you.” Bernie casually flops onto the sofa as she usually does, but keeps her coffee in the air as to not spill it, “sounds a bit like hiding to me, Campbell.”

She sighs a little, “I don’t need people asking a million questions.”

“Such as?”

Serena sighs, focusing on the television, “I don’t really want to go over this right now.”

“Can I tell you why  _ I  _ think you do it?” When it garners a curious glance from her wife, Bernie continues, “I think you regret retiring when you did. I think you miss the act performing surgery and even the teaching aspect.” She shrugs, “and I understand that feeling. You’re a far stronger person than myself.”

Rolling her eyes, Serena shakes her head, “it isn’t about strength. It was about Charlotte needing help. She was never going to admit it. She’s like you in that respect...always has been.” She takes a sip of her coffee, “and with Jason, though he was much older when I...I came to tend to him, but I was the one with the experience in the situation. Of course, Jason is  _ ours _ ,” a smirk plays at her lips, “and you helped him, and even myself, understand that he was capable of doing far more than I was allowing him to do.”

“When I left to be with you in France, we had...left him to grow up a bit without us. Sure, he made a few bad decisions, but that’s the way one becomes an adult.” Bernie nods, reaching over to taking hold of her wife’s hand. “Jason isn’t the only one that’s ours, you know. They’re  _ all _ ours.”

Serena continues to focus on the television, “I retired to help Charlotte with Owen...and then I regretted it because I realized I did nothing except hold Jason back throughout the years.”

“Those holds were founded for the most part though.” Bernie nods, “to keep him safe...and you wanted to protect him from rejection. I think that’s a noble cause.”

“Jason was so excited when Owen was diagnosed. Remember? He raced over...had the biggest grin on his face.”

Bernie chuckles a little, “and Greta brought over so much literature for Char. Books and pamphlets, she truly helped her through it. Owen’s therapist at the time taught him sign language and Greta taught it to Char. More than what Char needed, but at least she has it.”

“I was...absolutely terrified for her.” Serena swallows, “a fortnight after he was diagnosed, it became clear that Ryan was overwhelmed and was beginning to spend more and more time at the hospital.” She shakes her head a little, “I wish I would have just...confronted him then. Instead of letting it continue on. Maybe things would have been different.”

“Sure, you’d retire now instead of then.” Bernie shakes her head, “that doesn’t mean you should cut yourself off. Everyone misses you. Everyone.” She lifts her head when she hears the entryway door open and close, they’ve gotten in the habit of not locking it until they go up for bed. Expecting to see Cole, but only to be met with Lane. “Come for some quiet, Laney?”

“Cole and Gwen are...swinging in the garden with Owen and...” Lane shrugs, “Mum is hiding in her room. I think she’s crying.” He walks closer to his grandparents, sitting in the loveseat across from them, “Gwen said you had to take her to hospital, but didn’t want us to know she went there...does she have cancer?”

“_Cancer_?” Bernie responds incredulously, shaking her head, doing her best not to laugh, “no, no, of course not. She’d have told you immediately if it was something-”

“She  _ would _ wait and think of a way to say information like that.” Lane answers quietly, knowing his mother well, “not that Owen would understand, but...Cole is hiding something. I think he’s told whatever it is to Gwen...maybe not. They’re being all...secretive.” It’s often that he feels left out of the loop when the pair are together. “So, I know she’s sick because no one wants to say anything and she’s crying-”

Serena shakes her head, not willing to allow him to worry so much. Honestly, she doesn’t care to hide anything anymore. Not about this at least. “She’s pregnant, Laney.”

“What?” Lane leans forward, biting his lower lip for a moment before continuing, “and...everyone knew before me...”

Bernie sighs a little, “it _was_ your mother’s information to tell and you need to respect that. So...act surprised when she does.” She tilts her head to the side, “no one knew before anyone else. Cole discovered it on his own. I don’t know about your father.” She does, of course she does, but she won’t speak ill of the man regardless of how things have transpired out of respect for her daughter and grandchildren.

“And...it’s Dad’s baby, right?” He asks quietly, when both of his grandmothers give him a confused look, he continues, “I mean...I know how babies are made and I know he doesn’t really...Dad isn’t really home much, so there’s a possibility it could be someone else’s-”

“Do you think your mother has time for a relationship with someone else?” Serena’s voice low, a sense of disappointment within it. “Besides, that’s for your parents to worry about, not you.”

Lane bites the corner of his mouth, “Cole doesn’t want to be my brother and Owen just...takes up so much of Mum’s time, and I...I want to help as much as Cole does, but I don’t think she trusts me or wants me to. So...I know why she trusted him with that information and not me.”

“Laney, stop.” Serena answers a bit more forcefully, but attempting to remain positive to the boy, watching her partner get up and move over next to him, “your mother loves all three of you equally. As do we.”

“Can I move in here?” Lane asks quietly, “I know Cole has his own room here, but...I promise I won’t be loud and-”

“Sweetheart,  _ stop _ ,” Bernie finally wraps an arm around the boy. “You have your own room at your own house. He lived here before you and Owen were even born. Cole also has painful migraines and fears he may wake the house. That’s the main reason he still has his own room here.”

“Please, Gran?”

Bernie sighs softly, “you can stay here from time to time, like Cole does, but you have a home. The only way things will get better is if you’re at home to make them happen. Nan and I can help you with that.” She nods slowly, “besides, you have a very important job now.”

Serena smiles a tad to herself, familiar with this speech. She thinks back to Bernie giving it to Cole when he was much younger, though it didn't really hold as much weight as it does now. She folds her arms over her chest, leaning back against the sofa a bit more when her wife looks to her to speak, “you’re going to be a big brother. So, your Mum is going to need as much help as possible. Taking on more chores, cleaning up a bit better so Mum doesn’t need to worry about it, helping with Owen more. Whatever it takes.”

“I can...I can cook dinner sometimes, I think.” Lane offers quietly, smiling a little to himself. “I’ve never been a big brother.” Owen was the older twin, by six minutes.

“Exactly, maybe take turns with Cole to do the laundry.” Bernie offers.

“We can meet up and make a chart, if it helps. I can speak with Evie about Owen’s capabilities and he may be able to do something as well. I think she’s had him fold clothing before.” Serena smiles a bit more to her grandson, “also, we’ll be there most of the time as well. That way, it will be like you’re living here anyway, but in your own bed.”

Lane starts to grin, glancing between his grandparents, “Does Uncle Cam know?”

“Reckon not.” Bernie shakes her head, “Neither does your Grandad. So, you  _ aren’t _ the  _ last _ to know.”

“Good.” The boy nods, “that makes me feel better.”

“As it should.” Serena winks to him.

Bernie lets the boy go, leaning to the back of the sofa a bit more, “What did you mean when you said Cole doesn’t want to be your brother?”

“He just keeps saying that Dad isn’t his  _ real _ Dad.” Lane shakes his head, “He’s made a whole poster about his findings in his room. Like from the films where a detective has become obsessed with a case. He hides it between his dressing table and the wall.” He shrugs, “he’s pretty convinced, but doesn’t have many points on his poster board yet.”

Bernie lifts her head as her grandson speaks, meeting her wife’s eyes. Nothing needs to be said between them, but they know this is something they need to inform Charlotte about. Maybe it was time for the truth to finally come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today and two for the weekend!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole's web series has a new episode.
> 
> Jason does his best to maintain his silence when his daughter asks him questions about a traumatic event.
> 
> Gwen protects her cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a week after last chapter.

_ “It’s been quite an exciting, interesting morning, Wolfe Pack.” Cole holds up a folder to the personal camera rig he’s set up at his small desk within his room within his family home, door locked. “While I was with my class today, I was able to do a bit of digging during our time in our large school library. Going through proper channels and using some...software I managed to-” _

Gwen grins a little as she watches all of this from the comfort of her own home, on her own laptop. “He’s getting better with his editing. Lighting could use a bit of work, though. Possibly a script...he seems scattered.” She tilts her head to the side as she watches her cousin, tilting the screen out for her father to see as well since he was trying to get a better look.

“Cole has his own web series?” Jason raises an eyebrow, seeing his daughter’s nod, “What’s it about?”

“His life.” Guinevere nods a little, scooting closer to lean her head against her father, “like, how his Mum has never let him read her book. So, he has a downloaded copy on his mobile and he’s been slowly going through it to...document the pieces of his life that he doesn’t remember.” 

Jason offers a small smile toward his daughter, “what is it about today?”

_ “This police report is very...guarded. Lots of things are...redacted.” Cole pauses, a close up of a quick wink before moving away again, “big words.” He smirks, “however, it did show my Nan’s name with my Mum’s name and...had some photographs of their injuries.” _

“Do you remember when Auntie Char and Nan were injured?”

“Attacked. They were attacked.” Jason corrects, nodding a little, “the day after Christmas.”

_ “It was the day after Christmas. My Mum was pregnant with me...very pregnant with me.” Cole shows another picture of the Christmas from the day before, “this is my whole family...at the time...minus me.” He grins, amused with his own slip up, “well, I mean...me too, but...I was all inside there.” He points to his mother’s abdomen. _

Guinevere watches her father’s face as her cousin continues. She notices the concern on his face, knowing he doesn’t want to remember it. “Would you prefer I turn it off, Dad? I don’t want to upset you.”

“No, I’m quite interested. I’d like to see just how far he’s gotten.”

“Probably why he has so many views. Other people do too.” Gwen shrugs.

_ “This is them a day later. Alive, but...terribly beaten.” Cole shakes his head, his own eyes slightly dampened. He didn’t think he would get emotional this episode. “My Mum was...really bad off. Nan had to get sutures in her upper lip...which I think my Gran gave to her.” He offers a quick huff of a chuckle. “Nothing about the perpetrator though. It was absolutely blacked out and Mum’s novel doesn’t say much about it. Just that it happened and the person that did it was someone they all knew too well.” _

“Do you know who it was, Dad?”

Jason just stares at the monitor screen, hearing her question, but unsure if he wants to answer. He begins to wonder if Charlotte has any idea he’s doing these.  _ Doubtful, _ he tells himself. Possibly, he should at least contact Auntie Serena and Auntie Bernie about them.

_ “Mum said how hard a time she had with the ordeal in the book...and I didn’t...realize how bad it was.” Cole shakes his head, clearing his throat. “They didn’t deserve this.” He makes eye contact with the camera, “no one deserves this. They were attacked before noon...breakfast time. My Mum makes an amazing breakfast when given the opportunity.” Cole looks away, there’s a definite break in the scene, an edit. When he returns the background is a bit darker, though he’s still lit. It’s nighttime. “I realized I didn’t close things out. My Mum and my Nan are great now. Mum is actually pregnant-” _

Guinevere snarls her lip playfully, “well, that explains things...”

_ “-and my Nan is a lecturer for various universities, former surgeon. She’s...an amazing woman. They both are.” Cole shrugs, “Join me next time for my progress update on the search for my biological father...and the roadblocks I’ve been hitting as of late. See you around, Wolfe Pack.” He reaches out toward the camera, giving himself a break in the filming. _

Jason gets up almost immediately after the completion of the episode, “I need to phone-”

“Dad, don’t.” Guinevere shakes her head, setting her laptop onto the coffee table, “Cole works really hard on these. They mean a lot to him.” She gets up, following behind her father, “he isn’t hurting anyone and is actually telling an amazing story. He even gets money for making them from the website because of his viewer counts.”

“But Charlotte told me that she didn’t want him to know. No one can know.” He mumbles a little, seeming like he’s on a mission to search for his mobile.

“It’s his life though, Dad. He’s talking about his own life.” She doesn’t really understand her father’s words or even what he might be referring to, “if you knew a lot of things happened in your life without you remembering them, wouldn’t you want to investigate them as well?”

“Some things do not need to be remembered.” Jason shakes his head.

Gwen places a hand on his forearm to garner his attention, “Dad-”

He pushes her back out of instinct, then almost immediately realizes what he’s done. Jason watches as she gives him a teary negative head shake before running off. “Guinevere-” He starts to follow behind her.

“Leave me alone.” She calls out, locking the door behind her. Guinevere clears her throat, calming herself down almost instantly. It didn’t actually bother her, not really. One thing she was good at was getting her father’s mind off of whatever he was focusing on.  _ Mission accomplished. You’re welcome, Cole. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena visits her long serving therapist and reveals something she didn't believe she could.
> 
> Annette Vickers helps her patient understand their own motives.

Serena sits in her therapist’s office, running a hand through her silver hair as she speaks. Her posture is open, yet worried. “He’s been asking so many questions as of late and I just...don’t know how to answer things without telling him the full truth. It pains me that I’m unable to.”

“Because his parents asked you not to.” Annette Vickers listens to her patient, having been her doctor for well over a decade now. Though her face and body seem to have barely changed, her hair has only one streak of white mixed in her medium brunette. She’s a beautiful woman, always has been. “I don’t believe it to be a...malicious lie if his parents have asked you not to say anything for his own health and safety.”

“A lie is a lie though.” Serena licks her lips, “white lie or not, it’s still a lie. Especially about his own biology. He has...night terrors. Bernie and I found him not terribly long ago just...completely out of it and sobbing. I did my best not to join him, but...something is wrong and I doubt I’ll be able to fix it.”

“No, but I can give you the name of someone that might be able to help at the end of our session if you’d like.” Vickers offers, seeing her subtle nod before continuing, “Night terrors are common in children of his age because of hormones...among other things. It’s completely normal though.”

“Not like this.” Serena answers quietly. “Elinor used to have night terrors when she was small, but they only ever kept her awake. They didn’t place her into a trance where she didn’t notice I was in the room.” She shakes her head, “Cole wouldn’t let Bernie or myself out of his sight.”

“I’m sorry he’s experiencing that.”

“Me too.” She sighs, leaning back against the sofa more. “I’m at odds whether or not to even...mention it to Charlotte. Has she been in to see you as of late?”

“Canceled her last two appointments. I was going to ask her if she would like for me to stop by...do a home session.” Annette adjusts her posture, actually close to the young woman. It wasn’t a normal doctor-patient relationship. She held all of the younger woman’s secrets, but also was present for her annual Christmas party.

“I’m...worried about her again.” Serena says softly, “with the pregnancy and...all of this stress with her husband. She’s starting to...withdraw again.” She licks her lips, “luckily, Lane and Cole can tend to themselves for the most part, or they know to come over to mine, but with Owen...Evie tends to him with his therapy and providing a bit of respite care, even though he should have more, but...”

“How do  _ you _ feel about that?”

Serena swallows, thinking for a moment before giving her answer, “Guilty.” She doesn’t look toward the woman, “I miss working. I know that it’s been...years, but I miss the rush. I miss...helping people.” She adjusts her position on the sofa, “more than just my own, I miss helping others.” Serena pauses, “It gave me purpose.”

Andrea tilts her head to the side, “You feel as if you life lacks purpose?”

“Currently, yes.” Serena feels her eyes warming, but doesn’t shed the tears that fill them. “I’m no more an expert with Owen’s care than anyone else. In fact, Bernie was the patient one with Jason. She was the one who told him to explore his horizons...not me. I tried to hold him back-”

“You tried to protect him, Serena.” Vickers shrugs, “I believe that to be quite commendable.”

“In the wrong way.”

  
“In the only way you knew how.” The therapist comfortably folds her legs at the knee, “You did what you had to do in order to protect Jason. In order to guide him to be a proper adult.” Annette explains, “Something you’re helping Owen and Charlotte with now.”

“I don’t want to.” Serena’s voice just above a whisper, “I’m out of my depth and I...feel gutted.”

“Gutted because you are out of your depth or gutted because you don’t want to be there?”

“I-I-I suppose...both.” She nods slowly, “at times, I think I’ve failed them...failed myself.” She clears her throat, trying to push back her own emotions. “I do my best. I try to...be present for my family. However, the older Guinevere gets, the more she reminds me of Elinor. Not necessarily aesthetically, but with her wit.” She pauses, a distant sadness to her expression, “though, I suppose I didn’t really know who Elinor really was toward the end...with the drug use and whatnot. At least, not as well as I wished I could have.”

“Have you...told Guinevere much about Elinor?” Annette stands from her chair, walking to the side table, “care for some tea or coffee?”

“Love some, thank you. Coffee, please.” Serena offers a quick, thankful smile. She waits a moment for the woman to return to her seat before continuing, “I’ve tried to tell all of the grandchildren about Elinor, but...the older they grow, the more they’re reminding me of her. Cole with his investigative streak, Guinevere with her writing ability, Lane with his passion for life.” She licks her lips, taking a moment before continuing, “and here I am...still going into her bedroom that she hasn’t inhabited in over a decade and just...” Her chin stiffens a bit, her emotions catching up with her, “lighting her favorite candle or...smelling her clothing... which I know has lost her smell by now, but...” She brings her hands to her face, using her small finger to wipe away the fallen tears. She’s never been a good crier. “I dread the day the candle runs out...and I’m unable to find another. It smells just like her.”

“Do you believe you’re thinking of her so much because the children are...almost the same age as she was when she died?” Annette still watches the woman, “or because being home so often, with the children relatively grown and able to tend to themselves for the most part, with exception to Owen, it’s giving you more time to think?”

“I don’t know.”

“Work would have been a distraction back then. When you retired, the boys and Guinevere were still small and required supervision, but now they do not...freeing up your time significantly.” Annette explains, “it could be why you feel so guilty about missing surgeon’s work.” The woman offers an understanding smirk, “you simply didn’t have the time to think about all of it before.”

Serena had never thought of it that way, but it makes sense. “How do I make it stop?”

“I can give you something chemically, but I suggest you find yourself a hobby in conjunction with medication. Idle hands are the devil’s playground, as my father used to say.” Annette offers, getting up and pouring them both coffee once the machine stops, remembering how the woman always says that she likes her coffee black. “Do you have any idea what you could possibly do?”

“I had taken up knitting before Gwen was born.” She makes a face, shrugging a little, “I could potentially help Charlotte set up her spare bedroom for the baby.”

“There you go, Serena. That’s a great idea.” Annette nods, smiling toward her patient as she fills her own mug with toffee flavored coffee creamer. “I feel your relationship with Charlotte has moved away from that of a mother to more that of...an aid.” She shakes her head, “no, wrong word. I feel the both of you would benefit from opening up to one another again. Like you used to do...before the children, or while it was just Cole.”

Serena begins to slowly smile, thinking of just how close they used to be. Any more, she’s just present and not necessarily able to devote enough attention to the stepdaughter she cares a great deal for. The only person holding Serena Wolfe back is Serena Wolfe. She takes a sip of her coffee, “I’ll do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I was being a bit silly with the 2 chapter posting. So, more than likely, the next multiple chapter post will be around Christmas. <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie coaxes her daughter to get out of the house.
> 
> Charlotte doesn't know what to make of the news her mother gives her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a week or so after the last chapter.

“Up and up.” Bernie announces as she steps into her daughter’s bedroom, walking around to the windows and pushing back the blackout curtains. She turns to see her daughter groan and pull the quilt over her head. “Char, you need to move about a little. You and I both know you’ll feel better if you do.” 

“No, I won’t. I’m tired,” Charlotte says from under the quilt. “Close the curtains and I’ll speak with you.”

“You’re speaking with me now.” Bernie folds her arms, “so why do I need to close the curtains?”

“Mum!”

“Serena and I prepared the children this morning and dropped them off to school. We also obtained information proving that they’re right on the bus line and could be dropped off at the end of the block...which we set up.”

“I wish you wouldn’t have.” Charlotte sighs, lowering the quilt, but keeping an arm over her eyes, “They won’t take Owen. It’s why I haven’t done it since they were five. He had an issue once and they decided he was a liability, and refused to transport him. So, I’d just transport all of the boys instead of just the one. I don’t want Owen to feel left out.”

“With Owen starting his new school in a week, it won’t matter.” When her daughter finally glances to her through squinted eyes, Bernie raises an eyebrow, “we set that up as well. He’ll finish out the week and then go to his private school. All it required was a phone call...and he’ll be taking the bus with people prepared for that sort of thing.” She nears her daughter, sitting on the bed in a way that she blocks out the sunlight from getting into the younger woman’s eyes.

“Thank you.” Char’s voice soft.

“I just wish you’d have mentioned something sooner.”

“I had it under control.” 

“That’s debatable.” Bernie curls her lip a little, “no bother. What do you say about a nice walk? Get some fresh air.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Charlotte watches her mother with a pathetic pout, “With Cole, I was tired all the time for the first few weeks of my pregnancy, but I had to worry about keeping up appearances at the time because of-” She waves her hand a little, knowing her mother would know where she was going with the thought, “and the twins...I thought were dead until I was into my second trimester, so...”

“This one you’re handling from a different point in gestation.” Bernie nods, “I understand.”

“By my own doing. I just...” She trails slightly, “and I’m older, so...I reckon this one is zapping more of my energy.” Char explains, slowly pushing herself up to a sitting position, “and I feel fat.” She bites the corner of her mouth, “Not to mention the attention I should be giving to Owen is just coming from me in the evening. I drag myself downstairs to cook, let Evie tend to Owen while the other boys do their own things, then I drag myself from my room again to get Owen to bed. That’s it.” She rubs her hands over her face, “and now you and Serena are helping me in the mornings...It’s...”

“All you ever had to do was ask. With anything. Always just ask.” She gently takes her daughter’s hand when she reaches it out, “there is something we need to talk about though. I thought it would be better to discuss while we’re...moving and getting said fresh air.”

Charlotte meets her mother’s eyes, nodding a little, “Must be serious then.” Char finally crawls out of bed after a moment, disappearing into her walk-in closet.

“Well, not serious, per say.” When Bernie is met with silence, she continues, “Nothing bad...at least, I don’t believe it to be  _ bad _ .”

Finally exiting the closet after another minute in a pair of exercise leggings and a fleece, quarter zip top, pair of sports trainers. Charlotte looks to her mother, “I have a couple of bottles of water in the fridge downstairs. I know you never remember that.”

“Serena always gives me a shout.” 

“You probably deserved it.” Char folds her arms, tilting her head for her mother to follow her from the room. She makes quick work of obtaining the water bottles that she mentioned. Reusable, pop top. “I’ve been thinking of all the things I’m going to need to buy again. Full supply. New cot, new stroller, new everything. I donated all that I had to charity.”

“I’m certain you and Serena will make quick work of it.” Bernie closes the entry door behind them, making sure it’s unlocked before they begin their walk. “Or you can take your time. You’ve plenty of it while the boys are at school.” She offers, “maybe wait until your twenty week scan though. Unless you’re going the gender neutral route.”

“I usually do. You always think it’s a boy and Serena always thinks it’s a girl.” She glances over toward her mother when the woman doesn’t continue, but instead raises an eyebrow. “Well?”

“I’m not saying anything. I’d rather not jinx it.” Bernie shakes her head

“Because you think it’s a girl this time?” Charlotte smirks, “Girl between Ryan and I  _ would _ be beautiful.” She huffs a soft laugh, “they’d end up looking just like him...like the twins.”

“You never know, genetics are bizarre that way.” The air remains quiet between them for a few moments, “speaking of genetics though, I think you need to be aware that Cole...knows that Ryan isn’t his biological father.”

Char stops in her tracks, her attention turning toward her mother immediately, “What?”

“Oh, come on, Char. He’s far too clever.” Bernie pauses when she realizes her daughter isn’t next to her, “I don’t know if you ever thought about telling him, but it would probably be a much better piece of information coming from you rather than finding it out on his own.”

“Ryan and I...we decided...together when Cole was so small. Ryan said it wasn’t...” She feels herself starting to get upset, “it wasn’t something that was important. It wasn’t...something Cole needed to know.” Char licks her lips in thought, “I don’t know if I’m...prepared to field those questions about Anders.”

“Okay.” Bernie raises her brow slightly, “I just...wanted to make you aware of it so that maybe you  _ can _ think about the answers you’re going to give him. You owe Cole the truth.”

“I know.” Charlotte nods absently, falling silent for a few moments before speaking again, “It’s...been over a decade and Anders Hero is still causing issues.” She starts walking again, staying close to her mother. “My sweet boy doesn’t need to know the...terrible beginnings he came from. He’s so...” Char shakes her head a little, “bright...and caring...and humble. I fear, constantly, that if he knows where he comes from...nature will take over and destroy all the work that nurture has provided.”

“I don’t believe Cole has a single vicious bone in his body.” Bernie wraps her arm around her daughter, “and you’re worrying far too much.”

“You’ve given me something else to worry about.”

“Okay, I’ll...give you that. However, it isn’t something that...you should be worrying about. Formulate what to tell him, talk with Ryan, maybe. It’s  _ your _ decision.”

Charlotte just stares at the road ahead, all she can do really. “I think I need to...and that isn’t a conversation I want to have with him.” She lifts a hand to tuck back a piece of longer fringe that had fallen from her tied up hair. “I don’t even... _ want _ to speak with Ryan at the moment.”

Bernie inhales slowly, “this is one of those instances where you must be brave...like I know you are.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena airs her frustrations when an old friend visits.
> 
> Cole lets the cat out of the bag about his uncle's latest romantic pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roughly a week after last chapter.

“So, why not locum work? Filling in where needed...when you want.” Ric Griffin examines the glass of wine in his hand, taken from his closest friend’s personal collection, as they rest at the small table in Serena Wolfe’s back garden. “That way, you’ll be able to continue doing all the things you wish.”

“I’ve been doubting my personal progress in terms of life as of late.” Serena shakes her head, deciding not to answer his first question as she leans forward to take a piece of cheese from the wooden platter in front of them, something she had cobbled together when her friend said he was visiting out of the blue. She motions to it for him to take some as he pleases.

He shakes his head a little toward her offer, “Is there a reason for it?” 

“I’ve thought about that.” Serena starts to shake her head negatively, her arms casually folding across her lap after feeding herself, “I’ve even asked Bernie. Neither of us can...think of anything.”

“Maybe the grandchildren getting older.” Ric adjusts his posture in his seat, taking another sip of wine, “less need for your help as they can, essentially, tend to themselves.”

“Not with the next one. Charlotte’s expecting number four.” She leans forward, lifting her stemmed glass from the table.

Ric raises an eyebrow, surprised, “I stand corrected.”

“The husband isn’t doing her any favors with it, but that isn’t any of my business.” Serena runs a hand through her short swoop of silver hair. “Things were just so simpler before...at least they were to me.”

“So...” Ric starts to smile, knowing his friend well, “you’re bored.”

  
“Only boring people get bored.” She mumbles out of instinct, having said it many times to the grandchildren. Serena sits there a moment, giving it some thought, “reckon you’re right.” Her head begins to slowly nod, “even my therapist said to get a hobby. I suppose my hobby was the grandchildren for so long.”

“You could travel again.” He offers, “convince Bernie to tag along and see the world.”

“Wouldn’t take much convincing. I know she misses it even if she’d never admit.” Serena starts to smirk, “but I couldn’t possibly with the state things are currently.” She tilts her head to the side when she hears a bit of noise coming from inside the house. “That’s either Bernie or Cole...they’re both just as loud as one another if they aren’t trying to be quiet.” She pauses, “they also really enjoy sneaking around. I’m convinced they’re taking turns at attempting to give me a heart attack.” It garners a chuckle from her guest.

Cole reaches the back door to the garden after walking through the house and opens the screen door just enough, speaking over the soft buzz of the heater, “do you need another bottle, Nan, or are you good?” His Nan had bought an outdoor heater for the garden a couple months ago, she loves to read her books or do her crossword puzzles out there, especially in the colder months.  _ Relaxing, _ she says.

“I’m tickety boo, darling. Come say hello to Uncle Ric.”

“You got a new car.” Cole grins toward the man as he opens the screen door, finally entering the garden space and moving over to the table. He accepts a handshake from his psuedo-uncle, “I like it a lot.”

“Time for a change.” Ric nods a little, smiling toward the boy, “I swear, every time I visit, you’ve grown another ten centimeters.” They release hands and he motions to one of the empty chairs, “join us. I’ll be leaving soon anyway.” When the boy does as asked, he continues to watch him. “How is school? Nan tells me you have your eye on someone.”

“I really don’t. That’s Lane. He tells people I do though.” Cole leans forward, helping himself to a small stick of cheese, wrapped with prosciutto from its place on the plate, “school is fine. It’s school.”

“Your studies are well?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Ric smirks, surprised by the boy’s politeness compared to his Gran’s brusk ways, “Thinking of taking on the family business?” He doesn’t ever get to speak to Bernie much when, and if, they get to work together. Having been aiding Keller ward as of late. He prefers it actually.

“You mean being a surgeon when I get older?” Cole raises an eyebrow, then glances over to his Nan for a moment before returning his attention back to the man. He shrugs, “Gran says I have plenty of time to decide all of that.”

“And you do, ignore him.” Serena reaches over to run a hand through the boy’s hair.

“I just focus on my studies. I really like to read as well.” Cole nods, deciding not to mention his web series that was slowly gaining traction. Thousands of views every week. No, he couldn't possibly. He loved the process. Not only the investigation aspect, but also the filming and editing of each video. “Speaking of which, I should probably get started on my homework. Would you mind?”

“Of course not. I’m right behind you.” Ric nods, slowly beginning to stand as he watches the boy return to the house, “Natalia mentioned something about going out for dinner tonight.” He makes short conversation and goodbyes with his friend, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he takes his exit.

Cole sits at the kitchen island, his papers and books spread about. “Mum said she’s making beef wellington for dinner tonight with roasted haricot vert and baby potatoes.” He waves his brow a little, “said to invite you and Gran, as usual. Though, I’m sure if she knew Uncle Ric was here, she’d have invited him as well.”

“She would have, but you know how he is with his flavor of the week.” Serena sets the tray of charcuterie on the island as well, paying attention to her grandson as she takes another piece of cheese, “though this one has lasted a while now. He’s robbing the cradle, she in her forties.”

“Still old.” He smirks, knowing it would garner a reaction from the woman, who nonchalantly hits his bicep. “Happy for him though.”

“As am I. She’s a cosmetic surgeon, so...not attempting to take him for everything he’s worth.” Serena shakes her head a little, “not like the last, longer term girlfriend he had. She was awful. Only a couple years older than his granddaughter.”

“He doesn’t look his age. I imagine that may work against him at times.” Cole giggles to himself when he notices her playful scowl from the corner of his eye. “Can I ask a weird question?”

“I like the weird ones the most.”

“So, did you and Gran raise Mum or did you get together later?” His tone curious, “because you and Mum are really close and I imagine that would mean that you took care of her since she was small, but then there’s Grandad and Gran had to get pregnant from somewhere.” He pauses, “or was he a donor like my friend Olivia’s parents had?” Another pause, “was Grandad Aunt Elinor’s dad too?”

“I thought you knew all of this already.” Serena raises an eyebrow, “Gran and Grandad were married for a long time, but their marriage didn’t work out for them. Gran was the first and only girl I ever dated...and I fell in love with her.” She answers simply, “I had been married and divorced from Aunt Elinor’s dad a long time prior.”

“And Uncle Jason?”

“Different entirely. His mother was my sister, but I wasn’t aware she existed until she and my mother were both deceased.”

“I like our family.” Cole nods, “and I did know most of that, I just like hearing the story.” He lifts his head, meeting her gaze. “I do wish I could have known Aunt Elinor. Do you think  _ she _ would have liked our family?”

“Uh.” Serena tilts her head to the side, “I think she would have warmed up to it had she had more time to. She seemed to get along with Charlotte and Cameron well enough when we all spent Christmas together.” She vaguely motions toward the lounge, “that’s where that large portrait comes from with everyone."

"And Ms. Morven, she's in that picture too." He pauses, “not the one on the wall, the smaller one near the telly.”

Raising an eyebrow, Serena looks to her grandson, “you know Morven?”

“Uncle Cam’s girlfriend.” Cole nods a little, “well...at least she in on social media.” He reaches to his mobile on the counter, pulling up the online profile of his uncle and offering the mobile to his grandmother. “See?”

Serena begins to grin, “and he hasn’t even brought her round once.” She huffs a soft chuckle, “haven’t seen her in years. Sweet girl.” She takes a moment, “I can’t believe they’re back together. Does it say how long they’ve-”

“Four or five months, maybe.” Cole offers, “you know, Nan, if you just made yourself a profile on social media, you may not feel so...out of the loop.” He smirks, shrugging, “I know about you wanting to go back to doing surgeries and stuff. I’m not deaf.” He watches her, “I just think you miss the interaction with people who speak of subjects that interest you. Like...Lane’s cooking is boring, Gwen’s writing ability is also boring, the things I do are probably boring to you as well.”

“None of those things are  _ boring _ to me. I love to hear about the things you love to do.” Serena walks over next to her grandson, lovingly placing her arm around his shoulders, “Your passion for everything you do excites me.”

“What about a social media profile though? I can help you. We can post pictures of you and Gran. We can put pics up of the things you like. That’s what it’s all about. Just connecting with other people.” Cole wraps an arm around her in a tender hug, “social media is a crazy place. One never knows what they’ll find there...who they’ll find there.”

Raising an eyebrow, Serena gives it a moment of thought, “Okay then. We’ll give it a try.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morven reveals something to her boyfriend she had been holding back.
> 
> Cameron sees something at Albie's he wasn't expecting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a week after last chapter.

“Your Mum and Serena aren’t living the sea life in the French Riviera?” Morven holds onto Cameron’s hand as they make their way over to Albie’s. She had been working at St. James as to not bring up too many memories of her former husband, she had met him in the car park. “I imagine Serena with a big floppy hat and a cheetah print cover up to match...just relaxing in the sun. Your Mum jumping waves, covered in sand.”

“No, not at all.” Cameron realizes she hasn’t asked about his parents since they had gotten back together, though her visualization does amuse him. “Um...Mum is a consultant on AAU at Holby and Serena retired. She helps my sister often with my nephews.” Their families haven’t really been a topic for them. He was far more focused on their relationship as a couple.

“Serena retired and _ isn’t  _ traveling?” Morven furrows her brow, walking along the pavement with her boyfriend, “I thought for sure she’d keep going until she just couldn’t anymore.”

“Mum does that for the both of them.” Cam smirks a little, “I can tell she misses it though.”

“Why haven’t you mentioned anyone all this time?” She tilts her head to the side, “none of your family, or other friends outside of work. I find that a bit...odd.” Morven pauses, “are you...ashamed of them?

“What? No, of course not.”

“So why not mention them?”

“Same could be said for you, you know.” Cam shakes his head, “never once mention your Dad or-”

“He died some...ten plus years ago. Part of the Juniper Street attacks.” When her partner turns his head to face her, she smirks sadly, “I remember seeing Serena on the telly, but we’d hurry to turn it off anytime footage was shown. So much of it was...a blur, we were heartbroken. I was...” Morven shrugs, “I thought she was lost too, but I didn’t want to...bring up old wounds. Then you mentioned her in passing the other day and I was...really happy she ended up being okay.”

“Serena and my sister were in it, and my nephew. I don’t know if he’s aware that he was though, he was just a small thing.” Cameron explains, “it was uh...a big event for our family then. My sister was in a coma for weeks. Cole still...has migraines from it and he wasn’t even a year old at the time.” 

“Dad was close to one of the blast sites. So, if he needed to go, at least he didn’t suffer...” Morven nods slowly, shuffling through the doorway once Cameron tugs it open, “doesn’t make it easier though. After all these years.”

“He was your father.” Cameron shakes his head, “I’d worry if it didn’t still bother you.” He wraps an arm around her waist as they glance around the bar area, trying to find a quiet corner. “Seems everything is taken.” He wanted to just have a bit of peace for them.

“Uh.” She glances around a little, “over there is good.” Morven motions to an alcove with a nod of her head, leading the way. There were a few others in the small area, but people who were once friends. People that didn’t remind her of the bad times. People she didn’t mind. 

“Morven!” Adrian Fletcher grins broadly, giving the young woman a bear hug once he spots her as the couple makes the way over to their small hideaway, “beautiful as ever, you are. Didn’t age a lick.”

“You did though.” Morven grins, lifting her hand to ruffle his hair a bit. “I like the salt and pepper look.”

“Good to see you lot back together again.”

“We think so too.” Cameron offers the young woman a genuine smile when she glances to him, “I’ll get us something to drink.”

“I’m coming. Fletch, save us seats.” Morven nods to the nurse as she follows behind her boyfriend, holding onto his arm. Cameron wasn’t particularly muscular, never was, but he held his own. Certainly more her type than Arthur was, and that guy she left Cam for all those years ago.  _ Biggest mistake of my life _ , she always says. Cameron was the only one she could think of while with the other man. “Well, what wets your whistle, Dr. Dunn?”

“Vodka coke. My go-to.” He smirks slightly, “what would you like, Dr. Digby?”

“G and T, I think.” She lays her head against his upper arm, “can I ask you something?” When Morven notices the man’s subtle nod, she continues, “could we have dinner with your parents sometime soon?” She pauses, “it’s weird for me to think of Serena Campbell as your stepmother and at times I think you’re making it up.” Her tone is teasing as she remembers the love blossoming between the women while they all worked in Holby City’s AAU together.

Cameron grins a bit more, “I reckon they’d love it. I know I would.” He leans in, giving her a tender kiss to her lips. “Not to mention you can see my sister and her kids finally.” He pauses, “possibly even Jason’s family. Would that be okay?”

“Jason has a family?”

He nods, “wife and daughter. I think Gwen’s thirteen...or almost thirteen. She may even be nearly fourteen. She’s absolutely brilliant. Imagination like nothing you’ve ever seen. Sharp as a tack.” Cam offers, “always phones my sister or video conferences her to just...vent. Which...I don’t understand in the slightest. They have a great aunt and niece relationship. I’m just not cool enough for that, I guess. I do get Lane though, my nephew.” He lifts his head, noticing his estranged brother-in-law sitting at the bar on the other side of the counter. He finds himself starting to stare.

Morven follows her partner’s gaze when the barkeep makes his way in front of them, ready to take their orders. She places them instead and tells him to start a tab. She follows Cameron’s eye line, noticing he’s staring at the tan, muscular, handsome man. Good hair, great smile. There’s a woman sitting next to him, holding onto him like she is with Cam. “Friend of yours?”

“No.” Cameron mumbles, knowing he needs to ignore it. This isn’t his business. However, this man is here at this bar with some woman instead of actually being a father to his children or a partner to his wife. “Far from it.” He reaches into his back pocket, obtaining his wallet. He offers Morven his credit card before stepping away from her to return to their circle.

“Why the long face?” Fletch smirks, taking a sip of his dark ale. When the younger man shakes his head negatively, he leans in, “come on, you know you can trust me.”

“My sister’s husband is at the bar...with a woman that isn’t my sister.” Cam answers quietly, making sure only Fletch can hear him.

Fletch sits up slowly, glancing over to the general area. He has a few drinks in him since he’s been here for a bit over an hour, just relaxing with some of Darwin ward. “I’ll keep an eye on it.” He stands, moving over to the edge of the alcove to get a better stare going as he leans against the wall. Honestly, he’d do anything for Charlotte Wolfe if she asked, and even if she didn’t. He’s heard the stories from his daughter of the ongoing of the young woman’s house.

Cameron shakes his head slowly, he shouldn’t have said anything, but is amused by the protective nature of the Nursing Director. He does his best to give a smile when his girlfriend finally makes her way back over to the rest of the group. His gut tells him they’re in for quite the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron admits something to his mother.
> 
> Bernie gives Cam a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day after last chapter.

Bernie nurses a hot coffee between her hands as she notices her son walk up the ramp from the car park. She sits on a bench just outside the entrance. “Looking a bit worse for wear.” She watches him pointedly, the stoic expression on her face signalling that she knows something happened.

Cameron shrugs a little, sunglasses covering his eyes from the mid-morning sun, “you know how it can be, Mum.” He takes a seat next to her for a few moments, hand absently over his middle. He was actually quite early, came for coffee and a pastry. Maybe it would help settle his stomach a tad. “Take time to relax with friends and...next thing you know it’s two in the morning.”

“Ah.” Bernie nods slowly, “explain to me something, would you?” When he doesn’t respond, though really she wasn’t expecting him to, she continues, “why am I hearing that you were involved in an altercation over at Albie’s last night?

“Don’t know anything about it.” He stares ahead.

“One thing you could never do with me, Cameron, and that was to lie. Even when you were just a boy.”

Cameron sighs heavily, holding his hands out and turning them over and over again, “No cuts, scrapes, or defensive wounds. None on my face either.” He glances over to his mother, “it wasn’t me. I just happened to be there.”

“Okay.” The space falls silent between them as a car pulls up the ambulance ramp to let a few passengers out and drive away. “So, what happened?”

“I’d rather not talk about it, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Well, I do mind, because it’s being spread throughout the hospital. When I lie to others and say it was a misunderstanding, I’d like to know what I am lying about.” Bernie glances over toward her son, “just because your hands and face are clean, doesn’t mean you couldn’t have been injured anywhere else. Are you okay?”

Cameron nods a little, having never thought that people would be saying anything to his mother. “Nothing to worry about.” He answers quietly, trying to think of the best way to explain to her what happened, “we were all a bit...knackered last night. Fletch, Morven, Ange, myself. There was a bunch of us there.”

“Okay.”

“Ryan was there. He...wasn’t with us.” Cam swallows, “he was...with some other staffers, sitting at the bar. I don’t know if he went with them, or if he was getting a drink and they came later. I didn’t ask.” He leans his head back a little, leaning fully to the back of the bench, “I saw  _ something _ first and...Fletch caught on, so I told him. He...got angrier over the course of the night.”

Bernie listens intently, “please, tell me the two of you didn’t do something stupid.”

“I’d be lying if I did that.” He decides to continue, “just...came to a few blows. I don’t know how bad they were, I ordered a ride share home.”

She can tell that there’s more he wants to tell her just by the tone of his voice, but she decides not to press. What he’s already told her is enough for her liking. “If I have a look at your abdomen, something tells me I’m going to find a few, fist shaped bruises.” She had noticed how he was walking, protecting his core.

“You’ll never know.” Cameron shakes his head a little, a soft smirk playing at the corner of his mouth, “I...I remember telling a woman he was with about the boys...that he’s, essentially, abandoned them and his wife. Said that one of them was special needs. She...the young woman he was with, looked absolutely horrified. The blood just...drained from her face.”

“So, you talked Ryan up, escalated the situation, then ran away. Leaving Fletch to fight the battle.” Bernie surmises, “am I close?” When her son doesn’t answer, she knows she’s correct. “Cameron, you must be careful. You’re only a registrar, he’s a consultant and, from what I understand, the board’s top choice for a Deputy CEO, if not full CEO, allowing Henrik Hanssen more time to spend with his family. I think he’s itching to retire...leaving Ryan to take those reins. Do you really want to tempt that fate?”

“Same could be said for you, Mum. He could cut the both of us from the hospital. Anything to rid the hospital of Char’s family.”

“Because if he did that, he’d know there was a lawsuit coming his way, so he wouldn’t dare.” Bernie explains, “However, you’re a registrar. Your position in this hospital is far more flexible than my own as a consultant. I wouldn’t even be surprised if, today, you’re called to appear in the CEO’s office.”

Cameron shakes his head slowly, “If I didn’t throw a punch, I don’t see how I could be-”

“You were all too intoxicated, as you said yourself. How do you know for certain that you didn’t?” Bernie shakes her head a little, “lack of bloody knuckles does not imply innocence. You’re already guilty by association.” She sighs softly, looking ahead again, her eyes squinting slightly from the sun, “You are nearly forty and old enough to know that your actions have consequences. This is a talk I would expect to have with Cole, not you. Doing the right thing, does not always mean doing the smart thing...I know that. However, what you did was put yourself in that situation, and I know it was you because you’ve done it before...when you were in bloody primary school.”

“I was in secondary school.” Cam mumbles, his foot beginning to bounce on the toes as he sits next to his mother, an exit for his energy as he attempts to draw his own attention from the painful bruises over his gut. Of course, he’s the only one to know if its existence, and that’s enough for him.

“Doesn’t matter. It still displays that you should know better.” Bernie falls silent a moment, “you need to apologize.”

“I will  _ not  _ apologize.” Cameron shakes his head slowly, “he’s cheating on my sister. He’s cheating his children out of having a father, out of taking responsibility.”

“I know.” She swallows, leaning her head back, suddenly finding the clouds very interesting as she continues to speak with her son, “it pains me, because he’s changed so drastically from when they were first together. I thought...he would have been good for her long term.”

“The fact that you’re speaking in a past tense should say something...”

“I know.” Bernie sits up, her words softening a tad, “and I don’t know what more I could possibly do to remedy the situation, but I do know...it isn’t going to be solved or fixed by having a square-up over at Albie’s.” Her tone calm, level headed, “do you agree?” She sees his subtle nod and offers a quick, closed mouth smile, and a pat to his bicep, “good. So, let’s...take the high road. Go and speak to him calmly...as an adult.”

Cameron nods, slowly pushing himself to standing from the bench, and peering down toward his mother, “I’m only doing it because you asked me to, though, and I can’t promise it will be calm.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen finds a way to communicate with his brother.
> 
> In a segment for his web series, Cole accidentally triggers his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same day as last chapter.

_ Cole sets up his usual lamp and camera layout at his desk as well as the capturing software on his computer. He gathers his usual folder of information before lowering himself to his desk chair, starting his recording, keeping current things in gray scale. “Hey, Wolfe Pack. So, things have been quite progressive the past few days.” He nods, “I know my Mum is probably pretty...cross with me, but...I just need to know. My Nan said to ask the questions you want to know the answer to no matter how difficult they may seem, or you’ll be clueless if you’re too scared to try. I heeded my Nan’s advice, and I finally asked her.” _

The camera changes, showing a pre-recorded exchange, in color. It’s obvious a camera has been hidden in the kitchen. He figured she would have been suspicious had he been holding his camera in his hand. He glances out to the hall, hearing her coming finally. He knows she’s set on a schedule. Opening the fridge, he pulls out a pitcher of apple juice, getting himself a glass.  _ Look normal. _

Owen hears the refrigerator open, knowing that’s his cue to ask for food. He just stares toward his brother a moment, holding up his hand a moment to signify, “ _ Hello _ ”.

“Hey.” Cole lifts his head, “did you get a quick snack yet?” Though he usually goes over to the Grands, he does help his mother once in a while. Owen doesn’t have therapy today, meaning his Mum is needing to watch over the boy constantly. She was, however doing a bit better in regards to what he believes is, her depression. When his brother nods, he motions to the pantry, “where’s your tablet? We can do that together.”

Shaking his head negatively, Owen signs, “ _ Drink. _ ” When he realizes his brother didn’t understand him, he motions to his brother’s cup.

“Juice!” Cole grins, glad he figured it out on his own. Though he usually does. It happens sometimes when he stays over the Grands too much, “get your cup, Owen.” His brother beats him to it, already setting it next to his. Cole does as he was asked, pouring the pitcher of apple juice into the short plastic cup, “just take your time with it.” 

Charlotte listens to her sons for a moment before poking her head in the room. “Make sure you say thank you, Owen.” She gives a quick squeeze to Cole’s shoulder after her younger son moves away, returning to the lounge to dismantle and reassemble the cushions on the sofa over and over. “Thank you, sweet boy.”

“It’s just juice.” Cole shrugs, offering her a soft smile. “Were you taking a nap?”

“No, I’ve been...trying to assemble a list of things I need to purchase again. In order to renovate the spare room into a nursery and subsequent bedroom for your sibling.”

_ The gray scale camera moves back to modern day Cole again, “Oh, I don’t remember if I told you guys about that. Lane finally gets to be a big brother.” A smirk starts to form on his face, “I am a tad excited to...help my Mum tend to a baby. Which, sounds weird, but...I reckon that’s what’s going to end up happening...and I actually don’t mind at all. I’ve never actually held a baby before, but I plan to be a babysitting powerhouse.” _

“But you donated a lot of our baby stuff, right?” Cole lifts his glass, taking a sip of his juice.

“Yeah, I thought I was finished having children. Three in less than two years was...mad on my part.”

Cole watches his mother closely, “to a women’s shelter, right? That’s where Nan said they were given to. Our old cots and all that. Not just our clothes.” He continues when he notices her nod a tad, “is there a reason you took it there over...somewhere else?”

Of course there was. Charlotte felt for those women, most of who ran from their homes in terror with their children with nothing more than the clothing on their backs, she was nearly one of those women. “It’s just called kindness, Cole. I donated some of my own clothing as well.”

“I mean, why not some down on their luck veterans?”

“Why are you asking so many questions about something so insignificant that happened a decade ago?”

Cole shrugs, falling silent for only a moment before continuing, “why did you think my brothers were going to be your last children?”

“Is this an interview?” Char smirks a little to herself, moving about the kitchen as she attempts to decide what to make for dinner, “I’ve done plenty of those for one lifetime.” She tugs open the refrigerator, staring at the contents.

_ “My Mum was part of the attacks on Juniper Street, which we’ll cover in a later episode. Something that’s become so synonymous with domestic terrorism that they just up and changed the street name a year or so later.” Cole explains with his gray scale motif, “she was...kind of a big deal during all that, but that’s a story for another episode.” _

“Sorry.” Cole sighs softly, sitting on the counter near the sink.

“To answer your question though, when I realized I was pregnant again...or still,” Charlotte smirks a little, obtaining the raw filet mignon that was in the refrigerator, closing the door behind it, “I obviously didn’t know at the time that it was twins. I had thought that if the next were a girl, that we would have our one boy and one girl, nuclear family. Like Uncle Cam and I.”

“Dad has a big family though.” He retorts, “well, bigger than yours. Our family is just taking after that one.” 

“Yes, I suppose.” Char answers quietly, “however, more children means more people I have to be responsible for. One was easy, but three was pushing it.”

“And four means you’re absolutely mad?” Cole raises an eyebrow, ever so slightly amused.

“Well, you and your brothers are old enough to take care of yourselves, mostly, yes. I’m there to make sure you bathe, eat, do your homework, and get to bed on time. Of course, Owen has my attention a tad more than that, but he’s shown some real progress with Evie, especially lately. His actions have calmed significantly, with only occasional frustration fits. He knows to get his tablet if I’m having a hard time understanding what he’d like, he knows how to put the dishes in the washer, he can vacuum, and he’s starting to work on making his bed.” Charlotte explains, “he’s able to do the same things you and Lane are, it just takes a bit more time. I’ll be able to focus on the baby, or let Nan tend to the baby while I tend to Owen.”

“Grandad says that when we make plans, God laughs.”

Char shrugs, knowing how her father had been over the past few years. Born again Christian, but not terribly forthcoming about it. It did cause some concern for her, and still does, that he did it for a reason. “Well, we’re mostly Atheists, so that’s not really a thing we worry about.” She raises an eyebrow, “if I did, I’d never get anything done.”

“You’re right.” Cole nods, folding his arms comfortably across his chest. “Mum, I know you’re going to...” He shrugs, now is as good a time as any, “but do you know who my Dad is?”

“Ryan is your Dad.”

“Mum-’

“Fathers are people who tuck you into bed at night, who place a plaster on a skinned knee, who tell terrible jokes without request and rarely receive laughs for those jokes...usually groans.” Charlotte explains, her mind flashing to her time with her ex and how her own father neglected her during that situation, she’s worked so hard to get past it, “at least they’re supposed to do those things.”

“My paternal biological genetic donor.” Cole corrects himself, “do you know who he is?”

“I’ve already told you-”

“Does the last name Hero mean anything to you?”

Charlotte immediately lifts her head in his direction, eyes wide as if she had just seen a ghost, “What?” In ways, maybe she did see a ghost, or at least hear from one. Her hands begin to tremble and she abruptly sets the large dish in her hands onto the counter.

“I found it in one of your journals over the Grands. The one Ms. Vickers asked you to keep when I was a baby. At least that’s what it said on the first few pages. You never mention a first name, only ever Hero.” Cole explains, “Like, ‘ _ Hero doesn’t know the difference between Mum and I anymore _ ’, where I assume you mean Gran. I don’t think you’ve ever cheated on Dad...that isn’t really,” He watches her, seeing how upset she’s growing by the minute, “that isn’t what this was ever about. I just want to know my real heritage. I’m not as dark as the twins and I’m not as pale as you.” He pauses, “I was when I was a baby, but not so much anymore and it isn’t from the sun. I haven’t stayed out for extended amounts of time, too cold for that currently.”

“You’re Ryan’s, Cole.” She continues staring at him, finding herself unable to move.

Cole watches her, she looks like she’s about to pass out. The color drawn from her face, her entire body shaking. He quickly slides from his seat on the kitchen counter, grabbing a stool from the island and placing it behind her. “Sit, Mum.” He says quietly, supporting her with a hand on her lower back as she obliges. “You don’t need to lie to me anymore. I won’t bring it up again, but...there isn’t a reason to hold back.”

_ “Quite honestly,” A gray scale image of Cole fills the screen again, “it’s more than I thought would happen. Someone with the nickname Hero...or a last name, I don’t quite know yet.” He shrugs, “two steps forward, three steps back.” The pre-teen leans back in his chair, “but I can’t stop now. I need to know who I am.” He nods, sitting up a bit as he exhales slowly. “Until then, see you around, Wolfe Pack.” _


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron has a word with his brother-in-law.
> 
> Ryan reveals his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same day as last chapter.

Cameron steps off the lift to Otter Ward, looking around the space. In the decade that Ryan Anand has been in charge of the unit, they’ve undergone quite the overhaul. They had been child friendly before, but things seem brighter now. Brighter, lighter colors on the walls. Floors with simple games like hopscotch for restless children, and sometimes restless adults. Simple switch, but it made quite the difference. 

He takes in the general area, the pale yellow scrubs of the unit staff, causing a soft smile to fill his face. He thought a break for lunch would be the best time to come and speak with his sister’s estranged husband. He makes his way to the consultant’s office, the blinds pulled. He knocks a little, hearing movement inside. An absent hand moves to his own upper torso,  _ just sore. _

“Moment.” Ryan calls out, sighing a little. He quickly tries to hide the pillow and throw blanket before a staffer has the opportunity to see it. A good minute goes by before he tugs open the door, sighing heavily when he sees the man on the other side, “Look, I don’t want any more-”

“I came to talk. That’s it. Just talk.” Cam lifts his hands in innocence, seeing the shiner their tussle has caused to the other man’s face. “No drama, I swear it.”

Ryan nods a little, stepping aside to let the man into the dark room. He sighs heavily, “I...I’m actually glad you’ve stopped by-”

“Why is it so dark in here?” Cam furrows his brow, glancing around the room as the man takes the time to close and lock the door. There’s something about the space. The smell, he isn’t really sure what it is. “Have you been...have you been sleeping here?”

“Uh...well...” He uses the hand of his well arm to run through his hair.

“You have a house. You have a family.” He finally lifts his gaze to watch the man, his gut telling him something else is happening entirely, “What’s going on?”

Ryan takes a deep breath before wincing slightly and finally speaking, “Charlotte and I are separated, Cam.” He swallows, “We’ve uh...It’s...it’s been a few weeks at least. She wished for me to leave...so I did. Quite honestly, I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

“As am I.” Cam answers honestly, nodding a little. He takes in how the man is standing. “Your shoulder is dislocated.”

“I think my elbow is too.” He moves to the windows behind his desk, leading to the outside, opening the blinds and letting the midday sun into his room. Ryan squints his eyes from the brightness. “I...I haven’t gotten any x-rays done because I can’t order them myself and if I go down and just...” He sighs, not wanting or needing to finish the statement, “you can order them though.”

Cameron didn’t realize just how bad things had gotten the night previous. He nods absently, “of course.” Cam starts to realize he can use this to his advantage, “as long as you tell me why.” When the other man seems confused, he clarifies, “why have you made work more important than your kids?”

Ryan sighs, shaking his head. It’s something he has an intense sense of shame about. “I’ll get someone else-”

“Why can’t you just answer a question?” His look turns to that of incredulousness, “Lane should be calling you to talk about his problems and his day at school, not me. Cole should be going to the barber with you, not my Mum or Dad.” Cam takes a seat in the overstuffed leather sofa under the windows of the office that lead to the hall, thankfully blinds still drawn on the rest of the unit. “Owen should ask to go on walks with you, not Serena.”

“I’m not good enough for them.” He answers quietly.

“You were when they were younger. Cole thought the world of you. Took his first real steps with you, remember? That’s what is in his baby milestone book. You were his hero.” Ryan shakes his head, “and you just...gave that up?”

Ryan glances toward the floor as he edges a seat against his desk, “I love my children. I love them a great deal. Owen...” He pauses, trying to find the words, “I don’t know how to connect with him. I don’t understand his needs and wants and how they differ from that of his brothers.” He bites his lip, “I tried to learn sign language in order to read his, but he has his own. I tried to educate myself on...parenting children with autism. I’ve treated children with autism, but...” He shakes his head absently, “it isn’t the same. They aren’t my son...and I don’t...I hate that there isn’t a simple fix in order to help him. A pill or a surgery that...helps him.”

“Because he doesn’t need  _ help _ . Not that type of help at least.” Cam watches the man he once called a friend, “Sometimes it’s hard to watch when he has a fit. I get that, I understand. I’ve watched him accidentally hurt my parents and my sister during them, but he only does those things out of frustration. He’s worked so hard over the years...just to be a contributing part of society. He’s almost there. That’s what his new school is helping him with. Everything just happens at a slower pace for him, but he’ll be there one day.” He explains, “that’s all my sister has ever asked from you...was to be his Dad.”

“I can’t take him to things that-”

“Yes, you can.” Cameron shrugs, “he isn’t much for footy, but he loves walks and swing at the park. He loves the sea. He loves...music and lights. I’ve taken him to a couple concerts. I was thinking of getting him a piano keyboard for Christmas that will pair with his headphones. Reckon it might do something good for him to hear his own creations.”

Ryan listens to the man, never bothering to get to know the boy well enough, maybe even being afraid to do so, “I don’t want any of the boys to feel like I’m favoring the other just because Owen has-”

“He doesn’t notice. Lane isn’t much for football either, so I’ll take Cole. If there’s a musical or a play, Mum and Serena take Lane because the other two aren’t really fans.” Cam shrugs, “you just need to give and take instead of being afraid of things that...you don’t even really need to be afraid of. Making mountains out of ant hills.”

Honestly, he never thought of things that way. Never bothered to get to know his boys to that level, always just afraid of doing the wrong thing with any one of them. Only being home in the time they slept allowed him not to feel so guilty, “Well, it doesn’t really matter now. I messed it all up for them.”

“It isn’t too late though. They aren’t even teenagers yet.” Cameron sighs, “and you’ve seen the relationship my sister and I have with my Mum now, that wasn’t without trying. My Mum was career RAMC. She was rarely home when we were growing up. Not that she didn’t want to be there for us, but...she didn’t want to be with my Dad. We didn’t understand that at the time, but did when we were older. She missed out on a lot with us. Focused on her work. Char and I were...so angry about it for so long. My dad has us do stupid things when they were divorcing and...we regret them to this day, but they were done out of...my Mum just not being there for us for so long.”

Ryan has never heard much of that story. Char never really liked to talk about it and he could tell it was a sore subject for her. Especially with how close they all are now. “You reckon she thinks I’m doing the same thing to the boys...”

“I don’t think you necessarily mean to. I can’t speak for what my sister may or may not think.” Cam answers softly, then finally motions toward the other man’s arm when he realizes he’s been venting a bit, “we can go to imaging if you want, but it would probably be a good idea for you to cover that up until we get there. Wouldn’t want your staff to worry.”

“You’re right.” Ryan gives a heavy sigh, still wearing the white undershirt he had from the night before as well as the same trousers. “I think I have a dress shirt-”

“You really need to talk to Char.”

“I’m not going to make her talk to me if she doesn’t want to.”

Cameron furrows his brow again, “the woman...from last night-”

“Just a nurse.” Ryan shakes his head, “we aren’t together or anything like that. She’s married to Harry Linstrom from Keller, so...I’m not exactly her type, but I’ve never cheated on Char...nor have I ever wanted to, regardless of hospital rumors or what she may think.”

There’s something about the way the man says it that makes him know that Ryan is telling the truth. Cam nods, finally getting up from the sofa to help the other man a bit more in finding a shirt from a small cupboard near his desk.  _ He’s slept here longer than he lets on _ , Cam thinks. “Besides, if you’re going to be Deputy CEO and continue being Otter’s consult, being an absentee father and husband won’t exactly look very good to the board.”

“I’ve declined it.”

Cam helps him carefully pull a sleeve over his injured arm, glad the man had a clean button up available. A silence falls between them as he does, “Why?”

“This unit needs me more...and Cole was right. Not even having to do with Char. He said I hardly see them enough as it is...and he’s right.” Ryan answers calmly, obviously having a hard time with the whole thing, “also, I’m not a fan of paperwork...and I know that’s mostly what that job is. That’s what the Medical Director says and-”

“What’s Harry Lindstrom have to do-”

Ryan smirks a little to himself, amused, “I mean Serena. I asked her a few weeks ago over dinner. I mean, honestly, paperwork is  _ fine _ , but I’d rather be able to hand that off to someone if I’m able to in order to lessen my own load as consult. Which...just isn’t a thing Deputy CEO can do. CEO can, but they hand things to their Deputy.”

“But what if they’re just priming you for CEO?” Cam carefully buttons up the man’s shirt, “also, how did you go all night without getting some sort of treatment for your arm? That’s  _ definitely _ a dislocated elbow...and shoulder.”

“I was pissed...and I had taken some paracetamol. Enough paracetamol. Only slept a few hours, per my usual around here.” Ryan answers honestly, deciding not to answer his other question about CEO. He tilts his head to the side, “How about you though? I know I got you a bit hard in the gut.”

“I’ll be fine.” Cameron offers a smile, motioning to the door with a nod of his head for them to go, “try to look normal...well, as normal as one can look with a shiner.”

Ryan allows the man to lead the way, reaching the lift before speaking again, “Cam, do you think...do you think your sister can forgive me?”

“Small steps...and an honest effort. If you really mean that, it doesn’t hurt to try.” Cameron answers honestly, lifting his head to watch the numbers of the elevator change. He actually means that too. He, originally, dreaded doing this and only did so because his mother asked him to. He’s glad he did now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena's lazy morning in bed is cut short.
> 
> Pointing out the evidence, Bernie makes her fears known to her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning after last chapter.

Bernie keeps a lazy arm draped over her wife’s hips as she places a chaste peck of a kiss against the woman’s bare shoulder, “Reckon we should have an all day lie in. What say you?”

“While the thought sounds tempting, I have a lecture I need to prepare for. Just record it and it will...be passed around. Nothing too complicated.” Serena instinctively raises her hand to run through her partner’s messy blonde hair. “Shouldn’t take terribly long. You don’t often have off on the weekends, so...you can have your lie in.”

“Not as good a lie in if you aren’t here with me.” Bernie whines playfully, “can’t it wait just a bit? I can help you. I can operate the camera as I’m always able to find your good side.” She pauses, trailing a few kisses up to her wife’s neck, “though, you haven’t any bad sides so it isn’t too difficult.”

Serena blushes, “it can wait a bit longer, but what do you suppose we do in that time?” She plays innocent, still clad in her silk nightgown. She usually wore cotton, long trouser pajamas. Comfortable. However, something just...wanted her to be different last night.

Humming softly, Bernie carefully throws her leg over her partner, starting to straddle her. “The boys are all with their Mum who, rumor has it, has been in contact with her estranged husband in the last few days. Not sure what about, if it’s about them or the baby, or even if it’s true.” She shrugs, “I, in all honesty, don’t care at this very moment.”

“Neither do I.” Serena accepts a more passionate kiss from her wife.

Bernie pauses all of a sudden, propping herself up by the arms. She motions for her wife to listen, “I reckon we aren’t as alone as we thought.” She carefully climbs from on top of her wife, offering a hand to help her out of bed as well.

“It was a mistake giving him a key.” She doesn’t mean it, of course she doesn’t. Cole is her pride and joy. She tries not to show favorites, but that was a tad hard when the boy became her shadow when he was small. He helped her remember that she actually did _ like _ being a mother once, before her child had Edward’s claws dug into her. Though she never thought of herself as a motherly type, she had a connection with the small boy. A connection that formed the moment she held him, weeks after his birth.

“Migraine, I’d reckon.” There is something about the pre-teen’s cry anytime he has one of his migraines, really Bernie doesn’t need to say anything because that cry was something Serena picked up on years ago. Bernie gives a quick glances to her silver haired wife, “Do you want to do meds or-”

“I’ll do meds this time.” Serena slides past her wife, they always have been an amazing team.

Bernie gently pushes into her grandson’s room, grabbing the waste paper basket from under the desk near the window. It’s a routine with this sort of thing. “How can I help you?” She keeps her voice slightly above a whisper, setting the waste paper bin next to the boy’s bed before adjusting his blackout curtains, making sure they’re fully secured closed.

Cole is curled up in his bed, quilt pulled over his head. Deep, heart wrenching sobs consume him. The medicine had been working in terms of lowering the frequency of each migraine. However, it only made an attack more painful. The crying hurts him, the light hurts him, the sounds...everything. His hand slips out from under the quilt, just needing his Gran at this moment, as he usually is with his grandparents when he feels this way. 

Bernie carefully kneels next to her grandson’s bed, “getting hard on these old kneels.” She whispers as she takes his hand, “Nan is coming with your meds.”

Slurring, Cole speaks from the side of his mouth, “Doesn’t make it better.” 

They don’t, Bernie knows that. They’re strictly to sedate him until the time is over. “You won’t feel it.” She offers, “once meds get into your system, you’re able to sleep right on through.”

“They’re coming more and more and I’m...useless for days after.” Cole begins to cough, finally poking his head out, glad his Gran instinctively raises the small bin for him to retch in, “and it hurts so much, Gran.”

“I can ask your Mum about seeing one of our Neuro specialists.” She offers, a hand on his back as she watches him. Seeing him like this always breaks Bernie’s heart. She lifts her head when Serena enters the room, closing the door behind herself as to block out the natural illumination from the hall.

“Okay, quick pinch.” Serena keeps her voice hushed, pulling the boy’s arm out gently for better access as she injects the medication intravenously. “All finished.” He’s so used to it at this point, that he doesn’t flinch or anything else. She places a small plaster on the injection site, “You’ll be asleep in a few moments.”

“They need to stop.” Cole whispers, leaning his head back toward the ceiling as he just tries to take deep breaths, his eyes closed. “I don’t understand why they even happen. Mum doesn’t get them. Maybe my real Dad gets them.”

Serena glances toward her wife, knowing full well that he’s had them since he was small, even before he knew what they were. Since after they were in the Juniper Street attacks together. However, they thought it better that he just didn’t know about his involvement in the attacks. Protect him from that. Something he just didn’t  _ need _ to know. Especially since there was footage that existed of him there. Better he didn’t investigate, but she knows the day will come when he discovers it.

Bernie sighs softly, helping the boy lie back down when he begins to lose consciousness due to the medication he was given. It always works quickly, “I think he feels them coming on now. That’s why he ends up here...sometimes without our knowing. Just...gets comfortable and waits.”

“It’s positively heartbreaking.” Serena answers softly, “and...he really should be checked over again. MRI every few months wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing. Just to ensure there aren’t any bleeds or broken vessels.” She swallows, “I haven’t a problem taking him in, but one of us should speak to Charlotte about it.”

Licking her lips before speaking, Bernie raises an eyebrow, “Anders died of brain cancer...and I remember Irene Hero mentioning something about her husband, how one of his eyes changed color and he was starting to...act more paranoid than usual, complaining of headaches, but not in those exact words, but I wouldn’t doubt it if he had it too at the time.” She hates to bring anyone up from that particular side of Cole’s true paternity, “every time he has a migraine, each time they seem to be more and more violent...and a part of me thinks  _ what if _ ?”

Serena had never thought about that, but with the words coming from her wife’s lips, she is now too. “So...we mention an MRI to Charlotte and then what?” She pauses, tilting her head to the side as she absently reaches up to stroke her grandson’s hair, “what if he  _ does _ have a brain tumor?”

“We’ll take care of it,” Bernie answers honestly, reaching over to take her wife’s free hand. “We need to figure out something for him though. Just sedating him over and over again isn’t going to fix the root of the problem. Things must start to look up...if I have anything to say about it.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morven can tell there's something wrong with Cameron.
> 
> Serena must break some worrying news to Bernie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few hours after the previous chapter.
> 
> This was one of my favorite chapters to write thus far.

“Japanese takeaway okay with you for lunch?” Morven uses her mobile to look through various restaurant takeaway menus, “a review on this one says they have those little octopus balls that you love-”

“Takoyaki.” Cameron corrects, moaning a little as he adjusts his position on the sofa, “I’m not really feeling up to anything at the moment, just order yourself something.” 

It isn’t often they get to spend the entire day together, their schedules rarely permitted, but it was just luck that they do today. “You’re turning down midday takeaway?” Her brow pinches together with concern for her boyfriend. Leaning over, she places the back of her hand to his forehead, “d’you feel okay?” Her voice soft, “because you don’t really look it.”

“Because I don’t want takoyaki?”

“No, because you’re all clammy, running a fever, and I can see how you’re holding your stomach.” Morven answers quietly, “will you let me give you a once over?” Before he has the opportunity to object, she’s pushing up his cotton t-shirt, taking in the look of the fist print, “swollen.” She mutters to herself, gently going to push on his belly only to have him groan loudly in pain. “And now you’re writhing in pain. Okay, we’re going to hospital.”

“No, I don’t need it. I’m fine.” Cameron attempts, watching as his girlfriend stands and begins to collect her things anyway, “I already had to help Ryan Anand into theater yesterday from the other night. I don’t need to go too.”

“What was wrong with him?” Morven slides her feet into her slip-on plimsolls,  _ so much for a relaxing day in together. _

“Dislocated elbow and shoulder. Fletch was a bit...heavy handed.”

“You did a number on him yourself, you know. One to the face.” She shakes her head, “I find it all trivial, but...I really wish you’d tell me why you were so angry with him in the first place.” Morven attempts to put his shoes on him as well, “Are you able to move, babe?” When he doesn’t reply, she refines her question, “Like, stand and walk? Are you able to?”

“I really think you’re making a big deal out of nothing.” Cameron carefully sits up on the sofa, feeling the tremendous amount of pain and suddenly vomits all over the coffee table in front of him. His eyes widen, not expecting to do that in the slightest. Luckily, he hadn’t eaten anything solid since yesterday morning, his time spent with his estranged brother-in-law in recovery. “Maybe you’re right.”

“I think you mean that you were wrong.” Morven teases slightly, “would you prefer going to yours or mine?”

“Doesn’t matter. My Mum works at one and Dad works at the other.”

“I work with your Dad sometimes. Not nearly as bad as you attempt to make him out to be.” She tries to help him up, not having much success. “I’m phoning an ambulance.” Morven shakes her head, “how did you work yesterday like this?”

“I thought it was just a bruise...and I pushed through.” Cameron sighs softly, “Mum’s going to kill me.”

“Doubtful.”

“She had wanted to take a look, but I told her it was just a bruise.”

Morven pauses, “well then, probably.” She uses her mobile to phone emergency services.

It wasn’t long for an ambulance to arrive and they had, luckily, space for her in the vehicle. Holby being closer to Cameron’s apartment, where Morven had been staying for quite a few months at this point, they decide to go there. He lost consciousness while in route and hospital staff rushed him into theater upon their arrival.

Leaning against the wall near the AAU entrance, Morven takes in just how different everything seems. Different yet exactly the same. Mostly the faces, she thinks. Donna was something she knew, only somewhat though. So many people she loved were lost here. Of course her beloved Arthur Digby, but also Jasmine Bourrows, and even Elinor Campbell. Though she was only vaguely familiar with her former boss’ daughter at the time of her death, she knows how shattered Serena Campbell became. Luckily, Xavier Duval was the one to receive Cameron and she could tell by his voice that her partner was in good hands. She doesn’t know what she would have done if that person were Bernie Wolfe.

Luckily, when she obtained her newest mobile, she was able to transfer her contacts. Numbers of new and old. She always kept Arthur’s mobile number listed, just something to remind her of him. Also a few of her former bosses, Serena Campbell included. The woman had actually helped her when Arthur died and she always wanted to repay her somehow, but never found the way. She scrolls through the many names finally finding the woman’s contact information, with a photo of her short brunette hair and great smile, a picture Morven had taken while they were all over to Albie's...so long ago. She touches the picture before bringing her mobile to her ear, glad that it was ringing, thrilled the woman never changed her mobile number.

Serena furrows her brow, having just finished recording a lecture. She slowly turns off each light and closes the lid to her laptop. She doesn’t recognize the number on the screen of her mobile. However, something tells her to answer anyway, “Serena Wolfe.” Probably business anyway.

Morven attempts to maintain composure, finding it to be a losing battle. “Ms. Campbell.” Morven says anyway, “It’s um...”

“That’s a name I haven’t heard for a very long time.” Serena smiles to herself.

“This is Morven Digby.” She bites her lip, closing her eyes.

“Another name I haven’t heard in a long time. My grandson had told me that you and Cameron have decided to rekindle your romance.” She listens to the silence on the other end of the line, “At least, I do hope the two of you haven’t changed your minds again, You actually did make quite the pair.”

“No, Ms. Campbell, this isn’t a social call.” Morven inhales suddenly, ragged. She’s crying. She didn’t think she would cry. She didn’t want to.

“What’s wrong?” Serena stands suddenly, “what happened?” She starts to walk toward her grandson’s room, her wife resting with him as he slowly recovers from his early morning migraine. It often had taken days before he was at a hundred percent, usually staying home from school. Today is no exception.

“It’s Cam. I had an ambulance take him to hospital. He’s in theater currently, emergency laparotomy.” Morven manages to get out, “I think it was from blunt force trauma from the fight they were all in the other night. Today, he’s been clammy, feverish, nauseated, guarding his abdomen, chunder all over the coffee table.” She pauses, “I should have cleaned that up before we left.”

“What is your hypothesis of their findings?”

“I think it’s his liver or spleen that were affected.” She runs a hand over her hair, “Will you...let Ms. Wolfe know? I haven’t her mobile number. I don’t know what happened to it.” Morven shakes her head, “I haven’t heard anything as of yet about his progress though. We arrived about forty-five minutes ago.”

“Of course, Morven. No news is good news, remember. Keep us informed, even if you need to send that via text message.” Serena responds quickly, hearing a soft mumble from the other end of the line before the call disconnects. She takes a deep breath, taking in just how peaceful Bernie and their grandson appear together, unsure if she should even disrupt their slumber with the news. 

Bernie could hear the tail end of her wife’s conversation, offering a groggy smile toward the woman she loves. Their grandson between them. “I hate when he’s in so much pain, but this part...he’s almost a teenager and the end of  _ this... _ is just around the corner.” Her voice hushed, just above a whisper. She studies her partner’s face, “did you phone Char about getting him a CT today?”

“Early this morning I shot her a text message about it, but haven’t received an answer, so...it could very well be that no one went to school today...I don’t know.”

“That girl...she worries me at every turn.” 

Serena tilts her head to the side, entering the room more, “Ah, yes, well-”

“And Cameron with his pub fights.” Bernie continues, “I thought when children hit a particular age, they should just...know better.”

“About Cameron.” She lowers herself to the end of the bed, focusing on her partner. This isn’t news she wants to share, but knows she must.

_ Concern, _ that’s what Bernie is now realizing the look on her partner’s face was. “What is it?” She’s starting to push herself up to sitting. She doesn’t give the woman the opportunity to answer the question before she continues, “it’s from the fight, isn’t it? I knew there was something-”

“He’s in theater now. Emergency laparotomy. Morven thinks it’s the liver or spleen.” Serena watches when the blonde stands, following behind her when she walks from the room, “Xav is lead.”

Bernie reaches the master bedroom, disappearing into their walk-in closet, “how did she sound?” She keeps her resolve, even though she knows her eyes are more glassy than they were previously with unshed tears. She quickly tears the pajamas from her own body, pulling on undergarments. When she’s met with silence from her partner, she moves back to the doorway of the closet, seeing Serena sitting on their bed with a hand covering her own eyes. “Serena.” Her hands behind her back as she hooks her own brasserie closed.

“I’m going to phone Charlotte. She’ll want to be with you.”

“How did Morven sound?” She asks again, watching the woman. Bernie can tell it’s an answer she isn’t going to like.

Serena swallows, lifting her head, puddles forming in the lower lids of her eyes, signifying she was covering her own emotions. Her voice low, rough as she answers, “Scared.”

Bernie stares at her wife for a moment before moving back into the closet, obtaining her signature skin tight jeans, this time in a light blue denim, as well as a soft dark gray, knit jumper. She needs the subtle dose of comfort right now. “You know, we can...kill two birds and take Cole in with us. Get his CT, or an MRI would probably be better, while we wait for more information.” She tries to lighten the mood between them, not wanting to think too much about how dangerous Cameron’s situation might be. “Ryan was in theater yesterday as well. Probably still in hospital. Don’t know if Char was ever contacted over it. I think Fletch was the only one to make it out virtually unscathed with just a broken nose.”

Raising an eyebrow, Serena tilts her head toward the closet, though knows she’s still unable to see her partner, “Never thought I’d hear the day where a broken nose was considered unscathed.”

“Compared to the others.” Bernie shrugs, coming out of the closet again. She licks her bottom lip, glancing to her wife again, “Let’s get Cole going.” Needing to occupy herself with something else other than just thinking of all the things that can go wrong during her son’s surgery. She stands in the doorway when she realizes her wife isn’t immediately behind her, “Campbell.”

Serena watches her wife, able to see straight through her. She knows what the blond is up to.  _ Focus on something else instead of displaying the slightest bit of emotional weakness to those around _ , that’s when Bernie’s most worried _ . _ Serena’s seen it plenty of times before and knows that she’ll probably attempt to help out once they reach the hospital instead of being still. Serena finally stands, lifting her head to meet her wife’s eyes. She walks closer, taking her hand, “I’m right behind you.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Char manages to maintain composure as she makes plans for her children with Evie Fletcher.
> 
> Lane isn't happy to be left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple hours after last chapter.

Evie Fletcher had gotten close to the Wolfe-Anand family over the years. Her therapy and respite care of Owen Anand had caused her relationship with Charlotte Wolfe to become like that of a sister or even cool slightly older aunt. However, the woman was acting odd today and Owen was as well in return. “Everyone is quite hush-hush today.”

Char has her feet up on the ottoman while sitting on the sofa in the lounge of her own home, Owen’s head resting against her lap as he naps. “It’s a mellow day. I know I could use it.” She answers softly, “have you spoken to your father? Is he okay?”

“My dad?” Evie furrows her brow, nodding, “Broken nose from some argy bargy at Albie’s, but otherwise fine. Why do you ask?”

She goes to tell her about her brother being in theater and how worried she is for him. Somehow, Charlotte maintains her own composure. Though, she always was good at these things for the most part. She was like her mother in that way. “I haven’t told Lane. He’s upstairs doing homework.”

“Cole?”

“My parents decided to take him with them. Mum said she wanted to get him an MRI because of how bad his migraine was last night, just to air on the side of caution.” Charlotte answers quietly, “he’s in the best hands. I just...I just really hope everything turns out...for him and Cam.” Her voice fades a little, “I’d...” Finally, her emotions manage to peek through, “I’d hate for him to be there if they heard bad news about my brother.”

Evie sighs softly, “I’m surprised you aren’t there with Ryan anyhow, but...that isn’t really any of my business. I know the pair of you are separated.” When the other woman displays a bit of confusion, she continues, “Dad said he had a dislocated shoulder and elbow...had surgery yesterday.”

“That stubborn bastard.” She mutters to herself, “all of them. All three of them. Your dad included.”

“Agreed.”

“They aren’t going to release Ry without assistance.” Charlotte shakes her head, “and I have every intention of going and surprising his arse.” She sees the smile filling the younger woman’s face, “would you possibly be willing-”

“I didn’t think it was a question. Lane and I can set up camp tonight in here after Owen heads up to bed.” Evie offers, actually quite excited for it all. “We haven’t really gotten much chance to hang out lately since all my focus is usually on Owen, so it will be fun to spend some time with Lane.”

“I don’t want to put you out.”

“You aren’t.” She leans over, giving her friend a tender hug, then placing a hand on either side of the woman’s face. “You totally aren’t.” Evie shakes her head, then takes a seat in a high backed chair near them, “there is something you should probably know though. At least...it’s what my Dad told me.”

Charlotte listens as Evie goes on to tell her about the reason for the fight. About the woman he was with and how everyone was incredibly intoxicated. Yes, Fletch took responsibility for injuring Ryan Anand’s arm, but Cam got a few hits in the face, and Ryan got him in the gut. There were no innocent parties. After heading up the stairs and readying herself, Char gently knocks on her son’s doorway, telling him of the situation and that his Uncle Cam was in surgery, as was his father the day before. That he wouldn’t want to be in hospital waiting and would, instead, want to stay here with his Aunt Evie.

“Mum, I won’t get bored.” Lane says softly, shaking his head, “Dad and Uncle Cam are both hurt. They’re both in hospital.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

Tears in the boy’s eyes, his chin trembles, “Mum, please, take me with you.” He pleads, standing before quickly putting together his books to shove back into his knapsack. “They both...they both mean so much to me. You know that.” He stops finally, a tear finally escaping the confinement of his eyelids. Wrapping his arms around himself, “What if-”

Charlotte closes the space between them, embracing her son and holding him closely, “When Uncle Cam comes out of theater, he’s going to spend some time in recovery, if not ITU. Cole won’t be able to see him either. Just adults, two at a time probably. Depending on how things appear, maybe I’ll video conference with you.”

“And Dad?” Lane presses his head against her chest.

“I’m going to...see if he’ll come home.” She answers softly, “but I can’t make any promises.”

“Truly?” He lifts his gaze to meet that of his mother.

“Like I said, Laney.” Char lifts a hand to run through his thick black hair, something he inherited from his father. “I can’t make your father feel any sort of way, but I’m...I’ll offer to tend to him and...we’ll see what he says.” She responds softly, a part of her actually did miss him, even if she believes there may be another woman he’s interested in, “I don’t want you to be disappointed if he declines.”

“I won’t be.” A subtle smile fills Lane’s face, “and Uncle Cam too?”

“I reckon the Grands or Morven will help him when he gets home.” _ If he gets home _, a voice plays at the back of Charlotte’s head and she manages to keep the thought from displaying her worry to her face. “I can’t manage both of them. I’d go mad.” She decides not to tell him they were responsible for one another’s injuries. Her son gives a soft giggle, causing her to smirk.

“Aunt Evie is staying with Owen and I?” Lane studies his mother, watching her face for any distortions.

“She is. I’m going to give her my card for takeaway. So the two of you can order whatever you want...even sushi. I know how much you miss it.” She doesn’t buy it often because it isn’t something Owen will eat and she is unable to currently. It’s much easier to buy for everyone instead of only some people with such a large family, but they do so on occasion. “You must listen to her though. Help her with Owen if she requires it.”

“I will. Just...please, keep us informed.” He watches his mother for a moment, “promise, Mum.”

“Swear it.” Charlotte leans down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “I love you, Laney.”

“Love you too.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie diagnoses her grandson.
> 
> Morven gets to know Cameron's side of the family again.
> 
> Cole has a heart to heart with his Nan.

Bernie holds the tablet computer in her hands, looking over her grandson’s MRI scans as they all rest in her consultant office. It was quieter and more relaxing in here than the general waiting room. “Slight fluid collection in portions of the brain. Nothing...too worrying as of yet, but it explains the hemiplegic migraines.” She offers it over to Serena, “there’s no doubt in my mind that’s what these are.”

“He can feel them coming on, but we haven’t discovered a trigger.” Serena shakes her head, taking the tablet computer from her wife, explaining things to Morven, who just seems to be studying the resting boy from her place in Ric Griffin’s office chair.

“He has a key to the house, but we always know he feels one coming on because he doesn’t let one of us know that he’s there. I don’t think he realizes he acts that way. We’ll just...hear him during the night sometimes.” Bernie continues from her place, seated against the edge of her desk.

“I know some people believe foods to be a trigger...stress...” Morven rests an elbow on the desktop next to her. There’s something familiar about the boy and it isn’t just the fact that he looks like her boyfriend. She reaches into her pocket for her mobile, accessing the app with various user created content, including web series. One of her favorites, Cole Wolfe’s search for information on his biological father and his investigation into each of the life events featured in his mother’s book was something she watched immediately after each of his uploads. Morven, for some reason or another, had never put two and two together, even after seeing photographs of everyone in the family featured.

Cole glances between the women, still pretty out of sorts, as he usually is for days after one of his migraines. “You don’t need to talk above me like I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve done research.” His words ever so slightly slurred, “so, the scan told you what you already knew...”

“Well, not necessarily. We didn’t know about the increase in fluid. Though, as ridiculous as it sounds, there isn’t much that can be done currently. There isn’t enough for a proper draining, but still enough that it’s going to continue being an issue.” Serena explains, it wasn’t often she was able to use her medical knowledge anymore, but she loves when she’s able to.

“I’ll forward it along to Ange with her YAU contacts...also Neuro. See if there’s something that is just...evading us currently. New techniques, possibly.” Bernie offers, lifting her head when she sees her daughter glancing through the window before letting herself into the office with the rest of her family, “well, hello, stranger.”

It’s the first time in days that she’s been able to shower and dress herself. Charlotte offers a sad smile toward her mother, “Any word?” Seeing the negative headshakes from those in the group, she sighs, “course not.” Glancing down to the sofa, she sees her son, “how are you feeling?”

“Better than Uncle Cam, probably.” Cole answers softly.

“Probably.” Char responds quietly, noticing the other person in the room, “Morven, it’s lovely to see you again.” She offers her hand to shake, “I do wish it were under better circumstances.”

Television broadcasts of the days after her father died fill her mind. This woman is familiar as well, “Third Floor Hero.” Morven blurts as she stands, accepting the handshake, but holding onto the woman’s hand after. “I just...I never realized you were one in the same person for some reason.” Morven shakes her head a little, “you were on telly.” She had met Charlotte Wolfe previously, actually spending a Christmas feast with her and the rest of Cameron’s family a very long time ago. Morven doesn’t remember too much about it to be honest, mostly focusing on her boyfriend at the time.

“I’m the only one who doesn’t remember it.” Cole mumbles from his place on the sofa, “I could have been famous.” He closes his eyes as he relaxes there, smirking to himself.

“It didn’t last long and it wasn’t for us.” Charlotte calls over her shoulder toward her son before returning her attention to the woman in front of her “It’s been a while since hearing that title.” The other woman suddenly embraces her, causing Char to realize this is something else. It has nothing to do with who she was then, or even now. Charlotte returns the woman’s hug, finding herself holding Morven when the woman doesn’t release her immediately. “Everything’s going to be okay.” She says quietly in the other woman’s ear, finally breaking their embrace after another moment.

Serena and Bernie quickly meet eyes, not really understanding the cause for the outburst of their otherwise quiet former co-worker. Serena shifts her gaze over to her grandson, “Are you starting to get hungry?”

“I don’t want to go anywhere until we hear something about Uncle Cam.” Nor does Cole particularly feel like walking around currently. “Gram, can’t you just-” He stops when he hears a soft rapt at the door, against the glass.

Bernie sees Xavier Duval standing on the opposite side, almost nervous to speak with the man. “Come in.” She calls out, standing more once he enters. She decides not to ask anything, afraid of what the answer might be. They had been here for hours, having waited until after Cole’s scans were complete before contacting her daughter.

Xav takes a moment to close the door behind himself, casually folding his arms over his chest, “Moderate laceration to the liver due to blunt force trauma, as I’m sure you already knew. We managed to stop the bleeding.” There was a lot of bleeding, but he decides not to go into too many details, “and we were able to save the liver. He will, obviously, require some recovery time and...once he’s discharged, he’s probably going to need some help at home. He’s going to be out for four to six months at the very least.”

Morven is just glad he’s okay. Honestly, she didn’t know what to expect. She tries her best not to cry of relief, “Is he in recovery?”

“He is. Two can sit with him before we take him up to Keller for close observation. I know you’re all...medical professionals or used to be-” Xav starts.

“Cole and I are the odd ones out.” Charlotte shrugs a little, smirking.

Xavier nods a little, motioning to the hallway with a tilt of his head, “Actually, Charlotte, could I speak to you for a-”

“If it’s about Ryan, I already know.” Char offers a soft smile, “I was going to head up to see him once everything got sorted and...” She pauses, “and we heard any news on Cam.”

“What happened with Dad?” Cole asks softly, trying to push himself to sit up a little.

Morven glances between everyone, knowing exactly how things played out. Cameron never told her exactly who Ryan was to him, but she could tell he meant something. Cam spoke of helping him the day previous. “There was a fight over at Albie’s. It meant nothing...just a gaggle of stupid, drunk men acting like little boys.” She explains to Cole since he was the only one to ask, “because of that, some of them were hurt.”

Cole studies the woman’s face, able to see that she’s still hiding something, “My Dad hurt Uncle Cam...didn’t he?” He knows the answer, humming a little as Morven glances away. “I’ll stay here.”

“Your Uncle Cam also forgave and helped him, Cole.” Morven tries, but he’s already checked out. She swallows, glancing to the other women, “You all go ahead, I’m sure you want to see him-”

“The three of you can go. I’ll phone Marcus with an update.” Serena nods, reaching over to comfortingly rub her grandson’s leg, when she can see he’s having a tough time. “Cole and I can also sort out what we can possibly order for dinner. Maybe something delivered.”

Xav nods, “Ms. Wolfe, I have no doubt that you know the way.” He smiles a little, opening the door again. “I must get back.”

“Thank you again, Xav.” Bernie nods, maintaining her composure though she could probably cry right along with Moven. She watches as the man takes his exit, releasing a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. “Your guess was correct, Dr. Digby.” She nods, “and I’m thankful you didn’t listen to my son’s stubborn restraint and brought him in anyway.”

“We get it from our mother.” Char moves over, taking the aforementioned woman’s hand and pulling her along toward the hallway, “You too, Morven, come along.”

Serena waits until the women leave, leaving her alone with her grandson. She leans over as if to look through the larger window connecting to the rest of the AAU, “Would you rather have a bed? I’m sure not all those people need them. I’ll just push one out.”

Cole cracks a soft smile, but doesn’t laugh.

“Like that one over there, what could he possibly have? Broken arm? Pink eye?” Serena moves over to take a seat in her old office chair, having noticed that Bernie was the only one who still had the same chair while all the others had been updated. Honestly, it still feels the same in this office, even if the computer wasn’t. “Certainly there’s no need for a bed, that I can tell you.”

“I know what you’re attempting, Nan. It isn’t going to work.” Cole mumbles as he stretches out a bit more on the sofa with the woman getting up. “Dad hurt Uncle Cam proper bad and I don’t know why Ms. Morven is hiding something about it, but I don’t blame her. She just...wants to shield us from the truth.”

“From what?” Serena tilts her head to the side, watching her grandson.

He hums a tone signifying that he doesn’t know, “something she couldn’t mention with Mum...or Gran or you in the same room.” Cole pauses, “Or me. Something that would paint one of them in a bad light.”

“I understand why you could be...cross about the situation, but there’s no need to take it out on any of them. It seems to me that they’ve all learned their lessons.” Serena continues to watch him, “and Morven said Cameron even helped your father yesterday.” She pauses, “nothing too serious. Dislocated shoulder and elbow.”

“You already knew?”

Serena offers a subtle nod, “but it wasn’t my place to be involved. I didn’t know the two were related.”

Cole closes his eyes again, shielding them from the sunlight coming through the blinds to the outdoors, “you had your suspicions.”

“Suspicions don’t matter either.” Serena sighs softly, “I know you’re unhappy with the whole turn of events, and I understand that, but it isn’t our place to pass judgement on any of them.” She reiterates, “Your Dad is fine, as is Uncle Cameron.” She pauses, glancing to the phone in the office, “and I promised to phone your Grandad, who I’m sure will be by as soon as Uncle Cameron gets out of recovery.”

“I just...really wish I were home and in bed.” Cole feels the need to correct himself, “our home. The one I have with you and Gran.” He pauses, “because if Mum plans to go and see Dad, I reckon she thinks he’s going to come home.” Cole slowly licks his lips in thought, “but if Dad didn’t want to be there while he was well, why would he want to be there when he’s poorly?”

“I understand your reasoning, however-”

“If he agrees to go home, to the house with Mum, I don’t want to be there. He doesn’t care about me or my brothers...or the new baby probably,” Cole’s voice softens, “and I’m not going to pretend that I care about him either.”

Serena’s heart breaks, able to sense the disappointment in her grandson’s voice. She gets up, closing the blinds when she notices him shielding his eyes with his arm. She draws the blinds on all of the windows, even the ones leading to the rest of the unit. Anything to make him feel better. “I’m phoning Marcus, why don’t you try and get a quick kip in before dinner?” When the boy promptly turns to his side, hiding his face against the back of the sofa, she knows he’s probably crying at this point. Serena bites her lip, as she returns to her old office chair, knowing this isn’t something she can easily fix to make him feel better.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dunn-Wolfe family rally around one another.
> 
> Charlotte confronts her estranged husband about his supposed infidelity, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few hours after last chapter.

Bernie leans back in the chair at her son’s bedside, one leg folded over the other. Having brought Cameron out of recovery and back onto a unit, Keller ward, things were a lot more relaxing. Watching her ex-husband pace at the end of the bed, she mumbles, “they’re going to bill you for wearing down the tile.”

Marcus snorts, “Habit.” He stops, arms folded. “Serena said Cole is poorly as well?”

“Migraine last night.” Bernie nods, “he’ll...come around.”

He sighs softly, “poor lad. Should he be admitted?” When his ex-wife gives him a look that he shouldn’t have even asked, “I apologize. I know he experiences them often, but...they’re always so violent for him.”

“And they’ll continue to get worse. I’ve forwarded his MRI scan to some of my constituents here. I’m just waiting to hear back from them.” Bernie tilts her head to the side, “believe it or not, this isn’t my first disco, especially pertaining to Cole and his migraines.”

“I know it. I apologize.” Marcus nods.

Charlotte returns to her brother’s room, cups held against her for her parents, filled with coffee. “I’ve done my rounds. Dad, take this one.” She motions to one particular cup, offering her mother another, “and hot salted caramel cocoa for me.” She flashes a grin.

“I thought you were going to talk to Ryan.” Bernie takes a sip from the cup, glad her daughter has gotten her an extra shot of espresso. 

“Do I want to know?” Marcus raises an eyebrow, warming his hands a bit on the paper coffee cup. They didn’t necessarily need to be warmed, but it’s calming in a way. 

“Doubtful.” Charlotte continues, “Serena got Xav to give Cole some more pain medication. This after effect is really...having its way with him this time.” She worries about her son, “Morven popped home to pick up a few things. I reckon she plans to bed down in here for the night.”

“Seeing her has been like old times.” Bernie nods slowly, “I’m glad they were able to find one another again.”

“Me too. I was tired of the string of women that were far too young for him.” Charlotte takes a sip of her cocoa as she realizes something, “Oh, Dad. Forgot to mention, and don’t mean to change the subject even though I’m about to do just that, you get to be a Grandad again.” Her father always appears like a deer caught in the headlights. She was certain he would faint when she told him she was having twins last time. “So...prepare yourself for that.”

“I nearly spat out my coffee.” Marcus wraps an arm around his daughter’s shoulders, leaning over to press a kiss to her temple. He’s happy for her, in a way. He also knows just how full her plate is at the moment. Not that he doubts her abilities as a mother, but he’s also seen her bad off and unable to do much of anything, including mothering. “I thought you were going to tell me that it was Cam and his girlfriend.”

“She’d have my head.” Cameron groggily mumbles from his place in the hospital bed.

“Welcome back.” Bernie leans forward, placing her free hand into that of her son’s.

“Morven is going to be so cross that you decided to wake without her.” Charlotte tilts her head to the side.

“I’ll pretend to be asleep when she comes back.” Cameron blinks lazily, glancing around the space, “this feels like an alternate universe.” He pauses, “or a nightmare. Perfect, cookie cutter family...huddled around. Maybe all that other stuff wasn’t real.”

“Haven’t the sedatives worn off yet?” Char raises an eyebrow.

“And you’re up the duff again...are you mad?” Cam realizes he hasn’t spoken to his sister since finding out.

“Well, clinically, yes.” 

Cameron smiles, huffing a quick laugh before groaning loudly, placing his hand on his abdomen, on top of the dressing covering his wound. “Shit.” He groans out, not expecting the pain to be so intense. He can almost feel tears forming in his eyes as he just stares up toward the ceiling.

Bernie stands, “Cameron, you had an internal laceration to your liver. Emergency surgery. You’ve been moved to Keller now, but...Morven phoned an ambulance and you were taken to AAU originally.” She absently glances over to the machine monitoring his vital statistics. “Deep breaths, try and calm yourself. I’ll see about getting you more painkillers in just a moment.”

Charlotte leans in a little, “When we head back to Mum and Dad’s where Grandmother is totally still alive and loves us both equally and there’s no favoritism or general disdain towards one of her grandchildren over the other, and Mum and Dad are happily married for fifty years-”

“It would have only been about thirty seven.” Marcus corrects, knowing his daughter is only trying to lighten the mood and play on the thought that what she said  _ would _ have been their alternate reality, “and your Grandmother  _ did _ love you both equally-”

“She didn’t.” The siblings say at the same time.

“And it would have been closer to thirty-nine years for us.” Bernie mumbles, amused by her children mostly, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

Charlotte glances to her mother, “Also, Mum, Ange Godard said to stop in and see her when you get a chance. Forgot to mention it before, she said no rush, she knows you’re preoccupied.” She looks to the others, “I’m going to talk to Dom about getting him something so you two can stay here.” Char moves pulls back the curtain a tad, “reckon I pop in to see my husband as well, but I’ll be back.”

“Can’t get rid of ya.” Cameron manages a smirk toward his sister as she leaves.

Moving to the main area of the Keller ward, it seems they’re rather busy. Seeing Dom Copeland at the other end of the hall, next to the nurses’ station, she pauses, giggling to herself when he swaggers over next to her. “Hello, Dom.”

“It’s been far too long.” Dom leans in, kissing each side of her face before embracing her tightly, “Over a year, at least.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Charlotte grins in his hug, finally breaking apart. “I can see you’re busy and I’d hate to be one of  _ those _ family members, but Cam could use a little something. He’s in a bit of pain.” She sighs softly, “Mum is attempting to keep him calm, but...probably be better if you’d just knock him on out.”

“He’s awake finally?” Dom raises an eyebrow, “I was reading his file. I don’t remember him ever being so stubborn.”

She gives a low chortle, mostly to herself, “we are speaking of the same person, right?”

“I jest.” He shakes his head, the space falling quiet for a moment before Dom continues, “how are you, though? Brother and husband both in the same ward. Rumor has it they were the ones to injure one another.”

“They probably were, they’re idiots.” Charlotte sighs, “where would I find-”

“Oh, he’s all secluded in his own room. Benefits of being a consultant.” Dom nods, motioning with a wave of his hand, “I’d love to release him, but he said there’s no one to tend to him at home...and I’m afraid he’ll need a bit of help. Mentioned phoning his mother, but he doesn’t have his mobile and I just...haven’t gotten around to doing that for him.” He pouts, knowingly manipulating the situation just a tad.

“He’s probably going to wish you had once I go in there.” She folds her arms, “has he had  _ any _ visitors?”

“Harry Lindstrom, but that’s about it. I think he’s trying to keep things hush-hush so the board doesn’t find out.” Dom shrugs, ever the gossip. “It wouldn’t reflect kindly on him if they discovered that he was in a pub fight and cheat-” He stops himself, suddenly remembering who he was speaking to, “in a pub fight.”

“And cheating on his wife.” Charlotte nods slowly, looking around the ward, “is it around the  _ entire  _ hospital then?” When he doesn’t answer, it tells her everything she needs to know. Char motions to a door not far from where they were standing, “Just over here?” When he nods quickly, she takes off in that direction.

Ryan scrolls through the various stations on the television, sighing. He’s curious as to what could possibly be taking his parents so long. Usually his mother would flock to his side at the slightest mention of distress.  _ Usually, _ though they are both a bit older now. Hearing the door open, he calls out, “They just did my vitals.”

“That’s good then.” Charlotte slowly strolls into the room, the small heel of her leather booties offering an authoritative click against the floor. “I’m not here to do your vitals.” She takes a sip of her cocoa, which she happens to still be holding in her hand.

“Ms. Wolfe...” He doesn’t know what to say, or even if he should say anything.

“You could have called me, you know.” She moves closer to the bed, “you could have phoned me, but you didn’t...you actively avoided it.”

Ryan licks his lips a little, “You were already cross with me, I didn’t-”

“I’m not cross, I’m disappointed.” Charlotte swallows, looking over toward the windows as she slowly strolls over to them, her eyes glassy, “and I find out that you were the one that hurt my brother in that pub brawl.” She huffs a soft laugh to herself, “ _ and _ that you were there with another woman-”

“Harry Lindstrom’s wife.”

“You admit it.” She exhales slowly, “probably the reason for the fight in the first place-”

“I’m helping them to have a baby.” Ryan watches his wife, her head turning quickly to face him again, “that’s why I’ve been so focused on my own...physical transformation. I wanted to help my friend and her wife.” His tone honest, “and I heard about Cam...I was going to visit, but I’m pretty certain no one in that room would want to see me.”

“That isn’t true.” Charlotte shakes her head, her free hand absently finding the small distension of her belly. 

“I feel terrible about it.” He turns off the television, still studying her, “he and I had spoken before he got that bad. I didn’t know Cam was as hurt as he was, Char, promise. I would have put my foot down...made him get checked over.”

“I know.” Char licks her lips, “that’s one thing I can always-I can always tell when you’re lying.” She moves closer, offering her cup, “salted caramel cocoa?”

Ryan shakes his head, glad she came to the side with the uninjured arm. He places his hand over hers, resting against her lower abdomen. “I should have spoken to you about Harry. That was...stupid. I just didn’t think you’d agree to it.”

“I don’t care about any of that. Harry is your best friend and I know neither she nor her wife are interested in you for any type of romantic pursuits.” She laces her fingers between his, “I don’t know where-where you’ve been staying, but you’re going to be out of work for at least a month or two. Dom isn’t planning on releasing you unless you have a support system in place.”

“You’re busy with the boys. I don’t want to impose.”

Charlotte huffs to herself,  _ of course he doesn’t want to come home. _ “I warned Laney that you may decline.” She removes her hand from his, running it through her flowing full hair as she backs away from him. The room falls quiet as her emotions increase a tad, “have I...have I done something wrong?”

“What?” Ryan shakes his head a little, “no, of course not.”

“You have a family, Ryan. You  _ have _ a family. You want to help other people with  _ their _ families when you can’t even take care of your own.” She sniffs quickly, attempting to calm herself, even a bit, “you know, Mum says Cole is getting curious. Asking questions like...why he doesn’t look like you and why you aren’t in his infant photos.” Charlotte is finding all of this very difficult to deal with, “I don’t know what to tell him anymore because you aren’t there. Your actions tell him that you don’t care-”

“I care.”

“Actions speak louder than words, Ry.”

“He’s nearly a teenager.” Ryan shakes his head, “not to mention how incredibly clever he is. Certainly smarter than I was at that age. I never...thought he wouldn’t figure things out.”

“And he’s so angry with you.” Charlotte wipes her face from the tear escaping the corner of her eye, “You thought  _ I _ was cross? Hell hath no fury like Cole scorned.” She swallows, clearing her throat, “I don’t want him to know about that side. I don’t want to...go through all of that again.”

“It’s his history, Char.” He responds quietly, “I don’t like it either, but...he deserves to know where he came from.”

Char absently begins to bounce her leg against the floor with the toes of her foot, “this was a mistake. I shouldn’t have assumed you’d want your wife to take care of you.” She mumbles to herself, “I shouldn’t have assumed you’d want to be around your family.” She stands quickly, then steadies herself by holding onto the chair, “I’ll tell Dom to phone your mother.” Charlotte wants to sweep from the room, but knows she’s too dizzy to move for the moment.

“Please, Sit back down.” Ryan watches her closely, pressing his call bell without her knowing, “not wanting to be a burden on my already stressed wife does not mean I don’t want to be home.”

“Sounds like it. Not phoning me first, sounds like you wanted-”

“We’re separated.”

Charlotte inhales deeply, “that doesn’t make me stop missing you.” Her voice soft, lost, “and it isn’t just me...it’s our boys too. Even Cole...though he’d like for you to believe otherwise.” She drops her coffee cup, her hands shaking, “he does love you.” 

Essie enters the room, stationed on Keller for the day, she actually quite likes being a floating nurse, though Keller has always been her favorite ward to cover. She studies the scene before her, the patient’s nod of his head toward his wife, who is standing with her back to the rest of the room. Essie understands that she wasn’t called for the patient, but this woman. She seems a bit unsure of what exactly is going on.

_ ‘My wife’ _ , Ryan mouths to the nurse.

She’s never met the Otter consult’s wife before. Honestly, she didn’t even really know he was married. Essie swallows, “Mrs. Anand-” She young woman doesn’t answer, forcing her to move closer. Gently placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder, she gets a better look, “How about a sit down?” Essie finds that she doesn’t really need to do much. “Mrs. Anand.” She tries again.

“Take her vitals, please.” Ryan watches her intently, carefully pushing himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, better to face his wife, “Ms. Wolfe...” His voice low, meaningful.

Charlotte quickly takes herself out of whatever daze she was in, meeting her husband’s eyes. Something about his voice could always snap her out of whatever hyper-focus she was in. She blinks slowly, not really noticing as the nurse carefully applies a blood pressure cuff to her arm.

“Everything is okay.” Ryan keeps his voice at the same level, “I’ll have someone gather my things from my office...I’m coming home.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has a chat with a trusted colleague about her grandson's condition.
> 
> Serena helps her wife understand that they're going to need to have a chat later.

Bernie reluctantly leaves her son’s bedside once Morven returns, remembering what her daughter had told her earlier. She pokes her head into the YAU as she makes her way toward the elevators. “Ange.”

Ange Godard lifts her gaze from her desk, located within the unit. She offers a sympathetic smile toward her friend, having stayed just to catch Bernie before she left, “How is Cameron?”

“He’ll be fine as long as he listens to directions and doesn’t attempt to push himself.” Bernie nods, “if only he began to think before acting. I thought at nearly forty, he’d have learned that by now...turns out I was wrong.” She lifts a hand, running it through her hair. “Were you able to look at Cole’s scans?”

“I was. Then, I remembered when he was hurt as a babe.” Ange points out, deciding not mentioning the attack by name since it was still a sore spot for Bernie after all these years, “which, I reckon, you thought could have been related as well. It was.” She turns back to the computer, pulling up the scans side by side, “This one here is when he was on Otter as a babe, just after being brought in.” She moves her chair aside a little, “can you see this bit right here?”

Moving closer to the screen, she tilts her head to the side, “Slight decompression fracture.”

“Correct. I reckon, because of hormonal changes, that small fracture, though healed by now,” Ange motions to the current MRI scan, pointing to the same point, “his hormones are going into overdrive, cells still believing it to be a problem, and attempting to heal it.”

“The question remains, is there anything that can currently be done in order to lessen his pain?” Bernie continues to stare at the screen, “he knows when they’re coming on because he sees to it that he...comes home.” She means to the house she shares with Serena, and is hoping Ange understands her wordage as well, “The amount of fluid doesn’t look like enough to actually drain, it’s strictly just a nuisance at this point.”

“Correct.” Ange answers with a sigh, “if we attempt it now, we risk easily draining too much.”

“So, back to square one.” Bernie stands upright, casually folding her arms over her chest, “between these and the night terrors...kid can’t catch a break.”

“If you sedate before the migraines occur, it may lessen the after effects.” Ange sits upright, “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a better answer.”

“No, it’s okay.” She shakes her head a little, exhaling slowly. “When it rains, it pours.”

“Serena downstairs?”

Bernie begins to nod slowly, “AAU is slow today, so they were kind enough to let Cole have a bed, diagnosing him with dehydration just so he can have an IV if Hanssen asks. Which, really, is something he should probably have anyway. Serena said he didn’t eat much at dinner.”

Ange nods, “sounds about right. He should be back to normal in a few days. It’s normal for a hemiplegic migraine.” She stands, closing down the documents on the computer before obtaining her jacket and purse, “you know, they’re usually hereditary. Even with outside encouragement.”

“His...biological father died of a brain tumor that began to take over his nervous system and, based on other occurrences, we believe his paternal grandfather may have had something going on with that as well.” Bernie reveals, “Serena is so worried that he’ll begin displaying the same thing. Especially if it’s heredity and we just don’t know it.”

She can tell her friend feels the same way, but simply just wouldn’t voice that concern. “We can keep a close eye on it. Once he forms enough fluid, we’ll be able to tend to it-”

“But it will be an ongoing condition. Draining fluid every so often isn’t a good solution. It’s dangerous, opens up the possibility of infection ten fold. He has a history of meningitis-”

“I saw.” Ange nods, “I know. We’ll...take it when it comes, Bernie. Just see to it that he’s brought to me.” She reassuringly touches the blonde’s elbow, “I’m privy to his history and he's young for this unit, but it’s fine. I’ll take care of everything.”

Bernie flashes a subtle smirk, “Thanks.” She takes her leave, riding the elevator back to the AAU, her home ward. She folds her arms over her chest comfortably, managing to find her wife and grandson without much effort once she steps off the lift. Her smile grows, the both of them in the same hospital bed. Bernie gently rubs her hand along her wife’s leg, attempting to rouse her.

Serena rests softly, Cole cuddled up closely against her with an IV in his arm. Her eyes opening, not realizing she had fallen asleep, “well...this is my worst nightmare.” Her voice low, full of sleep.

“You look adorable.” Bernie leans in, capturing her wife’s lips, “and I don’t think it’s your  _ worst _ .” She nods to Cole.

She starts to slowly glance over toward her grandson, taking a moment to remember what landed her up on the bed the first place, “he brought up what little he had for dinner, so I had Xav approve another saline vitamin solution, as well as an antiemetic. I didn’t need to beg very much.” Serena raises an eyebrow, “Charlotte headed home. Lane phoned and said Owen had a fit and wouldn’t go to bed for Evie.”

“He’s used to Char being there at the house. Can’t break a routine that’s been occurring for years and expect satisfactory results.” She lifts an eyebrow, roaming away to obtain a bit of gauze and tape. Returning after a moment, she moves around to her grandson’s side of the bed, “was anyone hurt?”

“Not from the sound of things. I don’t believe Evie was expecting his reaction since Charlotte is usually there and it gave poor Evie a bit of a fright.” Serena watches just how delicate Bernie is at removing the IV line from Cole’s hand, applying the dressing after. She starts to stroke the hair at his temple, “Cole, sweetheart, it’s time to go home.”

Cole opens his eyes a little, his head resting on his grandmother’s chest. “Uncle Cam okay?” He mumbles, groggy.

Bernie hums her approval, lowering the bed rail behind the boy, “he’s sleeping now. Absolutely fine.” She offers her hand, helping the boy sit up slowly. “Morven is going to stay overnight with him.”

“Can I see him tomorrow?” His eyes only open only a tad as he tries to focus on his grandmother.

“Well, your father will be home and-” She starts before noticing her wife shaking her head furiously from behind the boy, “depending on how you feel tomorrow, I have no problem if you wish to tag along with Nan and I when we come by.” Bernie answers gently, wrapping an arm around the boy, feeling him do the same, “Mr. Hanssen is forcing me to take some time off, which I was being...too stubborn to take myself.”

“For very long?” Cole asks quietly, actively missing when the woman isn’t.

“As long as it takes.” Bernie presses a soft kiss to his head.

Serena watches the pair as she follows behind them to leave the hospital, a smile on her face. She’ll be glad to have her wife home as well, they have much to discuss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron gets a special visitor while in hospital.
> 
> Morven and Cameron share a quiet moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent the past few days moving and I am positively exhausted. So glad I've written this so far in advance. lol.

Morven leans back in her chair next to Cameron’s hospital bed, book in her hands. A young boy slowly makes his way into the area, as the hospital bed was mostly sectioned off in the corner of the room. She lifts her head when she notices he’s come to a stop at the end of the bed. “Hello.” When the boy doesn’t respond, just staring at her own boyfriend in the bed, she begins to smile softly, “You wouldn’t happen to be Lane, would you?” 

Hearing his name, Lane turns his head to face her. He nods a little, “I know who you are too, you’re Ms. Morven.” He responds quietly, not wanting to wake his uncle. Cam had stepped up to be a positive male role model for him when it became obvious that Ryan was just too busy for him. “Is Uncle Cam in pain?”

“Not at all.” Her gaze shifts to the man in the bed. “Far from it, actually.” Morven leans forward, “I can do this though.” She reaches a hand out, gently moving Cameron’s lower lip as if speaking for him, “ _ I’m Uncle Cameron and my favorite food is liver and onions.”  _ She pulls her hand back when the boy begins to giggle.

“Mum said for me to stay home with Aunt Evie and Owen instead of coming with her yesterday-”

“Which was probably for the best. He was quite cranky when he woke.” He wasn’t really, just winey. She just wants to make the boy feel better. Morven sets her book aside, “your Uncle Cam told me that you like to cook.”

“Sometimes, but Mum won’t allow me to cook with wine, so my options are limited.” Lane shakes his head slowly, tinge of disappointment on his face. “I wanted to try Chicken Marsala, but she refuses.”

“There’s plenty of other dishes that don’t use wine.” Though he looks a great deal like his father, those eyes, chin, and cheekbones are still very similar to the Wolfe clan’s, she notices. His mannerisms are like Cameron’s as well. Morven begins to gently rub her partner’s arm, “Cam, you have a visitor.” She says when he begins to stir.

Cameron groggily opens his eyes a little, a soft smile playing at his lips when he spots his nephew standing there, “Laney, hey.” Blinking, he realizes the boy looks like he’s about to cry, “What’s wrong, mate?” He lazily reaches a hand out for the boy to move closer, “Come here.”

Lane quickly wipes a tear away before it falls as he makes his way to the head of the bed, standing next to his uncle, taking the man’s offered hand. “I thought...I thought you weren’t going to make it.” Lane swallows, lifting his free hand again to sloppily wipe the tears forming in his eyes, “and I wouldn’t see you anymore.”

“Bah.” Cameron grins a bit more, pulling at him a little for a hug. He’s glad when the boy obliges, worried he’d start crying himself. “Can’t keep me down, Laney. Besides, this actually works in our favor.” He rubs Lane’s back a little before letting him go to stand upright, “I get to be off work for a while, meaning you get to visit more often.” 

Slowly standing upright again, Lane swallows, “Really?”

“Of course. Maybe I’ll even buy a video game system...of your choice-”

“Or board games. They work just as well.” Morven offers, watching the pair, “Also, Lane, I’d really like to get to know you better. Your Uncle Cam talks about you all the time.” Cameron has only mentioned Lane a few times, and mostly only while they were at Albie’s the other night, but really she just wants to make the boy feel welcome.

“I would really like that.” Lane nods, biting his lip as he continues to smile.

“Laney?”

The boy turns, hearing his mother’s hushed call for him. Lane walks back to the end of the bed, giving her a wave to signify where he is. “I was talking to Uncle Cam.” Lane nods, “he and Ms. Morven said I can visit because Uncle Cam is going to be not working for a while.”

Moving closer to her son, Charlotte smiles softly, “Maybe she’ll let you cook with wine.” She teases the boy, ruffling a hand through his thick black hair, “He didn’t wake you did he, Cammy?”

“No, I did.” Morven nods, leaning back in her chair, “they’re going to bring breakfast and tea around shortly-”

“I’m only allowed to have porridge...maybe an apple sauce.” Cam pouts pathetically, “not even a coffee.”

“You’ll live.” Morven smirks, feeling as the man takes her hand.

Charlotte is actually glad to finally see her brother feeling happy and with someone who seems virtually perfect for him. She leans over, pressing a kiss to her brother’s forehead, “I need to get Ryan moving. He’s starting to go stir-crazy...especially since I made him stay through the night.” She waves her eyebrows, signifying to the other two adults that she did it on purpose.

“So he’s going back home with you.” Cameron makes eye contact with his sister, actually glad to see her, “will you be by tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Lane answers for his mother.

“Lane will be. I will try my best.” Charlotte nods, “reckon at least one of our parents will be by then as well. I’m sure Mum and Serena will be around later today.”

“Can I come with them?” Lane tilts his head up, glancing to Charlotte with a tilt.

“We’ll see, Laney.” She gives him a pointed look, “give Uncle Cam some love, tell him you’ll see him later.”

Morven watches the exchange, as well as the boy shuffling from the room with his mother. “He  _ really _ looks up to you, you know.” She leans over the side of the bed, still holding her boyfriend’s hand, “and you think the world of him. It’s sweet.” A soft smile plays at her lips.

Cam leans his head over to better look at her, “he feels left out often. I know how that feels.” He lazily blinks, “I also believe he’s getting picked on in school, but...he doesn’t feel like he can stand up for himself. It’s his prerogative to tell his Mum...or one of my parents, but I told him that he should.”

“Do you think it’s bad?” Morven just gazes into his eyes, listening to his every word.

“I think he’ll be alright.” Cameron lifts his hand that she’s holding to his lips, softly kissing Morven’s knuckles, “enough about him though.”

“Well, that was quick.” She mumbles, amused.

“I had something else on my mind.” Cam raises an eyebrow, causing her to giggle softly. “Listen, I’m not getting any younger and...I’ve only ever imagined spending my life with you.” 

Morven sits up a bit, having a feeling that she knows where this is going. “Cam, please...”

“I was in that ambulance and...I saw how scared you were.” Cameron swallows, “and it equally scared me because I felt myself slipping away and I realized...I never got a chance to tell you how much I love you.” He notices how upset she’s growing, and holds her hand a bit tighter, “and I do.”

Tears prickle her eyes as she glances away from him, “this is why I don’t like coming to this hospital.” Morven mumbles to herself, a sad smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

“This is less than ideal for me as well, trust me.” He swallows, attempting to adjust his position in the hospital bed.

Morven looks over to meet his eyes again, leaning in to softly press a kiss against his lips, “I love you too.” Honestly, she never thought she’d utter those words again after Arthur died, but she thinks he would have liked Cameron. Jealous, of course, but Arthur would have liked him.

  
“I’m sorry for giving you a scare.” Cameron whispers, accepting another kiss from her.

“You had better be.” Morven begins to settle herself, smirking, ”I won’t stand for it again, Dr. Dunn.”

“Even on Halloween?” Cam raises an eyebrow, trying to cheer her up a bit.

“That can be the exception.” She hums a soft giggle, gently poking his nose with her index finger, “you’re such a child sometimes.”

“Yeah, but you love me for it.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lane questions his father.
> 
> Charlotte questions her own motives after Owen accidentally injures a family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, completely out of my old apartment.
> 
> Effing FINALLY. #Thrilled

Lane studies his father as they ride home from the hospital, the boy situated in the back seat, “are you in pain?”

“No, bud. Mr. Copeland made certain of that.” Ryan smirks softly, glancing in the rear view mirror to see his son in the back seat. “Must say, I didn’t expect to see you with Mum.”

“Uncle Dom is a good doctor.” Lane glances through the window immediately next to him, “I came to help Mum. The Grands said it’s a good idea to help more.” He nods, “I also wanted to see Uncle Cam and make sure he was okay too.” He pauses, “I’m glad you’re coming home. Do you remember where everything is?”

“Have you moved things?” He lowers his gaze to the road ahead, hearing his son’s negative hum, “I reckon I’ll be fine.” Ryan knows  _ why _ his youngest son is asking the question, and he hates himself for his son feeling the need to ask it. “If I need help, I’ll go to you first.”

Lane smiles a little to himself, “Aunt Evie spent the night last night. I thought she would go home since we needed to call Mum for Owen, but she didn’t. We varnished nails.” He examines the nails on his hand, “these have just a clear coat, but my toes have blue sparkle.”

“Sounds like you had a good time.”

“It’s been a while since Lane and Evie have gotten to spend time together.” Charlotte explains, knowing her husband wouldn’t really be privy to the closeness of the young woman with their family, or the fact that it extends well beyond Owen. “Do I have  _ any _ nibbles left in the cupboard?”

“We only had popcorn, Mum.” Lane nods, unbuckling himself from his seat when his mother puts the car in park. He begins to collect his father’s bags that were piled in the seat next to him, opening the car door. “Was this all in your office, Dad?”

“It was. I was very busy and didn’t always have time to stop home to shower or change-” Ryan starts, opening his own car door.

“So you moved to Holby?” Lane’s voice is softer than before, disappointed, “You...you left us and moved to hospital?”

Lifting his head to meet his wife’s forward facing gaze, Ryan quickly realizes she hadn’t told the Lane anything. “No, it was just easier since I’m the only consultant in my area. Of course, Otter has other consults for the Obstetrics section, but none other for the children’s area. We’re working on it though.”

“Oh.” Lane bites his lip, trying to carry too much in order to be away from this conversation.  _ Maybe Cole was right _ , he begins to think, _ maybe Dad doesn’t want to be our Dad anymore. _

“Lane, just take what you can, I can get the others.” Charlotte sighs, finally climbing from the car, watching the boy trudge into the house, still over encumbered. “Stubborn.” She mumbles to herself, glancing over to her husband as they stand outside alone. “You okay?”

“I didn’t know you didn’t tell them.” Ryan shakes his head, his voice quiet.

“I didn’t need to. They didn’t notice a difference.” She replies just as softly as she steps up the footpath, leading toward the entry door.

Ryan sighs softly, “Wait, Char.” When she turns around, he can see the disappointment on her face. He licks his lips, “you’ve had every right to drag me through the mud and yet you haven’t. Why is that?” He studies how she’s quizzically looking at him, “It can’t be just love.”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Charlotte swallows, shaking her head a little, “I don’t want our boys to...ever see you in a bad light. Not from me.” She explains, “my Dad used to do that with Cam and I. Not intentionally at first, but things came out when we were older and...we did things we weren’t proud of toward my Mum out of anger...and disappointment.” She pauses, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. “I don’t want them to ever  _ feel _ as if you don’t love them. I never want to ever imply that. I know how damaging it can be.”

He exhales slowly, sorry he actually asked. “Thank you.” Ryan answers quietly.

“Also, maybe bit of...denial on my part.” Char shrugs, huffing a soft laugh to herself.

“I’m sorry for disappointing you.”

“I don’t matter in this equation, Ry. Our boys do. It was only ever about them.” She sighs, stepping closer to him again, “and you’ve been given a second chance. The arm, I think that’s...whatever divine being you want to think of...it’s their way of giving you another shot.” Char explains, “because I wasn’t going to otherwise.” She pauses, “do you understand?”

“Yeah.” Ryan whispers, wrapping his better arm around her as she stands in front of him. He leans in, tenderly kissing her lips, then placing his forehead against hers with his eyes closed. He lifts his head when he feels a soft tapping against his arm, “Owen, hey.” He offers a genuine smile toward his son.

Owen holds his hand out as he nods, signifying his way of saying hello. “ _ Snack.”  _ His usual request of anyone who enters their home. When the man seems confused, he gently tries to pull at the arm closest to him, one wrapped in gauze and in a sling, his usual way to show that he wants to be followed. Upon hearing a loud yell coming from the man, he begins to whimper, slowly backing away from the pair.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Char quickly turns away from her husband, attempting to comfort the boy, only to be pushed away. “O-”

The boy shakes his head, lifting his arm to his mouth as he cries harder. Owen starts to bite his own arm, the screech of a cry coming from his lips as he does so. This isn’t new. He seems as if he’s in his own world, but lets his mother attempt to help him again. Feeling as she lowers his arms and hugs tightly onto him, he begins to sway with her. She’s the only one able to soothe him this way and, really, it was the most effective.

“I know you’re in pain, but could you please fetch Evie?” Charlotte asks her husband quietly.

“I’ve got it, Mum.” Lane calls out as he was standing near the door, watching the ordeal unfold. “Aunt Evie!” He calls out toward the interior of the house.

“I could have done that.” Char mumbles, scowling toward her youngest son.

Evie is to the door in a flash, seeing everything happening before her. “Owen, let’s calm down.” She carefully attempts to take over from Charlotte, only to have Owen begin to yell loudly. 

“Just...help Ryan inside. Get him situated with ice and...possibly more pain killers.” Charlotte answers quietly, sighing a little to herself. “I’m right here, O.” Knowing he will instinctively quiet himself in an attempt to hear her, Char begins to whisper a few of her memorized Shakespeare’s sonnets from when she was a child in his ear. Really, it could be anything. Tears begin to fall down her eyes, this isn’t the way she wanted this reunion to unfold.

Lane moves out more, having seen his twin brother push his mother. He knows Owen didn’t mean anything by it, he just acts out when he hears sudden loud noises, like that of their father’s yelp. “Mum, are you okay?” They continue to stand in front of the house, “does Owen need a plaster?” Noticing her subtle nod, he returns to the house.

Charlotte begins to question her own motives as she stands in the front yard of her own home, essentially cradling her son's upper body. How could she possibly handle all of this on her own, while attempting to take care of herself and the life growing within her?  _ One day at a time. _


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena admits what has been bothering her as of late.
> 
> Guinevere shows her Nan support, in her own way.

“Is he going to be okay?” Guinevere asks quietly. She knows exactly how her cousin can get after one of his migraines, but he doesn’t normally have them over the weekend. “He isn’t normally this tired for this long after he has an episode.”

“Sometimes he is.” Serena keeps a hand between her pseudo-granddaughter’s shoulder blades. “It doesn’t happen often, but...sometimes.’

She sighs softly, turning away from looking into the room, “and it’s normal?” Gwen starts to walk toward the stairway.

“It can be.” She follows behind the girl, “I’m sorry if it ruins your weekend.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Guinevere shakes her head, “I’m on my menses, so I’m just as tired as he is.” She says, matter of factly, a habit she’s gotten from her parents. Though their bluntness is a part of their autism, her’s is a character trait that she only really uses around people she knows, or at least tries to keep it confined to that. 

“You...” Serena pauses, standing a bit straighter, “you’ve gotten your menses?”

“Yeah.” She nods, “Mum said she was sixteen when she got hers. That’s old, right?”

“Well, I-I-I don’t believe so. No. From a scientific standpoint, anywhere between ten and fifteen is absolutely normal. Sixteen isn’t terribly far off. Elinor was eleven when she...when she received hers.” Serena answers more quietly, bringing her fingers to the pendant around her neck, one of the first gifts her wife ever gave her when they were dating and she continued to wear every day, “would you...would you like a heating pad or-”

“Nan, I’m not that...” Gwen shakes her head a little, a soft smile playing at her lips, “I’m fine.” She meets the older woman’s eyes once they reach the bottom step, “are  _ you _ okay?” It’s something about her Nan’s face that strikes a cord within her.

“Me? Yes, oh, I’m just tickety boo.” Serena nods quickly, a bit too quickly.

“You’re doing that...stuttering thing that you do sometimes when you’re caught unawares.” Guinevere heads toward the kitchen, deciding to attempt changing the subject, “Auntie Char told me that you usually have ice creams in the freezer.” She raises an eyebrow, “is she telling the truth?”

Tilting her head to the side, Serena watches the teenager, “possibly.”

Making herself at home, as she usually does on the weekends with her grandparents, Gwen tugs open the freezer door, taking a gander to the various things within, “honey flavor? Of all of the ice creams in the world and you have honey?” She’ll eat it, but she’ll give her Nan a hard time about it. Taking the carton from the freezer and opening it, Gwen also obtains a spoon from the silverware drawer, intent on forgoing a bowl, “Mum said you once announced that Gran’s kisses taste like honeycomb and chocolate during a dinner party when you were sloshed.” She pauses, “is that why you have honey flavored ice cream?”

Serena raises an eyebrow, “I don’t remember ever-”

Lifting a spoonful to her mouth, she continues, “She said Gran was living in Nairobi and you had just gotten off of a video conference with her and-”

“I don’t know what answer you’re looking for here, Guinevere.”

“I wasn’t looking for one.” Gwen smirks, teasing the woman, “It just amuses me to see you uncomfortable.”

Serena shakes her head slowly, an entertained expression on her face, “you know, you’re a lot like your Auntie Elinor...more than you could ever imagine.” She swallows, Gwen’s eyes even reminiscent of her daughter somehow. “She was...an enigma.”

“You don’t talk about her often.” Guinevere says quietly, “Dad tells me stories, but...he didn’t get to spend much time with her and I’d like to know more. Like from when she was my age and...what she liked to do for fun, or if she was a good student.”

“I apologize.” Serena answers softly, willing herself not to get upset, “I always wanted to...while you and your cousins were small and growing, I wanted her to seem like she never left...like she was still a constant part of our family.”

“She is though.” Gwen shakes her head, “I have her name in my own. She meant something to Dad and I know she meant something to you.” She’s never seen her Nan so rattled, “I may not have known her, but that doesn’t make her any less a part of our family  _ now _ .”

“She wanted to be a journalist,  _ give a voice to the voiceless, _ she’d say.” Serena smirks softly, fond of the memory. “Before she died, she wrote and...sumitted a story about yours truly. It was the nicest thing she’s ever said about me.” Her voice fades toward the end of her statement, tears forming in the corners of her eyes though she’s trying very hard not to shed them. “I-I-I still have her draft with all of her...handwritten edits in the margins. Your handwriting is similar to hers.”

“I didn’t know that.” She offers a gentle smile, “you know that’s what I want to be as well, right?” Gwen pauses, watching as her grandmother nods sadly and turns away from her, “I want to be a writer. I want to paint a world with words for people who are unable to see it, I want to go into war zones and speak to civilians affected by it, speak with people who were a part of history and be able to share it for future generations.”

Serena finally feels herself letting go, bringing a hand to her mouth as she does.

“I don’t want to do those things  _ because _ Auntie Elinor did, I want to do them because they interest me. Dad has never even mentioned that part of who she was.” Guinevere bites her lip, stepping around the kitchen island. She moves to stand in front of her grandmother, having never actually seen her cry before, Gwen wraps her arms tightly around the woman, feeling Serena do so in turn to her.

Closing her eyes, Serena absently takes in the girl’s smell. “You’re growing up so fast.” Her voice just above a whisper, “and you’re getting so tall.”

“Taller than Mum, but that isn’t really too hard.”

“No, I suppose it isn’t.” She leans out of their embrace, bringing a hand up to push a lock of fallen hair from the girl’s face, tucking it behind her ear. “You know, when you were born and I held you for the first time, your Dad told me your name and...I thought it might be a bad omen for you. That...you’d have the same fate as Ellie did.”

“We don’t know what our lives will consist of. We can try to shape it in the ways we treat others or the world around us or in the things we love to do.” Gwen responds quietly, “reincarnation doesn’t exist and the only place that fates exist is Greek mythology.” It garners a soft chortle from her grandmother.

“That ice cream is going to melt.” Cole watches the pair as they hold onto one another in the middle of the kitchen from his place in the doorway.

“Jealous?” Gwen scowls toward him, playfully.

“Incredibly.” Cole smirks, knowing his cousin doesn’t get to spend as much time with their grandparents as she would like. She’d never admit it, but he can tell. “I’m not crying in the middle of the kitchen like a hatter though.” Seeing his Nan’s unamused glance as he returns the ice cream back to the freezer, he tries to ignore it. He  _ has _ seen her cry before, but only once and doesn’t really remember what it was about. Maybe when Owen was diagnosed, but that seems like so long ago now.

“Stop being such a arsehole.”

“Guinevere!” Serena’s eyes widen, watching her two elder grandchildren, “language.”

“And what are  _ you _ going to do about it?” Guinevere raises an eyebrow, an unabashed smirk painting her face as she moves back around to the fridge. Gwen gives her Nan a quick wink when Cole isn’t looking to let Serena know that the details of their conversation were safe with her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole shows his stubborn streak to his Gran.
> 
> Serena helps her grandson cook dinner for their family.
> 
> Lane reveals the sad truth about the change in their family.

Bernie lets herself into her daughter’s home after helping with her son for much of the day. She hadn’t seen the young woman for most over a week and was invited over to dinner. She can hear Serena speaking with Evie Fletcher in the lounge and notices Owen making his rounds about the house. When the boy notices her entrance, he stands in front of her, waving his hand. “Hello, Owen.” She offers him a smile, letting him take her hand to gently pull her to the living area. “Smells amazing in here.” When the boy gives an excited groan of a response, Bernie nods as if understanding him, “are they truly?” 

Cole types on his laptop within the second lounge area, or the library as his mother calls it, doing his best to ignore his father in the lounge, notices his grandmother. “Are you sure you want to be here right now?” A smirk at his lips, he slowly closes his laptop so the woman couldn’t possibly see the research for the next episode of his web show, something Guinevere had been helping him with. They never use this room, it was supposed to be a dining room, but they never bought a table for the space and it’s nice for when he’s here doing his homework...which doesn’t happen often at this house.

Turning her head quickly when she hears her grandson speak from a room she thought was empty, Bernie motions to Owen to wait a moment before moving to the library, “why aren’t you with everyone else?”

“I’m not going to pretend to care that Dad is here like everyone else-”

“I don’t think it’s...” She pauses, “I don’t think anyone is going out of their way because he’s here. Maybe they’re just...genuinely happy to have everyone together.”

Shaking his head negatively, Cole leans back in his seat, folding his arms, “only reason I’m even down here and not in my room is because Mum said I would be grounded if I tried...and wouldn’t be allowed to leave the house for a week except for school.” He pouts a little, “which is child abuse, quite honestly.”

“It is not child abuse.” Bernie rolls her eyes, listening to her grandson and his dramatics.

“Limiting my consumption of fresh air and sunlight. Limiting my socialization because I’m not going to speak with him.” He carries on, though it’s obvious he doesn’t really mean it. Cole glances to his grandmother after a moment, “Nan caught Mum being dizzy so she’s cooking with Lane’s assist, which is fine because Nan’s a better cook than she gives herself credit for.”

“She is a lovely cook.” Bernie smirks, “I don’t believe she likes the preparation, but she’s better at it than she lets on.” She feels as Owen starts to pull her hand again, “I had better make an appearance, but I want you to think about doing something for me.” When Cole raises his eyebrows, signifying that she has his attention, Bernie continues, her voice hushed so it doesn’t carry, “give your father a chance, please. You wanted him to be present and make an effort, he’s here now-”

“And he’ll leave again.”

Bernie swallows, having heard the same argument from Cameron when he was about the same age toward herself. “You’ll deal with that if it happens, but you must give him a chance.” Clearing her throat, she gives a glance to Owen, finally following him into the usual lounge area.

Owen turns to his grandmother, occasionally making eye contact, something he’s worked very hard on. His hands movements are subtle as he signs, “mother tired.”

She offers him a soft smile, “Is she?” Bernie glances over to see Guinevere laying on the sofa, her head on Charlotte’s lap with an ear pressed against Char’s belly. She gently nudges the girl’s hip with her knee, “I’ve heard you can hear the ocean like that.”

“I’ve already told her she isn’t going to hear anything.” Char smirks, gently stroking the teenager’s hair.

“Might if I try hard enough.” Gwen yawns, her eyes are closed. She cups her mouth as if projecting to the fetus within her aunt’s womb, “Hear that, baby, I’m not giving up on you.”

Char snorts in subtle amusement as she leans her head back to better look up to her mother, “how is Cammy?”

Bernie shrugs slightly, “he doesn’t listen to instruction, nor does he want to follow physio guidelines. So...he could be better.” She feels Owen take her hand again, but he doesn’t pull, it just seems like he’s just holding her. “Maybe you should phone him. Give him a shout.”

“If he doesn’t listen to you, or Morven, what makes you think he’ll listen to me?” Charlotte raises an eyebrow, amused by the woman’s complaint, “listens to direction about as much as you do.” She hums a soft chortle when she feels her niece giggle against her.

“I’m going to the kitchen. Little bird told me you were dizzy and subsequently kicked out.” Bernie gives a sly smirk when her daughter doesn’t respond, knowing Cole’s information would be correct. Feeling a gentle tug at her hand, “Lead the way, Owen.” It’s as if the boy is showing her around, despite her being here plenty of times before.

“Nan cook.” Owen signs, a soft giggle escaping his lips, signifying his good mood. He’s always glad to see his Gran as well, she’s usually more patient with him than his Nan, but he loves them both the same.

“So I’ve heard.” She glances over to him, as they walk along, “are you happy about that?” Bernie notices his nod just as they reach the kitchen.

“Well, here comes the cavalry.” Serena grins to her wife, moving around the island from the stove to peck a quick kiss against her lips.

“Cheesy chicken and rice casserole for dinner.” Lane stands upright, so proud of himself, “I found the recipe online and was going to help Mum make it, but...Nan took over. Which is fine. Nan is a great cook.”

“Far from it.” Serena gives the boy an amused glance before returning her gaze back toward her wife and calmed grandson. “He hasn’t stopped moving since he got out of school. You get here and he’s cool as a cucumber.” She shakes her head slowly.

“He does that a lot with Gran.” Lane points out, “maybe you just haven’t noticed.”

“I suppose I haven’t.” Serena moves back to her previous position between the kitchen island and the stove, “was there something else you wanted to attempt? Appetizer? Side dish? Dessert?”

Lane bites his lip, smiling a bit around it. “The casserole doesn’t really need a side because of all the vegetables and rice in it, but Mum usually makes something sweet after.” He pauses, thinking, “I can make a pudding...or a cake.” He thinks for a moment, moving between the pantry and the refrigerator, “or biscuits.”

“The world is your oyster, Laney.” Serena turns her attention back to her wife, “How is Cameron?”

“Don’t ask.” Bernie mumbles, then looks to Owen, who is still holding her hand as he just stands there, looking about the kitchen. When he makes eye contact with her, he gives a half smile before enveloping her in a bear hug. She sways with him, like she’s seen him do with Char, which is what it seems he wants to do anyway. “Who knew I’d get this sort of welcome after just a week...” Bernie feels slightly guilty about that. She never intended to stay away for a week from her grandchildren, it was just something that happened.

“Cobbler!” Lane calls out, carefully assembling the ingredients on the island. He claps his hands together a bit, his mother never letting him experiment like this. Especially not in her kitchen. “I was going to make ice cream cake, but Mum may actually murder me in my sleep if I used her ice creams.”

Serena begins to slowly shake her head negatively, “I don’t think she’d-”

“Yes, I would.” Charlotte, never liking to be terribly far from the kitchen when guests were around, makes her way to the cupboard to obtain a glass. 

“You’re supposed to be sitting down.” Serena’s voice is low, warning. She knows what the young woman is doing. This is the younger woman’s domain. Not being in charge of it is probably killing her.

“Hydration.” Char gives her a sideways glance as she fills her glass with water from the faucet. She turns, leaning her back against the sink as she looks toward the kitchen island, “cobbler?” Seeing his nod, she continues, “That’s a great choice.”

“I...I cook them down first, right?” Lane glances to his mother, holding the cartons of berries in his hands, smiling a little when he notices her wink, “Add sugar?”

“Is that a question or are you thinking out loud?” When the boy goes on his way of doing as he wanted, Charlotte glances over to her parents, Owen still aggressively hugging her mother. The room falls silent between everyone, Char takes a sip of her water, her voice quiet, “Cole still hiding in the library?”

“I wouldn’t call it hiding-” Bernie manages, still swaying with the boy.

“I don’t care what you call it, that’s what it is.” Char answers quickly.

“Oh, those snippy hormones.” Serena gives her a look, “haven’t missed those one bit.” When her stepdaughter scowls, she continues, “it doesn’t matter. He’ll come around. It’s the age, Charlotte, and he has that stubborn streak...that he gets honestly.”

“He isn’t going to come around if he isn’t willing to try in the first place.” Charlotte absently places a hand to her middle, “just like Cammy, that one.”

“At that age.” Bernie subtly nods her head, her grandson finally letting her go from their hug, but he continues to hold her hand, “but he stopped, didn’t he?” Her daughter absently nods and she moves closer to the kitchen island, watching Lane’s knife work, “do you need help cutting those berries? I hear you have two possible sous chefs at your disposal that happen to be quite proficient with scalpels.”

“I’ve got it. I doubt Owen is going to let you go anyway.” Lane huffs a soft chuckle to himself, being careful with his knife work. He’s actually doing a good job at cutting these berries how he wants them, then into a saucepan with a bit of sugar, turning on the heat. “Besides, scalpels aren’t knives...they’re scalpels.”

“He’s got you there.” Char motions with a wave of her hand, taking another sip of her water.

“Do you think Dad is going to like our dinner?” Lane asks quietly, almost suddenly, as he focuses on stirring the saucepan with a wooden spoon.

Serena moves closer to the boy, placing a hand on the middle of his back, “Your dinner and I don’t see how he possibly couldn’t. Not only did you work very hard on it, but it smells absolutely amazing.” She answers honestly, “and I’m certain your cobbler will be just as fantastic. Be proud of your work, Laney. You should be.”

Lane offers a sheepish smile, “Thanks, Nan.” He feels her press a kiss to his temple as he continues to cook. The awkward silence within the room is the least of his worries, something he’s paying very little attention to anyway. When his mother finally leaves the room, he whispers, loud enough for his grandparents to hear, “They aren’t happy.”

Bernie sighs softly, “That isn’t your concern. Just worry about yourself, okay?” Her heart breaks for her grandson, who is seeing it more since his father had been home constantly over the past week, “if things get bad enough-”

“I’ll come round yours.” Lane finishes her thought, swallowing, “But I’ll try my best.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte admits she's in over her head.
> 
> Annette Vickers helps Charlotte realize she's in a pattern of behavior.

Annette Vickers tucks her legs under herself as she focuses on her patient across from her, “Thought you forgot how to find my office.” She smirks a little, seeing her patient’s soft amused smile, “and look at you...seems you’ve been busy.”

“Ha.” Charlotte begins to nod slowly, her hand absently resting on her protruding belly, “I’ve...yes, I’ve been busy.” Her chin dimples slightly, her eyes damp with tears. “Reckon Serena’s told you quite a bit.”

“Only from her perspective, but that isn’t yours.” She points out. “So, first things first, you’re pregnant.”

“Can’t get anything by you.” Char flashes a quick smirk, relaxing a bit more on the sofa. Her belly is quite pronounced at this point. Though when she lies on her side while on the sofa, there’s no hiding her pregnancy. Not that she was trying to anyway. It really isn’t something she thinks about much, except when her clothes feel smaller.

“I was under the impression, because you said as such, that you and your husband weren’t speaking.” Annette says carefully, “what made you-”

“It wasn’t intentional.” She shakes her head a little, “accidental.” Charlotte falls silent for a moment, “I regret it.”

“Your regret your pregnancy?”

“I regret giving him the time of day.” Char licks her lips, her mouth suddenly running dry. “I shouldn’t have...been dragging this on as long as I have been.” She pauses, “and he’s home now because he hurt his arm and...I said I would take care of him. He was going to phone his parents and...I was so offended at the time.”

Annette nods slowly, “because, as his wife, you thought he would reach out to you first.”

“Exactly.”

“Why do you believe he didn’t?”

Char absently rubs her thumb over a portion of her belly where she felt the baby moving inside, “we had...separated a few weeks prior. I told him I was tired of...being alone. Tired of raising our children without their father there and he’d come and go in the night. Usually, when they’d see him, it was very little, if at all. My boys deserve better.”

“So it was understandable.” Annette nods slowly, “how did you discover he had been injured?”

“He and my brother had gotten into a scrap at Albie’s. Both were hurt, both required surgery. I had...found out about Ry third hand.” She explains, “and I know he didn’t try to contact me because of how angry I was at him at the time.” Charlotte pauses, slowly shaking her head, “I wasn’t...loud or...anything like that. I’m more disappointed in him than anything.”

“Understandable.”

“And...I love him. After all of it, I love him.” Char hums a soft chortle to herself, “and I feel so stupid for that.” Her breath catches, but she ignores it.

“Well, you shouldn’t.” Annette leans forward a little, “and here’s why. Your last relationship, and I think you can agree with me on this, was shit.” She shrugs, shaking her head a little, “It wasn’t a good one...at all. As you well know.” She watches her patient, “and this one, for the most part, was a good one. He didn’t hurt you, he saw to it that you had all the tools needed to be...satisfied. Whether that means financially, or what have you.”

“Except leaving me alone.”

“Yeah.” Vickers nods slowly, “I don’t think...he knows how it affects you. He may have an idea, but doesn’t actually know...how much.”

“We’ve been married for over a decade. He should know by now that...I...that I need him. All of him.” Charlotte shakes her head, “and I don’t feel like...he’s attracted to me anymore. That...he’s just done. Maybe a part of me, as selfish as it sounds, thought this baby might help him...realize how much he’s missing.”

“It’s common for...couples to have a baby together in the hopes that it might save a marriage.”

“I’m...I’m not ready to give it up.” She pushes herself to sit up, looking toward the floor as she speaks, “and it makes me...very reminiscent of my parents.” Char pauses, “growing up, Mum wasn’t there. For some reason, though, it didn’t really phase me. I idolized her. I wanted to be just like her. Dad clinged to their marriage. He was so proud of her and all of her accomplishments. Stuck by her through thick and thin. Constantly with,  _ ‘when your Mum gets home, we’ll be a family again’. _ ”

Annette allows that last statement to hang in the air before she speaks again, “Seems that’s always stuck with you.” 

Charlotte swallows, nodding slowly, “yeah.”

“And you don’t want your children to feel the same way.”

“Right.” Char lifts her head, meeting her therapist’s eyes. “They already do though. I can...I can tell with Cole. I remember my brother being that angry. Again...anger isn't the...the right word. Disappointment.” She bites the skin of her lip, thinking a moment, “and Lane...I see myself in him a great deal.” She brings a hand up, wiping away a tear that’s managed to escape her eye, “Always wanting to...impress...and feeling like a failure if he doesn’t.”

“Do you still feel that way?” Annette gets up, moving around to the coffee maker within the room. She begins to make the young woman’s favorite, salted caramel hot cocoa, from her personal collection. “Not necessarily with your mother anymore, but possibly with Ryan?”

Charlotte nods slowly, watching her therapist move about the room, “I never thought about it that way until now.”

“So the cycle continues. You want the people around you to be happy, but you’re an empath. When they aren’t happy, it makes you feel uncomfortable. Makes you feel the need to fix it.” Annette explains, “you see your boys unhappy that they’re left with a single parent when the other is completely able to do tend to them, so you do your best to...edge Ryan along.”

“-but it isn’t working.” Her chin trembles as she covers her rich chocolate eyes with a hand, “it isn’t working and I’m bringing another person into this mix and he isn’t going to be there for them either.” Char stands suddenly, “and I’m...I’m so stupid.”

“You aren’t stupid.” Annette stops what she’s doing to look at her young patient, “you’re far from stupid. You’re an amazing parent trying everything she possibly can in order for her children to have a stable, happy life. That doesn’t necessarily mean it needs to be with you and Ryan together.”

“He gives me mixed signals.” She replies softly, placing her hand to the side of her belly when she feels a sudden contraction. She closes her eyes, breathing slowly. Making an honest effort to calm herself, “he gives me mixed signals and I don’t know what he wants. I don’t know what to do.”

Annette moves closer to her, motioning to the sofa, “take a seat, first of all.” She cautiously helps her patient sit. “Think less about what he wants and more about what you need.” She carefully crouches in front of the young woman, “are you okay?”

Char nods absently, “I think I will be.”

“You’re incredibly important to your boys...and whoever this is.” Annette offers a soft smile as she gently taps her finger against Char’s belly, “you have Christmas just around the corner and I know you love that. Have you prepared at all?”

“Honestly, I haven’t had the time.” Charlotte sighs softly, “haven’t decorated, haven’t done a meal plan...”

“Well, maybe doing those things may relax you a bit. I know how much you love to do them. Get the boys involved.” Annette takes her patient’s hand when the young woman reaches out for it, “put this all on the back burner until after the holidays and relax as much as you can. Relaxing baths, get a massage...whatever it takes. Think that’s possible?”

Char nods absently, though saying and doing are two separate things. “I promise you, I’ll try my best.” She has never broken a promise.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole takes steps to get answers on his heritage. 
> 
> Guinevere becomes cross with her cousin over his decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting so close to the Christmas posts! 
> 
> The big event this time around isn't on Boxing Day, it's on New Years this year.
> 
> I had a great time writing them. <3

Guinevere walks alongside her cousin, “so...you wrote a letter...”

“I wrote a few.” Cole nods, “there are six people in the general area with the last name Hero that I’m hoping may be my link. I’m just asking if they might have any information for me.” He swallows, “maybe my Dad might even be one of them.” 

“You have a Dad.” She responds quietly.

The boy licks his lips, deciding to mostly ignore her statement, “Imagine all the things my real Dad might like. Maybe we have the same favorite color or...maybe our voices sound the same.”

“Maybe he’s an axe murderer.” Guinevere shakes her head, “maybe he’s in prison.”

Cole sighs softly, “why can’t you just-”

“Because there’s probably a reason your Mum isn’t telling you about him.” Gwen stops, just staring him down as her voice raises a tad, but without yelling, “I watched one of your videos a few weeks back...and my Dad caught a glimpse. The one about the Boxing Day thing in your Mum’s book.”

He shakes his head a little, slightly nervous, “you promised you wouldn’t-”

“It was an accident and it doesn’t matter if he saw it or not. He never said anything to your Mum.” She begins to glare slightly, “he was terrified. Not of the pictures or the story, but of the memory. For some reason or another, your Mum had him promise that he’d never say anything to you about some of those things.” When her cousin tries to continue on his walk, she grabs his arm to stop him again, “don’t you think she would do that for a reason?”

“No.” Cole shakes out of her grasp, resuming toward his target destination, “No, she did it because of Ryan Anand. She didn’t want to have to deal with splitting holidays and birthdays with a man she didn’t care for anymore. Have a perfect, cookie cutter family.”

“How are three boys considered  _ cookie cutter _ ?” Gwen makes a face, staying by her cousin’s side, “or  _ perfect _ ?” She folds her arms across her chest, “you have a Dad who loves you and is trying to get you to like him again in response. You can’t be arsed.” She licks her lips in thought, “My Dad likes to watch marathons of World’s Strongest Man. I can only stay in the Journalism Club at school because I attend on days where he works late at hospital because it would, otherwise, mess with his schedule. Do you know how that feels? Being unable to do hardly anything unless my Dad is working late or it’s the weekend and I’m here...”

“Your situation is not my situation-”

Gwen stops in her tracks again, “why can’t you be thankful for the things you have already?”

“Because, somewhere, there’s a man that either doesn’t know I exist or my mother has kept me from. I don’t even know what I am. I know of my mother’s side and how Gran’s father was a Brigadier, but...I don’t know anything about my father’s side.” Cole pushes the letters into the post box, “ _ Hero _ . That’s it. That’s all I’m...almost certain of. Hero is a Greek name, usually, but maybe my Dad was adopted by a Greek family and is only Greek in name only. Maybe I’m...maybe I’m Black.”

She tilts her head to the side, her face stoic, “You’re an idiot.”

“The only lineage you know of is what your Mum tells you and what Nan tells you. That doesn’t bother you at all?” Cole’s brow furrows ever so slightly, turning to head back toward the house.

“No, because I don’t live in the past. I refuse.” Gwen responds quietly, “I’m happy with what I have.” She pauses, “maybe  _ that’s _ what your real father is like, an unsatisfied jerk like you.” She begins to walk away from him, but hears that he’s close on her heels.

“I’m not unsatisfied.” He responds quietly.

“You  _ act _ like you are.” 

“I’m just curious.” Cole swallows, “no different from you asking questions.”

“I write articles from those questions. I don’t use my answers to throw into my father’s face.” Gwen shakes her head, “have you thought about losing him again? Your disinterest may cause him to just leave.” She just watches the path ahead, “you wanted him around all this time and now that he is, you ignore him.”

“I wanted him to come back because he wanted to. Not because he hurt his arm and needs my Mum to take care of him.” Cole shoves his hands into his pockets. “Owen just keeps saying he’s loud and Lane just wants to impress him...constantly.” He falls silent for a moment, “in fact, you’re lucky you don’t have siblings to-”

“Lucky? No, Cole. There is no  _ luck _ involved. I’d love nothing more than someone to grow up with. Someone I know is going to have my back and understands my parents like I do. However, I know that isn’t a feasible thing. I have two parents with Aspergers. Most days, my Dad feels more like a brother than he does a father. I know he tries his best, but...” Gwen shrugs a little, “that doesn’t matter. You don’t get to turn the tables. This isn’t about me.”

“No, it  _ isn’t _ about you, Gwen. None of this has ever been concerning you.” Cole raises his voice slightly, stopping in his tracks. “You tell me that you care and you want to help, but this isn’t helping.”

“Lane thinks you don’t want to be his brother anymore. Your mother is, very obviously, on the verge of a breakdown. Owen misses you taking him to the park. Uncle Ry keeps trying to find a common interest with you, but you ignore him.” Gwen’s voice turns to a more hushed tone, pained almost, “You’ve been obsessed with this. I understand your desire...I get it, I really do. I just...why couldn’t you wait to dig into this until after Christmas?” She waves a hand in the general direction of her cousin’s house, “your Mum hasn’t even decorated yet. She’s usually all set up and playing music and everything by the middle of November. Haven’t you even noticed?”

He hasn’t. Between the show and his own investigations, he hasn’t really been  _ present _ within his household _ . _ “And I suppose that’s my fault?” He replies calmly.

“I didn’t say that. Don’t put words into my mouth, I’m capable of speaking for myself just fine.” Guinevere shakes her head slowly, “you promised your Mum that you were going to help her-”

Cole exhales slowly, “That was until she-”

“-that doesn’t have any other attachments to it. You told her you would help her with your brothers, around the house, with whatever she needs.” Gwen doesn’t stop her thought process, even when he attempts to interrupt her, “she’s your Mum and she’s pregnant...and you don’t even seem to care.”

He meets her eye finally, “I do care.”

“Then act like it.” She’s disappointed, something she’s never felt towards her cousin, “and while you’re doing all of that, try to find my best friend, please. I’d really like to see him at Christmas.” Guinevere finally begins her walk, quickly ahead of him, but at a steady pace. She lifts a hand to her cheek, wiping a tear that had managed to escape her eye.  _ Please, let Christmas be okay. _

“Bugger all.” Cole whispers to himself, taking a moment to watch her walk away. She was right, he knows. She often is. “Cole the cock up strikes again.” He mumbles to himself before finally continuing on his path toward the house.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron and Morven chat about their future.

“This isn’t healing fast enough for my liking.” Morven shakes her head, kneeling beside her boyfriend on their mattress as she carefully assesses her boyfriend’s wound across his abdomen, “doesn’t look infected though. I reckon you’re just a slow healer.” She curls her lip a little, lifting her head to meet his eye, “are you usually a slow healer?”

“My Mum and Char were always the fast healers.” Cameron carefully folds his arms under his head, grimacing only for a split second, “Someone had to take after my Dad.” He raises an eyebrow, his eyes drifting up and down her figure, “as long as you keep me pumped full of...ya know...”

“I’m trying to hold a conversation with you about a wound that isn’t healing properly.” Morven giggles a bit to herself, “and you’re...ogling me.”

“You’re hard not to ogle.” Cam gives a cheeky smirk, “I’m not diabetic, I haven’t any arthritis, or any sort of...heart diseases.” He tilts his head to the side, laying it onto his own bicep, “I don’t know what to tell you. Perfection takes time.”

Morven rolls her eyes, “this is going to hurt for a moment, but then it won’t. I just need to clean it out a bit.” She’s quite gentle, using a small squirt bottle filled with saline to spray over his wound. “We should have just done this over the bath. Would have been far easier. We’re liable to get the mattress wet.” She notices him wave his eyebrows, “stop it.”

“I may be on some pain killers for the moment, but I’m overall clear of mind,” When his girlfriend’s expression changes to that of disbelief, Cameron continues, “I am, whether you believe that or not. I’ve...been in bed for weeks now. I mean, Mum makes me get up, but I don’t necessarily want to.” He swallows, trying to think of what he wants to say for a moment, “it’s all...giving me time to think.”

Humming her interest, she sets the bottle on the side table next to the bed. Morven uses her hand to fan his wound dry, as she makes eye contact with her boyfriend again, “where are you going with this?”

“I’d really like for us to be a family.” Cameron blinks, searching her face for some sort of reaction, “I...I’d like to marry you, Morven.”

Morven leans forward a bit, inspecting the wound to be as dry as she can manage before opening the sterile paper packet containing a large gauze pad. She licks her lips, placing the pad directly over his wound, fits perfectly. “Sit up for your wrap bandage.” Standing, Morven holds her hands out for him to take, helping him sit up on the side of the bed very slowly.

Cameron continues to hold her hands for a moment after he sits up all the way, “Morven-”

“Why?” She swallows, her eyes becoming glassy with unshed tears.

“Why do I want to marry you?” When he hears her approving hum, Cam continues, “when I wake up in the morning and I see that you’re next to me, I know that my whole day is going to be okay. Your smile gives me palpitations, your laughter makes me weak. I’d do anything for you and I know you’d do anything for me.” When she leans down to his level, Cameron captures his girlfriend’s lips in a tender kiss.

Her chin trembling with emotion, Morven lifts a hand to rest on his cheek. “When I thought you might die, I realized that there was no way I could enforce your wishes. Nothing that said that...we love one another.” She swallows, offering a brave smile to him, “and I do, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He smirks, “so, that’s a yes?”

Morven nods quickly, giving him another kiss. “I think Arthur would have appreciated seeing me happy...and that’s with you now.” She had worked extensively with her therapist about moving on after her former husband’s death, which she never thought she could actually. A fling here, one night stand there. However, Morven’s heart and mind always returned to Cameron.

“I keep having these dreams about us backpacking on some island and I’m wearing a papoose with this gorgeous little human within it.” Cam smiles to himself as she makes herself busy with wrapping his torso in an Ace bandage to hold the large piece of gauze over it, “I’ve been wanting to ask you so we can make  _ that _ our reality sooner rather than later.”

“Cam, you know I have Endometriosis.” It was actually something that quite bothered her. She and Arthur had spoken about it before he died, but she knows the condition. She knows plenty about her condition, but it also caused her too much grief to stress over it.  _ Just take the medication, _ that’s good enough for her.

“Yes, but that isn’t a be all and end all.” Cameron stops himself before shaking his head a little to himself, “I’m sorry, that’s selfish of me to...I’m sorry, Morven.”

“It’s okay.” Morven shakes her head a little, her arms wrapping around him with the long bandage, finally securing it with a pin at his abdomen. “I just...I want to sit on this information for a bit. We can begin to tell people at New Years, if you’d like.”

“Right, I haven’t left this house since I got out of hospital.” Cameron explains, still sitting on the edge of the bed, “I haven’t had the opportunity to purchase you an engagement ring.” When she takes a seat next to him, he glances over toward her, “I’m not...as creative as Ryan was with my sister’s ring.”

“Her ring is perfect for her.” Morven nods slowly, “I think I’d want an emerald though.” She takes his hand when he reaches over to take hold of hers, “emerald and gold.”

“I can manage that.” Cam smirks a little, “did you want to choose it, or would you rather I-”

“I’ll choose it.” She giggles softly to herself, “I remember your gift buying habits. They’re little to be desired.”

“I haven’t been able to even shop for Christmas yet this year, so how would you know? I may have gotten better.”

“I doubt it. I can see your decor.” Morven nods toward the general direction of the rest of his apartment, “we should move in together. I’m here enough as it is.” She sees his smile growing, “but, I also think we should just...pick a different place. This one is small. Fine for us, but I know you love when your nephews visit and I want them to feel comfortable doing that. Home away from home.”

“I completely agree. Studio flat isn’t the best idea for them.” 

Morven continues, “and I’d like to get to know them as well. It was just my Dad and I since I was a kid and...though he had sisters, we were never too close to them because Dad was always too busy.” She gets up from the bed, “I always wanted to be an Aunt...as odd as that sounds.”

“Well, now you get to be one five times over.” Cam slowly stands from his bed, following behind her as she walks toward the bath. “Almost five times over. I’m counting Char’s fetus.” He stops at the doorway, leaning against the frame.

“I guessed.” Morven stands at the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. She pulls at the mirror, actually a door to a cupboard. She obtains a hair tie from a stack within, gathering her thick hair together and looping the elastic band around it. “Did you want to try to go shopping together?” She tilts her head to the side, “I had no idea you didn’t prepare for Christmas already and we need to get something for your family.”

“I mean...I don’t see why not if I can take meds along with me.” Cameron offers his new fiance a grin, “I’m going to use one of those electric buggies like a pensioner.” 

“My pensioner.” Morven turns, planting a kiss on his lips.

“So romantic.” 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of tender time between Bernie and Serena is spoiled by the needs of their grandson.
> 
> Ryan realizes how much he's been missing when it comes to his son's care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer one before a three day Christmas post-a-thon starting on Christmas Eve. <3

Serena strokes her wife’s messy blonde hair as they rest within the confines of their own lounge, Bernie’s head in her wife's cotton knit trouser covered lap. They’re watching a movie, or trying to. “Darling, you can barely keep your eyes open. Why don’t we head upstairs?”

Bernie adjusts her position to look up to her silver haired partner, “that admits defeat, Campbell.” A subtle smirk plays at her lips as she continues, “not to mention it isn’t remotely time for bed. It’s far too early.”

“It’s just after seven.” Serena raises an eyebrow, “we’re old.”

“Unless you want to do...other things upstairs-”

“Why bother, you’d fall asleep in the midst of it.” She shakes her head slowly, “you’d go under the covers and I’d hear you snoring moments later with your head against my thigh. Imagine what that would do to both my libido and my self confidence.” She smiles when her partner begins to hum a soft chuckle, “and if the roles were reversed, I’d be working very hard to fulfill your every whim and you’d be sound asleep without me even knowing it.”

“That happened  _ one  _ time!” Bernie’s laughing a bit harder now, “one time and it was roughly four or five years ago. You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Oh, absolutely not.” Serena helps her wife sit up, then glances over to her when she continues speaking “you know, maybe you should stay home tomorrow instead of heading to Cameron’s. I don’t want to see you burnt out. You’ve been going over every day since he’s gotten out of hospital.”

“Because I...” Bernie swallows, thinking of her words for a moment. She stares out in front of her, “he scared me.” She chuckles almost bitterly to herself, her head nodding slowly, “Almost forty years old and he’s still scaring me to death.”

“That’s their job as children, isn’t it?” Serena offers a soft half smile, “to drive us mad.”

“Suppose it is.” She reaches up, arching her back to stretch it a bit. “I think I want a nibble of something.” Bernie pushes herself up from the sofa, making her way toward the doorway. She pauses, glancing over her shoulder toward her wife, “Char sent over some ginger lemon cake.” She waves her eyebrows, knowing Serena would want some. Soft chuckle escapes her lips when her wife follows behind her into the kitchen. Bernie goes to the fridge, tugging open the door and pulling out the cake square wrapped in aluminium foil.

“ _ Who _ brought this over?” Serena furrows her brow, watching her wife. When Bernie offers her a fork she had fetched from the drawer, then pushes over the aluminum foil pack toward her, “Berenice, you can get a dish.”

“Just eat it like that. It will taste the same.”

Serena sighs, “as bad as Cole.” She mumbles, taking the fork and stabbing it into the cake anyway. She brings the sliver to her mouth and moans softly at the taste, “I swear, that girl missed her calling.”

Bernie gives a breathy chortle as she watches her wife, “knew you’d like it.”

“Have you noticed, we have our decorations up. Of course, not anywhere like we used to, but we have our decor up before Charlotte does...and she’s often ready to go just after Halloween.” Serena raises an eyebrow, “maybe she’s just busy making cake, but it’s still bizarre behavior from her.”

“She has much on her plate.” Before Bernie has the opportunity to take her own bite of the cake, she’s offered some from her wife, humming as it hits her tongue, “Blimey, you’re right about the cake.”

“I know.” Serena tilts her head to the side as she hears the entry door open and close ever so quietly. Turning to look down the hall, she sees her grandson slowly taking his shoes off, “Cole?” When the boy tiredly looks over toward her, a tremble throughout his body, she sighs softly. “Do you need help?” Her brow is furrowed with worry, knowing this meant another migraine for him.

Cole tries to speak, finding it difficult to. His eyes hazy, he begins to lose his footing.

“Bernie.” Serena rushes to her grandson’s side, able to catch him as he starts to lose consciousness.

Bernie hears her wife, rushing over to the other two as they stand in the entry hall from she was standing in the kitchen. “Let’s get him to the sofa.” She holds his upper body as her wife takes his legs and they carefully move him to the lounge, “can’t do this much longer.” She groans as they carefully lift the boy onto the sofa, standing upright once she lets him go, placing a hand on her back.

Serena sighs, glancing over to her wife, she places a hand on the woman’s upper arm. “You okay?”

Humming her approval with a nod, Bernie motions to Cole on the sofa with a quick, casual point, “This means he’s going to be out of sorts for Christmas.”

“Not necessarily.” She shakes her head, “I’m going to get his meds.” Serena turns away from them, disappearing to the other room.

Bernie slowly kneels in front of her grandson, reaching a hand out to stroke his hair gently. When he begins to open one of his eyes, she offers him her best reassuring smile, which isn’t much. “Mr. Wolfe, you’re lucky you arrived when you did.”

“Mum...is decorating.” Cole speaks out of one side of his mouth, usual with his hemiplegic migraines, “with Dad and Lane...and Gwen.” The side of his mouth turns up, “I...I ran.”

“It’s okay.” She lifts her head as she hears the entry door open again, able to see her daughter from the corner of her eye, slightly out of breath from running. Bernie licks her lips, turning her body a tad to better face the boy’s mother, “He’s fine.”

Charlotte places her hands on her hips, “blimey. I thought I was in better shape.” She moves over to sit in the high backed chair near the sofa, glancing down to her own extended middle, “I thought _you_ were in better shape.”

Cole snorts, still with one eye open as he can see his mother with his peripheral vision though it’s only really a blur at best. “The...” He closes his eye, trying to motion with his hand, “The tree...”

“I’ve got it.” Charlotte gets up from her seat, stepping over to the moderately sized Christmas tree, reaching in to touch the switch hidden among the branches to turn the twinkling lights off. “I’ll get a cool cloth.” She still knows this house like the back of her hand. Though her own was set up the same way, this will always be home to her. Making her way to the kitchen, Char notices Serena at the kitchen island, readying medication with a syringe.

“Oh, Charlotte. I didn’t know you came in.” Serena seems so calm, offering her stepdaughter a quick closed mouth smile, having dealt with Cole and his issue many, many times before. “Cole’s often by himself when he sneaks over.”

“I know. I was coming over to give him a shout.” Char sighs softly, “and now I feel terrible about that.”

“You didn’t know.” Serena shakes her head, “and with the way he’s been carrying on lately, I don’t blame you.” Her tone hushed toward the end as she touches the young woman between her shoulder blades, “Grab the small bin on your way in.” She carries the disposable syringe with her to the lounge.

Charlotte stands there a moment, alone. “I’m trying, I’m trying, I’m trying.” She whispers to herself.  _ Try harder.  _ Lifting her head, she hears the entry door open again. Carrying the wet, cool washcloth and the small bin, she makes her way toward the lounge, only to see her husband standing in the vestibule, “Where’s the twins?”

Ryan meets his wife’s eyes, “Owen is lying under the tree and looking up at the lights, Lane is performing White Christmas in the lounge for the-”

“He does love White Christmas. He thinks he’s Rosemary Clooney.” Char shakes her head a little, walking the rest of the way to the lounge. 

He’s never seen this. Not this bad. Only when his son was much smaller and it was just a simple headache, remedied with some toddler paracetamol. Ryan follows his wife into the room, his arm resting in a sling around his shoulder. “Hemiplegic migraine?”

Bernie nods, glancing over toward the man, “they’ve gotten progressively worse and far more noticeable. I consulted Ange Godard about it. She agrees that, after the holidays, we attempt to drain some of his excess CSF, though I didn’t think it was enough to do anything with when I consulted with her previously. We’ll talk to Neuro about a shunt if you, as his parents, agree.”

“Of course, you don’t ever have to ask me about his care. I trust you.” Char gently applies the cool cloth to the preteen’s head.

“Why Ange Godard?” Ryan asks quietly after a moment, watching the trio of women tend to his son. All three pause from what they’re doing to look him over, “Not that she isn’t...” He sighs softly, “I mean, why not directly to Neuro. I could have referenced my contacts in Pediatric Neuro if I knew they were this bad.” Ryan shakes his head a little, “hemiplegic migraines are terrifying as it is, and when they’re seen in a pediatric patient-”

“We’ve handled it. They aren’t new.” Char sighs softly, watching her husband a moment. She’s able to see the worry behind his eyes. She stands upright after setting the small bin onto the floor, placing her arms around Ryan’s waist, “it’s...scary when it’s your kid.” Her eyes are glassy with unshed tears as she continues, speaking gently only to him, “he sneaks over here so I don’t see him...among other reasons. Not that it’s fair to my mothers, but...this is exactly where he should be during them, in the care of two incredibly qualified surgeons.”

Ryan nods a little, a tear escaping his eye, though he tries to look away. “If I could switch places-”

“We all would.” Charlotte can tell he’s having a hard time with this.

The man swallows, moving to where his son’s feet are resting at the end of the sofa, “we’re all here, Cole.” 

Hearing his father, Cole starts opening his eye, while the other remains unresponsive due to this type of migraine. “Love you, Dad.” He pauses, taking a moment before repeating what his grandmothers usually tell him, “I’ll...I’ll be asleep...in a minute.”

“I know.” Ryan nods, reaching over and giving Cole’s foot a gentle squeeze, feeling like he just needs to touch some part of him to let him know he’s there, “I love you too, son.” It isn’t very long until Cole is asleep that Ryan’s gaze shifts over to his wife, who is now sitting in the high backed chair once more.

Char leans her head back, bringing her hands up to wipe her tear stained cheeks, “you two really know how to get to a hormonal mess.” She clears her throat softly, looking over to her husband, “that mess being me.”

Serena glances between the two younger people, “could I interest either one of you in something to drink?” She gathers the discarded supplies she used to give Cole his usual injection, “I’m not offering you any cake...unless you plan to make me another.”

“Told you she would like it.” Bernie carefully pushes herself up off the floor with a groan, a hand to her back. In these situations with Cole’s migraines, she was often the one he wanted to stay close by to offer emotional support. Repayment for all those years missed with her own children, she feels.

“That you did.” Charlotte nods, rising from her seat. “I’m afraid I should get back over to the twins, if that’s okay. Owen has always been a fan of garland as a sensory object, so I’m really hoping he hasn’t pulled it all from the tree.” She shrugs, “though he’s growing up and might be growing out of it. I don’t know.” She gives another look to Cole on the sofa as she continues to speak about her other son, now resting, “he’s finally toilet-trained though, so I can’t complain too much.” Her eyes shift to her husband, able to see him just studying their son, “coming along?”

“I’ll be there in a bit. I just...kind of want to sit here with him, if that’s okay with everyone.” Ryan responds quietly.

“Of course. Take as much time as you need. You’re always welcome here.” Bernie gives a nod, folding her arms casually over her chest, “I’m getting myself a scotch. Care for one?” He doesn’t respond and, really, she doesn’t expect him to. His eyes focused only on her grandson. She gives her daughter a quick wave, “I’m glad you’ve finally decorated. We were getting worried.”

“So was I.” Char nods, carefully leaning down to kiss Cole’s forehead, just above his eyebrow. “He’ll be fine, Ry. It just takes a bit of time.” She switches over to her husband, kissing his lips tenderly. “I’ll be at home. Let me know if you need me.” His only response is an absent nod and she knows he’s worried about crying again. As the room clears of her parents, she walks toward the doorway as well, giving her husband and son one last glance before finally leaving.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Christmas Eve fluff.

Entering the house after a tiring day of picking up last minute odds and ends, Serena closes the entryway door behind herself, leaning against it. She exhales a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, a few bags in her hands, “Berenice, there’s a few more in the boot if you wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll fetch those in just a moment.” Bernie mumbles, trying to properly wrap her wife’s gift. It isn’t going terribly well. She’s never been good at wrapping gifts, though she does like to give it an honest effort. “Nearly finished.”

Serena inhales deeply, “What’s that gorgeous smell?”

“I know how you enjoy spiced wine during the holiday, so I decided to take a crack at it.” Bernie calls out, “I followed the instructions on my mobile. Hopefully it tastes as lovely as it smells.” She rips another piece of tape, “I should have had Charlotte do this.” Bernie mumbles to herself, “I usually do, but I figured she had...many other things going on this year and would be far too...” She sighs, not needing to finish a sentence meant for herself.

“Did you use one of the bottles downstairs?” Serena finally sweeps into the lounge, slowly letting the bags onto the floor. She takes a seat in the high backed chair, not far from her wife. Just needing to sit down. 

“No, we didn’t have the...the one that was required.” Bernie adds another piece of tape to the small box in her hands, “Did you find what you needed to?”

“I could have sworn I had the men covered. Seems it was only Jason.” Serena sighs, “my apologies to Cameron and Ryan, though they’ll never know.” She smiles toward her wife, watching as Bernie finishes up her wrapping of the few small gifts that are meant for her. “You have many talents, darling, gift wrapping is not one of them.”

“I tried though.” Bernie pouts, rolling over to push the small pile under the tree. Music plays softly from the surround sound stereo, “are Jason and his brood heading over for the night?”

“Last I heard. Gwen said she is bringing nail varnish.” Serena watches her wife as she slowly stands from the floor, “plans to have a field day with  _ you _ . Especially since I told her you don’t return to work for another few weeks.” She begins to chuckle when her wife gives her an unamused look.

“Do you know how long it has been since I’ve had my nails varnished?” Bernie raises an eyebrow, “Charlotte was six and there was more varnish on our hands and arms than there were on my nails. We had to have a  _ bubble bath party _ in order to get her cleaned up because she was too stubborn to see that there was actually little to no varnish on our nails.” She smirks, “I fixed it when she fell asleep that night.”

“Elinor was seven and I’m...still unsure what I was thinking all these years later.” Serena shakes her head, thinking back to the ordeal, “after we were finished, she had snuck the varnish to her room-”

“Oh no.”

“Oh, yes.” She nods slowly.

Bernie gives a quick glance to the timepiece on her wrist, “You had better wrap those gifts. You know Jason and his brood will be prompt at six. Should I phone and see what they’re feeling for dinner? That way there isn’t much layover to their arrival and-”

“Berenice, do as you please.” Serena leans back in the chair, still wearing her overcoat, “I’m positively beat and...I’ve still so much to do.”

Moving closer to her wife, Bernie leans down, pressing a kiss against the woman’s hairline. “What about a quick nap? You can worry about the gifts later, I’ll put them in our bedroom with some wrapping paper. You can take care of them whenever you want.” She pauses, standing upright again, “Or, one better, gift bags.  _ I _ can do gift bags. I’m rather good at gift bags.”

Nodding slowly, Serena finally leans forward, slowly removing her coat, “I can agree to gift bags.”

“Good.” Bernie offers a smile, “what else can I do for you? Glass of mulled wine?”

“Prepare the brine for the turkey, but I can wait for Guinevere to do that.”

“Don’t push yourself, Campbell.” 

“Same could be said for you, you know. I’ve been noticing those twisted expressions and the hands to your back.” Serena finally stands, carrying her coat to the vestibule and hanging it on a coat hook just inside the entry door, next to the shoe basket, something they started when Cole was small.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Bernie shakes her head, following her wife a tad, “just a pinch. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“You know...before the Haynes’ arrive, we could head up for a nice, muscle relaxing bath...for the pair of us.” Serena raises an eyebrow, “I’ll prepare the water, you take care of the gift bags, and by the time you’re finished...we’ll be at the height of relaxation. What say you?”

Bernie hums, moving closer to her wife and wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist, “how could I possibly turn down an offer like that?” She leans in, kissing her wife tenderly. “We should make it a tradition, I think.” Another kiss, “Christmas Eve Soak.”

“And, during my pursuits today, may have purchased a special mint and cocoa butter bath fizz.” Serena casually places her arms on Bernie’s shoulders, another kiss, “message Jason, tell him to make himself at home when he arrives and...we can take our time with this soak. Wouldn’t want to rush something such as that...and with all the massaging I need to do to get those  _ kinks _ out of your back...”

“Christ, I love you.” Bernie presses a deeper kiss against her wife’s lips, then grins against them when she comes up for air. “Luckiest woman in the world.” She raises an eyebrow, “you are, I mean. You’re the luckiest woman in the world because you get to have a wife such as myself.” Bernie teases, enjoying their closeness.

“Oh, I know it.” Serena nods slowly, staying there that way for a few more moments. Really she doesn’t want to move, but knows she needs to if she plans to do all the things she wants to before the night is over.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Christmas Day, we get some Wolfe/Dunn/Haynes warmness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas!
> 
> Multiple chapters today. Nothing terribly exciting, just some nice family togetherness.

Jason shakes his head a little, watching as his daughter paints his sister’s nails, “Guinevere, won’t you please put that away. The entire room smells of nail varnish.” His arms at his sides, watching her as she carefully drags the small brush along the nail surface.

Charlotte holds up a small pot of vapor rub with her free hand, then motions to the skin just under her nose with the same hand. “If it works to block the smell of cadavers, it works for nail varnish. She’s nearly finished with me, I promise.” She winks to him, glad when he takes the vapor rub and walks away from them. “So, what is this for you? Side business?” She smirks to her niece, “I did notice Gran’s nails. Perfect olive-y...tan color for her.”

“It’s called _Matte_ _Moss._” Gwen nods, “Nan has _Fishnet Stockings_.” She giggles a little at the name, the color being a deep burgundy.

“Perfect shades all around.” Char tilts her head to the side, “what is this one called?”

“ _ Booties on Broadway. _ ” The teenager explains, thinking the deep matte navy was the perfect choice for her aunt, finishing a last stroke before plunging the small brush back into the glass pot from whence it came and screwing it closed, “once that dries, I’ll do a top coat. Just be careful, that’s why I waited until after gifts.”

“Did you check with Lane? He might need his touched up.” She tilts her head to the side, watching as the girl picks up her plastic case filled with various colors of nail varnish and jogs off to be with her cousins upstairs in Cole’s room. Charlotte sighs, placing a hand on her middle. “You’re a tad active.” If it weren’t for the choice of the people due to arrive shortly, she wouldn’t be about this in the slightest. She’s never been one for crowds, but her father, the Fletchers, Fleur Fanshawe, and even her therapist were fine. Possibly that friend of Serena’s this year, she was on a skiing holiday last.

“We should just leave the tree up all year.” Ryan motions to Owen, just lying under the tree and staring up at the lights. He’s like this every year, “Decorate it for every minor and major holiday.”

“Like Guy Fawkes night.” Bernie nods slowly, hearing a few of their guests chortle, “tiny masks all over.”

“That sounds like it could get creepy.” Serena purses her lips, amused by her wife.

“Well, it’s in November, so it would be decorated for Christmas by then.” Char lowers herself to the sofa next to her husband carefully, “Probably.” Her body turned mostly toward him as she lifts the hand that was resting on his lap and places it to her belly. When he looks at her quizzically, “give them a minute.”

Ryan glances over to his wife when he feels her move his hand, “you’re only nineteen weeks though.”

“I’m telling you, this one is not messing around with their gestational milestones.” She shakes her head, watching his face brighten when he feels the soft ripple beneath the skin of her belly, “See?” 

When she leans in to him, Ryan kisses his wife tenderly, “Happy Christmas to you and that gorgeous baby.”

“Might not be. Might be an ogre. Reason for the milestone precociousness.” Char waves her eyebrows, another kiss.

“Anything coming from you couldn’t possibly be an ogre.” He raises an eyebrow, “far too beautiful for that.”

Cameron, sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table, leans forward from his place on the floor, “Not sure if you know this, but there are actual people here. However, don’t feel as if you need to stop on our account.”

“Cam, stop being jealous.” Morven lies under the tree next to her boyfriend’s nephew. Owen had found her fascinating once she had walked through the door earlier in the morning, taking her hand and pulling her about the house before settling on his usual spot during the holidays, under the tree. He continues to hold her hand. “You know, you could be like Owen here, enjoying the small things.”

“I could do that, but then I couldn’t partake in Mum’s fantastic warm cider as easily.” Cam lifts his glass toward his mother, who is sitting on the arm at the other end of the sofa from his sister.

“Only that one glass, Cameron. You had invasive surgery on your liver less than a month ago and you’re still healing. I’d prefer it if you had none at all. Not to mention you’re going over to spend time with Morven’s family tonight.” Bernie looks toward her son pointedly, “I’d prefer you not make a drunken fool of yourself just yet.”

“Just make a  _ regular _ fool of yourself at Christmas with Morven’s family. I want them to get the full effect of you.” Charlotte clarifies, moving her husband’s hand from her belly and replacing it with her stepmother’s, who is sitting on the opposite side of her.

“Oh, ha ha, darling Charlotte.” Cameron scowls toward his little sister, matching her sarcasm with his own, “I was only ever going to have this one glass anyway. I’m on a pain cocktail as well.”

“This was always my favorite part.” Serena mumbles to her stepdaughter, adjusting her sitting position to get a better hand on her stepdaughter’s belly, “with you, I mean, since I missed it with Greta. Between Cole and the twins...” A soft smile forms in the corners of her lips, raising a marveled eyebrow when she feels the gentle ripple. “Early little bugger.” She glances over her shoulder, “Bernie, come on.”

Bernie had mainly been focusing on her son, but turns her head quickly when she hears her name. She assesses the reason for her wife to garner her attention. “Bit of a Christmas gift?” She offers her hand, leaning on her wife a tad as she reaches across her body to feel her daughter’s belly.

“Hopefully they’re just as active when Dad gets here.” Char shrugs, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She places her hand on top of her mother’s though, moving it a bit when the fetus moves, “They’re tenacious...have been since conception.”

Greta watches the other women, “does this pregnancy feel much different from the others?” A part of her always wanted she and Jason to have at least one more, but she remembers how upset he would get when Gwen had a touch of colic and decided it wouldn’t work for them, “I know Guinevere has been quite excited about it.”

“I’m excited too. We’re all excited.” Jason places the small pot of vapor rub onto the coffee table that he had been carrying around, taking a seat in the high backed chair after. “It’s been over a decade since there’s been a newborn in this family. It will be fun.”

“I think so too, Jason.” Morven calls out from her place under the tree. She glances over, seeing that Owen has fallen asleep. Carefully, she untwines her hand from his, climbing out from under the tree and stepping over to her fiance. She picks up the remainder of his glass of mulled wine and drinks it herself, only about a half of a glass. Setting it back in front of him before she folds her arms, “how about a cranberry fizz?”

Cameron gives a subtle pout, “orange juice, please.”

Morven smirks, running a hand through his hair since it’s at arm’s length for her, “coming up.” She disappears through the doorway.

Charlotte watches the exchange between her brother and his girlfriend, leaning forward slightly, “I was always curious where Cole got his pout from. Good to finally know.” She grins, knowing he would love to know he’s had some sort of impact on his nephews, regardless of how insignificant it may seem. His blush and subtle smile is all she really needs to see this Christmas and it warms her when she does.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected love begins to blossom.
> 
> Fleur Fanshawe puts on the dramatics to give a gift that no money could buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will also be a chapter for Boxing Day.
> 
> I do hope everyone has a lovely Christmas!

Marcus lies next to his grandson under the Christmas tree, “you know, Owen, I think you might be onto something here.” It wasn’t often that he saw his grandchildren, but he did have a pretty good relationship with them. The last thing he wanted was for them to resent him. So it meant answering video conferences at odd hours, helping his daughter when he could, and even being a bit silly with them. If it caused them to smile, that was all that mattered. He feels someone move in on his other side, causing him to quickly glance over.

“I was standing across the room and I couldn’t, for the life of me, figure out what on earth you boys were doing. I stand corrected.”

The intrusion causes him to smile, awkwardly offering his hand over to the woman, “Marcus Dunn, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Sian Kors.” The blonde smiles, accepting the handshake. Once she lowers her arm next to her, “I must ask, what are you boys doing exactly? He’s been under here since I’ve arrived, I thought for certain he would want to be with the other children upstairs, wouldn’t he?”

“This is my grandson, Owen. He’s nonverbal autistic, but he can do a bit of sign language.” Marcus explains, a sense of pride in his voice, “has a different way of looking at the world that I find absolutely fascinating. I reckon Christmas is his favorite time of year. Things like these twinkling lights or the garland on the tree are sensory objects for him. Keeps him calm and content.”

Usually, Sian would find this line of conversation to be boring, but the enthusiasm in the man’s voice causes her to stay. “Well, this would have been great in my twenties...some of the things I had taken.”

“I was busy going to medical school then. Alcohol was in play, but...nothing terribly fun.” Marcus grins a bit, thinking back to his twenties, “then getting married and being a father. My twenties were...some of the best times of my life. Same for you?”

_ Of course he’s married.  _ “No.” Sian smirks a little, something about these lights is calming, and with this man’s voice, “it’s what came after. Marriage, divorce, marriage, divorce, marriage, divorce.” She giggles softly to herself, “No, life is too short to only believe the best times of your life ended in your twenties. Best times of my life are yet to come.”

“Your optimism is infectious.” Marcus wants to look over to her, get a better look at this fascinating woman, but doesn’t want to alarm her since their faces are very close to one another as it is. Only thing he’s able to see is the blonde hair billowing around her shoulders from his peripheral vision, “so, Sian, where do you fit in with all these people?”

“Serena and I are...old, old friends. Going back to Uni.” Sian glances over though, able to see his dark stubble. “What of you? Is your lovely wife here as well...or is it husband?”

“Well, she is, but...” Marcus chuckles a little to himself, “Bernie. Bernie is my ex-wife, but now she’s...one of my best friends.”

“Ah.” Sian raises an eyebrow, intrigued. She could never imagine Bernie Wolfe being anything other than the beautiful soft butch goddess she’s grown to adore, “and here I thought only Serena was the one to go on the turn.”

“Afraid not, but that’s a whole life time ago. We’ve...grown from that.” He explains, “care for more mulled wine?”

“Never thought you’d ask.” Sian takes her time sliding out from under the tree, the man being a tad quicker and offering a helping hand. “Thank you, Marcus.” She attempts to be as graceful as she possibly can getting up off the floor, which isn’t very.

“Of course.” Marcus stares at her a moment after they’re both standing upright, “you’re breathtaking.”

“I know.” Sian takes hold of his arm affectionately as they begin to walk toward the kitchen and the large pot of warm, mulled wine.

“Ladies and gentlemen.” Fleur Fanshawe holds a five inch by five inch box in her hand, moving to stand next to Charlotte, “Ladies and gentlemen.” She calls out again, smiling when the room looks to her. “As you all know, there’s only one pregnant person here at the moment, unable to sample the delicious wine and the other spirits. I’ve told her she’s allowed one glass, but-”

“Absolutely not!” Serena calls out, her arm wrapped around her wife.

Fleur makes a face, “I’m so sorry you choose to put up with that, darling.” She helps her patient stand from her place on the sofa, motioning the woman’s husband to follow suit, “Charlotte has been my patient since her eldest child, and I refuse to allow anyone else’s hands to touch her.”

“That’s because you’re a pervert.” Charlotte smirks teasingly, not knowing where the short redhead was going with all this fanfare.

“Just an interested party, my dear.” Fleur correctes, “anyhow, through that time, we’ve grown much closer. Her children refer to me as their aunt, though they’d better not expect any gifts-”

“Which she buys them every year.”

“-and I am humbled by the outpouring of love the entire Wolfe family has given me.” She nods, hearing a few soft sympathetic mermers, “Even the Werewolfe.” Fleur smiles when Bernie raises a glass. “So, this Christmas day, I thought what better time for us all to discover exactly what the newest member of the Wolfe pack will be.” She offers the young woman the small box. “Charlotte recently had an appointment with me and receives frequent scans because of previous medical history. I didn’t believe I could get a clear picture of the sex at such an early point in gestation, but I was wrong.”

“And they will be a Wolfe, by the way. Two and two, it’s only fair.” Ryan keeps his well arm around his wife, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder when she offers him a warm smile, his other arm still resting in a sling. Though, his sling is decorated at Lane’s urging the night prior with Christmas decals and sparkles. Ryan was more than happy to oblige his son.

The box, though relatively small, is nicely decorated with an easy to remove lid. Charlotte carefully does just that, setting it on the coffee table in front of them. There’s much packaging, red and green strips of crimped paper, and a single white party popper resting amongst it all. “You do love your displays.” She smirks, then pauses, “can someone call down the boys and Gwen?” Char glances around the room, Greta jogs up the stairs, “I apologize for leaving you all in suspense, but I simply can’t do this without them.”

It’s only a moment until the trio comes bounding down the stairs, Cole being aided by Guinevere at tad as he was still recovering from one of his migraines. “We get to find out what you’re having?” Lane asks, wide eyed, once he reaches the bottom of the stairs. He stands near the Grands, not necessarily being the center of attention.

Charlotte nods, “okay then.” She gives a short countdown and pulls the string. 

A puff of pink smoke fills the air and pink pieces of paper and sparkles fall to the floor. 

“Finally, a girl!” Gwen calls out, triumphantly. She turns to her eldest cousin, “you owe me a tenner.”

“I get a sister.” Cole grins broadly, carefully walking over to his parents and hugging them tenderly. “I can’t...I can’t believe it. I get a sister.” He turns, going back over to his cousin, “I’m more than happy to give you that tenner. Money well...bet.” He tilts his head, signifying for the trio to return to his room, which they all follow suit. This party was far too boring for them anyway.

Charlotte glances across the room toward her mothers, offering a teary grin. She sees the pair wiping away their own happy tears and a salute from Bernie. Another female Wolfe in the family would be a welcome addition.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new episode of Cole's web series airs, thrilling an unexpected viewer.
> 
> Guinevere thanks her cousin for her Christmas gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Boxing Day!!!
> 
> We really don't celebrate/have a Boxing Day here in the states, though I wish we did <s>I'd love to have another day off of work</s>. I do hope everyone has a good one.

_ “Hey there, Wolfe Pack.” Cole’s face fills the computer screen, his usual preferred grayscale video technique. “So, Boxing Day, a day that my Gran says we pack up the gifts that weren’t really for us to take them back to the shops. Also, a day where I talk about this.” He holds up a handwritten letter, “What I like to call, progress.” _

Morven runs a hand through her damp hair, adjusting a towel to wrap around it in a beehive manner. She watches her boyfriend’s nephew on the television screen, her normal video playlist running through, as she usually does in the morning. Cameron had fallen asleep on the sofa in the lounge, though passed out from the day’s festivities prior is probably the cause.

_ “I’ve had a few emails returned, all with refusals of anything. I attempted to look past the blatant ‘no’ responses to see if any of them could be people in denial, even asked Girl Friday to help me out.” Cole uses his code name for Guinevere, something she came up with. He never understood it, but she said it was from an old film. “She concurred with me that they were, in fact, people that didn’t know anything about me. Which is fine.” _

Guinevere rolls over in bed, her mobile in her hands. She had begged her parents to allow her to spend the night over the Grands the day before, which they happily obliged. She’s been trying to get them to allow her to personalize the spare bedroom just a bit more for her and Lane, but have only had a small bit of success thus far. “He fixed the lighting.” She says to herself as she watches the video, smiling softly, “just need to work on that script.”

_ “So, this letter here that I received on Christmas Eve, my progress, is from a woman that doesn’t deny anything. Her handwriting looks...like English isn’t her first language. I say that because this font is...beautiful. It’s absolutely perfectly written, no smudges or anything like that. There may have been multiple drafts. Also, some of the letters are-” Cole pauses, moving the vision to a second camera of his hands and closer to the paper held within them, pointing to what he was referring to, “some of the letters are written in a different way than what I usually see.” The camera moves back to his face, “my gut says I’m right about this.” _

Morven lowers herself to the end of the bed, watching the web series a bit more closely, intrigued.

_ “We’ll refer to her as Mrs. Hero because I’ve mentioned that name multiple times and it just makes sense for right now. I’ll...I’ll read the letter for you all...” _

Guinevere slowly pushes herself up to sitting, leaning against the bed’s padded headboard. Cole had been in a good mood for most of Christmas, but she chalked it up to finding out he was getting a sister, not that he had a promising written response from a possibly paternal family member.

_ “Darling Cole,” Cole fixes the screen to zoom onto his face as he offers a playful wink before zooming out and continuing, “Thank you so much for your letter. However, I’m afraid there isn’t much I’m able to tell you. I’m glad to know you’re well, but you ask questions that would better be answered by your mother. Your photographs are much appreciated and you seem as if you’ve grown into a handsome young man.” Another zoom, another wink, then another zoom out, “feel free to contact me in the future. Much love, Mrs. Hero.” _

“This is so exciting.” Morven whispers to herself, standing again to pull open a drawer on her dressing table to obtain some undergarments. She must prepare herself for a day of work after all.

_ “Talk to my mother. No denial. No changing the subject, not really. I...I have a really good feeling about this one.” Cole nods a little, “I will say, this makes things a bit easier to look into this woman. Do a bit of good, old fashioned investigation. Maybe get Girl Friday in on it.” _

“You mean stalking.” Gwen rolls her eyes, speaking to the screen of her mobile as if she can be heard by her cousin. She reaches a hand up above her head and lazily knocks on the wall behind her, knowing his is the room directly next to this one.

_ “Until next week, Wolfe Pack. Later days.” Cole presses his hand into the camera, using the darkness as a leeway to end his video. _

Gwen tries again, “come on, you lazy jerk. I know you aren’t sleeping.” She mumbles to herself, only to be immediately met with the opening of her bedroom door, Cole stands in the doorway. She holds her mobile up before tossing it to the end of the bed, “show was good.”

He moves into the room, closing the door behind himself. Cole tilts his head to the side, “yeah?”

She nods, “you should think about a script though, or bullet points. It would help you keep things in order, like a ribbon on a gift basket.” Elinor giggles a little when he runs and jumps onto the foot of the bed. “I can help you with them, if you’d like. You can do things other than your life if you wanted to. Cover the hospital, maybe. Uncle Ric or Uncle Fletch...maybe even Auntie Fleur.”

“That’s a good idea actually.” Cole rolls to his back, propping his head up with a bent arm, “my next one is going to be on Auntie Elinor though. Her anniversary is coming up and I know Nan isn’t going to...be feeling too well.” He means her depression comes out. Just a tad and only lasting a week or so. She’s allowed, he thought long ago, Ms. Vickers will help her through it.

“Are you planning to show Nan?”

“Not yet, but...maybe one day.”

“What do you plan to cover about Auntie Elinor?” Guinevere pulls her legs up to tuck under herself, getting more comfortable even though this bed already was.

“The paper she wrote about Nan.” Cole nods slowly, “and she apparently did quite a bit of investigative journalism, especially about the NHS. Nothing too...invasive or negative. At least, not that I’ve been able to find on project web pages from the university that I’m able to access.” He yawns a little, bringing a fist to cover his gaping mouth. “I’ll cover her life, try to find those old home movies Nan says exist, something tells me they’re in the attic.”

“I think you’re making a mistake.” Gwen answers softly, “not so much doing a piece about her, but about the invasiveness into her life. I mean, what if you mess up one of Nan’s videos and it becomes lost forever?”

“I was going to digitalize them for her and put them on both a hard drive and an external server.” He offers, “that way she can watch them whenever she wants without them becoming lost or corrupted.” Cole sees the soft smile forming on his cousin’s face, “I think it would help us understand who she was as well. I’ve been seeing Nan go to her bedroom door and just...touching it. She doesn’t go inside. At least she hasn’t lately.” He doesn’t know if she has in a while.

“She told me that I remind her of Elinor...a lot. I remind her a lot of Elinor.” Gwen feels guilty about that, but knows she has no way to control others’ perceptions of her. She lifts a hand up to her naturally loosely curled hair, “now that you’ve laid it out for me, I think it would be an amazing late Christmas gift to her.”

“And I’ll...offer her something different this year. Instead of crying for the day she died, we can celebrate her birthday as a family. Have fun on that day. Do something she’d want to do.” 

“Cole, you’re already her favorite grandchild. You don’t need to suck up anymore.” Guinevere extends her leg out from under her, giving him a playful nudge with her foot.

“I just want to do something nice for her since she’s always doing nice things for us.” Cole offers, “not only just the two of us only, but like, my mum and our families and stuff.” He begins to grin, “and you can...write something up for it? I’d like it to be a team effort.”

“I’ll talk to Lane as well.” Gwen leans forward, gently kissing her cousin’s cheek, “I’m glad you were able to find my best friend again.” She climbs from the bed, then looks down to her cousin still on the bed, “it’s the best Christmas present you could have ever given me.”

“I aim to please.” Cole beams toward her, watching as she moves away from him. His smile fades a bit when her back is turned, knowing that he probably won’t remain his Nan’s favorite once he does what he feels he needs to do.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan apologizes to his wife formally.
> 
> Guinevere gets an eyeful.

Ryan places the old Adele album on the stereo, moving the needle to the outer groove of the record. His wife had fallen asleep on the sofa while the children were at the park. He stands in front of her, offering a hand.

Charlotte hears the music and opens her eyes a tad, bleary-eyed, taking in the sight of her husband standing before her, a smile on his face. “What are you doing?” She hadn’t slept much the night before because of the fetus’s movements within her. She yawns, carefully turning to her back. Char rubs her hands over her face.

“Asking you to dance, Ms. Wolfe.”

She furrows her brow ever so slightly, tilting her head, “Is this Adele’s version of Lovesong?” When he nods, she takes his hand, pushing on the back of the sofa to help her slowly stand, “You’re in a good mood today.” She accepts a kiss from him, holding his well hand and being careful of his hurt arm as they sway. She continues to blink herself awake.

“I’m always in a good mood.” Ryan leans forward, softly kissing her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“Harry phoned me this morning.” He raises an eyebrow, “seems our efforts worked and her wife is pregnant.”

Char begins to grin, “that’s fantastic, darling.”

“You and I get to be godparents.” Ryan hums a soft chuckle, another kiss to his wife’s lips, “feeling okay?”

She nods a little, still swaying with him to the music even though the next song was about to start. “This little girl of ours is just taking everything out of me.” Char leans her head against his chest, “ten times worse than even the twins.” She sighs softly, “I’m just waiting for her to burst from my gut like in the movie Alien.”

“Could you imagine if that’s how birth actually was?” He raises an eyebrow, “burst through the chest and begins to scurry all about the house. Needing to catch it before it gets out.” Ryan grins when he hears her light giggles, “Best kept secret in medicine.”

When her laughter fades, she lifts her head to look at his face, “Can I ask you something and I don’t want you to take offense to it...” When Char notices her husband’s nod, she continues, “Are  _ we _ okay?”

“That’s for  _ you _ to decide.”

“I’m not married to myself.”

Ryan nods slowly, “I think we can be.” He leans his face down, softly kissing her lips again, “being here and...being unable to have it off with you, has caused me to remember why I fell in love with you all those years ago and, though you’re amazing in bed, that wasn’t the reason I fell in love with you. I’m reminded just how beautiful you were when you were pregnant. I’m reminded just how funny you could be. I’m reminded how giving, how nurturing, how loving you are.”

Charlotte has tears in her eyes, her breath catching from the sound of his kind words. She places a hand on his chest, needing to stop their swaying. She steps away from him, lowering herself back down onto the sofa. She takes a moment, trying to calm herself a tad. Finally, Char clears her throat, “truly?”

Studying his wife, Ryan smiles a bit, finally taking a seat next to her, “You’re my world, Charlotte Wolfe. Our children are my stars.”

She suddenly turns to him, pressing her lips against his, her hand sliding behind his head, running through his hair. Char pushes him to lean back, carefully beginning to straddle his lap as she continues to kiss him deeply. Her belly and his poorly arm causing a bit of difficulty, but they make do. The world around them continues to be filled with music, blocking out much else.

“This is a stupid idea. Probably more dumb than your letter writing.” Gwen follows behind her cousin, “you don’t even know those people. They aren’t anyone to you-”

“They’re my family.” Cole shakes his head, “they’re my family and I think her son is my Dad. This lady...she’s old. Like, super old. If I...if she were to die before I had the opportunity to meet her, I’d never forgive myself.” He sighs softly, “I have an address, I have a...a location. It isn’t too far from here.”

“And you’re asking me not to tell anyone where you’re going.” Gwen shakes her head, “for all you know, you could be walking into your death.”

“I’ll take my mobile with me.” Cole shakes her head.

“Because that will make you less dead...” Gwen has tears that have escaped from her eyes, quickly wiping her cheeks.

“If you take your mobile and leave on your location, I don’t think it would be a big deal.” Lane offers, walking with them, holding his twin brother’s hand. “Obviously, this woman was a mother, is a mother. She has three kids. Two girls and a boy. Her letter seemed...kind and considerate. I didn’t feel...I didn’t feel like she was threatening.”

“No offense, Laney, but you’re also a terrible judge of character.” Gwen mumbles, taking the lead of the group as she gets in front of the house, starting to walk up the footpath.

Cole stops at the end of the footpath as it turns up toward their parents’ house, turning to Lane abruptly, “she didn’t mean it like it sounded.” He tells him quietly, “and this changes nothing between us. I’ll still always be your brother.” Cole watches the twins, “I know you were worried about it.” He feels Owen take his hand.

“I just want you to be happy...and to feel complete.” Lane answers quietly, meeting his brother’s eyes, hearing a quick, excited scream come from Gwen after she enters the house, then immediately rushes back outside. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh...Nothing. Nothing is wrong.” Gwen shakes her head, lifting her hand to tuck a section of her wavy hair behind her ear as she steps over to the rest of the group again, “we should just head over to the Grands. We all know that’s where we’re going to end up later anyway. Everyone is...napping in there.”

Cole raises an eyebrow, knowing that she’s lying. He’ll play along for the moment, “Mum has been tired from the baby. Dad was probably sore.” He tilts his head, letting go of Owen’s hand, “You two, go ahead, I’m going to sneak in for a couple of board games. Owen, Gran has her chess set.” Cole stands at the end of the footpath leading to his parents’ house, his cousin next to him as his brothers walk ahead toward their grandparents house. “Napping?”

“Uh...well...” Gwen folds her arms, trying to find the right words. She starts to laugh to herself, “your parents are kind of...snogging.” She shrugs, pausing a moment, “little more than snogging...”

“Oh, gross.” Cole curls his lip in disgust as he begins walking toward his grandparents’ house.

“You wanted them to be happy together again. Beggars can’t be choosers.” Gwen calls out to him, giving the house one last look before following behind Cole.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from the past (of the _Cole Wolfe AU_) shows once more.
> 
> Cole puts himself in danger for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special New Year's Eve chapter!
> 
> Stay safe...and don't do anything I wouldn't do.   
Also, don't do anything I would.

Cole climbs out of the ride-share, prepaying his way to the address he had for the woman he believes to be his biological paternal grandmother. He gives a quick wave to the driver, who takes off. Adjusting his book-bag over his shoulder and taking a deep breath. “Now or never,” Cole mumbles to himself, making his way up the path and stairs to the front door, lifting his hand to knock against the heavy door.

Irene Hero quickly moves toward the entryway door, drying her hands on the small apron around her waist when she hears a knock. She tugs the door open, looking to the boy standing there. “Something I can...help you with?”

He stands there, staring toward the woman’s features, a smile starting to form on his face. “Uh...”

She sighs, reaching a hand up to the doorway, “are you selling something?”

“No, um.” Cole swallows, shifting from one foot to the other, “My name is Cole Wolfe and...I pretty sure I'm your grandson.”

Irene’s mouth goes agape ever so slightly. “Jesus.” She whispers to herself, pushing her way outside and closing the entry door behind herself. She glances out toward the street, then back to the boy, “How did you get here?”

“I used an app on my mobile.” He answers simply, anxious in front of this woman, "car brought me round."

“Why?” Irene shakes her head, “It’s far too dangerous.” She mumbles, looking him up and down. Tears are starting to form in her eyes and all she wants to do is embrace him, “Cole, you shouldn’t have come here. We could have written letters-”

“I wanted to meet you. Wanted to put a face to the words on the page.” Cole darts his tongue out to lick his lips, “why is it dangerous?” He shakes his head a little, “I don’t understand, Mrs. Hero.” The heavy door opens again, Cole’s head quickly turning to see the older man standing there. He begins to smile again,  _ this must be my grandfather _ , “Hello.” 

“Irene, got a friend?” Alastor Hero offers his wife a smirk. He’s tall,  _ maybe as tall as my Dad, _ Cole thinks. His facial features are chiseled with a sense of ruggedness to them. He’s clean shaven, his accent thick. He's quite old, but years of keeping busy keeping him relatively solid for a man his age. Cole glances between his grandparents, knowing they were probably a beautiful couple when they were young.

“Al...” Irene licks her lips, “this is Cole...this is...” Her chin trembles slightly as her gaze stays on the boy, “this is...this is Achilles’ son. His...only child.”

“I have a grandson?” Alastor begins to grin a bit more, stepping aside to open the door, motioning the pair inside. “I apologize for the rudeness of my wife, please enter.” He watches as his wife takes the boy’s hand, pulling him inside. “How is Achilles?” He calls out, closing the heavy entry door behind them and locking the few locks he had installed to it.

“Fine. Achilles is fine.” Irene answers quickly, motioning for Cole to remove his bag and set it onto the kitchen table.

“I wasn’t asking you.” Alastor replies dryly, “I was talking to the boy.”

“I wouldn’t know, Sir.” Cole follows the signaled instructions from the woman he believes to be his grandmother, “I’m not in contact with him.” He slides his hands into his pockets, “I was hoping the pair of you could help me with that.”

“Ran away, didn’t he, Irene...” Alastor scowls, “my son is garbage. You’re better off without him.” His tone flat, without even the slightest bit of inflection, “all of them. All of my children. Seeds of evil. Filled with hate.”

“Cole isn’t though, Al. Cole was never raised by Achilles.” Irene offers, “never touched by his thought process. Cole is polite, kind, and strong. He was in the Juniper Street attacks. Do you remember when that happened? He’s incredibly brave.”

“Don’t you ever stop speaking, woman?” Alastor’s anger sounds like a bark toward his wife, filled with contempt. “This boy is  _ my _ grandson.  _ I _ will be the one to speak with him.” He glares toward the woman, “you were doing something in the kitchen before you were interrupted. Shouldn’t you finish?”

Irene shifts her gaze from her husband to her grandson, not wanting to leave him alone. “Okay.” She knows it will only anger the man if she disobeys. Reluctantly, she turns away from the pair, returning to the kitchen. She won’t be doing much, needing to hear what occurs in the other room.

Cole can feel the heaviness of this place, “I don’t...I don’t know if I was in the Juniper Street attacks, Sir. I’ve had my suspicions, but my Mum never-”

Alastor grabs Cole by the collar of the aqua colored polo shirt he wears, “Why are you here?”

“Sir?”

“All of my children would rather I were dead. In fact, I’m almost certain they attempted to kill me themselves on multiple occasions.” He explains, “which is why I cannot fathom why you would show up here. Come to finish the job for them, have you?” A fire burns in his eyes as he shoves the boy back against the wall.

“I just want to know where I come from.” Cole straightens his jaw, his eyes dampening.  _ Gwen was right. _ “You’re Greek, correct? I didn’t know. I only knew about my mother’s side.”

“Who is your mother?” Alastor stands directly in front of him, his hands rolling into fists at his sides.

“My mother...my mother’s name is Charlotte Wolfe. She’s a stay at home mother to my siblings and I.” Cole explains, “my father is a pediatric surgeon...the man who has raised me as his own. Your son, you said his name is Achilles, he and my mother were together before she met my Dad.”

“Achilles-” He shakes his head.

“Is dead.” Irene stands in the doorway to the kitchen, having been watching the pair, “Achilles died over a decade ago.”

“You lie, woman.” Alastor shakes his head, baring his teeth. “Achilles sent this...his spawn...Sent him to ensure my demise. Believes I’d find it in my heart to...what...take me for a fool? That I’d...feel some sort of way because he’s a boy? Well, I’m not so easily swayed.” He lifts his fist, bringing it toward his grandson’s face.

Cole closes his eyes,  _ this was a bad idea. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names for the Hero family (except for Anders/Achilles) were chosen very specifically, though his meaning ended up working out for him too because **Achilles** is thought to come from the Greek word meaning _pain_ and **Anders** means _strong and manly_. 
> 
> **Irene** is Greek for _peace_.
> 
> **Alastor** (yes, spelled that way) is Greek for _tormentor_.
> 
> Just thought I'd fill that in a bit.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple days after his brother's leaving, Lane spills the beans out of guilt.
> 
> Bernie has an idea.
> 
> Serena must tell her step-daughter the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Happy New Year!**   
2020 still doesn't sound like a real year.
> 
> Let's hope it's a much better one than that last one.   
Anyway, couple of chapters for ya for the new year.

“Because Mum will be so angry with him and I don’t want her to be. I just want Cole to be happy.” Lane paces in front of the Grands, “and Cole is going to be so angry with me because I told him I wouldn’t tell anyone and-”

“Lane, calm down. What are you talking about?” Serena shakes her head a little, her hand out as she attempts to get the boy to calm ever even slightly, “we can help, but not if we don’t understand what you’re talking about because you’re speaking a kilometer a minute.”

Lane has tears in his eyes as he finally stops walking. “Cole ran away. Gwen is...crying upstairs because none of us can get ahold of him and it’s been more than a day.” He shakes his head, “and we’ve been lying to Mum saying we were all here. Lying to you saying Cole was cross with us and wanted to be alone in his room at home. He isn’t either of those things.”

Bernie’s eyes widen, “is this a joke?”

He shakes his head quickly, “he...he makes a web show.” Lane shoves a hand into his pocket, retrieving his mobile. He touches the screen a few times, his screen casting to the television. Lane begins to play the most recent video about Irene Hero, “he’s very popular. Makes his own income.” He responds quietly.

Serena brings a hand to her mouth, “oh no...”

“I...I asked him to keep his location on while he went.” Lane shakes his head, “but it isn’t available anymore. I reckon his mobile has probably finally died.”

“Doesn’t matter. I know where I’m going.” Bernie mumbles, having followed Irene Hero home long ago. Something she’d never forget the location of, with a mind like a steel trap. She stands from the sofa, “are my boots in the coat closet?”

Serena begins to shake her head, staring toward her wife, “Berenice, you are in your sixties. Do you honestly think-”

“You can take the girl out of the military, but you can’t take the military out of the girl.” Bernie interrupts, meeting the gaze of her wife one last time before disappearing through the doorway and up the stairs, going to change her clothing out of her pajamas.

“He’s going to be so angry with me.” Lane shakes his head, “he won’t want me as a brother. He won’t.”

Serena stands from her place on the sofa and wraps her arms around her grandson in an embrace, “that isn’t true.” She wants to sob, her mind thinking of every possible bad thing that could be happening, “I’d really like to see more of Cole’s series. I think it may give us some more answers. Will you show me?” She tries to change the subject, needing to change the subject.

Few moments later, Bernie bounces down the stairs, glancing into the doorway to the lounge again, her clothing still fitting perfectly from when she served in the RAMC. “I have a plan.” She nods, trying to reassure her wife and grandson, “you need to speak to Char and Ryan. Phone the police when I message you the address once I get there.”

“No, you’re going to give it to me now and we’re going to let law enforcement handle this from the start.” Serena glares toward her wife, “we both know how dangerous things are there. I don’t know if Irene Hero’s husband is still alive, neither do you-”

“Do you trust me?”

“This isn’t about trust.”

“Sure it is.” Bernie backs away, moving to the jacket closet, finding her old tan combat boots. She sits on the third step and pulls them on with little effort, lacing them properly like riding a bike. “Go talk to Char.” Bernie calls out. There’s no changing the blonde’s mind once she sets it onto something, this being no exception.

Serena motions for Lane to take a seat on the sofa as she walks past him, needing to be face to face with her wife, “you aren’t in the same shape you were on Boxing day.” Her voice quiet, knowing that’s what is probably running through her wife’s head.

Bernie pauses at the mention of the day that had haunted her family for years after before tying her second lace. “No one refuses a knock at the door when the one on the other side is military. I doubt they’ll be an exception.” Her statement simple and to the point, “I can assess the situation once they do. If I think I need backup, I’ll message you.”

“This is so dangerous.” Serena says softly, meeting her wife’s eyes once the blonde stands, “but...of course I trust you. We’ll do this your way.” She leans in, placing a tender kiss to her lips, “don’t do anything too reckless.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Campbell.” Bernie winks toward her wife, a cheeky smirk forming in the corner of her mouth as she steps around the silver haired woman and to the door, tugging it open.

Serena stands there for a minute, not having a good idea about any of this. She folds her arms over herself. “Lane, we’re going to go and tell your parents. Let me speak with Guinevere first-”

“I’ll get her. You go ahead. I know Mum is going to cry and...I don’t like to see her cry.” Lane says softly, getting up from the sofa and walking past her to the stairs, bounding up them.

Taking a deep breath, Serena pulls on her overcoat from the hanger and slips on her flats, making her way to her stepdaughter’s house. This isn’t exactly the type of information one wants to give another parent.  _ Better than their child is dead,  _ a voice reminds her from the back of her head. Missing, however, has no answers. Especially when it comes to a young person such as Cole. She wants to break down into sobs, she wants to wake from this nightmare. This isn’t a nightmare though, this is reality.

Letting herself into Charlotte’s house, she hears the voice of Evie Fletcher going over his behavioral therapy with Owen. Repetition and affirmations overflowing. She’s able to ignore them, stepping through the vestibule, “Charlotte.” She weakly calls out.

“In here, Mum.” Charlotte answers from the kitchen, her usual room of choice. She often calling Serena ‘ _ Mum’ _ when Bernie wasn’t there and even sometimes when she was. She brings another spoonful of chocolate ice cream to her lips, taking it straight from the carton. When the woman comes into sight, “Looks as if someone walked over your grave. Something to drink?”

“No, Charlotte-”

“Or a spoon? We can share.” She offers, a playful smile at her lips. Things between she and her husband were going so well, and has given her a boost to her confidence and energy. She feels  _ happy _ for a change. The first time in years, she reckons. Charlotte studies the woman, tears are forming in Serena’s eyes, causing her own alarm. Her smile fades a touch, “What happened?”

“It’s Cole.” Serena’s chin trembles, and she’s trying so hard to hold it together, “he’s gone missing.”

“What do you mean? He’s been round yours for days.” Char shakes her head. “This is a terrible joke.” She places the lid back onto the carton of ice cream, turning away from her and moving to the refrigerator, placing it back into the freezer portion. It’s often that her son floats between the houses without telling the owner that he’s there, but there’s usually some scrap of evidence of his presence, whether it be music or missing food, something.

“We thought he was here. Lane and Gwen were telling us that they had a disagreement.”

“He’s...” She turns back to face her stepmother, “do they know where he could have gone?”

Serena swallows, “to visit Anders Hero’s parents.” She watches as the young woman stares toward her a moment before her legs give out and she topples to the floor, passing out. Serena is next to her unconscious stepdaughter in a flash, “I had a feeling this was going to be the result.”

“Char, I-” Ryan stands in the doorway after moving down the stairs, before seeing his wife on the floor and scrambling to her side, “what happened?” When the silver haired woman recants the story to him, “maybe you should have told her to sit before revealing information like that.”

“There’s no right place or right time.” Serena answers quietly, “Bernie is taking care of it. We’ll hear from her soon.”

“My son needs to be okay. I’ll...” Ryan shakes his head, “I’ll kill whoever is responsible if he isn’t.” He isn’t sure if he feels anger or fear. Possibly a mixture of both. He remembers his wife’s stories of Irene Hero and how beaten she often was whenever she would show her face. Except she hadn’t come around in over a decade and they were comfortable with that.

The inflection of his voice makes Serena know that he means every word of his statement. Though, honestly, he’d have to wait in a very long line. “I...I trust Bernie with every fiber of my being. You should too.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie rushes to put her plan into motion, but finds she doesn't have the upper hand like she believed.
> 
> Alastor Hero shows who is boss.

Bernie folds her hands behind her back after knocking on the door she remembers Irene Hero retreating to all those years ago. Her quarter zip desert tan and camouflage top, tan tactical trousers, and her tan combat boots on her feet.  _ This must work. _ Lifting her head when she sees the door aggressively open, a man standing there.

“I’m not donating anything to the military-” Alastor Hero scowls, his voice low and threatening.

“Last name Hero?” Bernie asks, she knows the answer, she doesn’t need to ask the question. She gives him a once over, noticing his bloodied knuckles, probably used mostly on his wife and his own biological grandson.

“Why do you want to know?” 

“I’m going to find much pleasure in doing this.” Bernie nods a little, lifting her hand, rolled into a fist. She brings it to his face, causing him to stagger back.  _ Still got it after all these years. _ She pushes him back a bit more as she forces her way into the house, “Cole?” She calls out, hearing a soft moan in response. She doesn’t know  _ where _ it’s coming from though. Bernie removes her mobile from her pocket, sending the text message she had prewritten in the car and promised Serena she would send.

However, she takes too long, and doesn’t see the man coming at her from the side with a dining chair, slamming it into her side. “A woman believes it can hit  _ me _ ?” Alastor nearly growls, glad when the blonde staggers back. “You are an  _ intruder. _ You forced your way in.”

Bernie brings a hand to her side, gritting her teeth a tad. She knows he’s broken at least one of her ribs and can taste the iron of blood in her mouth. “Where is my grandson?”

“The boy.” The words drip from his tongue like acid. “Ungrateful scum like his father and my daughters. I give them the world and how do they repay me?” Alastor plans to hold his own with this military official as he slams the door shut behind him. “Take and take and take with  _ nothing _ in return.”

“He only wanted to know his heritage.” Bernie shakes her head, attempting to straighten her stance, “he wanted for nothing except that...just wished to share his love. A love you could never deserve.” Her voice shakes with anger, but remains strong.

“You make the boy weak. He shakes and cannot take discipline.”

Her brow furrows, not understanding the man’s words.  _ Shakes? _ “Allow me to retrieve him and we will leave you in peace-”

“No.” Alastor walks toward her again, “you are in the wrong, woman. You came here and assaulted me when I gave you no reason to. I will call the police.”

“Please do, allow them to see your wife and my grandson. Something tells me you wouldn’t want them to.” When he pushes her again, her foot catches on the corner of the sofa, causing her to trip back onto the floor.  _ Serena was right. _ Seeing his evil smile and his lifted fist, she closes her eyes.

Two loud bangs.  _ Gunfire _ , Bernie is all too familiar. A thud after.

Bernie opens her eyes quickly, snapping her gaze to the side, only to see her grandson standing there. Handgun in his small trembling hands, smoking from the muzzle. He’s bruised, battered. In two days, he’s been through hell. Tears instantly spring to her eyes as the boy slowly falls to his knees.

The police burst through the door after hearing the sound of gunfire from the street causing them to pick up the pace on their  _ wellness check _ , it takes them a moment to intake the sight of everything in front of them. The woman in military garb on the floor, the boy on his knees as a smoking handgun topples from his hands, a large man with a gunshot wound to his side gasps for breath on the floor. “No one move.” The officer calls out.

“Could I please...” Bernie motions with a hand toward Cole, “could I please assess my grandson?” Her tears are freely falling down her cheeks now, her pulse racing too fast for her to realize, “he’s injured and I’m a trauma surgeon.”

“I...” The young officer, places her gun back into its holster. The way this woman on the floor is wearing her uniform makes the officer know that this isn’t just some faux uniform she threw on. “Just push the gun away. We’ll need to take that into evidence.” She lifts her hand for her radio at her shoulder, requesting two ambulances before kneeling next to the man to push onto the wound in an attempt to stop bleeding.

Cole mumbles as he continues to stare toward the floor, “Mrs. Hero is in the kitchen. He...he hurt her.” His voice trembles, words slurred, “she hasn’t woken up...I tried.” Cole’s breath catches, “I tried-I tried. I can’t wake her.” When Bernie crawls closer to him, he lifts his head slowly to meet her eyes, “I tried, Gran.”

“I know.” Bernie nods, carefully wrapping her arms around the young boy. She knows the officers are assessing the older two in the house as she cradles her grandson, “I need to check you over.”

“I can’t feel anything anymore. I’m...I’m so tired.” Cole murmurs as his grandmother’s hands gently prod his form, yelping loudly when she gets to his back and sides. “I’m hungry. I’m hungry and I’m tired. I want to go home.” He shakes his head, “I just want to go home.”

“We need to go to hospital, Cole.” Bernie shakes her head, “we need to get you a full body scan so I can see if he damaged your kidneys.” Her voice soft, “among other things.” She runs a gentle hand through his hair as he leans against her chest. “Everything is going to be okay. You’re safe now.” She feels him begin to sob, not willing to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things happen quickly here, but I'm more focused on their recovery than anything else.
> 
> Hope this still reads okay.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte talks her mother into getting a CT.
> 
> Serena tries to add a bright spot to Bernie's day.

Charlotte storms the Holby City hospital halls, her hand clasped in her husband’s as they enter the AAU. She sees her mother sitting at the edge of the first bed, a shiner to her cheek. She can tell by the redness to Bernie’s eyes that the woman had been crying at some point recently. She just looks at the woman, “why are you wearing that?”

Bernie lifts her head, offering a subtle smirk to her daughter, “I had an idea. A...stupid idea.” She mumbles a little, accepting a tender hug from Charlotte, holding her a moment. “Cole is fine. He’s in theater.” When the young woman stands upright again, Bernie continues, “They’re draining a bit of his cerebrospinal fluid. He had a seizure at the house before I got there and one in the ambulance while we were on the way here. I thought it would be in his best interest to just...have it taken care of now. Neuro and Ange Godard are with him.” She swallows, “I tried to go in as well, but...”

“No, you’re okay out here, Mum.” Char shakes her head, lowering herself next to her mother and taking hold of her hand. She’s never seen the woman so shaken, not even after Boxing Day so long ago. She lifts her head toward her husband, making eye contact with him, “see if you can get more information.” It’s the subtle twinge of her eyebrow that lets him know that she needs a moment alone with her mother.

“Course.” Ryan leans in, capturing a quick kiss from his wife, standing back up, “I’m really glad you’re okay, Bernie. Our kids are lucky to have you for a grandmother.” He leans in once more, pressing a kiss to the older blond’s hairline, causing her to smirk again.

“I’m the lucky one.” Bernie answers quietly, watching him walk off toward the nurses’ station. Her lower lip split in the corner, she gently licks them to cure them of their dryness, “That was a house of horrors.” Her jaw clenches as she shakes her head negatively, “he-he’s going to need some therapy, Charlotte.”

“He can have whatever he needs.” Char nods slowly, just being present with her mother for those few moments. Offering the woman comfort since her son didn’t need it just yet, “reckon you may need some as well.” It isn’t often, or ever, that she gets to be the backbone for her mother. “Serena was right behind us, on her way. Insisted on driving herself.” She lifts her hand from her mother’s lower back to gently rub between her shoulder blades. “You’ll be fine.” The woman trembles beneath her fingertips.

Being all too familiar with this hospital, Serena offers a smile to a porter as he lets her through the usually locked door, glad he remembered her. She glances around, finally her eyes come to rest on her usually stoic wife seeming weak, for the first time in a very long time. She makes a beeline toward the woman, “Berenice.” Her voice low, but the tone causing Bernie to immediately look up toward her. She hugs onto her tightly when the woman stands awkwardly, running her hand over Bernie’s hair. 

“Might get more privacy in your office.” Charlotte nods toward the Consultants’ office, speaking quietly. “We can wait out here until we-”

Bernie shakes her head quickly, moving back slightly from Serena’s embrace, “No, they want me to wait for the x-ray on my ribs. I’ve already told them that I have at least two broken. I don’t need a visual when there’s nothing to be done.”

“Just earns you a bit more time off from work.”Serena nods, motioning to the bed for her to have a seat again, which the blonde obliges. “Did they do one on your head to rule out concussion?” When she’s met with her wife’s confused gaze, “you were obviously hit in the face, Bern, you’ve a shiner. Who is your tending?”

Seeing her daughter’s amused smirk from her peripheral vision, Bernie points toward her, “Shut it.” She folds her arms over her chest, “I’m fine. I’m not experiencing any neurological symptoms.”

Ric Griffin, having caught the tail end of Bernie Wolfe’s statement as he was leaving the Consultants’ office, steps over to the family, “I tried to convince her we should do a scan as a precaution, but she wouldn’t hear of it.”

“Snitch.” Bernie mumbles.

“Also, Charlotte, Cole is being transferred to YAU after his procedure. If you wanted to head up there to wait for him, he should be finished shortly.” Ric explains calmly, knowing the young mother would want to be by her son’s side after such an agonizing ordeal.

Char nods a little, glancing next to her, to her mother. “Mum, just go for a few pictures, then come up and sit with us. I need you to take care of yourself, even if you believe it to be unnecessary. You know that Cole would want the same.” She reaches over, gently prying her mother’s hand free from her crossed arms, intertwining her fingers between Bernie’s. She feels the need to have her mother close as well, “when you’re finished, you can come upstairs and sit with us.”

Ryan returns after seeing the group formed around the older blonde, as well as spoken to one of the nurses to call around for information. The look on her face is that of uncertainty. He’s seen it on his wife occasionally, but never his mother-in-law. “Cole is out of theater, staying on Keller if you’re ready to head up.” He tells his wife sweetly, noticing the way she’s holding her mother’s hand.

Nodding absently, Charlotte takes her husband’s hand as he helps her stand from the bed, “Mum, please. Just to air on the side of caution.” She lets him pull her up to standing, “and come upstairs when you’re finished.” She leans down, softly pressing a kiss against her mother’s cheek. “I love you.”

It isn’t often that Bernie hears those words from her children, even now that they were on far better terms than they were over a decade ago, “Love you too, Char.” She offers her best reassuring, closed mouth smile, letting it fade slightly as her daughter and son-in-law walk away toward the elevators. She waits a moment before looking up toward Ric, “Alright, Griffin. Order the imaging.”

Serena sees the man nod and step over toward the nurses’ station. She tilts her head to the side, watching her wife, “you know, through this all, there is one positive.” She maintains a low speaking voice, doing her best to keep her thoughts between the two of them.

Raising an eyebrow, Bernie glances up toward her wife, watching as she takes a seat next to her, “and that is?”

“I’ve never gotten to see you in uniform before. Nor did I think I ever would.” Serena smirks slightly when she notices that her wife has begun to blush, “and I must say, Major, you do look rather fetching in it...after all these years.”

Bernie begins to smile a tad, doing her best not to chuckle and cause herself pain from her broken ribs. She reaches a hand over, taking her wife’s, deciding to continue the course of discussion instead of focusing on the events from earlier, “maybe I’ll have to wear it at home sometime...in the confines of our bedroom...” She hears the playful, interested growl come from her wife. She sighs softly, getting off the topic, “I just feel like I need a shower.”

“Well, after your scans, I don’t see why you can’t take one here. Maybe throw on a pair of scrubs before we go up to sit with Cole? You may feel more comfortable.” There was no question, just an understanding between the partners that they were going to stay by their grandson’s side until they couldn’t. Seeing her wife’s subtle nod, Serena lifts a hand, tucking a fallen portion of hair from Bernie’s face to the place behind her ear. “I’m glad you’re okay, darling.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think Cole ever will be.” Bernie responds softly, lifting her head when a porter appears in front of her bed with a wheelchair, giving it a confident pat. She nods a little, giving a quick glance to her wife, “come with me?” When Serena nods, Bernie switches from her place on the hospital bed, to that of the porter’s wheelchair. This was all going to be much harder than she originally anticipated.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte finally reveals the truth to her son.
> 
> Ange helps her patient out of a tough spot.

Ange Godard adjusts the drip next to her young patient’s bed, “You were amazing, Cole.” She places her hands on the side rail, offering a gentle smile to the boy in the bed, “and one of my nurses had a bell that your parents are on their way up.”

“What about Gran?” Cole asks softly, obviously distracted by looking around the unit, finding it quite interesting. “Is she okay?”

The woman hums her approval, “I’m certain she’ll be up as well once she’s finished getting checked over.” She offers him a soft smile, “though, the good news is that you shouldn't be having so many headaches anymore. I know how difficult they are for you when you have them. You may have one occasionally, but overall, not as many.” When he doesn’t respond, she gives him a cordial nod, moving away from the bed to give him some peace.

Charlotte rounds into the room after walking off the elevator and through the corridor, seeing her son in one of the beds of the darkened space, causes her pause in the doorway. Her son is situated under one of the large windows against the wall and the light seems to be illuminating his form in a way that makes him seem so much younger than his years. Her chin trembles as her eyes fill with tears.

Ryan feels a slight tremble in his wife’s hand as he holds it. “He’s safe, Char.” He tells her softly, gently guiding her toward their son’s bed. He paints on a smile, usually used for patients in his own ward. “Gran said not to worry about you because I should see the other bloke.”

Cole offers a subtle smile, oxygen cannula at his nose, “well...I shot him, so yeah.” The smile fades quickly. He isn’t proud of what he’s done. It was done in a moment where he thought his grandmother’s life was in danger. “Is Gran coming?”

Charlotte swallows, standing at the side of her son’s bed, “She uh...” She’s trying her best to contain her emotions, “she didn’t want to get a CT scan, but...Nan and I talked her into it.” Letting go of her husband’s hand, she moves to the other side of the hospital bed. “So, she should be up in a bit.”

“The...coppers nicked my backpack.” Cole says softly, sporting his own split lip and eyebrow, as well as a couple of black eyes. “My...papers are in there. My research.” His face remains almost blank, no fear, no happiness. Nothing. “I don’t...I don’t care about them anymore.” He swallows, “She told me he was dead so it doesn’t matter.”

Nodding, Char reaches a hand up, pushing a section of hair from his face, “your biological father was a man I knew as Anders Hero. I thought I loved him, but he...he wasn’t a kind man and hurt me very badly.” She licks her lips, having agreed with her husband to finally just tell the boy the truth, “but toward the end of his life he grew nearly unrecognizable. Cancer, among other things, and I was with him when he died.” She clears her throat, “He hadn’t spoken to his parents in a very long time, or his sisters. I wouldn’t know them if I saw them, but...Irene, I met when Anders was in hospital. She was a patient and Nan told her about Andy being on Darwin...under police custody.”

“Was he the one that hurt you and Nan the day after Christmas before I was born?”

“He was.” Charlotte nods slowly, “that’s why he was under police custody when he died.” Not that this is easier for her to do, but the severity of the situation made nothing left to hide.

“And he knew about me?” Cole watches his mother intently.

“Not until I was...about halfway through my pregnancy. He found out I was staying with the Grands.” Char smirks slightly, deciding not to tell him that his grandfather was the one to spill the beans all those years ago, “but if I could have gone without him knowing about you at all, I would have.” She shifts from one foot to the other, “he wanted to make you as hateful as himself and...there’s no way I’d allow that.”

“I’m sorry.” Cole whispers, looking away toward the foot of his bed.

“It wasn’t all a loss.” Ryan offers, leaning in slightly to garner his son’s attention, “because if I hadn’t met you and your Mum, I’d have never had one of the best sons a bloke could ask for.” Seeing his son’s slight smile, he continues, “and I am so proud to be your Dad and to call you my son...because that’s who you were always meant to be.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“How could I possibly be?” The man tilts his head to the side, “you had to find out somehow. Though I wish it were under different circumstances, like taking someone with you instead of attempting to brave it alone. I’d have gone with you.” Ryan shrugs with his better shoulder, “but it’s all done and over with. Can’t change it now, we just need to learn from it.”

“Also, Lane may have...showed us your web series.” Charlotte raises an eyebrow, “and now I have so many episodes I need to catch up on.”

Cole glances about the room again, almost absently, “I really thought that you would...that you would hate that I-”

“Cole, hate is not in my vocabulary when it comes to you. Not mine, or Dad’s, or your siblings, or the Grands...no one.” Char shakes her head, moving to the foot of the bed to retrieve his files. She gently flips through the pages to see exactly what is going on with her son. “Sprained wrist, broken ribs, dislocated jawbone, concussion-”

“Broken zygoma?” Ryan asks of his wife, motioning to his own cheek bone. He sees her nod, then glances back to his son, “reckon they’ll fix that in a bit and call in Plastics. Probably wanted to get him stable first after seizing in the ambulance and draining the CSF.”

“I just...I just really want Gran.” Cole mumbles, his body almost vibrating with anxiety, “I really need Gran.” His tone begins to sound frantic, as if he won’t receive any relief without the woman being nearby. “Please, please...please...”

“She’ll be up shortly, Cole.” Ryan nods, “I promise. Ric said she can once she has her scans.”

“Was she hurt very badly?”

“I don’t believe so, but since she kept refusing scans, we don’t really know the certain extent.” Ryan shakes his head, trying to reassure the boy, “however, as a pretty good surgeon and without looking to her chart, based on sight alone, I’d say she probably has a concussion, like you.”

“I didn’t-I didn’t want her hurt because of me.” Cole mumbles, shaking her head, “She was hurt because of me.” His pulse begins to race, his anxiety is getting the better of him. He feels like he needs to find her. Apologize to her. Make sure she’s safe. “I need Gran.”

Charlotte turns from her spot at the foot of the bed, looking for a staffer, any staffer. “Ms. Godard.” She calls to the woman, seeing her sitting at her desk near the corner of the unit. 

Ange stands, hearing the mother’s call. She makes her way over to her young patient, the youngest within her unit. She knew it would be much easier tending to him here instead of taking him up to Otter. Because of Bernie’s quest to find a treatment option for the boy, she was familiar with his condition and with Cole Wolfe. “What’s going on, Cole?” She lifts her head to look at his monitor, “having a bit of panic, are you?”

“Just...just Gran.” Cole mumbles again, he unintentionally works himself up. “I just need Gran.”

“Love, I’ve already told you that she’ll be up after her scans.” Charlotte shakes her head, slipping his files back into the basket at the end of his bed, “I promise. She will race up here once she’s finished. Nan is with her too. You get both of the Grands for the price of one.”

The YAU consultant glances to her patient’s mother, “We’ll get an order for a soft sedation going since we’ll put him under fully for the procedure. Plastics should be over any minute and we’ll head back in-”

“N-No. I’m-I need Gran. I need Gran.” Cole shakes his head, repeating himself.

“Cole, Cole.” Ange gets him to meet her eyes, “I need you to trust me. Your Gran will be up when she’s finished. Our scanning machines can only go so fast and we need them to go fast so we can use it for more patients. That’s why I know we’re moving as quickly as we can in diagnosing and treating her.” When the boy’s gaze sinks, she continues, “when Plastics gives the call, we have to do your surgery. Save those beautiful cheekbones of yours that you’ve inherited from your Mum and Gran. Agree?”

“Yeah.” Cole whispers, “will I be able to go home with the Grands tonight?”

“No, I think you’ll be here for a couple of days at least, but we’ll do our best to make your stay a comfortable one. We can get your mobile and charger so that you can have that at least.” Ange says honestly, “show me this web series that I hear your Uncle Dom speaking so fondly of.”

“So  _ everyone _ knew before we did, Char.” Ryan lifts his head, teasingly replying to his wife, “It will be nice once we’re all caught up though. Won’t need to worry about spoilers.” His gaze shifts back to his son, noticing the boy’s subtle amused smirk. Ryan knows his son may never be the same, but making him smile was his top priority right now. Everything needs to be okay for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen Ange's last name spelled both Godard and Goddard. No idea why. I'm just sticking with the one D since that's what I did through the last story. So, don't hate me. I still don't know what the right answer is.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie panics a bit.
> 
> Serena encourages her wife.

Serena follows her wife into the empty employee locker room, watching her closely. “Bernie-”

“I promised Cole that I wouldn’t leave him alone.” Bernie answers quietly, “and I have. I left him alone and...he was probably sent back to theater. I could have been holding his hand. I could have...I could have helped him.” Her voice just above a mumble, “I could have...” She brings a hand up to push her hair from her face, “held his hand.” Her voice cracks slightly.

She moves to her wife, wrapping her arms around her tenderly, being careful of the blonde’s broken ribs. “There is nothing you could have done differently. He’s on Keller, comfortable, and waiting for you.”

“He killed a man for me, Serena.” Bernie holds onto her wife just as much, her breath catching as she finally breaks down slightly. She usually did this in private. Not wanting to appear weak in front of her loved ones. She was supposed to be the backbone, not the one who needed support. “Alastor Hero is dead because Cole killed him. He will  _ always _ have that on his conscious.”

“How was it  _ for _ you?” Serena just lets her wife talk, knowing she needs to get things off her chest. She puts her at arms’ length, gently edging the woman’s quarter zip jumper up, over Bernie’s head. “Cole is a smart young man.  _ In the end, you must do what you think is right. _ We’ve...hammered it into his noggin like my mother drilled it into mine. There would come a time when he needed to use that teaching.” 

“Hero already got a...a couple on me and was going in for the...” Bernie swallows, trying her best not to remember the man’s evil appearance, “I closed my eyes. When I opened them, Alastor Hero was gasping on the floor, hole in his side. I watched the life drain from his eyes...and a part of me was glad that it did.” She allows her wife to gently undress her, not actually paying her much mind except when she feels soft taps against her calves, instructing her to lift each leg. “Cole was...so spent...so broken. He was...he was so worried about me, but...” The fatigue trousers and boots are removed with care and reverence.

“Bernie, have a seat.” Serena orders softly, knowing the woman would obey, lowering herself to the wooden bench. She takes her time to fold the old, tan fatigues, still crisp from the loving care of their owner. She sets them onto the bench, next to her wife. Making quick work to fold the jumper as well. Moving to the shelf in the room, containing various sizes of cornflower blue scrubs, she obtains her wife’s size, carrying them over to her. “None of what happened today was your fault. Whether Cole acted to protect you or not. It still wasn’t your fault or his fault. There was no one at fault here except for Alastor Hero. Apples don’t fall far from the tree, darling.”

Bernie stands when Serena holds out the scrub trousers near her ankles, stepping into them one at a time. “I owe our grandson my life.”

“I know.” Serena replies quietly, gently guiding the scrubs up the woman’s shapely legs. “That’s the part you’re having a tough time with. You’re so used to the opposite.” Serena ties the drawstring on the scrub trousers. She obtains the shirt, rolling it up and holding it out for her wife. She can’t help except to see the dark, angry bruise at the blonde’s side.

She licks her dried lips, “will he even want to see me?”

“Well, Charlotte has sent me three text messages while you were getting your scans that just say  _ ETA _ , so I reckon he’s probably asking for you.” Serena pulls the shirt over her wife’s head, pecking a quick kiss to her lips after. She ventures back over to her wife’s locker, knowing which was hers by the photograph of their family at Easter a few years ago on the front of it. One of their favorites, Owen actually looking at the camera for the first time, smiling. She tugs it open, obtaining Bernie’s trainers, taking a moment to examine the other photographs covering the inside of the locker. A few of Cameron and Charlotte when they were small, toddler Cole with his newborn twin brothers, Guinevere and Cole the first time she and Bernie had taken them camping, Jason and Owen on the swingset in Charlotte’s garden, a toddler Lane dancing in their lounge, herself asleep with an infant Cole on her chest, and ones of each grandchild’s most updated school photograph. It causes a warm smile to grow on her face, “never regarded you as one who decorates the inside of their locker.”

Bernie glances over toward her wife, “when I need to ground myself, they help.” She replies softly, offering a smirk. “Plus, we have a ridiculously attractive family and I like to show them off when I can.”

Closing the locker, Serena returns to her wife with the trainers in hand, “that we do.” She crouches in front of her, gently removing Bernie’s tan combat boots, “I must ask, how did it feel to don the uniform again?”

Raising an eyebrow, Bernie’s features soften as she responds, “like old times.”

“Don’t get any ideas.”

“I’ll try to have as few as possible.” She watches as her wife slides on her trainers, knowing it would have felt awful if she had tried to do it herself. “I don’t remember broken ribs hurting so much.”

“You’re older now, darling. I think you forget that often.” Serena ties the shoes before slowly returning to standing, “you’re a fast healer, I know, but...you also weren’t in your sixties before.” She tilts her head to the side sightly, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she speaks honestly to her wife, “you’re in amazing shape, you take care of yourself, but that doesn’t stop the years.”

“Does for me, I’m ageless. Just a few more crows feet.” Bernie teases, a soft smile growing on her face as she hears Serena’s mobile buzz again. “Tell them we’re on our way up.”

“I wanted to give your face a clean before we go, you’re a bit bloody.” Serena reaches into her pocket for her mobile, reading the text message once she holds it up, “ _ They’re taking him into theater. Found it easier to sedate him because he was panicking from not seeing Mum. Don’t be surprised if he asks the Grands to stay the night with him. _ ” She reads word for word, raising an eyebrow, “I told you.”

“I fear I’m not going to want him out of my sight once I see him again.” Bernie swallows, her eyes following her wife “I meant it when I said I owe him my life, Campbell.”

“So then don’t. I think it would be a good idea for the two of you to heal together.” Serena reaches a hand up, tucking a portion of hair behind Bernie’s ear, “if he needs to be your shadow again to make you both feel better, then so be it.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s head up to YAU. I can clean that face while we wait for Cole to get out of theater.” Serena leans in, softly kissing her wife’s lips, “and I know he’ll be thrilled to see you.” She flashes a smile, lowering her hand. She picks up Bernie’s old, folded fatigues and boots before finally leading the pair from the room.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron helps his nephew through a hard time.
> 
> Morven tries to understand Owen.

Lane lies on his bed, curled up on his side in a fetal position. He stares toward the window of his bedroom, tears rolling down his cheeks. He finds himself rocking slightly, trying to comfort himself. He hears a knocking at the bedroom door, “Not now, Owen.” He calls out, believing the perpetrator to be his brother. Owen always liked knocking and having someone answer, he found it funny.

“Not Owen.” Cameron pushes the door open slowly. All of his movements are just a tad sluggish, his body still healing. “I don’t remember you having so many stairs.” He smirks a little, closing the door behind himself before making his way to the boy’s queen sized bed. When he’s met with silence, he sighs softly, knowing Cole would have had a witty, teasing comeback. Lowering himself onto the bed, he lays all the way back, looking up toward the ceiling, “More comfortable than I thought it would be.”

“You don’t need to try to cheer me up.” He swallows, listing a hand to quickly wipe his cheeks, knowing his uncle is lying behind him. “This is my fault. I should have said something sooner. He wouldn’t...Cole wouldn’t have been hurt so bad. Neither would Gran.”

“Aunt Greta retrieved Gwen, Owen is showing Morven the house again, and pizza is on the way.” Cam nods, “also, Nan phoned. Gran is fine, bit banged up, but she’ll be alright. Cole’s going to be staying in for a few days, getting a bit of surgery, but otherwise...everyone is alive...and they’ll both be fine in due time.”

“If I said something sooner...”

“Laney, it’s over with.” Cameron interrupts him, “nothing to keep beating yourself up over. Nan offered to take you in to visit tomorrow, if you want.” He’s met with silence from his nephew, “also, did you know Cole has a successful web series? Morven was casting it to the telly downstairs from her mobile. Some good stuff there.”

“Only recently. Gwen has known for a long time.” Lane moves next to his uncle a little more, “she used to help him with his research or with scripts. She’d tell him what worked and what didn’t.” He bites the corner of his mouth, “that’s why she was so sad. She knew he was planning to go and didn’t tell anyone.”

“Yeah, but if I know Cole, and I do, if he sets his mind onto something, there’s no stopping him. If one of you had told an adult, and he was grounded or whatever have you, he’d have snuck out the window.” Cam offers a reassuring smile, “and you know that’s true, Laney.”

Lane smirks, nodding a little, finally. “You’re right.”

“Pizza is here!” Morven yells up the stairs, glancing over to Owen who is standing next to her. She glances over to him, “right? Those boys should come down anyway. We could have been playing a game or something. Do you like games, Owen?”

Owen nods a bit, though he isn’t one for many board games. He does enjoy chess and checkers, something that surprised even his behavioral therapist. He begins to sign, “ _ drink _ .”

“Um.” Morven bites her lip, “can you show me, Owen?”

He nods again, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. Tugging open the refrigerator, he taps on the container of apple juice, then glances back to her, giving his interested groan. Owen smiles, going to the cupboard for his cup and placing it onto the counter, clapping his hands quickly when she begins to pour his juice.

Morven smiles, “There we go. Do you like apple juice, Owen?”

“It’s his favorite.” Lane answers from behind his uncle’s girlfriend, causing her to jump and turn quickly to face him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s okay.” Morven offers the boy a soft smile, “feeling better?”

He gives a subtle shrug, “Uncle Cam is taking his time.”

“He’s quite slow, I know.” She moves around to the cabinets, “if I were a plate, where would I be?” Morven mumbles to herself, glancing into the next or the next. She feels a soft tapping against her shoulder and glances to find Owen next to her, “do you know where the plates are?”

Owen nods, walking to the opposite side of the kitchen, obtaining the plates in the cupboard just next to the stove. He smiles broadly that he was successful in his task, seeing his brother give him a thumbs up, which he reciprocates. He groans happily before pointing to the cardboard pizza box.

“Grab me a slice.” Cameron calls, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs. Once he reaches the kitchen and looks into one of the pizza boxes, he curls his lip, “Ham and pineapple?”

“My favorite.” Lane grins, then glances to Morven, “Owen needs his slice cut or else he tries to shove the whole thing in his mouth at once. It doesn’t matter what kind you give him though.”

Owen glances to Cameron, “ _ Mother? _ ” He signs, then taps on his arm, signing the same thing again, “ _ Mother? _ ”

It takes Cam a moment, then remember his bit of sign language he had learned over the years and nods slowly, “she’ll be home later. She’s with Cole in hospital.”

Moaning, Owen shakes his head negatively, “ _ Father? _ ”

“Same spot, bud.” When Owen taps Morven's arm and repeats himself, Cameron meets the boy’s eyes as the woman steps away. “Mum and Dad are at hospital with Cole. Nan is with Gran at hospital. Mum and Dad will be home later tonight when Cole gets out of surgery.” He tries to explain, knowing his nephew doesn’t care about all the extra information. “They will be home later.”

“Owen, here you go.” Morven calls, having cut up his pizza while he was speaking with his uncle.

“Come sit at the table with me, O.” Lane leads him, taking his own plated pizza over to the table, knowing his brother will follow, smiling a tad when he does.

“You okay?” Morven glances to her fiance, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Don’t push yourself too much.”

Cam wraps an arm around his fiance, “you know, the twins can be the first ones we tell.” He raises an eyebrow, tilting his head from side to side, “because we were planning on it during the New Year...and this has...taken top priority.” Cam sighs softly, “which I’m really sorry for. You deserve your own...time to shine, Morven.”

Morven shakes her head negatively, “nothing to apologize for. We’re a family. We can wait to tell everyone that we’re engaged to be married another time. This is more important."


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole chooses who he wants to surround him.
> 
> Bernie gives into her grandson.

_ He pinches his eyes closed as he pulls the trigger, opening them after. Things begin to move in slow motion. Bernie Wolfe staggering back and collapsing to the floor, nursing a wound to her side. Gasping for breath. She’s dying and it won’t be long now. This is his fault. _

Cole opens his eyes slowly, seeing people standing at the sides of the bed. He’s sluggish, feeling like he’s unable to move his face hardly. “Gran?” He whispers groggily, his lids heavy from their bruising. He needs to know she’s alive. “Gran.” His mouth doesn’t open much due to the adjustment of his dislocated jaw.

“She just stepped away to use the toilet, Cole.” Serena holds her grandson’s hand, head tilted to the side. “You’ve just had surgery on your cheek. You may feel some pain, but if you do, you let me know.” Tears in the boy’s eyes, she motions to the chair on the other side of the bed, “Mum’s drifted off and Dad’s gone home because Owen was having issues.”

“I just...” His voice catches, “I just want to go home.” Tears leak from Cole’s eyes, his hand trembling.

“I know, darling, I know.” She nods slowly, “and we will in just a few days. Don’t you worry.” Serena hates to see her eldest grandson so out of sorts, so weak. She misses her sarcastic shadow, but knows his trauma may keep that side of him from showing for a while.

“I hurt her.” Cole begins to cry a bit harder, moaning softly between sobs. The pain from his side radiates, “I hurt her. I know.” His breath shaky as he stares toward his Nan, absolute fear in his eyes. Something Serena had never seen before. “I hurt her.”

“No, not at all.” Serena feels the subtle tremble in his hand, turning her head when she hears the slow gait from her wife. “Berenice, someone is asking for you.”

“Cole?” Bernie smiles a little, hissing a little as she finally reaches the side rail next to her wife.

Cole smiles ever so slightly, almost instantly calming when he sees his Gran, “your face...”

“I thought I could match you.” Bernie takes his hand when he reaches up toward her, “we have matching broken ribs too.” She smirks, meeting his eyes, “you impressed me today, Cole Wolfe. Your strength and courage...are far more than anything I could have possibly fathomed.”

“I’m not.” He grips her hand more, “you were hurt.”

“Nothing compared to you.” She shakes her head.

Ange moves closely to the bed from her place at her desk, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially since he’s just waking up, but visiting hours are nearly over and-”

“No, no.” The look of fear fills Cole’s eyes, “Gran...no...”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Bernie reaches her other hand out, gently gliding it through the boy’s hair.

“No, stay.” Tears fill his eyes again, “stay.”

Bernie snaps her attention to her wife, “wake Char up, get her home. She should be in a bed anyway.” She swallows, hating seeing her grandson so upset, especially with his face so bruised and battered. “I’ll stay with Cole tonight.” She moans softly as she lowers the side rail she holds onto, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Serena moves over to her stepdaughter knowing this was an argument she wasn’t going to win, “Charlotte.” She rubs her upper arm, slowly crouching. Ryan headed home after Cole had successfully pulled through surgery in order to help get Owen to sleep, something he’s taken as  _ his _ thing and Owen has grown to love his presence. 

Char inhales, instinctively stretching a bit, “Cole okay?” Her rhaspy, sleepy voice causing her stepmother to smile softly at its resemblance to her mother’s, “has he woken up?”

“He has.” Serena nods slowly, using the edge of the chair to stand herself before offering her hand to help the young woman up.

Taking the woman’s hand and standing slowly, Char moves over to her son, offering him a wide, sleepy smile, “Hey there, sweet boy.” She reaches a hand out, gently stroking his hair. “How are you feeling?” She notices her mother sitting on the bed, “glad Gran is here, finally?”

Cole hums his approval, glad all three of these women are here. “Can you all stay?” He keeps his hand in his Gran’s, not wanting to let her go.

“Afraid not.” Serena shakes her head slowly, “but we’ll be back in the morning.”

“No, Gran must stay.” Cole’s voice soft, scared.

“Only if she wants to, Cole. She was hurt like you and she might want to go home to sleep, just like I know that you want as well.” Charlotte watches her son closely, knowing how he was before. “I know you’re upset and you want Gran, but we have to be fair to Gran too. I know she’s hurting, even though she won’t admit it.”

Cole blinks slowly, his eyes focusing over toward his Gran, “Sorry.” He whispers.

Bernie shakes her head ever so slightly, “I'll stay. I’ll stay with Cole. You need to head home, Char. A hospital is no place for a pregnant woman to attempt to sleep in a chair.” She smiles softly, glancing down to the boy in the hospital bed, “We’ll be okay.”

Charlotte lifts her gaze to see the side of her mother’s face, the woman’s back toward her. She licks her lips, knowing these two were probably the best ones to stay together anyway. “Okay.” There’s tears in her eyes, not because she’s sad her son doesn’t want her, but because she’s relieved that he’s okay. “I’ll stay with Nan tonight. She has a hard time sleeping alone anymore.” She teases the woman a little.

Serena smirks, “you aren’t wrong.” She glances between them all, “I know Uncle Cam has plans to visit, as well as Lane. They may come together tomorrow.”

“I don’t want everyone to visit.” Cole answers softly, “just us.”

“Okay. Whatever you want.” Bernie nods a little, “absolutely whatever you want.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte reveals her anxieties about what happened.
> 
> Serena enjoys having her stepdaughter close again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, the past few chapters have been occurring on the same day. I'll let you know when that changes, never fear.

Serena holds onto her stepdaughter as they lie next to one another in bed, the big spoon in the equation, even though Bernie usually demanded the role, she found in comforting. Needing one another’s closeness that years of ordeals have caused. She hears the sharp intake of breath from the young woman. “Charlotte?” Her voice quiet as she feels the young woman crying more.

“I’m sorry, I’ll...” Char shakes her head a little, beginning to push herself up, “I’ll go into the-”

“No, darling, just lie back down. Let me help you.” Serena keeps a hand on the young woman’s back, “let’s talk it through. It’s just us here. No Bernie, no Cole. Just you and I.”

Charlotte inhales and exhales slowly in an attempt to calm herself down, “I’m so...” She shakes her head, carefully lying back down again, her belly seems bigger than it was earlier in the night even though it isn’t. It just seems to be in the way at this moment and she isn’t really sure why. “All of this is my fault. All of it...and it started a decade ago and...I could have contained the information and...” She gasps out a sob.

“You didn’t hurt them. You threw no punches.” Serena carefully wraps her arms around her stepdaughter, just holding onto her.

“My son killed a man.” Char licks her lips, “that’s something that will always be on his conscious for the rest of his life. If only I had told him the truth of his paternal biology from the beginning, and how dangerous it was, he’d had never gone to look.” She swallows, “and Irene...Irene’s in critical condition.”

“Irene chose to stay in that environment and Cole saved both of their lives.” She responds softly, “that’s the part that I don’t believe is...resonating with you. Cole saved lives today. Irene Hero’s, Bernie’s, and his own. He was a hero in every sense of the word.” Serena feels the young woman stiffen suddenly, “you okay?”

Charlotte nods, “contraction, but I’m fine.” It causes her to calm down almost instantly, swallowing back her emotions a bit. “I need to find him a therapist that he’ll like.” She closes her eyes, exhaling slowly, “and maybe they’ll...give him something.” She swallows, “the fear in his eyes, Mum...just...it’s something I’ll never forget.”

“I know.” Serena gently places her hand to the bottom of her stepdaughter’s belly, feeling the subtle movements of the fetus within, including the tensing of her abdominal muscles, “there’s another.” She gently rubs her thumb over the spot, “I think maybe you should have a chat with Annette about all of this as well. You may feel better and she’d give you a bit of insight into all of this.”

“Yeah.” Char whispers.

“Until then, you need to find more ways to calm yourself down.” Serena says quietly, “fainting at the house, and now you’re having contractions...neither of which are good coping mechanisms.”

“You’re  _ my _ psychotherapist now?” 

“That’s not what I said.” Serena scowls playfully, toward the girl. “Just take deep breaths.”

“Cole doesn’t deserve any of this.” Char says softly, her eyes welling with tears still, “and all he wanted to do was learn more about himself. That’s it, Mum, that’s all he wanted to know.” She shakes her head, “and look at him. Bruised... battered... broken.”

“I told you to calm down, Charlotte. Getting yourself all worked up over something you’re unable to control helps no one.” Serena shakes her head, “not you or our girl in there.” She gives a nod toward her stepdaughter’s middle. 

“How do I fix this?

“You can’t fix this, Charlotte.” Serena responds softly, “there are things you just can’t snap your fingers to and resolve, even though we all want that. All you can possibly do is let Cole guide your hand.” She tilts her head to the side, “when I brought you here for the very first time, I wanted to make sure I didn’t accidentally chase you away. That was my biggest fear.”

Charlotte nods slowly, remembering how gentle and kind Serena was to her when she first moved in. “You didn’t even tell Mum.”

“I think something within her, whether she felt it or recognized it at the time, pulled her home for you.” Serena nods slowly, “I know she said, at the time, that she was there to surprise me, but I’ve always thought it was because she subconsciously knew you were hurt at the time.” She watches the younger woman, “and now look at us.”

“You’re feeling your young stepdaughter up while your ailing wife stays with your equally ailing grandson.” Charlotte teases, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears sneaking their way from her eyelids, offering an amused smile.

“I just can’t get over how active she is already.” Serena knows of the young woman’s sense of humor, nodding toward the young woman’s middle. “Twenty weeks and she’s ready for a game of footy.” She raises an eyebrow, “I suspect you’ll have some hyperactive terror...like your mother.” The joke earns Serena a low, throaty chuckle from Char.

“God help me if that’s the case.” She moves her hand down, taking hold of Serena’s wrist and moving it to the side to feel the majority of the movement, “She loves being awake when it’s time to sleep. I don’t understand it.” Char yawns, “feel that one?”

“Explains why you’re always so tired during the day.”

Char hums approvingly, letting Serena hold onto her still. The space falling silent between them, “I miss living here...having peace and quiet.” She huffs a giggle to herself, “I may not have grown up here, but I grew as a person here. This is home to me. Is that weird?”

Serena listens to the young woman, tears forming in her own eyes as her head rests against Charlotte’s shoulder, “of course not, sweetheart.” She answers quietly, “I’m honored.” She smiles when Charlotte laces her fingers between hers, just growing comfortable in their closeness. Honestly, Serena has missed this too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though Serena Campbell has left the halls of Holby City, she isn't leaving our hearts. This story will, obviously, continue. Maybe even the series after this one. I'm in love with this AU and it feels like there's a lot more about themselves that they need to share.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole answers questions for the police.
> 
> Though the head of Holby City's Mental Health ward is on hand, Cole is accidentally triggered.

“Gran stays.” Cole answers softly, the woman lying next to him in his hospital bed. It’s how they slept the night prior, covers pulled up over them. “I won’t talk unless she stays.” His jaw doesn’t open much, still sore from its repaired dislocation. 

“That’s okay. Totally fine with me and with DI Simmons.” Annette Vickers sits at the end of the bed, motioning to the police officer near her. She’s often called upon as a trauma psychological specialist for the police department. “So, Cole, you’ve had quite a...hectic past couple days.” She sees his nod, “I need you to say things out loud because the officer here is recording our interview.”

“Sorry.” Cole responds quietly, “um...yeah.”

“Good job.” Annette smiles to him, “can you tell me whose house you went to visit a couple days ago?”

“The Hero’s.” Cole leans his head against his grandmother, feeling her gently stroking his hair, encouraging him to continue speaking. “Irene and Alastor Hero. They...I’ve...” He pauses, trying to find his words, seeing Annette hold her hand up for him to take his time. “They’re my biological paternal grandparents...technically.”

“Did they invite you to their home?”

“No.” Cole responds softly, “but Mrs. Hero wrote me a letter after I wrote her one and said it would be okay to contact her. So, I wanted to surprise her. I wanted to know more about my biological father.”

Annette tilts her head to the side, displaying her interest, “and did you?”

“Yeah, he um...he’s dead. My biological father is dead.” Cole swallows, “I didn’t know that...Mr. Hero beat Mrs. Hero while I hid...” His voice low, almost uncertain, “I just...I wanted to know them.”

“When you say the word  _ beat _ , what do you mean?”

“With his fists...with his words, and with whatever he could grab.” Tears increase in his eyes before he continues, “she...she drugged his drink to knock him out and we hid in a back room. It was a bedroom. We were able to talk a bit, but...she didn’t give him enough and we took too long talking. She...she tried to go to the kitchen because we hadn’t eaten in a while and...we were both feeling peckish, but he got to her.”

“What did he do to her?” Annette asks gently, needing to prod without ripping the ordeal wide open.

“I heard yelling...and then I heard her begging for him not to go looking for me, but he knew I was still in the house.” Cole licks his lips, “I can’t explain the sound, but he hit her with something...a few times. Then the door...he answered the door and it was my Gran. She came looking for me.”

“Where did the gun come from?”

“There were multiple handguns throughout the house. Mrs. Hero handed me a big, heavy one and said to use it if he comes looking for me. That I had to protect myself above all else.” Cole blinks slowly, beginning to grow tired, “I didn’t...I thought I could run, but I wasn’t going to let him hurt my Gran...and he had already started to.”

“Did he hurt you as well, Cole?” Annette glances over to the police officer, then back to the boy, sighing softly, “we’re almost finished. Don’t worry.”

“Yes.” Cole swallows, watching his mother’s therapist. “Said all I wanted was money and I wasn’t thankful. That his children were savages and evil...as was I.” He shakes his head just a tad, whispering, “it was all...ramblings of a madman. Things didn’t make sense. He just kept...hitting and hitting and hitting. I couldn’t...I couldn’t take it and I scratched at him, fought back a bit...then I hid ‘cause he was angrier than ever. Mrs. Hero helped me.”

“Why didn’t you just try to leave?”

“The windows are nailed shut, the backdoor is boarded up, there are different types of padlocks on the front door and he was in the same room. There wasn’t a chance.” Cole clears his throat, groaning a little, “I never had the chance.” Tears begin to fall freely from his eyes, but he does his best not to show it in his voice.

“I think you all have more than enough.” Bernie speaks up this time, glancing to the police officer. “He had multiple surgeries just yesterday and he needs his rest.”

“Of course, Ms. Wolfe.” DI Joan Simmons speaks over the doctors this time, “I just got to know, when you picked up the desert eagle, did you mean to kill Alastor Hero, Cole?”

“What?” Cole lifts his head a little, “he’s...” The boy begins to shake his head negatively, “I killed him?”

Bernie makes eye contact with the officer, “Tact, DI Simmons. You may want to learn it.” She sighs softly, feeling her grandson starting to tremble, “just relax. Everything is okay.”

“I didn’t-I didn’t-I...he was going to kill my Gran.” Cole sobs out, shaking his head, “No, no-”

“Okay.” Annette motions for the Detective Inspector to leave, “I apologize for that. She wanted to do that interview alone. One can only imagine how well that would have gone.” She stands up again, shaking her head, “he’s hyperventilating.” She moves to the head of the bed, attaching an oxygen mask to the base before applying it to the young patient’s face. 

“Sedation.” Bernie offers, “mild like Midazolam or something heavier like Ketamine. That’s what he’s been been on for pain, but I’m not certain when his last dose was.” Bernie adjusts her position in the bed next to her grandson, feeling him gripping onto her arm, like he’s clinging for dear life. “Cole, I’m not going anywhere. Try to relax while we get you something to help with it.”

Vickers moves to the end of the bed, obtaining the patient chart from the basket at the foot of the bed. She reads over it, nodding a little, “we can do some Ketamine, he’s due for another dose. I’ll speak with his attending.” She steps away from the pair.

“See that you do.” Bernie has tears in her own eyes that she’s doing her best to ignore, hating seeing her grandson in such a state. She gently hushes the boy, stroking the side of his cheek that wasn’t operated on the day previous. “It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“I’m a murderer.” Cole meets her eyes, speaking under his mask. The sound is soft and hardly audible around the hissing of the constant oxygen stream.

“You’re nothing of the sort. No different from a soldier who kills an enemy. They aren’t murders either.” Bernie attempts to help him understand, “You saved me, you saved Irene Hero, and you saved yourself, Cole. Do you understand that?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Annette returns, “meds should be over any moment. However, visiting Mrs. Hero may help. From what I understand, she’s in ITU, but she’s stable.” She casually folds her arms across her chest, “I’ve...kept track of this case and the parties that play in it. It’s hit the local news broadcasts.” She offers an amused smirk, “ _ Boy saves Family from Abuse _ is a headline they clamored to.”

“I don’t want school to know.” Cole stares toward the familiar psychiatrist. 

“I think it may be a bit too late for that.” Bernie sighs softly, looking down to her grandson. “Just take it one day at a time.”

“That’s all you can do.” Annette nods slowly, offering a smile as the nurse nears the bed, to finally administer the medication requested.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essie finally puts two and two together. 
> 
> Charlotte and Serena have a chat about family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, this is a filler chapter. I wrote it, literally, MONTHS ago. Just keep that in mind.

Charlotte closes the car door behind herself before slowly making her way up the drive, finally lowering herself to the bench just outside the door to the Wyvern Wing entrance. She closes her eyes, slowly trying to settle her breathing.  _ In and out, in and out.  _ “Come on, girl, calm down.”

Essie turns, having been leaning against the rail just next to the Ambulance driveway, having heard the woman speaking to herself. “Are you okay?” She takes a seat next to the familiar woman, when the young blonde opens her eyes to look at her, Essie continues, “I don’t mean to bother you.”

“No, no, you’re fine.” Char offers her a soft smile, “I’m just, at that point during pregnancy that I just get so winded so easily. Same with the vertigo, but Fleur gave me something for that.” She huffs an amused sound, “this girl is giving me the most difficult time.”

“So, it’s a girl?” Essie starts to grin, “congratulations. Your first child?”

“Fourth. I have three boys and this will be the first girl.”

“That’s so exciting.”

Char nods slowly, “my eldest son is in hospital now with my Mum. He’s her shadow most of the time...always was.” She leans back in the seat a little, “I like to say that I gave birth to my own little brother because of how obsessed they are with one another. Always were too.”

“But it isn’t visiting hours just yet,” Essie pauses, checking her wristwatch, “does your Mum work here or was she injured as well?” She pauses, “isn’t too often visitors use this entrance. Usually employees.”

Raising an eyebrow, Char smirks to herself, “both. My Mum is Bernie Wolfe.”

“You’re joking.” The older blonde looks into the younger woman’s face, only noticing the similarities at that point and not a moment before, “and you’re married to Ryan Anand?” Essie sees the young woman’s nod, “I just...I apologize. I just never realized that you were more than a surgeon’s wife.”

“Not a very feminist mindset of you, Essie.” Charlotte raises an eyebrow, “I feel like I should be offended.”

“Oh, please, don’t be. I mean no harm in it.” Essie shakes her head, letting the space fall quiet between them, “Four children, blimey.”

“How do you think I feel?” The young woman smirks, absently placing her hand on her middle. Charlotte glances over, hearing Serena’s usual gait. “Just give me another moment or two. I’ll be right behind you.” She says to her stepmother without needing to look over toward her.

Essie stands, moving to the silver haired former consultant, offering her a tender hug, “Serena, it’s been too long.”

“Nurse Di Luca, that it has.” Serena nods, then motions toward her stepdaughter on the bench once they separate from their embrace. “I do hope this one hasn’t caused you too much trouble.”

“Quite the rebel am I.” Charlotte replies sarcastically, then holds up her hands, slightly amused when Serena takes them out of instinct to help her stand. “Thanks.” She sighs, smirking slightly as Serena continues to hold her hand while they stand there.

“Couldn’t possibly.” Essie shakes her head, folding her arms. “It’s great to see you, Serena. Also, lovely to finally put a name to the face, Mrs. Anand.”

“Wolfe.” Charlotte absently corrects the nurse under her breath.

“Likewise, Essie.” Serena glances over toward her stepdaughter, giving her hand a squeeze, “you okay?” She asks her quietly, stepping through the sliding doors and in front of the elevator.

“Yeah, I’ll have Ryan grab me something to eat when he comes by later.” Char sighs softly, “just winded and dizzy. I don’t know what this girl does, but she loves to make me feel awful.”

“Girls are good for doing that to their mothers.” Serena winks to her stepdaughter, “don’t push yourself though. If you need to have a lie down, we can make arrangements.” She smiles softly when she feels Charlotte rest her head against her shoulder. “When is your next appointment with Fleur?”

“Couple weeks, but Ryan insists it has something to do with my previous lung injury years ago. I was fine with the twins though.” They step onto the elevator, luckily alone.

“You were mostly on bed rest with the twins.” Serena tilts her head to the side to rest against the top of Charlotte’s, “lack of early prenatal care and your general limitations at the time, forced Fleur to immediately place you on bed rest with limited physical movement.”

“I just...I feel so exhausted, Mum.” Char’s voice just above a whisper, raspy, “like, I just woke a few hours ago, we had eggs and toast...that tasted stupid good for some reason, then we came here.” Charlotte explains, standing upright again, but not letting go of her stepmother’s hand. “And I feel like I haven’t slept in days.”

“You’re emotionally exhausted, my dear. Whole different beast.” She replies quietly, “and our girl is doing you no favors.”

“Tell me about it.” Charlotte mumbles, “she loves to torture me.”

“Daughters are good for that.” Serena smirks a little, “just ask Jason and Greta, who I’m certain have a wealth of their own stories of Guinevere.”

“Not my sweet Gwennie, you leave her alone.” Char smiles to herself.

“Yeah, your _sweet Gwennie_ is acting quite a bit like Elinor did at her age.” Serena raises an eyebrow, “I find it hard to be angry with her as well.” She sighs softly, a smirk playing in the corner of her mouth. “Somehow, she’s even starting to look like her. I suppose my mother had a type with my sister’s father.”

“Has Jason ever tried looking into that?” Charlotte then stops herself, “you know what, with how well my son did with that, don’t answer.” She hears the soft chortle from the woman next to her as they leave the elevator.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole speaks to his therapists about topics he otherwise hasn't mentioned yet.
> 
> The Wolfe women feel the need to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been roughly a week since the incident, give or take a day.
> 
> Bernie has been staying by Cole's side as best she can.

“Because I’m not comfortable talking without my Gran.” Cole answers softly, his eyes dampened with unshed tears. His gaze shifts up to the psychologist in front of him, trained specifically in child psychology. “I don’t really know you. I don’t...I don’t get what you want me to do.”

“I don’t  _ want _ you to do anything. I’d just like it if you told me more about yourself. Like...your Dad said you really like video production and you have a web series. That’s ace.” Kennedy Fetterman watches his patient, arms folded, “do you do some streaming as well? Video games and such?”

“Sometimes.” Cole nods slowly. “My web series isn’t really about me, only partially about me.” He tries to explain, “My mum...wrote a book years ago about her life...well, kind of. It had a few stories, but there’s so much she cut out.” He shrugs, “I just...kind of wish she’d rewrite it without trying to shield me.”

“What makes you think she’s shielding you?”

“Like glossing over my Gran not being around often as my Mum was growing up because she was serving in the RAMC, like completely excluding the name of my biological father, like only somewhat covering when he attacked her and my Nan, like only talking about the Juniper Street attacks a small amount instead of how big of an impact she made on that event without ever even wanting her name known.” Cole swallows, “I think that last one is because I was there too and she doesn’t want me to know.”

“Oh, really?” Kennedy lifts his chin, listening to his young patient, “what makes you think that?” He pauses, “I’m betting you have evidence.”

“Dreams.” Cole licks his dry, stitched lips, “Um...it’s...” He pauses, glancing toward the foot of his bed in order to attempt to formulate his thoughts, “there’s fire. Lots of fire...and I feel the heat on my face.” He swallows, “and my Nan...she’s sleeping-”

“You would have only been about eight months old at the time, right?” Kennedy watches his patient, “that’s quite bizarre that you would remember something like that.”

“I don’t know what to tell you.”

“What else do you remember?”

Cole shakes his head, “that’s kind of it. I remember people screaming and being really tired, like I woke up, but I was still proper tired. So I found my Nan and took a rest.” He bites at the chapped skin of his lip, “That’s really it. Just flashes...fire. I-I’m kind of afraid of it now.”

“Why do you think your Mum would hide information such as that from you?” Kennedy is taken aback by how well spoken the pre-teen seems for his age.

“To protect me.” Cole answers softly.

“From what?”

“My biological father’s side.” He shakes his head a little, “I didn’t understand it before. I didn’t know because she didn’t tell me, but I don’t blame her. I blame myself for all of this.” Cole glances to the door of his room, knowing the woman would be on the other side, “I blame myself for my Gran being hurt. She’d have been fine if it weren’t for me being daft.”

Bernie swallows, leaning against the wall of the hall just outside the YAU. She closes her eyes, shaking her head a little, able to hear her grandson’s session clearly. She wants to rush in, tell him it was never his fault, but that isn’t her place. He needs to come to that realization on his own. Lifting her head, she catches sight of her wife and daughter, “Morning.”

“You were able to break away?” Charlotte smirks, still holding onto Serena’s hand as she leans in to kiss her mother’s temple softly. “You look exhausted, Mum. You really should head home. It’s been days.” She doesn’t make eye contact with the woman, but continues to speak, “besides, Stepmum says I’m not as good a cuddle as you are.”

“She isn’t.” Serena plays along, but knows they’ll make no progress on her wife.

“You’ve been staying round the house then, Char?” Bernie finally lifts her head, glancing to her daughter.

“Yeah, I...” Char licks her lips, “yeah, I don’t...we’re making do. Owen would have a harder time if I constantly came and went, so he’s spending some one on one time with Ryan.” She answers quietly, having her own issues with going back to her own home. “We’re working it out.”

“Okay.” Bernie nods a little, “whatever you need to do. Even if that means being close to dear old Stepmum.” She’s been able to recognize her daughter’s habits over the years. Even if they seem almost childish for a woman of Char’s age, it kept her mentally stable for the most part and Bernie couldn’t ask for much more than that. 

Serena negatively shakes her head, “Oh, I don’t think-”

“Little bit, yeah.” Charlotte replies softly, actually meaning it.

Bernie reaches a hand out, gently touching her daughter’s upper arm to reassure the young woman before folding her arms over her chest, “He’s in with child psych now. Someone Vickers recommended highly.”

“What about you?” Serena watches her wife.

“No, I’m fine.” Bernie shakes her head, “if I think I need one, I’ll consult my previous doctor.” She inhales slowly, noticing the unbelieving looks she’s receiving from her wife and daughter, “Yes?”

“The psychologist you saw before was trained for combat fatigue. Not PTSD outside of battle. It’s something else entirely.” Char answers softly, “and you know that, but you’re stubborn and would rather not see anyone new about your issues. That’s fine, but just say so.”

“She’s cranky, don’t ask her about breakfast.” Serena’s voice just above a mumble, amused with the young woman’s snark.

“I said it was delicious!” Charlotte answers incredulously, “apparently no one can take a compliment in this family. Bloody hell.” She shakes her head.

“I thought you were being sarcastic.” 

“Well, I wasn’t.”

Bernie closes her eyes, exhaling slowly, “have the two of you been like this all morning?”

Serena raises her brow, glancing toward her wife over the tops of her eyes, “want to take a walk, darling?” She had heard a slight sharpness in the blonde’s voice, not that she meant her comment negatively, but she sounds stressed.

“No, no, I don’t.” Bernie shakes her head a little, “Cole should be finished his session soon enough and he isn’t going to be very happy if I’m not here when he does, as I promised I would be. So-”

“Mum, he’ll be fine. I’ll tell him that you and Stepmum went for a stroll. He’s nearly thirteen. He’ll understand.” Charlotte tries to explain, only to see her mother continue to shake her head, “I’ve got this. In fact, I’ve more than got this. You need to tend to yourself too. Let me handle Cole.”

“I can’t...I-I promised him that I would stay here.” Bernie responds quietly, “I won’t break a promise to him. Not when he’s risked so much...” She doesn’t go into details on her thought process, not feeling like she needs to. Just wishing they understood.

Char licks her lips, glancing away again. She notices the subtle tremble in her mother’s hands as they remain folded across her chest, “You’re no good to him like this...and you know that.” She finally looks back toward her mother, meeting her eyes, “why not go get some coffee downstairs or one of those...fruit smoothies they make now.” A reassuring smirk plays in the corner of her mouth. “Or get one for me...and one for Cole. I’m not sharing.”

Serena reaches her free hand out, taking that of her wife and letting go of her stepdaughter. “Come on. Just a small jaunt. Nothing too crazy and we’ll be back by the time his session is over.” She sees her wife’s nod as they slowly begin to move away from the door finally. Serena Wolfe knows her wife far too well to know that she isn’t  _ okay. _ Far from it.

Charlotte watches as the women walk away, taking a lean against the wall just outside the entrance to the YAU. Berenice Wolfe risked her life for her grandson, but Char knows the ramifications of said even are probably far more than a concussion, bruising, and a few broken ribs. However, will her mother make the decision to help herself instead of just everyone else?


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lane has a chat with his father.
> 
> Charlotte appreciates what's directly in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few days after last chapter.

Lane tilts his head to the side, watching as his father takes a sip of scotch, standing in the middle of the kitchen. He takes note of how tired and spent the man seems, his facial bruising healed, but still wearing his sling, the sparkling one that Lane decorated for Christmas. The boy smiles to himself, taking a step forward, “Dad?” His voice calm, low.

Ryan jumps a little, quickly turning to face his son, “Christ, Lane. Can’t just sneak up on a bloke like that.”

“Sorry.” He bites his lip a little, taking a moment before he continues. “I saw that Mum is home.”

Nodding slowly, Ryan offers a soft smile, “yeah, she’s...asleep though. Which is good.”

“Why was she staying at the Grands for as long as she did?” Lane moves into the room more, taking a seat on a stool at the kitchen island, still focusing on his father.

Of course he knows of his wife needing to be close to her parents in times like these, “she sleeps better.” He answers simply. Technically, it wasn’t a lie. She does sleep better when she’s staying with her parents. “And we both know that she needs to sleep better now than ever before.” Ryan huffs a soft chuckle to himself, taking another sip from his short glass.

Lane nods, watching the glass when his father sets it on the counter again, a silence falls between them for a moment, “why was she crying when the two of you came home?”

“I didn’t upset her, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I wasn’t.”

Ryan sighs softly, of course Lane didn’t think that. He’s being irrational, “Um.” He thinks for a moment, “she and Gran had a bit of a disagreement, but it didn’t help that your Mum’s hormones make her a bit more sensitive than she usually is. They’re fine though. Please, don’t think they were having some sort of drag out fight or something.”

“I know Gran wouldn’t intentionally hurt Mum.” Lane shakes his head slowly, “what was their disagreement about?”

It wasn’t a disagreement, Bernie had just snapped at her. Over nothing really. “That’s for them to worry over, Lane.”

“I want them both to be happy.”

“I know you do, but...happiness is in the eye of the beholder. Being content is far easier to achieve than happiness.” Ryan answers almost absently, “I’m content. My family is safe, my children are brilliant, and my wife is a knockout. There’s nothing more I could possibly ask for.”

“But you aren’t happy?” Lane raises an eyebrow.

Cole’s investigation into his true paternal origins did wound him emotionally, but the boy would always be his, regardless if he wanted to be or not. “I didn’t say that.”

“Not saying it is the same as not-not saying that.”

Ryan lifts his gaze, glancing to his son. He has his mother’s cheekbones and jawline, everything else is him. Owen was his spit. Couldn’t deny that boy if he wanted to. “I wish my family was living under the same roof. Cole isn’t comfortable with that for the moment, but that’s fine. I just want him out of hospital and  _ content _ with his surroundings.”

Lane sits up, folding his arms over his chest, “He would probably want to stay with the Grands.”

“Well, Mum and I have-”

“Is that what Gran and Mum argued about?”

“No.” Ryan shakes his head, “we were all in agreement that it would be best that he go there.” He lifts the glass to his lips, “Mum was just...a bit upset that...” He sighs softly, knowing he shouldn’t continue, but deciding to do so anyway, “she was a bit upset that Cole didn’t want her to stay today. She tried to reason with him and...she and Gran ended up having a bit of a...moment, but it isn’t anything for you to worry about.”

Lane watches his father still, “is that why you’re drinking?”

“Is what why-”

“The stress. Mum being...hormonal or whatever.” Lane slides off the stool, but continues to stand there, “she’s awake...I could hear her crying from my room, but I didn’t hear you trying to talk to her. Reason I thought you might be down here.”

Ryan shakes his head negatively, “she cries in her sleep sometimes. That’s what she’s been doing for the past...two hours. Keeping me awake, so...I came down here. Thought I’d try my hand at that video game thing that Cam bought for you.”

“Go ahead. You need to figure out how to turn it on first.” Lane teases, “I’m going to check on Mum. I’m afraid she’ll wake Owen and then...he’ll keep going until he can’t. You’ve never seen that side of him...and trust me when I say you don’t want to.” He offers a reassuring smile, “you can sleep in my bed if you want. I’ll stay with Mum.” It isn’t a question or even an offer, it’s a done deal. Lane steps away from his father and climbs the stairs again, going to his parents’ room. He turns on the side table light to the lowest setting before climbing into bed next to his mother, gently stroking the hair from her sweating face. “Mum.” When she doesn’t respond, he tries again, “Charlotte.”

Charlotte opens her eyes a bit, gazing toward the boy next to her, “Laney...” Her voice at a whisper, glad her son is blocking the light. She recognized his voice before actually realizing which son he could be based on looks. Lifting a shaking hand to her face, she realizes there’s tears staining her cheeks, “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“No.” He lies, “no, but...I’m just really glad you’re home.” Lane swallows, offering her a gentle smile, “I asked Dad if we could switch for the night...so I can be closer to you.” He pauses, “is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Char answers quietly, quickly giving him a reassuring smirk. She watches as he turns the lamp off again, sliding down into the bed to cuddle up next to her. “Thank you.” She whispers, holding onto him closely. Char snorts a soft laugh to herself, “I’m sorry if my belly gets in the way.”

“I don’t mind.” Lane shakes his head, knowing he probably isn’t going to sleep well like this, usually preferring to not be touched while he sleeps, sprawling out on his queen sized bed. “I’m just glad you’re really home, finally.”

“Me too.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole's first day home isn't without its disappointments.
> 
> Serena has a heart to heart with her grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day after last chapter.

Cole watches as his grandparents argue in the hallway from his place in his bed. It isn’t an angry argue, more like a passionate argue. Over the years, he’s grown to know the difference. Gran storms off, leaving Nan to watch her as she slowly folds her arms across her chest, strolling into his bedroom, “I didn’t mean to upset anyone.”

“No one is upset.” Serena shakes her head, offering him a soft smirk. “She didn’t want to leave you alone long enough to bathe, so I had to give her a shout. She isn’t upset though, just filthy.” She notices his smile as he attempts not to laugh, “are you comfortable?”

“Yeah.” He answers quietly, watching her, “are you?”

She furrows her brow, “of course I am, sweetheart. Why do you ask?”

“Gran’s been a bit...stressed and I know that if she isn’t well, you begin to...mirror her anxiety.” Cole explains, “not completely, but kind of.” He inhales and exhales carefully, “I know she has...moments that remind her of her time in the Army, but they usually happen when there are fireworks and things like that. Loud sounds or flashes, kind of like gunshots or...grenades.” He shrugs, “I understand it and I know it’s hard for her. She gets a...a look.”

“You’re far more observant than you let on.” Serena begins to smile a bit more, taking a seat on the bed next to her grandson, “Gran said we’re getting to a telly for your room instead of just the record player.”

“While I appreciate that, you really don’t need to. Also, you’re changing the subject.”

“Maybe I am, but I don’t need you worrying about Gran when she acts like this.” Serena shakes her head, “she’s a grown adult who needs to make her own decisions. One of those decisions she needs to make is to seek help for the PTSD that she undoubtedly has from the incident you both went through together.”

Cole nods a little, “I’ll tell her that I want her to go.” He tilts his head to better face her, his eyes glassy. He’s happy he’s home, but he isn’t familiar with the feeling he has for constantly needing to know of his Gran’s whereabouts. “I know I made Mum cry at the hospital last night. She...I thought she’d come over.”

“Well, we only just arrived a couple hours ago. She may just be napping.” Serena noticed the fall of his face when they had pulled up to their home and Charlotte wasn’t waiting in the front garden. “I’m certain it was just an oversight.”

“Or she’s cross with me.” Cole’s bruising still in the process of healing, as well as his sutured, previously broken face. It still pains Serena that the boy could possibly be the slightest bit downcast. “Which she has every right to be. I...ignored her request and...put myself in a situation that I shouldn’t have been in. I placed Gran in a situation she shouldn’t have been in because of my own recklessness.”

“Gran placed  _ herself _ in that situation, Cole. You didn’t request for her to go there. You didn’t put her in harm's way.” Serena tries to explain to her grandson.

“No, but I shot a gun near her. I...I’m making her remember the things she doesn’t need to. Things she’s worked really hard to overcome. That’s my fault.”

“You saved her life, Cole. You saved your life. You even saved Irene Hero’s life.”

“She...she was the one who showed me where they were. She was going to get us food and...and he hurt her terribly. She couldn’t get back. I thought she was dead.” Cole answers softly, shaking his head a little, “I wanted to see her before I left hospital, but Ms. Ange said she was in ITU and I couldn’t.”

“Well, I’m certain if you wanted to write her a letter or draw her a picture, she’d love to see it.” Serena attempts to reassure him.

“Can she even see it?” He asks quietly, “is she even awake?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” She responds quietly, “I can find that information out for you if you wish to know. It’s entirely your decision.” Serena reaches a hand out, gently stroking his longish hair, “that’s your grandmother, if you-”

“No, she isn’t.” Cole responds quickly, “she may, biologically, be my grandmother, but I don’t know her. You and Gran are my grandmothers. I don’t know if I really need anymore.” He leans his head against his Nan, “I know that my biological father was...abusive toward Mum and that’s how I came to be. I don’t know if I want-”

“I would like for you to remember something though. Mrs. Hero did her best to protect her children. That meant sending them away.” Serena thinks of the best way to tell him things, “I don’t want to come up with an excuse for her or her husband, but know that...she was not the one to...abuse anyone.”

“She could have tried to see me-”

“Seeing you would have put you at risk of her husband at the time.” Serena glances down to the boy, “she did come to visit when you were much smaller. We had lunch in the kitchen and Guinevere was with us.” She offers a soft smile, “I...reset her shoulder. It was out of the socket. Your Mum...was very unhappy that she was here.”

Cole doesn’t hold any sort of animosity toward his mother for being cautious of the other woman, knowing what he knows now, “why was Mum unhappy?”

“Well...it had to do with wanting to put that life behind her, I think.” She nods, “wanting to protect you.” Serena pauses a moment, “and I think Mrs. Hero knew it would be one of the last times she would see you. It seemed...very final when she was here. Like she knew she wasn’t going to be able to come and go because of her husband.”

“Yet she went back to him.”

“Everyone has their own reasons. I think hers had to do with not having anything without him. He controlled the finances, so...she couldn’t make a clean break even if she tried.” Serena nods, trying to be as careful as possible with her explanations, “we offered to help her, but...it’s hard to leave something behind when that’s all you know.”

“So she didn’t want to leave.” Cole licks his lips before playing with the few stitches on the inside of his mouth with his tongue, almost absently, “she didn’t want to see me.”

“I wouldn’t say that. In fact, she wanted to see you more than anything, but knew she couldn’t if she wanted you to remain safe.” She strokes his hair still, “so you control your contact with her, of course, but I don’t want you to believe she had anything to do with your biological father’s abusive ways. I think he got it honestly, but it was all from his father.”

“What if I turn out like that too?”

“You weren’t raised by either one of them. If you get in a tussle, it won’t be because of that side.” Serena begins to smirk, amused, “we’ll blame it on Gran.”

“Blame what on Gran?” Bernie stands in the doorway, a pair of lounge joggers and a comfortable long sleeved top don her frame, her blonde hair wet and messy. She smirks a little, loving that the two of them were comfortable and settled.

“If I fight someone.” Cole smiles toward her, “the big macho Army medic is to blame.” It’s something he’s heard his Nan refer to his Gran by, a term of endearment of sorts.

Bernie flexes her bicep, still tight and muscular in her sixties, winking toward the pair. “We’ll train you to be a proper cadet yet.”

“You’ll do no such thing.” Serena calls out, feeling her grandson try to contain a chuckle, only hearing a groan from him instead, “I apologize, love.”

“It’s okay.” Cole pouts pitifully, “Gran and I can’t really laugh yet.” He says quietly, “regardless of all the dumb jokes she makes.” His pout slowly turns into a rueful smirk.

“Unable to have a single silly thought, currently.” Bernie nods, “simply the worst.” She moves into his bedroom more, carefully lying on his other side, the boy remaining in the middle. “Nan tell you that I want to get you a telly for in here?”

“I told her that you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” She answers, “and maybe something else worth your while, but you’ll see when I get back.” Bernie waves her eyebrows.

“Bernie, don’t try to lift anything. You’ll be sorry.” Serena warns, watching her wife, “I’d prefer if we were to just order it online and have someone deliver it. They have two hours delivery now.” She plays into her wife’s feeling of staying near their eldest grandson as well.

Bernie raises an eyebrow, “your offer is tempting.”

“Please, Gran?” Cole takes hold of her arm, softly tracing the veins in the back of her hand almost absently, “and we can order take away?”

“Of course, my cub.” Bernie gives his hand a squeeze. She notices her wife’s warm smile over the top of their grandson’s head, knowing that the woman won whatever slight manipulation she bestowed. “Well, Campbell, do you want me to order everything on my own, or shall we do this all together?”

“Well, seeing as the two of you are on mild analgesics, I’d say that’s a great idea.” Serena winks to the pair, hearing her wife groan after she begins to honk her usual laugh. The one that causes others to smile with delight just by hearing how absurd it is. This is comfortable for the three of them. Her stepdaughter will come around, hopefully sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, in the upcoming chapters, we're going to be exploring the PTSD that both Bernie and Cole are suffering from. This might be a bit triggering, but I never really go in depth with anything and it's all been spoken about before.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte visits an old face.
> 
> A promise is made to Cole.

Irene Hero opens her eyes slowly, sensing that she’s being watched, or there was at least someone else in her room. She feels the tube at her nose, offering a source of supplemental oxygen. She doesn’t make much noise, just hearing the sound of flipping papers not far from her. “Are you a doctor  _ now _ ?”

Charlotte smirks a tad to herself, hearing the older woman’s weak voice. “I keep trying to convince them that I’ve a steady hand and could probably do well with a scalpel, but they refuse...something about my lack of medical schooling.” She closes the patient folder, slipping it back into the wire basket at the foot of the bed. “File says your attending removed your ventilator only a couple of days ago. How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know yet.” She moans softly, “ask me when I am not on the medications.” Irene’s thick Greek accent still prevalent after all these years. The room falls silent between them for a moment, the soft hiss of her oxygen near her ear. “How is the boy?”

“He’s doing great.” Char nods a little, almost absently, “home after a brief stay. Few broken bones, bit of surgery. He’ll be back up in no time.”

“He...he protected me until he couldn’t. He tried so hard.” Her chin trembles slightly as she does her best to look away, hide her emotions.

“Has...has staff told you about your husband?” Charlotte moves closer toward the head of the bed, noticing the woman’s subtle nod, “I’m sorry for your loss, Mrs. Hero.” She licks her lips as she slowly takes hold of the woman’s wrinkled hand, “I know...when you’re in a circumstance that is...less than...” Char lifts her gaze to the woman’s face as she attempts to find her words, “less than ideal, that others aren’t so understanding when it comes to losing the person you love.”

Irene slowly shifts her dampened eyes over toward the mother of her grandchild. “I don’t have anyone that would care.”

“Yes, you do.” She tilts her head to the side, “You have Cole...and you have me.”

“Yes?” Her voice just above a whisper.

Charlotte nods, “of course. The danger is no longer present. Which...opens up many doors for you.”

Irene’s eyes begin to fill with tears again, “you’ll...you’ll allow me to see him?”

“With as tenacious as Cole is, I reckon there’s no way he’d let you leave again. Regardless of what I had to say.” She smiles softly, “not to mention you have other children. Children that I’m certain would love to hear from you again...and get to know you again without the...looming presence of your former husband.” Charlotte offers, “I know how...cautious you are about it, but it wouldn’t hurt to try if you wanted to. I’m certain Cole would love to help.”

“How did...how did Alastor die?”

Charlotte swallows, “he was shot.” The whole idea of her son even holding a gun spikes fear within her, “my Mum attempted to...rescue Cole and...Cole ended up rescuing her.” She answers simply, not knowing if she is actually able to go into more details than that.

Irene doesn’t completely understand, but can tell by the look on the young woman’s face that it isn’t anything she wants to go into more. “Was she injured as well?”

“A tad...broken ribs and a shiner, same as Cole. He was worse off than her, though.” Char explains, “they’re still healing, but...I know they’ll recover just fine...just like you will as well.”

The older woman swallows, “It’s been a long time, Ms. Wolfe.”

“That it has.” She nods a little, “and you haven’t changed a single bit.”

“You have. You’re pregnant now.” Irene offers her a sad smirk, “otherwise, not even a single wrinkle.”

“Well, I see those drugs are working very well. This belly is just from lunch.” Charlotte hears the woman’s soft hum of amusement before she continues, “this will be my fourth. I had twins not long before Cole’s second birthday, Owen and Lane. This one...is the first grandchild in over a decade in my family. They’re all quite excited.”

“And...you’re married?” When the blonde nods, she continues, “and they have the same father as this one you’re pregnant with now?”

“My husband treats all of our children just the same, including Cole. He’d move heaven and earth for any one of them.” Char answers honestly, feeling herself starting to blush, though she isn’t expecting it. “I love him very much and I know you’d get to like him as well, if you wish.”

“I...I think I would like that.” Irene answers quietly before pausing, “your parents...they won’t be upset with my presence?” 

“Doubtful.” Charlotte turns around, slowly lowering herself to sit on the bed next to the woman’s hip. “They live directly next door and Cole thinks he lives over their house most of the time anyway. I think he likes the quiet...and I can’t say I blame him one bit really.” She shrugs, “it’s only going to get louder when this one make her appearance.” She places her free hand to her middle.

Irene watches the young woman, “Why are you...” She swallows, blinking heavily, “why are you being so kind? Our last meeting was...” In short, it was something that had stayed with her. Knowing she had the opportunity to leave her life behind and start fresh, but she still went back out of habit and fear. Irene’s last memory of Charlotte Wolfe was that of the young woman being afraid of her.

“Cole told me how you protected him too. Showed him where to hide and...kept him safe for as long as you could.” Char answers quietly, “there’s a lot he won’t talk about...and I understand, I’ve been there, but...his opinion of you is a good one.”

“I’m...I’m sorry he was hurt.”

“We learn from what we know, then we spend the rest of our lives trying to recover from it.” Charlotte nods slowly, a soft smile growing on her face, “my therapist told me that once...as a joke, but...it’s actually true when you think about it. Things that have happened to us when we’re young help shape us as adults. So...though it was a traumatizing experience for him and he’ll be working with a therapist, he’ll learn from it as a whole.”

“That shouldn’t have been his first experience with Achilles’ side.” Irene responds, swallowing. She turns her hand over, taking better hold of the young woman’s palm. “I’ll fix it...if it’s the last thing I do.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena airs her concerns to her wife.
> 
> Charlotte sets her pride aside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few days after Cole has left hospital.

Serena tilts her head to the side, watching her wife stand at the refrigerator. The door remaining open as she stares toward the contents. It’s obvious that Bernie doesn’t know what she opened the door for in the first place. “Darling, things are going to begin to warm.” She finally speaks up to break the silence.

Bernie nearly jumps, her attention turning with a quick head turn toward her wife. “I was...” She swallows, slowly closing the refrigerator door and moving about the kitchen. “Sorry.” She offers a sheepish, closed mouth smile as she shakes her head, “it’s like when one walks through a doorway and completely forgets what they entered the room for in the first place. I remember reading a study conducted about it.” When she feels her wife still staring toward her, she exhales softly, knowing the woman isn’t going to let it go. “I didn’t have it open very long. Everything should be fine.”

“Bernie-” She moves closer to the other woman. Serena stands in front of her wife, “I know we spoke about-”

“I’m  _ fine. _ ” The word slithered from Bernie’s mouth and she takes a moment before meeting Serena’s eyes. “You continue to mention that I should be speaking with someone, but I’m fine. Cole is the one that needs the help, he was beaten far worse than I.”

“It isn’t a matter of how much or how little one person was assaulted over the other.” Serena finally gently touches her wife’s forearm, “I’ve seen you during fireworks, during road construction...I notice the flinching...I notice when you close your eyes in an attempt to keep yourself grounded.” She tilts her head to the side, “I know PTSD when I see it and so do you.”

Bernie nods a little, folding her arms across her chest. “The uh...the psychologist I used to see over at Veterans Affairs retired and I don’t-”

“Is there someone else that was hired in their stead?”

“Yes, but...but it’s someone I once had a...brief relationship with while stationed in Kabul.” Bernie sighs softly, “and I don’t believe it would be...good practice to-”

“Surely there’s more than one psychologist over at the VA.” Serena attempts to reason with her wife, “would you rather I phone them? They don’t need to know your true name, you can use an alias if that’s something you’re worried about.” The silver haired woman offers, “if that’s something that’s bothering you.”

“I don’t care if someone knows I’m going to psych.” Bernie clears her throat, shifting from one foot to the other, “far from it. I just...I feel as if there’s people way worse off than I am and it isn’t fair that I’ll be seen before them based solely on my rank and time served.” She shakes her head, “that’s what happens at the VA...and I hate it.”

“So see someone that isn’t at the VA. I’ll ask Annette to recommend someone.” She mentions her own therapist that has helped her, and her stepdaughter, for a very long time. The woman had become part of the family, often invited over for the Christmas holiday. Annette Vickers is beyond trusted with them. “How does that sound.” Seeing her wife’s nod, “I’ll take care of it.” Serena leans in, softly kissing her wife’s lips. 

“Oh, gross.”

Serena jumps ever so slightly from the voice speaking up behind her from the doorway. She doesn’t need to turn, instead offsetting her jaw in a smirk as she makes eye contact with her wife, “she gets that stealth thing from you.”

“Oh, I’m aware.” Bernie nods slowly, lifting her head to look over toward her daughter. “Char, it’s good to see you.” It had been a bit since they had last seen their daughter. After the obvious pain that was caused by her grandson favoring his grandparents during his stay in hospital, Charlotte had kept her distance, believing him to not want to see her.

Char nods a little, her eyes glassy as she sees her parents standing there. “How are you?” Her voice shaky, though she attempts to keep herself calm as best she can with a nervous half smile. Her eyes finally find her mother’s face, the bruising on the woman’s cheek having faded to a shade of yellow-green.

“Okay.” Bernie swallows, noticing how hard this is for her daughter to do. Knowing that she, herself, has felt it before. That a child doesn’t want their mother around. She moves over to her daughter, carefully wrapping her arms around the young woman, cautious of her own broken ribs. “I’ve missed you.” Bernie whispers against the younger woman’s temple, “so much.”

Nodding again, Charlotte holds onto her mother. “Ditto.” She finds herself closing her eyes as she places her face against the woman’s neck, “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Serena listens to her stepdaughter, as she moves closer to the pair, “you did what you thought was right and that’s all that matters in the end.” She repeats a saying her mother had told her growing up, and she had passed onto her daughter, then grandchildren.

Char reaches an arm out, pulling her stepmother into the embrace as well. “I owe the two of you the world.” She clears her throat, “I’m getting a tattoo with the two of you on it once I pop this girl out.”

“You certainly have grown over the past week.” Serena places a gentle hand to the young woman’s belly as they release their group hug.

“Nothing like being told you’ve gotten fatter.” Charlotte raises an eyebrow, hearing her mother’s soft snort when her stepmother quickly looks up at her, appalled that the young woman may have taken her statement that way. Char teases, of course, flashing a grin not long after.

“Mum?”

Turning sideways, and her head the rest of the way, Charlotte sees her son standing there, still bruised. He didn’t get those healing genes like she and her mother, she thinks. “Hey.” She slowly moves toward him, surprised when he opens his arms to embrace her, which she obliges gladly. His head already reaching her shoulder as she cautiously holds him. She’s almost sure she can hear him softly crying as his face presses against her shirt covered clavicle bone. 

Serena watches the pair, instinctively wrapping her arms around her wife as they stand there. She’s glad this is finally happening with them, but worries that it may be causing him pain. Serena swallows, knowing her wife is glad that the two have reconciled.

Cole lifts his head from his mother’s shoulder, “Gran, you’re coming back upstairs, right?” Being away from her from too long causes him a great deal of anxiety, as it does for Bernie. He had woken from a nap and noticed she wasn’t next to him. His mother should be a sufficient replacement for the time being though.

Nodding a little, Bernie gives him a closed mouth smile. “Why don’t you show your Mum the gaming system you chose?”

“Nan beat Gran at Tetris, but I’m pretty sure she let her.” Cole separates from his mother, taking her hand to lead her toward the stairs.

“I won fair and square.” Serena mumbles, still holding onto her wife in the kitchen. Hearing the affirmative hum from her wife, she grins against her, thinking of their arm wrestle so long ago. The first time she had ever held the woman’s hand. Something she’d never forget. Serena lifts her face, finding her wife’s lips in order to kiss her tenderly, “I love you.”

“Ditto, Campbell.” Bernie nods, leaning in for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot yesterday would be St. Valentine's Day. I also forgot an extra chapter for Jemma Day. That doesn't mean there will be another one here, but...I know I forgot.
> 
> I'm sorry.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron receives surprising news from his father.
> 
> Lane points out the subtleties that his uncle missed.

“You’re...you’re getting married?” Cameron leans back on the sofa within his new home, his mobile pressed against his ear. He watches his nephew slide across the wooden floor in his stocking feet. A house he and Morven bought on a whim that was closer to his parents and sister, something they both wanted. “Like...have you even known this person for long?”

“Well, we...we ran in the same circles.” Marcus glances over toward his fiance as she rests in the hot tub in his back garden. He had bought it for her, well...for them. It was nice to come to after a hard day of work. “I know it seems to have happened fast, but...I’m not getting any younger and-”

“Is she younger than you?” He furrows his brow. This is very out of character of his father. The man who could hardly look the way of another woman since his break up with Berenice Wolfe, only a couple that were far too young for him and didn’t last much longer than a single date or two. This had to be someone special.

“No, she’s my age, but why would it matter?” He slides his free hand into his trouser pocket, “I’m...the happiest I’ve been in a long time and...I’d really like it if you and your sister were there. With your families, of course. Couldn’t imagine a time without all of you.” Marcus explains, noticing the woman beckoning him closer with a curled finger. “Listen, I need to be off. I think she needs me to...help...” He isn’t able to finish the sentence, not ever really good at false excuses. “I’ll talk to your sister later, but...feel free to chat her up. We’re looking at something in a few weeks. Sian’s a marvel at planning. Bye, son.” 

Cameron disconnects the call, placing his mobile on the spot next to him.  _ Sian? _ Why had he heard that name before, “Hey, Lane.” He calls out, his voice echoing around the large space. He huffs a soft chortle when the boy slides into the lounge area, “Has Grandad ever spoken about Sian before?”

Lane nods, “sure. Grandad’s girlfriend.” He answers matter-of-factly, taking a seat on the sofa next to his uncle, “Why?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever met or heard about her before and he said they were in the same circles. How could she possibly be if I’ve never met her?” Cam sighs softly, “also, it must be something big or else he’d have spoken about her before now.”

“You’ve met her before. She was at the Grands Christmas party...and lots of other times before that. That’s why he asked me not to tell them about the two of them seeing one another. I promised that I wouldn’t, but the Grands are smarter than he gives them credit for and Nan is going to know quicker than anyone else.”

“Why would...why would Nan-”

“Auntie Sian?” Lane raises an eyebrow, “she buys us Christmas gifts every year. Gave me a real painting easel this year with real painters’ acrylics.” A smile starts to grow on his face, knowing the woman treated them well because she was a close friend of his grandmother.

Cameron begins to slowly nod, “I didn’t know the two of them were...”

“They held hands a lot on Christmas.” He explains, “When I had snuck down to get snacks and nibbly things for everyone, I saw them.” Lane pauses, “they seemed happy.”

“I must have been-”

“You were pretty out of it at the time.” Lane smirks a little, thinking to his uncle having been on his pain medication. “Auntie Morgan tried to have you sit in a chair but you kept saying ‘ _ I sit on the floor like a man _ ’, which...none of us understood and...I still don’t.”

Cameron pauses, nodding slowly as he tries to think, “neither do I.” He glances over toward his nephew, “I just suppose I never expected my Dad to move on...as silly as that sounds. He was...even after Gran and he had divorced, I had caught him just...staring at her picture sometimes. He loves her through and through and I doubt he’ll ever really stop loving her.”

“What about Nan though?” Lane tilts his head to the side, quizzically.

“Well, I think your Grandad has come to the understanding that he’d rather your Gran be happy than for Gran to be with him.” Cam raises an eyebrow, “know what I mean?”

“Is he cross with Nan though?”

“No, nothing like that. Things are very different than they used to be and they’ve changed for the better all around.” Cam attempts to explain, “Nan and Gran were friends long before they fell in love with one another. Slow burn some may say.”

Lane nods slowly, “I understand.” He stands, “so, if Grandad is getting married to Auntie Sian, does that make her my new...grandmother?”

“Oh, I’m...” Cameron laughs a bit to himself, “I’m sure she’d love that.” He knows the woman wouldn’t, completely obsessed with her own youth and beauty. Granted, she has always been a gorgeous woman, but even the term ‘ _ mother’ _ would probably terrify her.

“I’ll ask her if she’d like for me to call her something different.” Lane begins to slide across the floor in his socks again, stopping again to give a glance to his uncle, “I never asked Auntie Morven, do you think she minds me calling her Auntie Morven?”

“She loves it, mate.” He answers honestly, “loves you all very much.” Cam gives a half smile, knowing how true the statement is. It isn’t terribly long that he and Morven had rekindled their romance, but it’s as if they were never apart. For some reason the two of them just fit together seamlessly. “She wants to make sure this feels like a home away from home for you all...you and your brothers, Gwen, even your sister when she gets here.”

“I’d like to do something nice for her sometime.” Lane offers, “I’ll think of something.”


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena tries to protect her friend.
> 
> Sian tells her the truth.

Serena stares toward her friend as she sits before her, falling silent as she lifts her glass of wine to her lips. 

Leaning forward, Sian glances around the busy eatery. “Please, Rena, say something.” She inhales deeply, then exhales, “I, obviously, want you to be my matron of honor...so, I need you to be okay with this.”

Beginning to laugh to herself, then allows it to grow a bit more. It causes a bit of attention to be put onto the pair of them before Serena finally draws to a stop. “There are so many fish in the sea, Sian. Isn’t that what you always say? So many fish in the sea and yet you choose my wife’s ex-husband.”

“There’s...there’s something about him. We just...work. I don’t get it. I hear his passion in the love for his children and grandchildren and it just...warms me completely.” Sian attempts to explain, “I know it’s shocking for the moment and it will probably take time for you to...grow to the idea, but-”

“You brought me here to tell me this because you thought I wouldn’t get loud-”

“No.” Sian shakes her head, “I knew you wouldn’t like the idea. I just...thought I could treat you to a nice lunch before you didn’t wish to speak to me anymore.” Her voice falls quiet at the end of her thought.

Serena leans back in her seat, sighing, “of course I’d wish to speak with you after.” She takes a moment to gather her thoughts, “I’ve just...heard so many stories from Bernie and I’ve....I was there while her divorce was going on. I’m not saying she was some sort of angel, there were none during that, but...he tried to turn her children against her. He had them write letters to say she was a terrible mother...because she was serving in the RAMC for most of their childhoods. I know what he...pulled with Charlotte...”

She remembers her best friend occasionally speaking about the ordeal during her step-daughter’s first pregnancy, “which he has said was one of his biggest regrets-”

“-and you desire to put yourself at risk of facing that wrath. He...loves the grandchildren, don’t get me wrong. He and Bernie are great friends  _ now _ . However, you need to be cautious. I know how you are with men and I advise you to write up an agreement before you wed...or else he will make it hell for you if you part.” Serena warns, swallowing and lifting her head to meet her friend’s eyes again, “you know I wouldn’t air my concerns if they weren’t already founded.”

Sian listens to her friend, seeing the worry fill her face, “I’m getting older. I’m...so worried about something happening to me at home and...being alone. I’m afraid of dying and having no one notice because...I’m all alone.” Her voice wavers slightly, “you have Bernie and I’m...I see the love in your eyes, but...Marcus and I...we just...” Sian shrugs a little, “it’s as if we’ve been together for much longer than what we have. As if we were supposed to be together years ago and just never found one another. He’s brilliant, loving, and...he makes me laugh. Things I know that Bernie does for you.”

Serena snakes her hand across the table, placing it over her friend’s. “I assume it will be a family affair.”

“Small. I’ve...already moved into Marcus’s place. Even got him to remove that horrid furniture that was his mother’s and has been there for twenty-some odd- years.” Sian smirks, hearing her friend’s amused huff, “he brings out the best in me and...I think I do the same for him.”

“I’m happy that you’re happy.”

“Me too.” Sian nods, “I’m happy that I’m happy.”

Giggling softly to herself, Serena nods, leaning back in her chair again. “Something tells me I’m among the last to find out this news.”

“I think he told his children. I know he spoke to his son, but...other than that...” Sian shrugs, “I’m a relatively private person, Rena.”

"Since when? You had my F1 students ogling your breasts the first time you met them." Serena raises an eyebrow, “even asked them if they wanted a quick cop. If anything, you’re an open book.”

The woman nods slowly, falling silent, “Just after Christmas, I had a home invasion. Couple of Uni kids.” Sian swallows, licking her lips, “and I remember your plight years ago about it. How terrified you were to answer the door or leave after it all happened...” She nods a little, “I...I didn’t know who to call. Then I had forgotten that Marcus was visiting for brunch the next day and he saw the door damaged.”

The more Serena stares to her friend’s face, the more she sees the healing wound to the woman’s lip, nearly matching her own whitened scar. She reaches across the table again, taking the other woman’s hand. “Did you phone the police?”

“I wasn’t going to. Nothing of value was stolen, but Marcus insisted. ‘ _ Peace of mind’ _ he said. He stayed with me until police arrived, and all through it. Held onto me when they left.” Sian shrugs, a smile quickly forming on her face, “I was ready for my next vacation...and I thought to take him with me as thanks.”

She’s actually proud of Marcus Dunn at that moment. Serena nods, “and things naturally developed.”

“They did. Whenever he thought I may be having a moment, he was right by my side.”

Explains why Marcus never visited while Cole and Bernie were on the mend. Serena brings her free hand to finger the charm of her necklace. “You never mentioned anything.”

“Didn’t think I needed to.” Sian folds her arms across her chest, leaning back in her seat.

“Don’t start that.” Serena sighs softly, knowing she needs to break the chain of thought before Sian makes a big deal out of nothing, ”will the two of you be available for dinner this weekend round ours?”

“We’d love it.”


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte helps Cole through a panic attack.
> 
> Fletch helps where he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week or so after last chapter.

Charlotte walks ahead of her son, who was once directly next to her when they had entered. She turns, watching him slowly make his way along the wall, “Too cool to walk with your dear old mum, are you?”

Cole slowly makes his way down the wing of the hospital ward, his first outing since everything happened that hasn’t been a doctor’s appointment, or without his Gran. Still sporting an air brace on his wrist, the rest of his clothing a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt, zipped RAMC fleece over top. He lifts his head, noticing his mother just ahead. Honestly, he wasn’t paying much attention. “You walk very quickly.” A smirk plays at the corner of his lips.

“Feeling okay?” When he finally catches up to her, she places a hand on his shoulder. “I know you wanted Gran to come along, but I hope I’m just as good.”

“No, it’s fine. My therapist believes it’s good for me to go more places without her...like here, with you.” His face still littered with bruises and scars from various surgeries, staying with the Grands was his best option, not to mention it quelled his anxieties for the time being. “I’m sorry if that upsets you.”

“Of course not. You and your Gran went through a very traumatic experience together. I was the same way with your Nan for a while after we had our joint misfortunes.” Char nods, “right now, your experience is still fresh. It’s only been a few weeks and it could take some time to get through things. It’s called PTSD. You aren’t the first or the last to have it, but there’s plenty of us who are more than willing to help you through it. Yeah?”

Cole nods absently, licking his lips. He slips his hands into his pockets to hide their tremble, “You said she’s certain she’s up for visitors?”

Charlotte watches the teenager, “sweetheart, we don’t have to do this today if you don’t think you’re up for it.”

He feels tears in his eyes suddenly, “I don’t want to give up.”

“It isn’t giving up. It’s just postponing.” She remembers feeling the same way her son looks. Char knows that sense of losing control of one’s own mind in a panic attack. “Irene Hero doesn’t know we’re here right now. I didn’t say anything to her. I didn’t tell her we were visiting.” She gently rubs her hand along her son’s upper arm, “just us being here is fantastic. I am so proud of you, Cole Berenike Wolfe. Do you hear me?” The tone of her voice tender, just wanting her son to understand that she knows where he’s coming from.

“We...we can do this another day? We can try?” Cole doesn’t want to cry out here, not where people can see him or judge him.

“Whenever you wish. We can even do a video chat with her first. I’ll get ahold of my hospital contacts and make that a possibility for you if you find that’s easier for you to do at first.” Char lifts a hand to gently push through his brunette hair, tucking it behind his ear.

“I just...I can’t do this right now.” His voice near a mumble, Cole turns toward his mother, pressing his face against her shoulder. He doesn’t wrap his arms around her though, just standing there with the other woman.

“Charlie Wolfe, as I live and breathe.” Fletch calls out, nearing the woman and her son.

Cole lifts his head, clearing his throat as he offers the man a soft smile, “Hey, Uncle Fletch.”

Charlotte accepts a kiss on the cheek from the nurse, “What are you doing here on Keller?”

“I go where I’m needed, love.” He glances around the relatively quiet ward. “What brings you around my parts?” Fletch grins, “you’re both looking great, by the way. You with that beautiful pregnancy glow and wee Cole with his battle wounds. Both of you are coming along.”

“Awful liar. He’s rubbish at poker.” Charlotte raises an eyebrow, speaking to her son. She glances to the other man, “We were going to do one thing, but then we decided we weren’t going to just yet.” She gives a subtle wink to Fletch, “and I may enlist your help later on with that, so...just letting you know now.”

“I’d be honored to be your right hand man. You know that, Charlie.” Fletch nods, watching the young man closely, “care for a chair? I’ll push you around myself.”

Cole had been feeling lightheaded, another sign telling himself that he just isn’t up for an outing today in the first place. He nods a little, taking his mother’s hand as he stands there. He hates this. All of this. The anxiety, the way the anxiety makes him feel as a whole. He lifts his head, meeting the other man’s eyes and nods quickly. No need to force oneself to press on.

“One moment, mate.” Fletch gives him a pat on the arm before stepping away.

Charlotte wraps an arm around her son, “Deep breaths, sweet boy.” She swallows, studying her newly teenage son, “Have I ever told you the story about the man who fell in a hole?”

Furrowing his brow slightly, Cole shakes his head negatively, “no.”

“There was construction happening along the pavement one day and this man had a newspaper up. Not watching where he was walking, he fell right in a manhole.” Char begins, “He glances around and realizes there’s no ladders or anything to get back up. So, he reckons if he just watches, one of the construction workers would walk by and be able to help him. He didn’t know they were all on their dinner break.” She casually leans against the wall when her son does the same. “A doctor walks by and the man calls out,  _ Doc, I’m stuck down here. Can you help? _ The doctor writes a script, tosses it down the hole, and moves along without another thought. Obviously, the man can’t do anything with that, so he continues to watch.”

Cole tilts his head slightly toward his mother, listening intently.

“Then a priest walks by and he yells again,  _ Father, I’m stuck down in this hole. Can you help me out? _ ” Char continues to hold her son’s hand, “Priest says a prayer and continues on his way.”

“He didn’t help him either?”

“Nah.” Charlotte shakes her head, “But then the man sees his friend walking by and he yells up,  _ Hey, Joe, I’m stuck down in this hole. Can you get me some help? _ The friend jumps down in the hole with him.” She begins to smirk, “The man says,  _ Are you crazy? Now we’re both stuck down in this hole. _ ” She swallows, “His friend says,  _ Yeah, but I’ve been down here before and I know the way out. _ ” Charlotte doesn’t realize the way her eyes are now glistening with unshed tears. She takes a moment, “I’ve been where you are, Cole. It isn’t fun. It’s dark and terrifying. I know. However, and I know this is hard for you to...imagine at the moment, it will get better. There’s always plenty of people who love you and have your back, myself included. Do you understand?”

  
Cole nods absently, “Yeah.” He clears his throat, trying to hold back his own emotions though he can feel his panic attack still occurring.

“Alright, Wolfe cub.” Fletch pats the seat of the wheelchair, a grin on his face, “I apologize, Charlie, we haven’t any tandem ones.”

Charlotte quickly wipes her cheeks with the back of her hand, “Maybe that’s something you could work on.” She smiles, giving the man an amused look. She gives her son’s shoulder a squeeze as she walks alongside the wheelchair, giving him some sort of reassurance whether he wanted it from her or not.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen reveals something to her Gran.
> 
> Bernie realizes Gwen is more like her Nan than they all thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekend after the last chapter.

Guinevere bites her lip, knocking on the door of her grandparents’ bedroom, garnering her Gran’s attention. “Is Nan in here?”

Bernie raises an eyebrow, a towel wrapped around herself after just getting out of the shower. “No, Gwen, she’s popped round the shops with Morven to help her fill the house she and Cameron have bought...and don’t think we know about.” She shrugs, smirking a bit with amusement. “I’m sure she’ll be back shortly-”

“No, actually, I wanted to talk to  _ you _ if that’s okay.” The teenager steps into the room more, taking a seat on the bed. Completely oblivious to her grandmother’s state of undress, or uncaring of it. 

“Uh...yes, of course, but could I-”

“Cole won’t hardly speak to me, Nan goes into Auntie Elinor’s bedroom and cries, and Lane is...Lane. I feel all alone. When I speak with my Mum, she doesn’t really get why I...why I feel abandoned.” Gwen swallows, glancing toward the foot of the bed, attempting to formulate her thoughts.

Biting the corner of her lip, Bernie steps into the wardrobe, closing the door almost entirely. She reaches up, pulling the cord on the light overhead, “I’m still listening.” She calls out.

“I want to help them. I just don’t know how. I...I miss my best friend.” 

Bernie exhales slowly, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a thermal long sleeve shirt. She’s careful, moving slowly because of her still mending ribs, which seem to be taking their time to heal. “Cole will be fine. He just needs time.”

“How much time though?” Gwen tilts her lead to the side, waiting a minute before lifting her gaze, realizing her Gran is in the wardrobe. “He stares off, a lot. Like there’s a movie playing in his head that only he’s privy to. I’ve...I’ve written about my feelings. That’s what Dad suggested that I do. I did that already. I need to...I want Cole to care again.”

“Gwenie-”

“I want Nan to...not shut everyone out. You were the one in the whole...incident with Cole. You were the one that was hurt, not Nan. Yet she goes into Auntie Elinor’s room and just...loses it. I can hear her through the door.” She shakes her head, “I’ve never heard her cry so hard. I’m surprised she even went out with Morven today.”

“It isn’t because of myself or Cole.” Bernie shakes her head, “Elinor’s anniversary wasn’t terribly long ago and,” She opens the door, finally joining the teenager. Taking a seat on the foot of the bed, she continues to speak, “Nan is having a difficult time with it all this year.”

“Why?” Gwen shakes her head, “Auntie Elinor has been dead for over a decade now. Why is she having a hard time with this now?”

“I haven’t the slightest.” Bernie watches the young girl, seeing the large brown eyes that she has in common with Serena. “Grief is bizarre that way though. Losing a child is the worst possible thing that could ever happen to a parent. Losing a parent is difficult as well. Your Nan lost both within only a few years of one another and they were both traumatic for her.”

“She still speaks to Ms. Vickers though. Doesn’t that help her?”

“Of course it does.”

“So why is she so upset?” Gwen exhales slowly, having tried to speak to Cole about this, but only getting the cold shoulder from him. She bites the corner of her mouth, “and...is there any way I could help her?”

Shrugging slightly, Bernie licks her lips, “you know, maybe your Dad was onto something. You wrote about your own feelings in, what I’m assuming was, a journal. What about writing a letter to her? Really...get your emotions down on paper so that you can take your time expressing and she can take her time reading.”

She nods a little, “because she helps me with...other things that Mum doesn’t really get and I’m kind of nervous talking to her about-”

“Well, you know I’m available to you as well. Whatever you go to Nan about, you can speak to me about too.”

Gwen begins to smirk, amused, “I don’t know if you would understand though.”

“Shoot.” Bernie gives her a definite nod. Seeing her uncertain expression, she continues, “don’t know unless you try.”

“Okay.” Gwen adjusts her posture a little, taking a deep breath, “I had my first kiss, but it wasn’t with my boyfriend.” She pauses, “also, please don’t tell Mum or Dad that I have a boyfriend, I’m one hundred percent positive they wouldn’t understand the needs and desires of affection from a woman my age.” Another pause, her words quick, “only Nan and Cole know I’m dating.” Another pause, “and now you, I guess.”

“Well, okay then. That’s something. You’ve been dating someone for how long now?”

“Two months.”

“And haven’t kissed them?” Bernie asks again.

“Correct.” Gwen nods.

“Who was the kiss with then?”

“His sister.”

Bernie begins to grin, “well, that is quite the predicament indeed.”

“She’s like...a year older or something, but...she’s really pretty and...” Gwen shrugs, finally at a loss for words. “I don’t know if I necessarily want to date her. I don’t even know if I even want to date Greyson anymore. I just...I like them both.”

“And you speak about these feelings with Nan usually?” When the teenager nods, Bernie continues, “sweetheart, when I was your age-”

“That was a really long time ago though.”

“It was, yes, but I was  _ still _ your age once.” Bernie glances off a little, taking a moment before continuing, “when I was your age, I was...unsure of what I felt as well. I was kind of ashamed because I liked girls, but I knew my parents weren’t going to be...okay with that. At the time, it wasn’t a popular thing for people to be out.”

Gwen furrows her brow a little, “Out?”

“I married Aunt Char and Uncle Cam’s father because I thought that’s what I was supposed to do. Then I went off to war and I didn’t really need to worry about it. I wouldn’t have to be affectionate with him all the time, I didn’t need to see him very often, and I was able to...test the waters while I was stationed in far away countries.” Bernie attempts to explain, “I was able to kiss girls and it wasn’t frowned upon really, no one really knew what was happening...or cared.”

“So you cheated on your husband because you didn’t like him?”

“No, because I wasn’t able to see what I liked in the first place.” Bernie nods a little, “I had been with both men and women. Then I was blown back here and I met Nan. The rest is history.”

“What does that have to do with my predicament?” Gwen raises her brow.

“Don’t be afraid to test the waters. Maybe not all in the same family, might cause some tension.” She lies on her side, propping her head up with her bent elbow, “date boys, date girls. You might even like both, like Nan.”

“But Nan married you. That means she likes girls more, doesn’t it?”

“It means Nan dated whoever she pleased before we were together and it didn’t matter.” Bernie shakes her head, “just like you. Don’t feel the need to declare yourself and dedicate yourself to a single gender when there’s multiple in the world and you should explore them all.” She pauses, “on a...kissing basis. Don’t go past kissing just yet. You’ll thank me later.”

Guinevere watches her Gran, “you’re better at giving advice than I thought you would be.”

“I’m full of surprises, Guinevere.”

“Then surprise me and tell me you have a plan to help Cole.” Gwen swallows, watching the woman. “Because I need him back.  _ Him. _ Not this...shell that came home from hospital. I hardly recognize that.”

“Patience.” Bernie sighs softly, “he needs your patience.”


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has a chat with her therapist.
> 
> Annette worries about her patient regressing.

Serena leans forward from her seat on the sofa within Annette Vickers’ office, her hands folded across her thighs. “I don’t understand it. I don’t...I don’t know why-”

Annette lifts a hand, open palm, stopping her patient. “Listen to me.” She watches the woman across from her, “take a few deep breaths, Serena.” She dramatically displays how she wants the other woman to breathe. “Let’s calm the room a bit first, okay?”

Doing as told, Serena takes a few moments, closing her eyes to compose herself. She opens them finally, breathing much more calmly, “I feel...like I’m stuck in a rut. I...I help Cole as best I can. I help Bernie...who doesn’t know that she cries while she’s asleep...waking me in the process. Meaning, I lack the sleep I should be getting.” She swallows, “I attempt to split my attention to Elinor, Greta, and Morven. Not to mention the grandchildren.”

Noticing her patient’s slip of the tongue, she continues to watch her. “Sounds to me that you’re spread a bit thin.”

“Feels that way.” She brings her hand up, adjusting her own hair at the temple.

Annette raises an eyebrow, “and I bet you aren’t taking your medication from me as you should.” She leans back in her seat a bit, folding her leg over the other, “because if you were, you’d be sleeping better and not feeling so overwhelmed.”

“I don’t wish to become dependant-”

“It isn’t depentance. It’s an imbalance and you know that.” Annette shakes her head, “you’re beginning to cross reference Elinor with Charlotte again, as you have with Guinevere in the recent past.”

Serena lifts her head a bit, meeting the eyes of her therapist. “Her anniversary and Cole’s birthday are very...” She pauses, swallowing, “close to one another and...every time we’re celebrating for him, I immediately begin thinking about her. He’s a teenager now. He had this...terrible thing happen to him and...”

“Cole has had his fair share of tragedy for a boy his age. I believe we can both agree to that. However, his tragedies do not coincide with Elinor at all.” Annette tilts her head to the side, “Bad things happen. People get hurt that don’t deserve it. Cole, Bernie...Elinor...none of the things that happened to them could have been prevented by you.”

“I didn’t want Bernie to go.” Serena says quietly after a moment, “I...I didn’t...I didn’t think he would have been that bad off.” She stutters slightly, “I thought it would have just been Irene and...he’d have been okay. At least she appeared she would have been caring toward him in the past. I didn’t think her husband would still be alive.” She swallows, taking a moment. “He has panic attacks now. We got rid of the headaches only for them to be replaced with panic and I feel terrible for him. Absolutely terrible.”

“Again, Serena, that’s something that is out of your control.” Annette shakes her head slowly, “you wanted to protect Bernie, which is totally understandable. Wanting to protect the known instead of...worrying and attempting to protect the unknown. I get it. I understand it.” She nods, “I would have taken the same approach. Allow the police to handle things there.”

“I’d expect no less of Bernie.” Serena huffs a small chuckle to herself, “ready to dive into the unknown headfirst.” She nods, “We once had taken a small weekend holiday and...there was a river not far from where we were camping. It was fast and...quite rocky. I didn’t want the kids to go near it, we had Cole and Guinevere at the time. So I’m repeating to them that they can only put toes in and, really, I didn’t want them to even do that.” She leans back on the sofa a bit, figuratively melting into the pillows around her. “I look down the riverbank a bit when I hear someone calling out my name. It’s Bernie, of course, and she’s walking along a very long, broken tree trunk. Then dives into this...incredibly rapid flowing water.”

“Cole and Guinevere were small, weren’t they?”

“Four and five? Something like that.” Serena nods. “Bernie is a rather good swimmer and...it seemed forever until she resurfaced. The children were in awe, cheering and applauding like they were at the circus.” Raising an eyebrow as she thinks about the incident, “absolutely terrified me. I was cross with her for days.”

“Do you think it’s that sense of spontaneity in Bernie that scares you?” Annette brings her legs up, folding them underneath herself.

“It’s one of the things that made me fall in love with her.” Serena nods slowly, “her...ability to put her own life on the backburner if it means protecting and helping others.” She huffs a soft sound of amusement, “you can take the girl out of the Army, but you can’t take the Army out of the girl. That’s what she always says...and it’s very true in her case.”

“She scared you this time as well.” When her patient nods, Annette continues, “Cole, taking on many of her...ways, scares you just as much.”

“Yes.” Serena swallows, adjusting her position in her seat, “precisely.”

“Maybe a bit of...his possible relationship with Mrs. Hero as well?” Her tone sounds ever so slightly unsure as she narrows her eyes a bit.

“Not like it did before...all those years ago.” Serena shakes her head negatively, “he’s been very...panic stricken whenever leaving the house, even if it’s just to head to an appointment, and usually Bernie has to take him to those. Charlotte attempted to take him to see Mrs. Hero because he had asked her, but...he just couldn’t. He wasn’t terribly forthcoming about why other than to say he  _ just couldn’t _ .” She sighs softly, “I feel so terrible for him.

“His mental recovery is not your priority though. He needs to work on that himself, even with him being as young as he is, that’s just what he needs to do. He will do that with his own therapist.” Annette says carefully, “you need to take into account your own mental health and attempt to protect that from outside forces. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Serena nods slowly, swallowing as she answers, “I do.”

“Because you’re beginning to regress to a place you worked so hard to recover from.” Annette lifts her hand to adjust her glasses, pushing her hair back as she places them to the top of her head, “I don’t want that to happen.”

“Neither do I.” Serena whispers her answer, biting her lip ever so slightly after. Her family has enough issues to deal with at the moment, her own insecurities and mental health were the least of them.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena attempts to help where she can.
> 
> Cole sees something that he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole has been home for a couple weeks or so at this point.
> 
> Charlotte is 22 weeks pregnant.

Ryan studies his wife, watching as she sleeps. She had cried while she was sleeping again, waking him. She hadn’t done that in a while. Having turned off her alarm clock not long ago, Ryan takes a gander to his wristwatch, realizing it was the time she had set it for. He slowly opens the blinds, letting a bit of sun through the shades to wake her naturally. He takes a sip of his coffee as he returns to his seat, a smirk playing on his face when she starts to stir. “Good morning, beautiful.”

“I woke ten minutes ago when you brought that mug of coffee in here.” Charlotte raises her eyebrows, pushing herself up a bit to lean against the headboard. “I feel like I could sleep ten more hours.”

“So then sleep ten more hours. Don’t let me stop you.”

Yawning, Char shakes her head negatively, “no, twins should be up shortly and Owen is not going to like it if he doesn’t see me before school. He’s gotten into a bit of a routine with breakfast.” She pauses, “why didn’t my alarm wake me?”

“I turned it off.” Ryan nods, “you need to take it easier than you have been.”

“Since when do you get to make that decision?” She grumbles, sighing, “I’m going to push until I can’t anymore and you aren’t-”

“Your mother is downstairs. The twins are tended to, it’s the weekend.” He shrugs, setting his mug onto the nightstand between the bed and the chair he’s sitting in, “there’s no reason for you to get up so early and there’s certainly no-”

“My Mum is here?” Charlotte furrows her brow, “Why didn’t you say so?” She pushes to sit up a bit more, glancing down to her shirt to realize she’s leaked milk throughout the night, “Bloody hell.”

“The silver one.” Ryan motions for her to stay seated with a wave of his hand, “I’ll get you a new shirt. I saw the container you’ve been putting together in the wardrobe.” He stands from his chair, making his way toward the wardrobe, “haven’t seen one in a while, but I’ll never forget it.” Ryan winks toward her before disappearing into the walk-in closet.

“You’re not the one waking to wet shirts twice this week.” She sighs softly.

“No, but I’m enjoying the cause.” He calls out from the closet, obtaining the things she needs from a large clear container in the corner of their wardrobe, with a bra and absorbent breast pads, “shouldn’t you make these more accessible to yourself?”

“No, because I’ll just tell you I need them and you’ll get them for me.” Charlotte offers him a sly smirk when he exits the wardrobe, finally handing her what she requires. “I don’t remember them feeling so sore last time...and that was with twins.” She mumbles, removing her top with a soft moan.

“Well, you know,” Ryan waves his brow, moving closer to her, “we do have a bit of...alone time. I could help you with all of that.” He kneels behind his wife, on the bed, softly kissing her neck.

“Yes, because when I talk about how sore and sensitive my breasts are, it’s obviously an open invitation for sex.” She mumbles, turning her head to the side, “especially with my mother just downstairs.”

Ryan shrugs, “it was worth a shot.” He leans back, resting against the headboard.

Char raises an eyebrow, “I didn’t say to stop.” She can see the grin forming on her husband’s face with her peripheral vision.

“Dad said he was waking Mum up, didn’t he?” Cole stays near Serena, not terribly comfortable when he’s away from his grandparents yet, “Gran went to physio.” He swallows, taking hold of the woman’s arm, “and she knows to come here after, right?”

“Of course, Cole.” Serena offers him a soft smile, her hand lifting to gently rub his hand holding onto her arm near her elbow. “I told her to drop a bell when she completes her session.” It wasn’t physio, it was mental therapy. Something Serena didn’t want to interfere too much with because she knows how much Bernie probably has on her mind, especially after her recent trauma.

“And she’ll remember to do that?” He tilts his head to the side, “I-I need to know she’ll remember.”

“I’ll text her in a bit to remind her.” She answers gently, “just take a deep breath. Everything is okay. Your brothers are outside on the swing and your father just went to wake your mother, ensuring they’ll be down shortly.” Serena glances over to him, “how can I help you?”

“Can we go home? I just...I just want to go home.” Cole shakes his head a little, “I don’t...I’m not having a good day.”

“I know, but let’s wait just a bit and see your mother, okay? The day has only just started.” Serena takes her hand from covering his and reaches it up to stroke his hair gently, tucking it behind his ear. “I’m not going anywhere. Gran will be back before you know it, but she needs to go to therapy. Just like you go to therapy, physio and otherwise. It’s important to get the help required. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Cole nods his head slowly, “Yeah.” He whispers, taking a moment. Glancing over to the sliding door, he watches his brothers swinging on the playset in the garden. A part of him wishes he felt up to playing with them as well, but he just couldn’t possibly. He needs to stay here, near his Nan. Stay safe. Not just for him, but for her as well. To protect her. “She’s okay though, right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay.” He licks his lips, able to feel his scar. It’s become a source of comfort to roll his tongue along the space. “Ken says it’s okay when Gran goes places without me.” Cole says quietly, mentioning his therapist. He never speaks much about his sessions. “I know I...I know I’m being ridiculous, but...Ken says it’s normal and I’ll...I’ll get better.”

“Of course you will.” Serena nods toward the lounge, guiding him over toward the area. Really, Bernie thought she could go and be back before Cole had even awakened. At least that’s what she said her reasoning was the night before. However, the boy was up when Serena was, probably didn’t even sleep through the night. “Your parents are taking their time, I suppose.” She mumbles to herself, not meaning to do so out loud.

Hearing a thud from the floor above, Cole lifts his head, “Mum...” He starts to pull away from his grandmother.

Attempting to hold him back, she tries to hold onto his hand, “Cole, she’ll-”

“I need to help.” He begins to shake his head, getting away as quickly as he can. His abdomen hurting from his fast movements, “I have to save her.” Cole starts to mumble under his breath, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.  _ I must protect her. I couldn’t protect Gran. _

Serena closes her eyes, taking a deep breath before following after him, up the stairs, “Cole, let your parents have a-”

“I can do it this time.” He pushes open the door to his parents room, using his shoulder to forcefully enter. Cole’s eyes widen when he sees his parents in bed, only to quickly be pulled back to the hall with a hand on his wrist and the door closed in front of his face. He blinks, staring at the wall, past his grandmother.

She was able to hear the ongoing of the floor above, ever so subtle. Serena swallows, still holding onto the teenager’s arm, knowing exactly what the boy had seen. “Let’s take a seat on the sofa downstairs.”

Cole shakes his head, tugging his hand away from her again before he walks toward his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind himself.

Serena takes another deep breath, deciding just to walk back to the stairs instead of saying anything further to either party. She needs a break from all of this.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena clears things up with Bernie.
> 
> Charlotte has a sit down with her eldest son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few hours after last chapter.

Serena sits in the chair of her back garden, a cigarette resting between her fingers as she brings it to her lips, inhaling. Her eyes fixated toward the clear sky, “Well, Elinor, at least you never walked in on your father and I.” She mumbles a little, then laughs to herself, “Who the hell am I talking to? You’re dead.”

Bernie watches her wife, her arms folded as she leans against the exterior of the house. “You know, Gwennie, is far more observant than she should be for her age.” Her wife doesn’t move, not even turning around to face her. “Regular Miss Marple, that one.”

She should have known her wife would be stealthy while she was having a moment of weakness. Serena doesn’t respond, knowing she doesn’t need to.

“Came to me with concerns about you. Ones I’ve been too focused on Cole to notice.” Bernie begins to step closer toward her wife, “and that’s...that’s unacceptable. I apologize for neglecting you.”

Serena lifts a hand for the blonde to stop her train of thought, shaking her own head in the process. She lifts her other hand to her lips again, taking a drag of the cigarette.

“Speaking of which, where is he?”

“Barricaded himself in his bedroom over Charlotte’s after walking in on she and Ryan having sex.” Her words nearly crass to a degree, her wife walking in front of her to lean on the edge of the table next to her. “He has a hard time without you. Just spent the time clinging to me.” Serena smiles to herself, “he hasn’t done that in...a long time. It was nice.”

Bernie tilts her head to the side, “Cameron walked in on Marcus and I once. Had to give him some fodder for his therapist when he grew older.” She hums a low chuckle, attempting to lighten the mood, “turns out I gave him far more than he bargained for and the least of it was seeing me have sex with his father.”

Swallowing, Serena lifts her head, finally meeting her wife’s eyes. “What was that bit you were saying about Guinevere?”

“She was right in worrying about you.” Bernie raises her brow, “must admit, if you’re smoking, then something is definitely bothering you. More than just Cole not feeling well-”

“It’s you.” She bites her lips together, knowing the sooner she hashes things out with Bernie, the better she’d feel. Especially since Annette had encouraged her to do so. Serena feels her eyes warming with unshed tears and she brings her cigarette back to her lips.

Bernie watches her wife closely, knowing this is hard for her. Not that she ever gave her any reason that Serena couldn’t talk to her, but it just wasn’t their way. They rarely needed to communicate with words, just something they felt about one another. “Me?”

“When...when detectives phoned me to say you were hurt, they rang Charlotte at the same time. Ryan took the call. I thought for sure you...you were seriously injured. I thought I’d get to hospital and see you on a respirator...or worse.” Serena quickly lifts her free hand to wipe away a tear that’s managed to make its way from her eye, “that, like a cat, you lived your nine lives. Risks that were too close to the edge, too heroic to care about your own well being.”

Feeling her face soften, Bernie begins to realize just how much this has been weighing on her wife’s shoulders.

“Because you aren’t immortal, Berenice. You aren’t impervious to injury...or death.” Serena swallows, “if...if something happened to you...”

“But it didn’t, Campbell. I asked you to trust me and you did.” Bernie moves to be directly in front of her wife, crouching.

“It’s all causing me to think about Elinor, how she thought she was untouchable...when she was far from it.” Having finished the cigarette down to the filter, Serena snuffs it out. She feels her wife take hold of her free hand, the one she had been wiping her own tears away with. “I haven’t the slightest idea why, but...I can’t stop my mind from relating the two.”

“I won’t take any more unnecessary risks.” She responds sincerely.

“That’s just it though. That’s the portion that...disappoints me so much. What you did was necessary. Had you not shown, had you not infiltrated the Hero’s home...there’s a good chance Cole could have been more seriously injured...if not killed.” Serena offers, “and I reckon that’s why he’s been so clingy with you since all of this, so obsessed with knowing your whereabouts. You saved him as much as he saved you.”

“He’s a Wolfe. It’s what we do for one another.” Bernie offers her wife a kind smile, “I’ll go round to Char’s later to check on him, but we’re alone right now. Something we haven’t been for...weeks.” Standing carefully, she outstretches her hand toward Serena, offering to help her up. “Shall we watch mysteries on telly and snog on the sofa?”

Starting to blush, Serena takes her wife’s hand, standing, “text Cole. Let him know you’re safe at home. I’ll...make some popcorn.” She turns away from the blonde, making her way toward the house.

Cole glances over to his desk when he hears his mobile vibrate, pacing back and forth in his room. It isn’t that he was shocked by what he had seen, quite the opposite. He feels blank, void of any emotion. He hates feeling this way. Hates knowing  _ why _ he feels this way even more, the medication. He decides to leave his mobile alone.

Charlotte tries the doorknob, sighing when she realizes it’s locked. “Cole, unlock the door.” She knows the boy wouldn’t bother, being met with silence instead. “I’m thrilled you’re home, by the way. Your room has been collecting dust in your absence. I’ve been meaning to ask Nan to tend to it when she’s in one of her cleaning fits.” She bites the corner of her mouth, deciding to continue, “it’s just me out here. Dad is...helping Owen downstairs with Evie and Lane is doing a school project in his room by himself.”

He continues to pace, feeling the need to do so even though there was no real reason for it.

“I don’t want to talk about what you saw. You know what you saw, you aren’t thick. I’m just...I’m sorry you did.” She nods a little, “I didn’t know you were here and...I was being inconsiderate.” Shrugging, Charlotte hears the gentle click of the door, letting her know that her son has disengaged the lock. Still, she decides to continue to stand there and speak to the door. “You are far more important to me than that...you and Nan.”

Cole leans against the wall, folding his arms as he stands by the door. “I thought you...I thought you were being hurt.” He doesn’t think he could say this to her face, “and that was...stupid of me. To think rhythmic sounds and moaning could be you getting hurt. Also, Dad would never...would never hurt you.”

Char smirks a little, glad to hear his voice, “you’re right, he wouldn’t.” When the door opens lazily, she gently pushes her way into the room, watching her son.

Staring wistfully toward his desk and media setup, Cole speaks again, “I miss making videos.” He shrugs, “I just...don’t think I could continue in the same direction. I’m...I’m done with looking for my father, he’s been here with me all along.”

“True.”

“I...I don’t know why anyone would want to watch such...personal content anyway. No one should care about my family or who could be my father or...the things that were in your book and you chose to conceal information about.”

Charlotte nods, “speaking of which, I spoke with my editor about that. They agreed that a book that didn’t hide personal details would be great.” She walks over to his bed, sitting at the foot of it she watches him begin to move around the room again. “Apparently some network in America is looking to make a movie about Juniper Street and it may bring us back into the spotlight, which I’m not looking to do, but...I’ll let you make decisions about that.”

“Me?” Cole shakes his head negatively, “why me?”

“Because you were there too.” Char watches as he stops, looking toward her, “you knew it. I...I didn’t want you to know. You were the youngest survivor of the whole thing I found out later. No thanks to me. You just caught a kip on Nan while I...helped where I could.”

“I...I have dreams about it.” He swallows, “I’ve spoken to Ken about them. I’ve had dreams about being surrounded by fire...I’ve had them for years.”

“Pretty close to it.”

“And...and Nan. How old was I?” Cole starts to think about it, but wants her to answer still.

“Not even one.” Charlotte shakes her head. “You were crawling, starting to walk. You had to wear a helmet. I’ve seen pictures, but...I was unconscious for...about two weeks or so after.” She watches him as he begins to pace again, “The Grands and Uncle Cam cared for you. I think Grandad even helped a few times. Your Dad stayed with me most days...and nights. We thought I lost your brothers, but it turned out I didn’t.”

“Why didn’t you write any of  _ that _ in your book?” He folds his arms, “why hadn’t you just told the truth? The whole truth.”

“Because people didn’t need to know all of that.” She lifts a hand, tucking a piece of her stray hair behind her ear, “at least I didn’t feel like they needed to at the time. I didn’t want people to ask you questions, hound you. Like that would be a thing with a boy who could hardly talk, or  _ would _ hardly talk. Gwennie did all your talking for you.”

Cole nods absently, “Still does.” He answers quietly, missing the young woman, but not feeling like he could be too far from his Gran for too long. “I uh...I’m going back to the Grands.” His voice still soft, “but it’s...it’s nothing to do with you, I just-”

“I know, Cole. I know.” Charlotte offers her son a knowing smile. Surprised when he steps closer to her, offering her a tender hug, which she proudly reciprocates. “I love you, Cole. I’m here whenever you need me. I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, I do.” Cole whispers, finally letting her go after a moment, quickly retreating from the room.

Char continues to sit on the bed, watching her son leave. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Charlotte knows she must do whatever she needs to in order to make her son happy, even if that means telling the ugly truth. She’ll need to speak with the others in her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed putting together this chapter. Just things that had to be threaded together.  
I'm writing 81 at the moment. This shit is about to get cray.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena savor a quiet moment.
> 
> Cole allows his paranoia get the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, please try to stay safe during all this worldwide madness about the viral pneumonia.
> 
> Everything will be okay. <3

Serena catches her breath as a blissful grin forms on her face, her wife moving up from under the covers to lie next to her. “You need to be careful with those broken ribs. I know they aren’t completely healed just yet.” She feels Bernie lace her fingers between hers, “though I do believe I needed that.”

“As did I.” Bernie kisses her clothed shoulder. They’ve gotten in the habit of leaving their tops on while spending time together in bed, for the most part, while the grandchildren were likely to venture freely between the Anand house and their own. Nothing worse than the possibility of a grandchild seeing one of them nude. Luckily, most of the grandchildren were quite noisy, with exception to Cole, who inherited his stealth ability honestly. Her hand rests on her wife’s breast, under a loose fitting button down blouse. Bernie’s head snuggles against Serena’s neck.

“Are you certain you’re-”

“Better than great, Campbell.” Bernie mumbles, moving her hand to better hold onto her wife, “when something is bothering you, all you ever need to do is talk to me. We’ll work through it together.” A silence falls between them, “of course we have our...independent therapists, but there’s no reason that means we need to stop confiding some things in one another.” She pauses, “it’s what a successful marriage is based on, right? Communication?”

Serena hums a soft chortle, “My giddy aunt. Berenice Wolfe, worrying about communication?” She hears a snort of amusement come from her partner, “has hell frozen over?”

“It’s something I’m working on.” She smirks to herself, “never too late to improve oneself. Even when it’s thought no improvements are necessary.”

“Had a sneaking suspicion you’d say that.” She hears the soft creak of the wooden stairs, that someone else is in the house. Serena turns her head toward the door, “reckon that’s Cole finally?”

Bernie hums her approval, “probably.” When the bedroom door is knocked softly upon, she starts to smile, her head resting atop her wife’s clavicle, “Yes, Cole?”

Cole lifts his head, starting to grin with relief when he hears his Gran’s deep, comforting voice. “Can I come in?” He’s learned his lesson for the day, for a lifetime really. His hand already touches the doorknob, waiting for the permission that he knows he’ll probably receive.

“Uh.” Bernie lifts her head a little, “how about you go and fetch some ice creams downstairs and I’ll meet you in your room in a moment?” She looks to her wife, shrugging a little. Hopefully that worked.

Pulling his hand away from the knob, Cole stands a bit straighter, “but I...” He swallows, “I don’t want ice creams.”

“I know, Cole, but-”

“I’m assessing Gran’s scar to make sure it’s healing properly and she’s sans top, sweetheart. Fully exposed. She’s far too shy to tell you the truth. We’ll be out in just a moment, though.” Serena saves, feeling her wife run her lips along her jaw, “are we going to be playing a game or are we watching something on telly together?”

Cole swallows, inhaling slowly. He turns, glancing toward his room for a moment then back to the Grands bedroom door, “I...I don’t know.” His voice sounds lost and he can hear the movement from the room beyond the door he’s standing in front of, “I don’t know what I want.”

Bernie pushes off the bed, offering her wife a smile as she finds and pulls on her pants and her pair of skin tight jeans that are scattered about the floor. She buttons a few of the buttons in the middle of her plaid top that she never actually removed. “Chop chop, Campbell.” She whispers, making her way to the door. Pulling it open, she didn’t expect to see the boy just in front of it. “Hey.” She quickly closes the door behind herself, almost too quickly.

He leans against her, his head to her chest. Cole closes his eyes, feeling her hand on his upper arm. He’s nearly as tall as her now. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know if he can. He wants to cry, but knows everything will be okay now that he’s finally with his Gran. Cole takes a deep breath.

“You seem tired.” Bernie says gently.

“I am.” Cole clears his throat, nodding. “Is Nan cross with me?”

“Why would she be cross with you? She said you had a lovely time together while I was out.” She begins to guide him toward his bedroom once he lifts his head. Serena had said that the boy was having an all around bad day, both in luck and mentally. Bernie opens the boy’s bedroom door.

Cole shakes his head a little, not wanting to elaborate. “Did your therapy go well?”

“Swimmingly as always.” Bernie keeps a reassuring hand on his upper arm, “Nan asked if you want to play a game together or would you like to watch something on telly. So what will it be?”

“Can I come with you to therapy next time?” He ignores her question, “it would be...easier. I promise not to bother you. Also, you usually take me to my therapy sessions. It would only be fair. I can wait in the hall.”

“Staying with Nan is far more-”

“I’m a burden to her.” Cole mumbles finally stepping into his room and slowly climbing across his covers to sit on the mattress. “I don’t want to...to bother her.” He finds himself rocking slightly, absently. 

“You are far from it.” Bernie shakes her head, casually placing her hands on her hips, “have I ever told you the story about the first time I saw Nan hold you?” When he watches her without answering, she continues, “I came home after a long day of work and you were...maybe a week or two old.”

“Why didn’t Nan hold me when I was first born?”

“Well, it’s a bit complicated.” She nods, “Nan, just like your Mum, was still recovering from what happened on Boxing Day. You were born only a few weeks later from that traumatic event for them.” Bernie explains, “I came home and your Nan had you in a...baby sling-thing across her chest...with the biggest grin on her face.”

Cole smirks ever so slightly. It isn’t as if he ever doubted Nan’s love or devotion for him, but since coming back home with the Grands, he just felt like he was pushing her buttons. Not that she ever acted or treated him in any way to make him think that way, but his therapist warned him about his own paranoia about the situation. That it was normal and would subside in due time.

“She was so proud of you...and you just curled right up against her, instantly adoring her.” Bernie remembers fondly, lying back on the mattress and propping herself up with a bent elbow. “You would sleep between us...having us both wrapped around your finger.”

“Really?”

The blonde hums her approval, “she even put together a baby book because your Mum was going through some things and Nan needed something to occupy her free time besides you and Gwen. I’m sure if you ask her-”

Serena stands in the doorway, large scrapbook in hand. “Great minds, Berenice.” She raises an eyebrow, glancing between her wife and their grandson. Her eyes are glassy as she nears the bed, gently sitting next to the boy. “I heard some of what you and Gran said in the hall.”

Cole glances away from her, embarrassed, “I’m sorry.”

“You could never be a burden to me, Cole.” Serena shakes her head, placing the scrapbook in front of them and an arm around the teenager. “Or to Gran. It just isn’t possible.”

“If we didn’t like you or didn’t want you around, you wouldn’t have your own bedroom here.” Bernie offers, amusement in her voice, “we would send you on home as often as we could, never have the nibbly things you like here, or the soft drinks that Nan purchases just for you.” A clever smirk grows in the corner of her mouth, “I tried to drink one once and I was shouted at.”

“Because the GP told you to watch your sugars during your last physical. You told me to shout at you if you tried anything other than water or tea. Milk for your cereal and the occasional coffee at work, which I know you’ve already gone back on.” Serena gives her wife a knowing look.

“It was a suggestion from the GP, Campbell, a suggestion.” Bernie glances over when she hears her grandson start to giggle to himself, the first he’s done in a while. “Last I tell you about my visits to the GP.”

“I sat in during that session.” Serena widens her eyes, knowing her wife is trying not to laugh herself. “I swear, Cole, I haven’t a clue what we’re going to do with her.”

Cole leans his head against his Nan, “we’ll keep her.” He giggles a bit more, noticing his grandparents doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole, though he's thirteen now, is going through [Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (or PTSD)](https://www.psycom.net/post-traumatic-stress-disorder/) as well as intense anxiety and may seem to act a bit young for his age. You'll notice it's only during certain circumstances, or around certain people that he lets down that guard or is triggered. It's something he's going to be battling during this story though it isn't going to be the main happening of the story as a while, just a portion.
> 
> [If you, or someone you know, suffers from mental illness, please don't be afraid to seek help. There's never any need to suffer alone.](https://www.nami.org/)


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte visits with someone unlikely.

Irene Hero opens her eyes slowly, realizing someone else was in her hospital room. A familiar young woman with dark blonde, or golden brunette, hair moves about the room, coming to a stop beside the bed.

Charlotte senses she’s being watched and glances down to the woman next to her, “you’re awake.” She offers her a smile, motioning to the glass vase she’s set on the nightstand, “I brought you some flowers. Hyacinths.” She shrugs, “I’ve always liked hyacinths.”

“You’ve grown a bit since you were here last.” She motions a lazy finger toward the young woman’s middle. “It suits you.”

“What suits me?” Char pulls over a chair to sit at the woman’s bedside.

“Motherhood.”

“Well, with three and a half children, I hope it would...also, it’s a bit late to change my mind now on it.” Charlotte leans back in the seat, “I should have asked you what your favorite flowers were. These are quite...fragrant. Not that smelling nice is a bad thing, but it’s a tad...overwhelming. Probably because I’m next to it.” 

“No, they’re lovely. Thank you.” Irene shakes her head, pushing the button at her bedside to raise the head of the bed slowly. “I’m surprised to see you, honestly.”

“I told you that I would visit and I don’t go back on my word. Besides, I have friends all over this hospital, which means I have eyes on you at all times.” She nods, casually folding her arms. “We do need to talk though.” When she notices the woman’s expression change, signalling that she’s listening, Char continues, “staff tells me that you’re set to go home.”

“I must clean up the house.” Irene runs her tongue along her lower lip, “I’m certain police-”

“That’s not what I hear.” Charlotte changes her position on the chair, “they won’t release you without knowing someone is there to tend to you since you’re still healing. Well enough to go home, but not well enough to be alone.” She offers, “why did you tell staff that you haven’t anyone to tend to you?”

“I don’t. With Alastor gone-”

“He wouldn’t have helped you if he lived.” She shakes her head, “and you know that.”

Irene swallows, then slowly glances over toward the young woman, “I’m alone now. Something I’m going to need to...get used to.” She pauses, “I was fourteen when Alastor and I...when we started dating, just turned fifteen when we married.” She swallows, “I know you couldn’t understand-”

“Try me.” Charlotte leans against the armrest, “I’m far more understanding than I let on.”

Blinking, Irene’s head turns forward. “Almost seventy years with the same person...bad or good, it’s...” She licks her lips again, “can I have some water, please?” She can see the young woman using the pitcher of water next to them on the over-bed tray table.

“It’s comfortable.” Char offers, giving her the glass of water, “it’s life.”

“Yes.” The older woman takes a sip of the water handed to her, “and...being stuck in this bed, alone, gives a person time to think.” She takes another sip, “how much I have lost ta... ta paidiá mou .” Tears begin to form in Irene’s eyes and she does her best to try to hold them back, but she’s failing, “and I am alone because of it.”

“You aren’t alone.”

“Do you believe I think of you as family?” Irene shakes her head negatively, “you aren’t.”

“But my son is.” Charlotte watches her, “and, like it or not, he’s the closest-”

“I don’t know that he is Achilles’ son for certain.” She answers quickly, glancing toward the young woman without looking directly at her. “You are much younger than him. You could have used him.”

“You’re right...because all of Andy’s threats and stalking would have been for naught.” Char raises an eyebrow, pretending to doubt it, “and Cole’s curiosity and injuries would have been for naught, and spending my time at Andy’s bedside while he was dying would have been for naught.”

Irene doesn’t answer, not really meaning her doubt in the first place. She looks forward again, lifting a hand to wipe away a tear that manages to escape her eye.

Charlotte decides to continue, “I asked your caregivers if you were able to walk a flight of stairs.”

“What does it matter?”

“Because you’re going to come and stay with my family and I. Though you don’t perceive me as a member of your family, Cole is, and that makes you a part of my family by proxy. For the time being, until your doctors clear you to return home, you’ll stay with me.”

“You haven’t the room.” Irene shakes her head negatively, “three children and one to soon be born. Where would I sleep? In the cellar?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I haven’t already worked things out.” Charlotte leans back again, absently placing a hand to the side of her belly when she feels the fetus within push against her womb, as if they’re able to hear what’s being said. “The only thing you’ll need to come to terms with is the occasional knocking by my son Owen, but otherwise you should be fine.”

“If my son treated you as poorly as you’ve said, why care?”

“I’ve said it like, three times already, we’re family.” Char shakes her head, “besides, it may help Cole.” Her tone going a bit soft at the end of her sentence. “That’s neither here nor there.”

“Have you thought that maybe I don’t want your help?” Irene quickly turns her head to look directly toward the young woman, “ Boró na to káno mónos mou. ”

Charlotte slowly lifts an eyebrow, the room falling silent between them for a few moments. Her eyes begin to shimmer. Really, she is only doing this for Cole’s sake anyway. That he’s wanted to get closer to this woman and learn more about his own heritage. “Okay.” She carefully pushes herself to stand, adjusting her purse around her shoulder. “I’ll be going then.”

Watching as the young woman turns to take her leave, Irene waits until she’s near the door. “Wait.” The blonde stops, but doesn’t turn around. “ Den thélo na prokaléso kakouchíes.” Her voice quiet as she takes a moment to translate, “I do not want to cause hardships.”

Allowing herself a relieved sigh, “I’ll be by tomorrow to retrieve you. We’ll stop to the shops or your place to pick up some clothing and personal care items.” Charlotte nods a little, “with a bit of therapy and some medication, everything will be okay. Just trust me.” She speaks over her shoulder, then finally leaves the room, taking a deep breath once she reaches the halls. This would be harder than she originally believed.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen does her best to help Cole.
> 
> Bernie and Serena realize they may be a bit out of their depth with Guinevere.

Guinevere watches her cousin from the doorway of his bedroom within their grandparents’ house. He’s rocking, staring blankly toward the wall. She knocks gently on the door frame, offering him a soft smile when he quickly turns his head to face her. “Want to go for a walk to the park and back?”

Cole shakes his head negatively, not stopping his rocking.

“Um.” She swallows, standing straighter, “how about we brainstorm your return to the web show?” Gwen’s arms slowly fold over her chest, “maybe getting back to what you used to love would help you a bit.”

“I’m finished with it.” He blinks, “it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Yes, it does.” Gwen steps in more, standing at the corner of his bed, “people are-”

“He’s dead.” Cole snaps at her, “he’s dead. There’s nothing to investigate anymore.”

“Are you kidding me?” She shakes her head, “no one cared about your biological father. Not one person. You were the only one. People were interested in the  _ story _ you had going on. Your investigations and adventures.” Gwen offers him a soft smile, “people were interested in you.”

“My story is over.”

“You’re thirteen. Your story is just beginning, Wolfe-boy.” Gwen takes a seat at the foot of his bed, “I know it’s probably hard for you to imagine now and...I’m not going to pretend to know what you’re going through, because I couldn’t possibly fathom it.” She pauses, “but believing your story is over is only believing the story was about you in the first place.”

Cole takes a moment, slowing his rocking motion as he glances over to her, a soft smile starting to form in the corner of his mouth, “what the hell does that mean?”

“Auntie Char moved your grandmother over to the other house. Said it’s temporary, but...you don’t know much about her...neither do your viewers.” Gwen offers, “or what happened. Only what the press wanted to say. I’ve heard your parents fielding phone calls from them.”

He didn’t know that. Cole didn’t know Irene Hero was closer now than she ever was, able to be spoken to at any point. He doesn’t know what to make of it. “What do you suppose I do with my channel then?”

“I picked up your post while you were...” Gwen shrugs, not knowing the proper words to continue it with. “Maybe something simple...read some fan mail or answer questions. We can go through them all together.” She offers, “you’re very good at what you do. We can film here. I’ll even go over your Mum’s and filch your setup.”

Cole chuckles softly, “reckon I get a laptop for editing. Have it delivered here.”

“You’ve money for that?”

He raises an eyebrow, reaching over to his side table to obtain his mobile from the wireless charging pad. “Two hours delivery, tops. Anything I can get you?” Cole offers Gwen his cell phone, smiling softly when he sees the grin growing on her face.

Bernie smiles to herself, standing just outside her grandson’s bedroom door, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.  _ Finally. _ Getting back to a normal way of life, regardless of how odd the things one did was, would always help her through a low point of her own post traumatic stress disorder.

Serena reaches the top of her stairs, noticing her wife in the hall. “And you scold  _ me _ when I try to listen in on other people.”

“Shush.” She smirks playfully, “he’s finally talking to someone who isn’t one of us or his therapist. Seems comfortable.”

Raising an interested eyebrow, Serena nears the blonde, “Oh?”

_ ‘Gwen.’ _ Bernie mouths, then motions with a tilt of her head that the pair were in the room next to her, their grandson’s room.

“If anyone was going to help him through this, it would be her.” Serena nods a little, “I’m thrilled.” Taking her wife’s hand to pull her from the door gently, toward their own room, “I’m not trying anything funny at the moment. I just want you to know that I’ve noticed a few, slow moving cars driving by. I imagine they may be some reporters or paparazzi.”

“Paparazzi, he’s thirteen.” Bernie answers incredulously.

“Well, darling, that’s what they are. They’ve been attempting to hunt you down as well.”

“I’m aware. They’ve even phoned Cameron.” Bernie sighs softly, “doesn’t matter. What if we take a holiday?” She offers, doing her best to change the subject. Seeing her wife’s unimpressed expression, Bernie continues, “well, what do you suppose we do?”

“Nothing.” Serena shakes her head, “unless you want to release a press statement or something of the sort. I can contact our solicitor, if that’s the case.” Making eye contact with her wife, “I know you’re not a fan of making phone calls unless they’re exact and to the point. I’m a bit of a...marvel at the opportune business bell.” Serena waves her eyebrows a little, glancing over when she realizes they’re being watched.

“The two of you are the worst at being quiet sometimes.” Gwen shakes her head slowly, an amused smirk covering her face.

“Same could be said for you.” Serena offers her granddaughter a smile.

“Did I hear the pair of you correctly when Cole said he was buying himself a new laptop?” Bernie furrows her brow, “where on earth has he gotten money like that?”

“He’s comfortable.” Gwen nods a little, “don’t ask questions you don’t want answered.”

The Grands raise their brows, looking at one another. Shocked by the young woman’s choice of wording. Bernie looks back to the teenager, “I wouldn’t ask the question if I didn’t want an answer to it. So, unless you’re about to tell me he’s dealing drugs-”

“Underground brothel.” Guinevere maintains a straight face though it’s obvious she’s joking, “I hear some of his girls are up there in age though. Like a fine wine. Some of these people are kinky and pay extra.”

“Guinevere.” Serena scowls, attempting to maintain a stern expression though a laugh is hiding behind her eyes.

“Then a pair calling themselves  Lupus Mulieribus  that are just out of control.” Gwen shakes her head.

“The Wolf Women. Charming.” Serena raises an eyebrow, “You know three languages and you chose Latin-”

“Latin isn’t one of the languages I  _ really _ know, but....I thought I’d change it up a bit.” The teenager offers a mischievous smile, “Reckon the two of you can have a bit of alone time whilst I’m here and he isn’t looking for one of you. You’re welcome.” She returns to the bedroom with her cousin, closing the door behind herself.

Silence befalls the grandparents as they stare toward the closed door, containing their grandchildren behind it, “She’s like you, you know.” Bernie leans closer to her wife, smirking. “You keep saying she’s like Elinor, but they both have something in common.”

Serena rolls her eyes, knowing her wife is right. “Shut up.” She steps past her Bernie, entering the bedroom they share. Serena grabs her wife’s hand before closing the door behind them, locking it. They’ll have their own fun while things are calm in the house for a change.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen tries to make a friend.
> 
> Charlotte puts an old woman in her place.

Owen makes noises into the back of his hand as it’s held toward his mouth, one of his stimulation behaviors. He takes his laps around the house, something he does on a regular basis. Finding a door closed that he isn’t used to finding closed, he knocks. A soft smile growing on his face when he doesn’t receive an answer, knocking again.

“Yes.” Irene calls out, watching the television that Charlotte has placed into her room. Older show, but entertaining nonetheless. While living with Alastor, there wasn’t much opportunity to watch the telly, but she’d tune in to the occasional news broadcast. Hearing another knock, she begins to climb out of bed, wondering if she’s accidentally locked the door. “Coming.” Her movements slow, pained.

When the door finally opens, Owen grins broadly. Giggling softly to himself. He signs, ‘ _ Hello,’  _ then claps his hands.

“Owen, I thought I told you to leave Mrs. Hero alone.” Ryan calls out to his son, closing the door to the master bedroom behind himself. “How about you head to your room for a bit?” When his son nods to him, he sighs softly, “I apologize for that, Mrs. Hero.”

Irene shakes her head negatively, standing in the doorway of her home, “It’s okay.” She watches as the boy walks the length of the hallway before entering his own room. “ Eínai árrostos? ”

“I’m sorry?”

“Unwell. Is he...is he sick?” She clarifies, as if it were to help. Looking up toward the young man not far from her, she continues, “He doesn’t speak, I’ve noticed.”

Smiling softly, Ryan shakes his head a little, “no, he’s autistic.” He pauses, “Char hasn’t...spoken to you about any of this?” Noticing her confused expression, he knowingly nods, “I had a feeling.” Ryan exhales slowly, motioning to the woman’s room for them to have a bit of privacy, “I’ll be happy to explain-”

“That’s unnecessary.” A part of her is afraid of this man and she isn’t entirely certain why.

“Okay.” He watches the woman, noticing the uncertainty on her face. “Charlotte and I have been married for twelve years. We have three beautiful children and one on the way. Cole is a wiz at investigations and...online media. He’s absolutely brilliant. Then we had the twins, Owen and Lane. Owen, the one you just encountered, is nonverbal autistic. He communicates in limited sign language and his tablet computer...which he only uses occasionally. Lane loves to cook and dance. Brilliant with flavors.” Ryan nods, “and now we’re awaiting the birth of our daughter.”

Irene nods, only really half listening. “Where is the boy? I’ve yet to see him.”

“He stays round his Grands a lot. Cole had many...brain fluid issues, seizures, migraines. He’d go over there as to not disrupt Owen’s schedule. His choice, not ours. I think it was to protect his Mum from seeing how poorly he’d get.” Ryan nods a little, knowing she means her grandson, “and he has some issues now, but...he’s working on them.”

“Issues?”

“Yeah.” He glances away a moment, taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts before answering her question. “From uh...from when he came round yours, the damage he sustained wasn’t just physical.”

Irene stands up a bit straighter, absently placing a hand to her side, to one of the many injuries she sustained at the hands of her husband. “Is he...” She closes her eyes, exhaling slowly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I thought he was stronger than that.”

Ryan looks toward the woman sternly, “Stronger? Are you kidding?”

“Lost in translation, love.” Charlotte places a hand to his shoulder for him to step aside, smiling to him when he does. She was napping, but that was impossible with the pair talking in the hall, regardless of how quiet they thought they were being. “Cole has PTSD, anxiety, and depression stemming from the incident. He sees a therapist who specializes in childhood trauma. I see a therapist, my parents see therapists.” She shakes her head, “mental health is incredibly important in my family and it takes strength to admit one needs help in the first place.” 

“I didn’t-” Irene shakes her head a little, “I didn’t mean it as-”

“I know you didn’t, but I just wanted you to know.” Char feels a soft twinge from the life within her, as if they’re in agreement. “Cole is one of the bravest individuals I’ve ever encountered and to know he’s come from my own loins is the greatest feeling.”

“Well, thank you for that, but you should really be napping.” Ryan glances down to his wife as she stands next to him, then back over toward the older woman on the other side of the hall, “boys are out, with exception to Owen, and she should be getting all the sleep she can fathom.”

“Know what I could use? A hot bath, a massage, a pedicure, and a good book.” Charlotte mumbles, running a hand through her hair, “not my husband trying to chase me into bed every few minutes to sleep.”

“I can handle things around here.” Ryan nods, “especially with me off today.” He leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Charlotte’s forehead, “Mrs. Hero and I can have tea.”

“No, that’s unnecessary.” Irene shakes her head.

He gets the feeling this may be a bit deeper than her just feeling uncomfortable around him, “a tour then? I’ll help you up and down the stairs.” Another negative head shake, “well, if you change your mind, let me know. Also, if you need anything. I’ll be happy to lend a hand.”

Charlotte places a tender hand to her husband’s chest, “Ryan is a consultant in Pediatric surgery over to Holby City. So, he’s both buff and has the brains to match.” She gives a soft chuckle when he flexes his bicep, demonstrating the buff portion of her statement. "Trusting me is trusting him."

"I don't trust you." Irene clarifies, watching the pair, "and knowing you're letting women like  _ them _ tend to my grandson only makes me trust you less."

"I won't stand for bigotry of any sort. Do you understand me?" Charlotte responds simply, "you had no problem when they were treating you in hospital-"

"They should not be around children."

"Clarification,  _ you _ shouldn't be around children." Charlotte's voice storms, "any woman who chooses her husband over her children should not be around  _ any _ children." Her face shows hardly any emotion, "I would protect my children with my life before I forced them away to satisfy my husband, a fact which I'm certain my husband supports...and he would do the same in reverse if it ever came down to it."

Irene’s face tightens, “ Ékana ó, ti éprepe na káno . My staying meant him not going to look for them.” She deserved the young woman’s words, “he should be home with his family, with you.”

“He’s with family. In fact, his PTSD prevents him from leaving their side.” She folds her arms, “should be over tonight for dinner. So, unless you’d like for me to tell them to stay home-”

“No.” Irene shakes her head negatively, “no, I’d...I’d like to see him.”

“So,” Charlotte pauses, her tone lightening, “I suggest you change your way of thinking and you change it quickly because I simply won’t put up with it.” When the old woman nods absently, she continues, “I’ll check in on you in a couple hours to help you wash up.”

Ryan watches as his wife returns to the depths of their bedroom before looking over toward where Irene was, only to see that she’s done the same. Glancing down to the end of the hall, he hears Owen knocking on his own bedroom door. He huffs a soft chuckle to himself before following the sound.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen makes an unlikely friend.
> 
> Gwen does her best to keep her cousin happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope this flows okay.

Owen grins when he sees his grandmothers, beginning to pace in front of the window and flap his arms. He lets out an excited bellow once they open the door.

“Owen, the best greeter in the world.” Bernie smiles toward the boy, not surprised when he takes her hand to lead her through the house.

“You’ll let one of us know if you need to go, okay?” Serena walks up the pathway to her stepdaughter’s home arm in arm with Cole. “No one would be angry or upset, no matter what Guinevere has told you.”

“Only thing I told him was that he smelled of cheese. A nice, aged provolone.” Gwen smirks, walking behind the pair, “I’m just glad he took a bath.” She nods, teasing a bit. Guinevere holds the video camera behind them, knowing it would make for some good b-roll on his web channel.

Cole rolls his eyes at his cousin, amused by her. Coming here, knowing that Irene Hero would be here as well, is a source of much anxiety for him. “I can only try my best. Anything less isn’t good enough.” He mutters, hearing the statement from his Gran plenty of times throughout the years, especially when it comes to his studies.

“I’ll never understand your relationship, but it does charm me to no end.” Serena shakes her head slowly as they finally cross the door’s threshold, watching as her wife is led about the house by Owen, as she always is when they’re expected.

“I’m here.” Gwen announces, closing the door behind herself and stepping around her Nan and cousin. She notices that her uncle and his girlfriend are there as well, in the lounge. Cameron attempting to dance with Lane during a game. “How long have they been at this?” She sits on the arm of the sofa.

“Long enough for it to surpass funny and turn sad.” Morven nods, smirking when her fiance scowls playfully over his shoulder.

“No one can beat Lane and, trust me, I’ve tried.” Guinevere nods, still watching the pair. “Give it up, old man.”

“Never. I’m close.” Cameron points toward his score on the screen, leaning over a bit as he catches his breath.

“It’s mathematically impossible for you to win. Even if you score perfect marks on your next three dances, which Lane will do with his, they’ll still average out to be at least seventeen points short.” Gwen answers simply, “So, Uncle Cam...old man, there’s no winning this one.”

Cam stands up a bit straighter, placing his hands against his hips. He stares at their scores for another moment before glancing over toward his niece, “how did you figure that so quickly?”

“My mother is a statistician.” She nods, “congrats on obtaining your unbeatable crown, Laney.”

“The pleasure was all mine, I assure you.” Lane takes a deep bow, giggling a bit as he does. He exits the game to save his uncle any more undo stress, “are the Grands here as well?”

“Owen’s giving her the ten-p tour.” Gwen nods, lifting up the camera again to go throughout the house. Making sure to get everyone in their  _ natural habitat. _ She stands from the arm of the chair, going to the entryway of the house. Gwen glances over when she hears a creak on the stairs, “Mrs. Hero...do you, um....do you need help?” Figure she’d kill the woman with kindness even though something in the back of her head didn’t trust this old woman.

“No, thank you.” Irene pauses, “what was your name again, girl?”

“Guinevere.”

“Ah.” She nods a bit, “like the books.”

Gwen tilts her head to the side, “and films and telly...just to name a few.”

“And how do you fit in around here?” Irene tilts her head to the side, “You don’t belong to that boy and the black girl.” She had watched people as they were entering from her bedroom window, only deciding to leave the confines of her bedroom when she saw her grandson walking over. 

“Uncle Cam and Morven. They have names.” Guinevere shakes her head negatively, “my parents are Jason and Greta. They work weekends, so I stay with the Grands...or here.”

“Another of the lesbians’ children?”

“The Wolfes or the Grands and yes.” No need to go into it, Gwen knows. Nothing in depth. “You might want to get that aspect right. They aren’t the only LGBT people in this family.” She continues, slipping her free hand into her pocket, “besides, I seem to remember a frightened woman going to my Nan for help because she...hurt her shoulder. Dislocated it, I think.” She watches the woman, “you didn’t seem to have issue with their relationship then.”

Irene furrows her brow, never thinking this could be the same babe that tried to befriend her all those years ago. The last time she had seen her grandson. “I don’t...”

“Mrs. Hero.” Bernie offers the woman a cordial smile, Owen still holding onto her hand. “Good to see you up and about.” She motions for the boy to hold on a moment, which he seems to do patiently.

She had read in the papers about the woman being there with them. Helping to save her and Cole. Irene’s smile twitches, “you’ve hardly aged.” Still looks exactly the same, in fact. “I...” Irene licks her lips a little, “It’s good to see you, Ms. Wolfe.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere. Please, it’s Bernie.” She doesn’t remember seeing the woman that day at the house. Bernie nods to Owen for him to continue walking her about the house. Knowing her granddaughter and the old woman are following her, she steps into the dining area. It was more of a comfortable space for them.

“Laney, how are those onions coming along?” Charlotte glances over to her son, mashed potatoes in front of her.

“Caramelized.” Lane turns around with the frying pan, pouring the onions into the potatoes. “I always love the smell of caramelized onions.” He smiles a bit, surprised his mother even asked if he wanted to help with dinner this time.  _ She looks tired _ , he thinks.

“Are you comfortable? Would you like me to get you something to drink?” Serena asks Cole, running a hand through Cole’s hair. She knows the gathering of so many people, though previously something he didn’t mind in the least, has truly been a trigger for him. 

“I can get it.” Cole mumbles, having been sitting at the kitchen table, doing his best not to look at anyone and stay away from the loud, playful noises coming from the lounge. He stands, walking past the woman. “Mum, what is for dinner?”

“Sprouts, mashed potatoes, and roasted pork loin. Lane did the pork loin and sprouts.” Charlotte answers feeling a kiss pressed against her cheek from her eldest son as he steps past her, on his way to the fridge. “I’m just being used for my mashed potatoes.”

“Haven’t been able to figure those out yet.” Lane shrugs, folding his arms as he watches his mother mix her mashed potatoes. “Once Mum’s gone, no one will be able to make her potatoes as good as she makes them.” He pouts ever so slightly, not really realizing that he’s doing it.

Char leans to the side, giving her younger son a surprised look, “killing me off already, are ya?”

“Shut up, Lane.” Cole mumbles, grabbing a personal bottle of his soft drink. He moves to stand next to his Nan. He doesn’t hold onto her, but with how close he is, he may as well.

“I meant if you and Dad take a holiday without us.” Lane responds quietly, worried that his mother had taken his statement the wrong way. “I thought you might want to before the baby gets here...or maybe you’ll do it after the baby is born.”

“I’ll sit for you.” Gwen offers, moving the camera around a bit. She tilts her head to the side, wanting Cole to give some internal, personal thoughts about what he’s currently feeling.

Cole is about to walk back to the dining table with her when he stops in his tracks, getting sight of Irene Hero. He stares, feeling his own chest start to tighten, his respirations increase. He doesn’t know what to say, what to do. His body stiffens as he feels Gwen’s reassuring hand on his elbow, causing him to glance over to her.

“Come on. Let’s talk it through.” Guinevere offers him a gentle smile, leading her cousin back toward the dining table.

Serena turns her head to see what stopped Cole in his tracks, only coming face to face with Irene Hero. “Mrs. Hero, nice to see you again.”

Irene nods absently, “Likewise.” She answers quietly, just watching Cole. Transfixed almost. She hadn’t realized how much he was injured before. The reconstruction surgeries done on his face leaving lifelong suture marks. Irene swallows, feeling a soft tapping on her forearm. She turns her head, meeting the gaze of Owen. “Yes?”

Owen sighs, ‘ _ hello’ _ . He offers her a smile before taking her hand, gently motioning for her to follow him.

“Owen, let Mrs. Hero have a seat. She needs to take it easy.” Charlotte warns.

Nodding, Owen motions again before signing, ‘ _ I help’. _

“I know you want to help, but-”

“Let’s see where he’d like to go.” Irene offers, knowing she needs to relax a bit overall. She pulls her wide knit cardigan around herself a bit more, allowing the boy to lead her to the lounge. When he pauses next to one of the high backed chairs, she realizes he was trying to do his best to help her. Giving someone the benefit of the doubt, goes a long way, she realizes. Irene smiles toward him, “Thank you.” 

Grinning, Owen signs,  _ ‘thank you’ _ , in response. He points to her, then repeats himself again.

“I’m sorry, I don’t-”

“He’s trying to teach you.” Cameron watches the pair, sitting at the long end of the sofa with his fiance. “That’s how you thank someone in sign language. He just isn’t very good at explanations.”

Owen walks away from them, flapping his arms and moaning loudly as he goes. He makes his way through the kitchen, then back to the old woman, deciding to stay near her in case she needs more help. He’d do his best, even if she doesn’t understand him.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen helps Cole make content for his web channel.
> 
> Bernie offers insight to her grandchildren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately after last chapter.

“It’s hard for me to talk about, Gwen.” Cole mumbles, finding himself rocking in the wooden chair ever so slightly.

“Just do your best. Talk about whatever is on your mind.” Gwen offers, slowly setting up the small tripod she had been holding onto previously to make filming more comfortable. “Why are you rocking?” She adjusts the camera to have them both in the shot.

That’s the first time anyone has asked him that. His family just understood and his therapist knows the typical symptoms of his trauma disorder. Cole licks his lips, “uh...technically, it’s called psychomotor agitation. Usually people bounce their leg or pace, which...I do as well, but this...” Cole shrugs, “I don’t know.”

“How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Uncle Cam’s old Uni medical books he gave me.” Cole chuckles a little to himself, “I didn’t understand why I was feeling certain ways or...why I was pacing or doing this.” He explains, “I understand now that it has to do with my PTSD and anxiety.”

Gwen smiles toward him, “there  _ are _ quite a few people here.” She props her head up with her arm against the table top, “and even though they’re all family, is their presence making you anxious?” When he nods, she continues, “why do you think that is?”

Cole shakes his head negatively, shrugging. “Same reason I find it hard to leave the house. It’s like, um...like my brain doesn’t know how to protect itself. So, shutting myself off from...people as a whole, is the best way it can protect itself.” He clears his throat, taking a moment before continuing, “and...it keeps telling me that I need to protect Gran at all costs. Which...I know is a weird thought, but I can’t alter it.” 

“That’s a really good way to put things.” She reaches a hand out, placing her palm onto the middle of his back. “You’re really brave, Cole. You know that?”

“Doesn’t feel that way.” He doesn’t lift his gaze from focusing on the grain of the wooden table, “but I’m self aware. I know when my course of thought is abnormal and unnecessary. I’m working really hard...to help change things for the better. To try to get back to where I was before, which I don’t see happening completely, but hopefully I’ll get close to it.”

“Still...I’m really proud of you,  _ Baby Co. _ ” Guinevere grins, using the name she used to call them when they were much younger. It causes a chuckle to escape his lips and she continues, “do you think your anxiety is...going a bit haywire because of your bio Dad’s Mum being here now?”

Cole nods his head, “I know it.” He lifts his gaze, needing to know that his Gran isn’t too far from them. It helps him ground himself. “I’m not angry with Mum for helping her though. Knowing now what I didn’t know before about my biological father, I know it must have taken a lot of...courage for my Mum to...even have the thought of taking her in to tend to her whilst she’s on the mend.”

“You mean the abusive part about him.”

“Yeah.” He continues to rock, “she didn’t have to do that, but she did.” 

Gwen notices him staring toward their grandparents, “I notice you’re looking at the Grands.” He doesn’t need to respond, instead she continues, “they help calm you?”

Nodding, a soft smile growing on Cole’s face as his rocking starts to slow a bit. “It’s going to sound really silly, but...I have a really tough time falling asleep now. Much harder than I ever had before. So they help me fall asleep by reading me books. Something about their voices just...is an instant white noise for me. Even Nan. Both of them. The tone maybe, I don’t know.”

“Think it could be because they used to read to you all the time when we were small?” She smirks, “you were always secretly their kid anyway...or maybe not so secretly.”

“Never thought of it that way, maybe.”

Bernie glances over to her eldest grandchildren, she was leaning against the wall near the kitchen and not doing much else except watch her wife attempt to help out in the kitchen. She steps over to the table, “what are the two of you getting up to?”

“Content.” Cole mumbles, further calming his rocking when his Gran places a hand on his shoulder.

“Just talking things through.” Gwen smiles up to her, “want to join in?”

“Is this for the online show?” Bernie stands a bit straighter.

“Web series.” Cole smiles to himself, amused by his grandmother.

“Do you...do you want me to be?”

Guinevere nods, pulling a chair over. “We were just talking a bit about Cole’s anxiety and why he rocks and stuff.” She explains, “do you have any anxious tics, Gran?” Gwen pauses, watching as her grandmother lowers herself in the seat beside her. “I ask because you’ve not only been through this past thing with Cole, but you’ve been to war. You were blown up.”

“I was.” Bernie nods, taking a seat beside her granddaughter. “Nearly died.”

“I imagine that would have caused you a bit of anxiety...if not PTSD, just like Cole.” Gwen explains, “and some things trigger him more than others, and some things soothe him better than others.”

She didn’t expect this from these two and doesn’t really know if she wants to share this where others could see. Including her coworkers, “well, I think the first thing people should understand is that no two people would have the same exact symptoms or triggers. For instance, mine kick in with loud, sudden noises. Such as fireworks.”

“Common of battle fatigue, isn’t it?” Gwen can tell that Cole’s glad the spotlight isn’t on him anymore.

“It can be. Goes back to everyone being different.” Bernie leans back in her seat, her wrists crossed comfortably on her lap. “The viewpoint of an incident, any incident, is different from everyone involved. I was RAMC. Obviously, my experience is going to be different from someone who was on the front line even though we were involved in the same war at the same time.”

Guinevere nods, “so, going back to what happened just after the new year, the incident that the both of you were involved in. Gran, have you noticed any sort of new...nervous tics or...dreams...”

Humming a soft sound of amusement, Bernie attempts to think what she’d be willing to admit to. Something that wouldn’t worry them. Her gaze shifts to her grandson, “besides needing to know where this one is, the occasional dream.” She begins to shake her head slowly, not willing to admit more than that. “It’s important to remember that...every day is a new day.”

“Easier said than done.” Cole responds softly. Knowing the eyes of his cousin and grandmother are both on him now, he continues, “my Mum told me a story about a man in the hole. Falls in this hole, looks to god and doctors for help to no avail. The one that does help him is his friend who has been there before.”

“Where do you think she heard it?” Bernie raises an eyebrow. “Can’t push other people away. I did that right after my first tour and...” She shakes her head, “I did what I needed to do in order to get better about it...including talking to professionals.”

“Well.” Gwen exhales slowly, leaning forward to stop the recording. “I think we have enough.” She glances between Cole and her Gran, “thank you both for sharing your stories.”

“Thank you for editing.” Cole smirks, knowing how much of a headache it all was.

“Oh, no, Wolfe-boy. You’re helping with that.” Guinevere starts to grin.

“Wolfe-boy?” Bernie furrows her brow a little, glancing between the two, amused. “That’s a new one.”

“Not to me.” Cole rolls his eyes. “Besides, doesn’t Auntie Fleur call you WereWolfe?”

“That’s right. She does.” Gwen turns to face her grandmother more.

“Laugh it up. I get that name for a reason.” Bernie smirks, pushing herself up to stand from her seat, deciding to rejoin her wife.

“Is it because you’re quite hairy?” Gwen calls to her from the other side of the room, not being quiet about what she’s doing in the least. “Is that it?” When she hears her grandmother start her honking laugh, Gwen shoots her fist in the air, as if winning an argument no one else was engaging in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing okay through all of this. Love you all. <3


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan explains his absence during dinner.
> 
> Serena and her son-in-law have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later the same night as the last chapter.

“We missed you over dinner, Mr. Anand.” Serena sits within the confines of her own garden, a glass of shiraz in her hand. The yard connected with Charlotte’s, allowing them a bit of freedom and comfort between the houses. “Care for a glass?”

Ryan glances over toward his mother-in-law, taking a moment to compose himself before slowly trudging over. “I uh...I had to help out a friend. I apologize.” Lowering himself in a nearby chair, “how was it?”

She pours him a glass that she was saving for Bernie, expecting her to not be too far behind her for some quiet time, but that was nearly an hour ago. “Dinner was...interesting.” She nods, “it seemed that Owen was far more...invested in forming bridges with Mrs. Hero than Cole was. At least that’s what it seems like currently.”

“Owen finds her fascinating.” Ryan smirks to himself, “I kept having to chase him away from her door earlier. He wanted to give her the tour, but...she’s quite frail. I don’t want him getting in one of his hugging phases with her and accidently hurt her.” Ryan slowly takes the glass of wine into his hand, bringing it to his lips, “is this one you put together?” He asks as he lowers the glass.

Serena nods a little. “How about your friend?”

“Uh...” Ryan exhales slowly, “I...” He pauses, “how do I put this?” The man asks himself, taking a moment before speaking, “I was a biological specimen donor for my friend and her wife. Harry’s wife had a pretty...pretty bad miscarriage that resulted in a uterectomy. I just wanted to stop over and offer my condolences.”

“Sperm donor?” She raises an eyebrow in surprise, then relaxes it after a moment, “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah.” Ryan nods a little, “um...I’ve never seen her...never seen her cry like that.” He shrugs a little, “and they...worked so hard and...they were so happy, so excited. I was right there with them.” He clears his throat, trying to keep himself from getting upset again. “I think they’re going to wait a bit before trying again with Harry, which is for the best. Healing is more important right now.”

Serena nods a little, the space between them growing silent for a moment. “After Elinor was born, I thought my ex-husband and I...” She shrugs, “I thought we were okay. How wrong I was.” She brings her glass to her lips, taking another sip before lowering it. “Elinor was maybe...just short of two years, I believe. Edward wanted more children and I...I didn’t know what I wanted. I knew I wanted to focus on my work and...if I had another child, I’m not certain I would have.”

“Is that why you broke it off?”

“Oh, god, no.” She shakes her head negatively, “no, he was a cheating drunk.” Serena hums a soft chuckle to herself, “he and I got into this...huge argument after he had...flaked on caring for Ellie for...weeks. He was virtually absent. Even staying over  _ friends _ houses instead of coming home, I didn’t know until later that these friends were women he chatted up round the pub.”

Ryan chuckles a little, “between you and Bernie, I can’t picture either of you ever wanting  _ anything _ to do with men.”

Serena shrugs, “I identify as bisexual. I just happened to fall in love with and marry a woman...for my second marriage. She was the full blown lady killer.”

“Got it.”

“So, Edward and I had the argument, but then we...made up. Realized a month or so later that I was pregnant.” Serena explains, comfortable. She’s a bit tipsy and gets talkative when that happens. “I was exhausted. Luckily, we had just moved back here and my mother was close. She helped me quite a bit where Elinor was concerned. I didn’t even want to get up for work.” She shakes her head, “I didn’t know what to feel at first. Then, I told Edward and he was...ecstatic, then went right back to his old habits maybe a fortnight later.”

Adjusting his position in the seat to make himself more comfortable, Ryan takes another sip of the wine, watching the woman intently. He actually loves when she tells her stories, no matter the subject. “Why stay with him?”

“I was working so often that I just stopped caring. He’d do that and then...be home and doting and...it went back and forth.” Serena nods slowly, “I ended up miscarrying. I think it was because of how hard I was working...and the stress of everything.” She inhales slowly, “I didn’t know until then that it was an idea I...grew attached to. Cried for...days, buried myself in my work. Never really...dealt with it all in a healthy way.” She raises her brow, “who does with grief?”

Ryan nods a little, “luckily, Char and I never experienced-”

“She has.” Serena watches the man, “but you weren’t here long enough to suffer with her.”

He wasn’t expecting that, not in the least. Ryan blinks, knowing Serena doesn’t lie, especially when she’s drinking. She has no reason to with this. “I...I didn’t know.”

“You would have had a few more children than what you do now...if you’d been present more.” She watches the young man, “Maybe not, but...Charlotte did what she needed to do in order to take care of her household. This one, this pregnancy...has been different. Which I think Charlotte knew from the very beginning.”

Ryan reaches a hand up to his chin, rubbing it across his stubble. “We’ve...we’ve worked on things. Come a long way in a short time, but...I think she still always fears that I’m going to just leave again.” He pauses, taking another sip from his glass, “when I told her I’d be returning to work, she just about...she stayed in the bedroom most of the day.”

“She’ll get over it.” Serena offers a soft smile, “as long as you don’t hold the hours you did previously. Take a more active role in your home life.”

“I’ve been.” He nods, “Owen has gotten used to me being home, Lane and I are getting there. I’ve been his culinary lab rat.” Ryan grins to himself, huffing a soft chortle, “Cole...Cole I do my best with. He and I video chat often. I’ve been...catching up on his web series and I...” He shrugs, “I do my best with my sons, but...I’ll be on better footing with my daughter once she’s born.”

“Is that still foreign for you to say?” When the man nods, Serena holds her glass out, “I propose a toast.” When he follows her lead, she continues, “to daughters. May we have them, may we love them, may they be the best aspects of us that we offer to the world.”

Ryan clinks his glass against that of his mother’s-in-law, “hear, hear!”

Bernie opens the bedroom window more, folding her arms as she leans on the windowsill, “Would the two of you kindly quiet down?”

Serena turns in her seat, looking up to the window, “Get your arse down here, Berenice! Bring a glass...and possibly another bottle.” She pauses, “I thought you’d nodded off.”

“No, Cole’s having a difficult time falling asleep. We’re having tea and biscuits...watching telly.” Bernie watches them, “are you drunk, Campbell?”

“No, darling.” Serena responds quickly, giving a smirk to her son-in-law.

Ryan stands, finishing off his glass of wine before setting it onto the outdoor table. “I’d better get on home before  _ my _ wife starts looking for  _ me. _ ” He leans down, giving Serena a quick kiss on the cheek and a wave up to the bedroom window to his other mother-in-law. “Have a good night, ladies.”

Serena watches as he returns to his side of the yard, disappearing into the house. She glances up to the window again, “I’m not drunk.”

“Sounds like you’re getting there.” Bernie raises an eyebrow, “come inside. Cuddle up with the cub. Might help him get to sleep if we’re both with him.”

Sighing heavily, Serena nods, “you’re right.” She glances around the table, “I’ll be up in just a moment.” She hears the window close a bit as she starts to collect the glasses and bottle in her hands. She takes a deep breath before pushing herself up to standing.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennedy Fetterman is delighted by his young patient's medical aptitude. 
> 
> Cole speaks of his worries and strained relationship with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three to four weeks after the last chapter.

“You having trouble sleeping?” Kennedy 'Ken' Fetterman, child psychology specialist, asks his patient as they calmly assemble a jigsaw puzzle between the two of them, “or do you have any difficulties staying asleep?”

“Yeah, sometimes.” Cole snaps another piece into the overall picture. “I think this is Gibraltar, right? That’s where my Grands got married.” He smiles softly. “I always ask if they’d take me sometime...it looks really beautiful.”

“Oh, it is.” He explains, “went while I was in Uni. Very much a tourist destination.” 

The teenager shrugs, “I keep having nightmares where I’m...where I’m killing my Gran instead of Mr. Hero.” Cole swallows, sitting up straighter. “They’re...they’re very realistic and...I wake up in a...in a sweat. Sometimes I scream, but...I never tell my Grands what happened. They’d just worry more and I don’t want that.”

“Do you think that’s why you want your Gran close so often?” Ken raises an eyebrow, snapping another piece in, “because you need to see her there as a sort of...validation that it wasn’t real?”

Cole nods a little, “it’s really hard for me to snap out of. The sense of panic in my chest and...in my head. I’ll have a full blown attack sometimes. I think it’s why my ribs have been so slow to heal...because I roll my body up or...I’ll rock or pace or...” He takes a moment, “everything else has healed relatively okay, but...my ribs haven’t.”

“Besides rocking and pacing, are there any other behaviors you’ve noticed that seem a bit...”

“It’s called psychomotor agitation. I know.” He mumbles a little, watching as his therapist seems surprised, “I’ve seen my brother do it. My brother Owen, he’s autistic. He roams around the house or claps. He has a stim where he just yells into the back of his hand or one where he just plays with his fingers, that’s when he’s tired.” Cole explains, “I know they’re weird behaviors when  _ I _ do them, so I researched causes...and psychomotor agitation fits.”

Ken begins to smile a bit, “you’re right.”

“I know.”

“And confident. That’s good.” The therapist nods, “don’t see that often where anxiety is involved.”

“I don’t know if it’s confidence.” Cole shrugs, “more so curiosity. I like to know what’s happening to me and why. Same with the people I love.” He leans forward slightly again, moving a puzzle piece around and snapping it into place, “I knew my Mum was pregnant before she did...or before she said anything to my Grands. I wanted them to check her over just to make sure because...my Dad wasn’t really home, so I didn’t think it could be...it could be that she was pregnant.”

“I suppose your father was home enough then.” Hearing his patient huff a soft chuckle, Ken sits back for a moment. “So, you’re moving around, you’re having a few of your own stims, because one doesn’t need to be autistic to have a stim. How do you feel when you have these stims?”

“I usually don’t realize I’m doing them. I’m mostly aware of the other things I feel and that they’re...ridiculous when I feel them. I know they’re irrational behaviors...or irrational thoughts.” Cole explains, his body language seems open, displaying his insightfulness for his age. “Sometimes I catch myself, but I’m more transfixed on the thoughts than I am the actions.”

“Understandable.”

“So, to answer your question, I...” Cole grows quiet for a moment, “I feel nothing. Which...seems like it would be a good thing, but...feeling nothing is far more...worrisome than feeling sadness or...joy.” He swallows, “even the anxiety is preferred to feeling nothing.”

Ken raises an eyebrow, “that’s deep.”

Cole shrugs, falling silent as he stares toward the puzzle. “The...the medicines...” He pauses, having spoken after a moment, “they make it so I don’t feel things.”

“Well, no, they make it so that the anxiety and things aren’t as severe as they otherwise would be.” Ken explains, “for instance, sometimes my patients are unable to even leave their houses because of severe anxiety. I’ve done many video conference sessions because of it.” He offers a soft smile, “do you realize how far you’ve come in just a couple months?”

“Not as far as I’d like.”

“That’s because you’re an overachiever.” The therapist chuckles softly to himself when he notices his patient’s smirk, “in a good way, of course.”

“I know.” Cole smiles a bit more, “Gwen says I’m a pain when it comes to editing my web series because I won’t bother posting it unless I deem it perfect. I just...I’ll be at it for hours mixing video and sound and...she’s just like...post it.” He shrugs a single shoulder, “I’m not about to post something I’m not proud of, regardless of the desires of others.”

“I’ve been watching the web series. You’re doing a great job.” Ken nods, “I’m liking the vlogging change you’ve made. It’s interesting to see your...inner mental workings.”

“That’s what Gwen says.”

“Are you glad she’s helping you or do you wish she’d back off?”

Cole takes a moment, thinking of an answer before giving it, “I’m incredibly thankful for my cousin. She just...understands me on a whole different level. It’s different from my Mum or the Grands.” He pauses, “she knows how to get under my skin just enough to put me into gear. Get me moving a bit.” Cole glances up to his therapist, “though my Grands are...the ones that care for me, Gwen is the one that has snapped me out of some of my behaviors.”

The therapist watches the teenager, “and have you spoken to your Mum more?”

“She’s...she’s busy with Mrs. Hero and Owen. They’ve...kind of become partners in crime.” He snorts a soft chuckle, “Mrs. Hero and Owen, I mean. I uh...I don’t really like to go over there much.”

“Why not?”

“I just...” Cole leans against the back of the sofa again, “Gwen went with my Mum to an appointment with Auntie Fleur, uh...her obstetrician, and she said my Mum was told that she needs to slow down. She needs to take it easy, but my Mum just...my Mum gave Gwennie a tenner as hush money.”

Ken raises an eyebrow, “Gwen told you though.”

He nods, “this was just the other day. I plan to tell the Grands. I just wanted my Mum to think she got away with it.”

“Why do you think your Mum doesn’t like to listen to her doctor’s orders?”

“She doesn’t like to be controlled. Not by her children, not by her parents, not by her partner, and certainly not by her doctor.” Cole slowly folds his arms over his chest, “then my Grands find out she’s unwell and they... _ make _ her stay still, if you will. They’ll stay over or have Mum visit with them. I remember she had the flu a few years ago and Aunt Evie was staying over because Mum just wouldn’t admit that she was sick. She looked like the walking dead...just kept pushing and pushing.” Cole just glances to the side, thinking of the memory, “we’d see my Nan almost every day. So, when my Mum told her she had meetings at the school two days in a row, Nan knew she was lying. Came over, forced her into bed.”

“Reckon that was a relief.” Ken grins, running a hand through his hair.

“Mum may not  _ like _ being told what to do by my Grands, but she’ll listen to them.” Cole nods a little, “my Grandad though...not a chance. He’s getting married soon and when my Mum found out, she was so cross. I mean, it’s to my Nan’s friend so...it was someone we all knew. I think Mum was more cross that he didn’t say anything when they started seeing one another instead of just springing it.”

“And you?” The therapist begins to roll the felt that the puzzle is being put together on, their session coming to an end, “what do you think of your Grandad getting married?”

“I’m just glad I get to wear a suit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are getting two chapters for this weekend. One on Saturday, one on Sunday for Easter. It isn't particularly Easter-like, but at least it's an extra chapter.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene suggests she help Charlotte more.
> 
> Charlotte's parents convey their disappointment in their daughter's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget an extra chapter tomorrow at midnight UK time!

Within the confines of her home kitchen, Charlotte holds onto the edge of the counter top, closing her eyes as she breathes slowly through a Braxton-Hicks contraction. “Just let me make lunch for everyone, please.”

“You know, I can help more.” Irene offers, “I feel like I just...just that I’m useless.” She’s been here for nearly a month, “I may not be at my best, but I can help. I feel lost if I’m...if I’ve still hands.” She places a hand on the kitchen island, watching the young woman, “are you unwell?”

“No, I’m fine.” Char shakes her head, “I just need a moment.”

“You’re heavily pregnant, allow me-”

“I said I’m fine, Mrs. Hero.” She snaps, falling quiet a moment after, “I’m sorry. I just...I’m fine. Really, truly.” She hears the front door of her home open, the soft bell sounding that she had installed when Owen was in his phase where he tried to open and close the door constantly, he was 6. Charlotte attempts to stand upright a bit more, “Mrs. Hero, if you’d like to get you and I drinks, that’d be appreciated.”

Irene glances to the doorway, curious as to who it could be this time of day. The twins should be at school. Her face softens when she sees her grandson and his maternal grandmother. “I’m glad it’s you. She won’t sit down.”

“I don’t need to sit down. I’m fine.” Charlotte replies quickly.

“How many times has she said  _ that? _ ” Bernie raises an eyebrow, noticing the old woman’s amused smirk as she makes her own way to the doorway of the kitchen, her daughter’s favorite room of the house. She picks up one of the stools from the other side of the kitchen island, placing it behind her daughter, “sit.”

Char opens her eyes slowly, lowering herself onto the stool, and spinning carefully to face the two other women and her own son. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Bernie sighs, glancing to her grandson, “Cole, can you fetch Nan’s medical bag?”

Cole nods, glad his grandmother caught his mother in the act, “On it.” He makes his way back to the entry door, leaving.

“No need to overreact.”

“There’s plenty of reason to overreact. You’ve been standing like that for a good ten to fifteen minutes.” Irene shakes her head, “only reason I came down was because you were taking so long. So, I don’t know how long you were there like that before I started watching you.”

Charlotte glances away from them, just trying to calm herself down. “I’m not in labor, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I wasn’t.” Irene shakes her head.

“Neither was I, but I’m giving you a quick once over. We both know how your sugars and blood pressure get when you’re pregnant.” Bernie shakes her head, “and since it’s been a while since that was the case, I’m not letting you do that ridiculous stuff you did with the boys because you were being too damned stubborn.”

“It’s all normal.” Char watches her mother, the woman looking into her eyes.

“Follow my finger.” She holds her index finger in front of the younger woman’s face.

“I’ll show you a finger.” Charlotte mumbles, “in fact, I’ll show you two of them.”

“That will be quite enough of that.” Serena calls over her grandson’s shoulder as the teenager moves past the other adults to give his Gran the bag she requested. “Cole tells me Fleur told you to take it easy.”

“Cole wasn’t there and I’m just in my third trimester. Of course she told me to  _ take it easy _ .” Char shakes her head, “it does make me know that he had a chat with Gwennie.”

“Yeah, she said you aren’t getting your tenner back.” Cole smirks, then gives a glance over to Irene, “are you okay?”

Irene lifts her head slightly, not expecting the boy to want to even talk to her. She meets his eyes, “I am. How about you?” When she sees his nod, she smiles a little. Glancing down when she feels him take her hand for reassurance. She does her best not to allow tears to form in her eyes, giving his hand a gentle squeeze instead.

“When was the last you’ve eaten?” Serena folds her arms, noticing a slight tremble in the young woman’s hands. Before she hears an answer from her stepdaughter, she takes the glass kettle from the electric pad, filling it with water before replacing it. “How about I make us all some tea?”

“We were about to have lunch. That’s what she was attempting to make when I found her.” Irene nods to the young woman’s parents, her mind mainly focusing on her grandson’s holding of her hand. “Is there...is there anything I can do?”

“No, everything will be just fine. Cole, help Mrs. Hero to the table. I’ll make us all some sandwiches.” Serena offers, “my mother used to make onion sandwiches when I was young. Toast, sliced yellow onion, and loads of butter.” She smirks ever so slightly, “absolutely delicious.”

Charlotte glances over to her stepmother, “You make me an onion and butter sandwich, I will physically assault you right here.” The tone of her voice is dry and honest.

“Extra onions for you then?” 

Bernie smirks at the bickering between the two, knowing her wife was only distracting her while she checked her over, “low BP, low sugars. Same as always.” She carefully applies a small tan plaster to her daughter’s finger, amused the young woman hadn’t even noticed when she pricked it for the glucometer. Serena was fanatical about keeping everything up to date and charged within her bag. Having relied on it for many years for their family.

Cole carefully walks Irene to the dining room table within the large kitchen. “Would you like for me to get you a glass of water or would you rather wait for tea?”

“I’ll wait for tea, thank you.” Irene lowers herself to a wooden chair, “I...I don’t really know what to say in times like this.” She shakes her head a little, “I’ve...gotten to know your family better. I’m glad to know you’re surrounded by good people.”

He studies the woman, “the best.”

Irene watches as he edges a seat against the table, “I know I’m not...I know you’ve been staying away from me, which I understand, but know that I would never-”

“I’m trying.” Cole nods a little, “this is me trying.”

“Thank you.” She inhales slowly, “I’d like, if you’ll...allow, I’d like to get to know you. Something more than our first meeting.” Irene offers him a soft smile, “on better footing, at least.”

“Yeah. We can do that.”

“I reckon you’ll be fine once we get something on your stomach.” Bernie nods, stuffing everything back into the medical bag, knowing her wife will fix it all in a bit. She lifts her head, noticing her daughter isn’t paying attention to her, not that she was previously anyway. Bernie follows the young woman’s gaze, realizing she’s watching Cole. “I think he’ll be fine too.”

“Yeah.” Charlotte swallows, feeling as a glass is pressed into her hand, causing her attention to return to the pair of women in front of her.

“Apple juice. You’ll drink it.” Serena half scowls, returning to the refrigerator to return the pitcher of juice while also being in search of something for them all to eat for lunch. “Why don’t I just get takeaway delivery? It would solve all our problems.”

“Get me chicken shawarma and we have a deal.” Char nods, then pauses as something dawns on her, “in fact, I’ll just phone my in-laws. They’ll deliver...and I’ll get it for free.” She sips the glass of juice, “just get my mobile and I’ll take care of it all.”


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lane attempts to hide something from his Nan.
> 
> Bernie calls her wife out.
> 
> Serena catches her grandsons in a heated argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!
> 
> This takes place a few days to a week after last chapter.

Serena knocks on her grandson’s bedroom door, noticing that he quickly raced up to his quarters when dropped off by the school carpool. “Lane, it’s me...Nan.” She says quietly to the door, knowing the boy would think the knock might be from his twin brother. “Mind if I come in?”

“I-I-I’m studying right now, Nan. I’m just...tired and I’ll go to sleep when I finish.” Lane calls back, staring into the mirror in his room that sits just over his dressing table.

Raising an eyebrow, she hears his nervous stutter. Something he picked up from her along the way. Serena smiles a little to herself, turning the doorknob and pushing the door open anyway. Serena closes the door behind herself before looking at him, “I’m good at helping with homework.”

“I don’t need help.” He quickly turns away from her, taking a seat on his bed, his back facing his grandmother.

Serena nods, “Okay.” She takes a seat on the opposite side of the bed anyway, comfortably pushing herself up to lean against the headboard. The room grows silent, other than the nervous breathing that the boy is attempting to control. “Would you like to talk about it?” Her brow furrows as she catches a glimpse of the side of his face as he shakes his head negatively. “Lane, look at me, please.”

Lane swallows, tears starting to fill his eyes as he slowly turns to face her, his left eye covered with a dark shiner, also covering his cheek. “Please, d-d-don’t tell Mum...and don’t tell Cole either.” His voice quiet, glad she had shut the door behind herself.

“Who did this to you?” She asks softly, leaning forward to have a better look, “Lane-”

“Few friends and I were mucking about. It was an accident.” Sounds legitimate enough, Lane nods, “but you know them. Mum will worry too much and Cole will try to hunt them down...as if they meant to do this.” They did mean to do this. They’d been bullying him since the start of the school year and he knows Cole will know exactly who to go after if given the opportunity.

“Well, Cole returns to school tomorrow. He’s going to see you there. You’ll be riding the carpool home together...unless we pick you up, then you’ll see one another in the car.” Serena shrugs a little, “so, most we can do now is apply some ice so that it doesn’t swell too much before tomorrow.” She can tell he’s lying and she’s curious why he’d bother trying to protect someone that would hurt him. Serena begins to back off of the mattress only to feel the boy has taken hold of her wrist.

“Y-y-you’ll come back?”

“Of course.”

Lane nods, letting go of her wrist, “And you won’t say anything to-”

“Won’t say a word.” Serena shakes her head slowly, “what if you come downstairs and I ask everyone not to ask you questions? You need to eat.” She offers, “and you get to watch Gran hover over your Mum to make sure she eats everything from her plate. Driving your Mum absolutely potty.”

“I-I-I just want to stay here.”

Serena nods a little, leaving the room to do as she said she would. She makes the boy a platter and wraps the frozen bag of peas constantly kept within Charlotte’s freezer in a dish towel before returning to the boy’s room. She attempts to draw as little attention as possible.

“You’re being awful stealthy.” Bernie glances up from her small balloon of brandy as it swirls about in her hand, “never been your strong suit.”

“Well, I was just-”

“You’ve many talents, don’t mistake me, but not this.” She raises an eyebrow, “Who is hurt?”

Serena sighs heavily, knowing it would be a waste to keep things from her wife. “Lane’s got a shiner, but asked that it remain between him and I.” She answers honestly, “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m certain Cole will get to the bottom of things when he returns to proper school tomorrow.” The teenager had been doing home lessons as they made arrangements with his school because of the mental issues he’s been having.

Bernie nods a little, “if you need help, just let me know.” A soft smirk plays at the corner of her mouth, “you’re his favorite anyway.”

Waving her eyebrows, Serena returns on her path back to the boy’s room. She notices the door open and shouting coming from within. She walks a bit quicker, standing in the doorway.

“Was it David and his mates?” Cole fumes, his hands rolled into fists at his sides, “you don’t need to answer that because I already know the truth. I told you to speak up to a teacher if they ever tried anything with you again.”

“I’m no snitch.” Lane mumbles, “besides, it was an accident.”

“They gave you a black eye.”

“Right. Accident.” He nods, sighing, “why are you coming to me acting all high and mighty like this? I’m fine.”

“You aren’t, Laney. Those idiots hurt you and I reckon they’ve probably taken your money for the school store too, haven’t they?” Cole slowly folds his arms over his chest, “because you’ve two binders that are nearly falling apart and I know I heard Dad telling Mum that he gave you some the other day. Yet, you still have those binders.”

“I didn’t need new binders. Dad just gave me money.” Lane replies quietly, standing from his spot on the bed. “The only reason you’re cross is because you’re stuck at home, doing nothing. Twiddling thumbs. I’ve got friends. I’ve got classes. I’m actually having fun day to day, which you couldn’t fathom.”

“That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.” Cole shakes his head.

“You sit alone, as you always do. No one wants to talk to you because you have an air about you. Like you think you’re better than them.” Lane smirks slightly, “no one likes you. If you died when you visited your  _ real _ grandparents, no one would have cared.”

“That will be enough.” Serena glares toward the boys, her voice raising ever so slightly. 

Cole doesn’t react to his Nan’s interjection, just shaking his head disapprovingly toward his brother. “Stop trying so desperately to fit in with people who treat you like shit and appreciate those who accept you without any conditions. Use your brain, Lane. You’re smarter than that.” He turns, leaving the room and walking past his Nan to do so.

Serena watches her younger grandson, “don’t you  _ ever _ wish someone dead, especially not your brother. Doesn’t matter how angry you are with him. Do you understand me?”

Lane starts to shake his head, “You don’t know what-”

“Doesn’t matter.” Serena shakes her head, tossing the wrapped bag of frozen peas onto the boy’s bed and setting the plate of food onto the top of his dressing table. “Think about the things you say and how they could affect others.” She sighs softly, taking her leave from the room, closing the door behind herself.

His chin beginning to tremble, Lane finally sheds the tears that were forming in his eyes. He brings his hands up to thread his fingers in his own hair.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte becomes upset about her current shortcomings.
> 
> Ryan tries to comfort his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same day as last chapter.

Charlotte reads through a novel that’s been taking her forever to finish, the bedroom light next to her shedding a soft glow about the room. She lifts her head when she hears her bedroom door open, “I’m doing a relaxing activity and not exerting myself whatsoever.”

“Well, that’s too bad.” Ryan smirks, teasing his wife. He closes the door behind himself. “Your mother tells me you’ve had a rough day.”

“Which one?”

“Silver one.” He starts to remove his smart wristwatch, placing it against the charger. Ryan lifts his hands, unbuttoning his Oxford shirt by the collar. “I’m just glad someone has gotten you to sit down.” He chuckles a little, “apparently your day has been far more exciting than mine.”

Charlotte rolls her eyes, sighing, “Braxton-Hicks makes all of them overreact. Even Irene got in on it. They’ve been doing so all week. I’ve just been in bed when you get home.”

“Mrs. Hero has been worried about you?” Ryan waves his eyebrows, tossing his shirt into the hamper. When he notices his wife giving him an unimpressed look, he removes the belt from his slacks. “Must say, Ms. Wolfe, I think you’re outnumbered around here.”

“I’m not an invalid.”

“No one said you were.”

“I need to take care of my children. I already...I already don’t have Cole, the twins are...” Char swallows, placing her bookmark between the pages of the novel in her hands and setting it on top of her nightstand. She continues after a moment, “I brought Irene here so that I could take care of her, not the other way around.”

“The goal was to help Mrs. Hero until she got to a point where she could take care of herself without injury. You’ve also asked her here so that she can begin to develop a relationship with Cole.” Ryan nods, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, tossing them into the hamper after removing them. He then removes his undershirt. “Both of which I’d say you’ve accomplished very, very well.”

“It isn’t just about her.”

Ryan begins to slowly climb across the bed, pressing a kiss to her temple before rolling to sit on his side of the bed. “The twins and Cole are thriving. Even with Cole returning back to school, which I know we’ll hear some stories about.” He offers her a smile, taking hold of her hand. “Since the boys are all well and taken care of, isn’t it time our girl gets the attention she demands you give her?”

Charlotte nods a little, “I just don’t like being still. I don’t like staying in one spot for too long.”

“Only reason you don’t like that is because it gives you time to think.” He knows his wife well, maybe a little too well. “Which leads to you overthinking, which doesn’t do anyone any favors...especially you.” Ryan brings her hand to his lips, softly running his lips against her knuckles.

“If you think this night is going to end with sex for you, you’re sorely mistaken.” Char mumbles.

“No, but I’d like for you to relax. If that means I offer you one of my world famous back massages, then so be it.” Ryan kisses her knuckles, “I’ll get you a telly for in here, like the boys and Mrs. Hero have in their quarters.” He explains, “buy you whatever book you’d like. Whatever it takes for you to be comfortable while staying down, I’ll do it.”

“I haven’t much longer to go. Just a few more months.” She swallows, her eyes dampening, “I’m so uncomfortable.”

“I know, love.” Ryan nods, “you were with the twins too. Remember?” He smirks a little, “Ms. Fanshawe put you on bed rest at, what was it, twenty-four weeks. You were stir crazy.” Ryan hums a soft chuckle, “though, at the time, you had your laptop that you were working on your manuscript with.” He raises an eyebrow, “maybe having that would help to get you writing again.”

Charlotte exhales slowly, “I  _ did _ promise Cole that I would write a revised book for the things I didn’t put in the first one.”

“I know your editor has been asking about another one. Even about what you’ve been up to since the last. People love you, Char.” Ryan watches her, turning to his side a bit to lean his face to her belly. He presses his ear against the tightened skin while looking up at her, “and I know they’d love the story of her, the newest Wolfe cub.”

“And you’re still on board with that?”

“Of course.” Ryan nods a little, then feels a soft lump against his cheek. “No kicking Dad in the face, please.” He teases, loving nothing more than to feel the life within his wife’s belly moving about.

“Wait until you’re out to do that.” Char starts to smirk toward her husband, reaching her free hand up to stroke his thick black hair. “I know I did with  _ my _ father.” 

“You should give him a bell.” He raises an eyebrow, “I know he’s probably worried about you.”

“Me? No, he’s busy with his betrothed. Hasn’t tried phoning once since I last spoke to him.”

“The wedding is in a few weeks though and I know you’d regret it if you didn’t go.” Ryan nods, “I know you’d want to go gallivanting about to find the perfect dress...or pant suit. Never turn your nose up at a good pant suit.” He feels her belly tremble as she starts to laugh. “Though you could show up in little more than a white tee and joggers and you’d be the most beautiful woman there.”

“Well, that’s a lie.” Charlotte grins, “but I don’t mind  _ those _ white lies.”

“I’d never lie about that.” He shakes his head, “after all these years, you’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. Hopefully our girl gets more of your looks than mine.”

“She’ll probably look like Owen did...spitting image of you.” She raises her eyebrows a little, “and that would be just fine. We make beautiful children.”

“All you.” Ryan mumbles against her sweatshirt covered belly, placing a kiss against it.

“I’m not tan with black hair, like you and the twins.” Charlotte smirks, “doesn’t matter though. They’re the best of us.”

“Cole too. I think he takes after me in some ways.” The man sits up again, “he favors your mothers, of course, but even my father noticed some of his mannerisms and facial expressions are all dear old Dad.” Ryan waves his eyebrows, proud of his effect on the boy over the years. “I’m thinking of getting a tattoo for the kids.”

“Oh?” Char turns her hand over when it nears his face again, stroking his jaw. “Tattoos are kinda hot.”

“I’ll put our girl’s name on there too-”

“Just don’t get ‘Alex’ in some attempt to force my agreement to that name.” She shakes her head, “that name holds a lot of...weight in my family. My Mum would turn white as a sheet if you even mentioned it around her.” Charlotte meets his eyes, “or Cam or my father. Really, it’s a sore subject.”

“You almost cried last time I did. I knew it was off the table.” Ryan nods a little, “you’ll put that story in the book, right?”

“I’d probably need to contact her, which would probably be an adventure in itself, but yes.” Char offers him a sad smile.

“Was she your Mum’s first girlfriend?” When his wife shrugs, Ryan hums softly, acknowledging that he understands. “She was her girlfriend when your Mum and Dad broke up though.” He doesn’t need for her to nod, but notices when she offers him another simple shrug, subtle in her movements. He takes a deep breath, allowing the room to grow quiet between them. “Okay, the other one it is. She’ll be the only one without a four letter name.”

Charlotte nods again, “worth it though. It’s a cool name. I almost thought to name her after you though.”

“I know, but that would get confusing with two of us in the house. Give it as a middle name or something. She can have two middle names.” Ryan leans in, capturing her lips with his own. “Sound good?”

“It’s settled. Get your tattoo.” Char teases, grinning when he kisses her again.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole talks about how things bother him.
> 
> Bernie reassures her grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Catherine Russell Day!
> 
> Since I forgot Jemma Day, I feel really about it. Yes, this is late, but look at the bright side. Double Chapters...kinda.
> 
> Also, let us always appreciate the feisty behavior of Old School Serena Campbell.

Bernie watches her grandson as he edits video footage on his laptop. After having one delivered, he and Gwen had quite a time putting together a work area for his vlogging. She knew it would mean he’d be more comfortable. Sometimes, Bernie would just watch the boy play games or edit, she found it all interesting. “Cole.” She calls gently.

Cole slips a side of his headphones from his ear, turning to face his Gran, “What’s up?” When she doesn’t answer right away, just looking at him like she does when there’s tons of thoughts going through her mind, “did I get something in the post?”

“No.” She shakes her head, moving into the room more. Bernie takes a seat at the end of his bed, “I’ve noticed you haven’t spoken about how school went.”

“Well, half of them were afraid of me and the other half didn’t care because they don’t know what happened.” Cole shrugs a little, “I go to school just to get my education. I’m not too focused on interpersonal politics...or interpersonal _bullshit_...that’s a better word.”

Bernie finds herself smirking a little, thinking about how she felt the same way when she first started at Holby. It surprised her when she developed friendships and more with the people there. They were practically family now. “Is anyone picking on you?”

He shakes his head, “no. Not yet.” Cole huffs a soft sound of amusement to himself. “I did have a few girls try to chat me up. I reckon they have a  _ bad boy _ fetish.”

“Oh, you’re a  _ bad boy _ now?”

Cole finally takes his headphones fully off, turning his chair around completely. “Really though, I’ve been in touch with my counselors and my medicines have been balanced pretty well.” He nods, “I did take one of your shirts in my bag, just in case, but I was okay. I figure, soon, I won’t even need to do that.”

“That’s fantastic.” Bernie lifts a hand to tuck a piece of her own hair behind her ear as she offers him a gentle smile, “I did want to cover something with you, because I’ve noticed it since I’ve been home when you get out of the carpool.” She folds one leg over the other, making herself more comfortable. “Your Nan said that Lane said some really hurtful things to you the other night, something she caught.”

“Yeah, I don’t really let what Lane says bother me.” He shakes his head, “I try not to let what anyone says bother me.” Cole watches her, “you should take a look at the comments section in a few of my videos. While most comments from viewers are positive, there’s the occasional one in there telling me to kill myself or that I’m rubbish. It’s all water off a ducks’ back.”

“Comments from virtually anonymous people on the internet are very different from that of your own brother though.” Bernie answers gently, “the things he said weren’t kind at all. In fact, they were quite out of line and even surprising for him.”

“There’s a few blokes at school he’s been trying to fit in with. I figure he’ll get over it soon enough.”

“Those  _ blokes _ in school, are they the ones that gave him the black eye?” When Bernie sees his subtle shrug, she continues, “why would he-”

“Isn’t this a conversation you would have far greater success with if you had it with Lane?” Cole raises an eyebrow, “Like...I’m not trying to be a smartarse or anything like that, but-”

“Cole, he said he wished you were dead. You know exactly what I’m talking about and you’re choosing to either ignore or dance around the subject.” Bernie watches him, “which only reaffirms my suspicion that it bothered you far more than you care to admit.”

“I have a therapist, Gran.” Cole exhales, turning his chair to face his computer monitor again.

“I’m not finished speaking with you.”

He stands abruptly, facing her again, “then say something!” Cole raises his voice, scowling slightly toward the woman. “I love my family next door, but I don’t always feel like they love me. Is that what you want to hear?” He has tears in his eyes that he refuses to acknowledge. “Mum didn’t come to visit me here after I got out of hospital until days later. Nearly a week, remember? My Dad...he texts me, but...I’m right here. He’s never come over to play a video game with me or...talk about school.” Cole starts to pace absently, “I’ve...I’ve spoken to Mrs. Hero a bit. She tries a little. I know she wants me to lead it, but...I’m just not that comfortable with it fully.”

Bernie watches the boy, “you’ve searched how to say grandmother in Greek though. That’s a start.”

“How did you-” 

“I have my ways.”

Cole stops moving, glancing back to his Gran. “I just...” He pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, just looking at the woman. “I...I feel like I’m not...” He exhales slowly, trying to gather his thoughts before he speaks, “I feel like...” He pauses, “and I don’t need you to...to tell me that I’m wrong or-”

“That depends on if you’re wrong.” Bernie just glances toward the teenager.

“I feel like I’m not wanted at my Mum’s.” Cole answers quietly, “I feel like an outsider.” He shrugs, “I know they’re my family and I love them, but...when I’m in my room there...I don’t...I don’t feel like it’s mine.” He takes a seat next to her, “I feel like it’s someone else’s room. Someone else’s house. Like when we visit Uncle Cam and Ms. Morven.”

“Have you spoken to your therapist about that?”

Cole shakes his head a little, “it happens here sometimes too...or I look at something that I know is mine, but just doesn’t feel like it’s mine.” He swallows, “I thought it was just me being weird and I couldn’t find anything about it in the books that Uncle Cam gifted me.”

“That’s called dissociation.” Bernie replies quietly, “I used to look at my hands and not recognize them.”

He seems surprised that someone else would understand his plight. “Your hands?”

She hums her approval as she nods, “I had a scalpel in my hand, gloves. I was ready to remove a shard of glass from a young man’s calf from an IED...and I just couldn’t remember what I was doing. I kept looking at my hands, trying to decide what...first, what I was doing, second, what my endgame was, and third, why I didn’t recognize myself.” Bernie starts, “your Granddad said he’d watch me just stare at my hands for hours. I’d look at myself in the mirror and I wouldn’t...I didn’t feel like me.”

“I don’t like it.” Cole says softly, “I don’t like feeling like this. When does it stop?”

Bernie shakes her head negatively, “you’ll have good days or bad days, but...it’s something that doesn’t ever really stop. Usually, it won’t be as bad and the good days vastly outweigh the bad days, but...you should speak to Ken about this. He’ll give you coping techniques.”

“Do you have coping techniques?”

She nods, “grounding myself. It’s...something that’s hard to explain unless you’re in the moment.” Bernie takes a moment, “if I’m having a difficult day at work, I use photographs within my locker of you and your siblings and the rest of our family. They help me think about where I am and what I’m doing.” She continues to watch him for a moment, “just know that you aren’t alone. Nan and I are always here for you.”

Cole listens intently, “okay.” He moves closer to his grandmother, wrapping his arms around her in a tender hug. He doesn’t need to say anything. Not a single thing. It was good to not feel alone. Especially with this woman he owes his life to. Cole closes his eyes, inhaling her smell. No one would ever understand him like his Gran would.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte offers a hand to her future step-mother.
> 
> Sian worries she made the wrong decision.

“Sian, I’m not really sure if there’s any way I can help you, but-”

“Of course not, Charlotte, I’ve everything covered.” Sian shakes her head, glancing toward the young woman as she nurses a glass of wine with her fingertips. “With Rena starting back to Holby City Hospital, she hasn’t any time to help out as a matron of honor either. So, I’ve resolved to just have a smallish function. Keep things simple and beautiful.”

“Well, I eloped with Ryan before the twins were born, so I can’t relate. However, I do understand wanting an event such as your own wedding to be...personal and a celebration of love.” Charlotte adjusts herself as she lounges on the sofa within the confines of her parents house. She could have met over her own with Irene staying there still, she didn’t want to make things uncomfortable for either woman. Also, Serena has far more wine stored in her home than she has in hers.

“I’ve the dress, Marc’s suit, caterers, live band, location.” Sian nods, a smile starting to grow across her face, “I do love weddings.”

Charlotte notices her use of the name  _ Marc _ for her father, he always hated that. “Ryan, Cam, and Dad are taking the boys to the tailor for their suits. Hopefully Owen doesn’t give them much trouble.” She pauses, “though it’s really Cole that might give the trouble because of the issues he’s been having.”

“Yeah, how has he been doing?” Sian takes a seat in the high backed chair, watching the young woman, who was soon to be her step-daughter. Honestly, she’s never been a step-mother before. “I wanted Marc and I to take the boys out for a special day, just us and them, but he didn’t think it would be a very good idea. Said Cole probably wouldn’t come and wasn’t certain we could handle Owen.” She sighs softly, “I told him we could try, but he insisted that I not mention it.”

Char smirks a little, nodding, “it’s the thought that counts. I appreciate it.” She continues watching the woman, “if you all want to just take Laney, I’m sure he’d love that. Spend time with each one in their own way, in their own time. Probably would work best.” 

“I’d love that.” Sian offers her a genuine smile, the room around them going a bit quiet before she breaks the silence again after a moment, “Please, don’t take offense to this, but I notice your relationship with your father is a bit...strained. Is it simply a difference of...personalities, or-”

She shakes her head negatively, “My father and I have had quite an unpredictable relationship for quite a while. We...when I was in uni, I dated his friend. Dropped out of uni.” Char tilts her head to the side, “didn't Serena tell you about any of this?”

"Honestly, not really. Just how Bernie came back home and you were living with them. Then you had Cole."

Char smiles a tad to herself, leave it to Serena to keep the family skeletons in the closet. "That isn't my...I don't want to ruin your opinion of my father. Both he and my mother have changed quite a bit over the past decade. You should ask my father...then I'll be happy to tell you the truth."

Sian raises an eyebrow, "what makes you think your father wouldn't tell me the truth the first time?"

"Because it paints him in a bad light. If there's one thing my father hates more than anything, it's the relationship between him and myself...and how it got there. Luckily, it never soured the relationship between Dad and my children. I didn't want that to be the case. Dad was great before things came out with Mum...and he would never admit how much it bothered him. His anger got the best of him and a portion has always remained with him subconsciously."

Taking another sip from the wine in the glass, Sian relaxes herself a bit. "What does his relationship with your mother have to-"

"Look at me. If you saw a picture of my mother when she was younger, we look near identical...except I have better brows...and I'm a tad pudgy because of the baby." Char glances away, just staring at nothing in particular. “I was the...the one he tried to make sure everything was perfect for, but...it was to a degree that wasn’t helpful...or healthy. It was the opposite.” She swallows, her voice wavering slightly, “and I worked many years...battled many demons just to be...just to be stable.”

The blonde realizes she shouldn’t dig into this more. Not that the young woman was going to give her straight answers. Sian thinks back to the warnings Serena had given her. The room falls silent again and she takes the opportunity to finish her glass of wine, setting it on the side table next to her. “Charlotte, if...” She takes a moment, trying to find the right words, “was there...could your father hurt me?”

“Not physically, no.” Charlotte responds softly, absently placing a hand against the side of her belly. “Not ever intentionally...I don’t believe.”

“Mentally then.”

“Not intentionally.”

“ _ Not intentionally  _ isn’t really good enough.” Sian shakes her head, “you fear him, yet you give him access to your children.”

“I never said I feared him.” Char glances over to the older woman. “No, I don’t fear him. I could never fear him. The opposite. I...I have a short fuse with him.” She licks her lips in thought, “but that has nothing to do with you. Don’t think that my relationship with my father has any...any bearing on a relationship with you.” Charlotte turns her body a bit, placing her feet on the floor while remaining seated, “you’re already family to us, but...I’m glad you make my father happy. My reservations nor Serena’s reservations should make a bit of difference. You deserve happiness, as does my father. If you bring that out for one another, you deserve one another.”

Sian nods slowly, “I do love your father, whole heartedly. I didn’t think...I’d be able to love again after all these years and I was delighted to...see him, finally” Her smile begins to grow into more of a grin, “see him in that light. I just...never had the opportunity before.”

“You’ve crossed paths plenty of times, but just never...picked your head up.” Charlotte explains, then feels as the woman moves over to sit on the same sofa as her. “I’m glad it’s you and not some uni girl. I actually  _ like _ you.”

“I like you too.” Sian gently wraps an arm around the younger woman’s shoulders, giving her a soft squeeze.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Lane run into trouble at school.
> 
> Lane tells his grandmother the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few weeks after last chapter.

Bernie Wolfe storms the halls of her Cole and Lane’s school. She was phoned in lieu of their mother. Cole begged, because of the woman’s high risk pregnancy, that the school staff not bother her, that his grandmother and then his father would see to his punishment. Reaching the headmistress office, she nods to the secretary in the office foyer, who motions for her to continue through. Private school was interesting, especially this one. The one her children attended when they were younger, and it doesn’t appear like much has changed since then. Including the headmistress, “Mrs. Glover, I apologize for the wait. I’m afraid you phoned while I was in theater.” She did change her clothing before rushing out of the hospital.

Tamera Glover leans forward against the desk, moving to stand when the other woman offers her a handshake, which she accepts and returns. “I do apologize for the intrusion. We did want to phone your daughter instead, but Cole insisted that it would be better for her health to keep her as calm as possible.”

“He isn’t wrong.” Bernie nods, glancing over to the young man, bloodied knuckles and a bruised cheek. Lane sits not far from them, clean knuckles, bloodied nose, and some under eye bruising setting in. “Have you been in contact with the school nurse? I can already see that Lane has the telltale signs of a concussion. Really, there should have been an ambulance phoned.”

“Cole was in an altercation with a few of Lane’s friends when the disagreement broke out. I’m afraid, because of Cole’s history of violence, that-”

“Cole doesn’t have a history of violence. Are you speaking of when he protected himself and others from the man who had been verbally, physically, and mentally abusing him?” Bernie slides her hands to her hips, her voice remaining calm, “is that the  _ violence _ you’re referring to?

Glover exhales slowly, “Ms. Wolfe-” She tries to stop the woman’s train of thought. “I’m not only in charge of your grandsons’ classes. I’m in charge of the entire student body. We attempted to reintroduce Cole into the rest of the student population after his time away, but he has only lashed out.” She shakes her head, “parents and other students are voicing their concern with his presence in our halls.”

“What of the boys who lashed out at Lane? Something tells me they’re just  _ squeaky clean _ and it has to do with their parents’ deep pockets. Just like when my two were here” Bernie moves over to her younger grandson. Gently taking his hand, she holds it up to show the woman, “no defensive or aggressor wounds.” She moves over to Cole, doing the same to his hands, “defensive and aggressor wounds, and I guarantee you, he didn’t wallop himself in the face.”

“Cole was knocked out. He hit his head on the floor.” Lane responds quietly, earning the glare from his older brother. “Everyone scattered after that. I think they thought he was dead, but I was used to seeing it.”

“Shut up, Laney.” Cole mumbles, planning on not saying anything in this office, especially in front of the headmistress.

“Which is why if any retaliatory action is going to be taken up against my grandson, you should expect to hear from my solicitor.” Bernie nods, “not only did you force these young men to protect themselves, you failed to phone for an ambulance when Cole, who has had previous brain trauma on multiple occasions now, lost consciousness after a blow to the head. You were aware of his conditions and you failed to accomodate or take the proper steps to ensure his safety.” She shows no fear toward this woman, “not to mention Lane, who was obviously beaten and unable to protect himself.”

“Ms. Wolfe-”

“No, we’re finished here. The boys will be out for the rest of the week recuperating.” Bernie shakes her head, “I need to take them to hospital now. Make sure nothing too serious has happened.” She motions to the boys, “Let’s get your things and go.” She doesn’t expect to hear the headmistress behind her, and doesn’t. Leading her grandsons from the room.

Lane stays next to his grandmother, finally speaking once they’re out of earshot of the head office, “Gran, I’m-”

“When we get in the car, you’re both going to tell me what happened here today. I need to know, even if you don’t want to say anything to your mother. I’ll need to...think of something to swing this.” Bernie sighs a little, "and we're heading to hospital to get you each scans."

“Isn’t today Nan’s first day back?” Lane holds a tissue to his nose, soaked in blood. He tries to adjust his hold, refolding the thin paper cloth. “Is she working in AAU with you or-”

“Well, they were going to have her on Keller, but a few people remembered the days where we worked together and how great of a team we are, and moved her to AAU. So, yes.” Bernie nods, “she was in theater when I was called away. A different theater from myself, luckily.”

“She’ll be proper chuffed.” Cole mumbles, then gives his brother a quick, warning glance when he hopes his Gran isn’t watching.

Bernie keeps a side eye on her grandsons as they make their way through the hallowed halls of the private school, watching as they obtain their belongings from their lockers. They sit in relative silence in the car, she attempts to make small talk. Just something to get the boys to open up. There’s an anger about Cole, possibly even a nervousness. She can’t quite put her finger on it. “Okay.” She pulls into her space in the car park of the hospital. “Which one of you is going to speak first?” Cole abruptly opens the car door, climbing from his seat. He slams the door closed before walking by himself up the ambulance bay.

“He’s um...” Lane stays behind, his eyes glassy as he watches his brother, “he told me not to talk about it.”

“I know he did.”

He swallows, glancing back to his grandmother, “they weren’t my friends.”

“I know.” Bernie nods slowly, watching her younger grandson.

“They...they called me really bad names because...” Lane tries to refold the tissue, he isn’t even sure if his nose is still bleeding, “because I like boys. I um...I was backed against the wall in the boys toilets and...” He turns his head, glancing through the window to nothing in particular, “they said I...I deserved to die.” Lane falls silent, tears coming to his eyes, “but Cole...Cole saved me. Heard things from the hall, I think. Got between them and me. He really...he got a few of the boys really well, but slipped and fell. They ran, I yelled for help.”

“Why didn’t you call for help when they were beating you up?” When a single tear trickles down her grandson’s face, Bernie watches him closer, “Lane.”

“Can we just...can we go inside, please? Grandad’s wedding is this weekend and Mum is going to be cross that we won’t look nice for pictures.” Lane ignores the question and is glad when she doesn’t press him. He opens the car door, pleased when she follows suit. He feels her hand on his back as they make their way to the AAU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to be seeing AAU quite a bit in the near future. I miss it.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole calls the shots during his Nan's first day out of retirement. 
> 
> Bernie confers with her wife.

Cole makes his way to AAU, having been here plenty of times before. He hits the large metal button with the side of his fist, watching as the double doors open automatically. He smirks a little, wishing he had something similar at home. It’s busy, as it often is with AAU. Probably taking runoff from the ED. He glances around, hoping to see someone, anyone familiar. 

Donna stands from the nurses’ station, a grin starting to spread across her face, “Well, if it isn’t little Cole Wolfe. Aren’t so little anymore, are ya?” She notices the telltale signs of a scrap and watches his eyes, “here on your lonesome?”

Moving closer to the desk, the teenager offers the familiar woman a smile, “No, Gran’s not far behind me, probably. She wants me to get a CT since I banged my head. Can you just put it in so that I can just...forego all the worry? I know I’m fine, it was just...I just slipped.” Cole shrugs, “my brother will need one too, but he’ll walk in with her, probably.”

“There is a bit of a wait, but I’ll put you both on the list.” Donna raises an eyebrow, “not too much time, but...sooner is better than later, right?”

“Yeah, probably.” Cole tilts his head to the side, “can I just hang out in the office instead of taking up a bed?” 

“Well, if that’s what you’d like, but I’d really prefer if you did take up a bed. If you hit your head, given your past history, I’d like to get you on some monitors so I can keep a better eye on you. Which, knowing your Gran, she’d definitely agree with me on.” Stepping around from behind the desk, Donna leads the young man over to a bed not far from the desk, “I’ll at least take your vitals and check you in.”

Cole sighs, “if you must.” He takes his shoes off, setting them on the floor near the bed before he climbs on. “My Grandad’s wedding is this weekend. My Dad, Uncle Cam, and Grandad took my brothers and I for proper suits the other day. Uncle Jason couldn’t go because he had to work, but Grandad was supposed to take him today instead.”

“Oh? How did that go for you all?” Donna pulls the monitor stand closer to the bed, slowly beginning to hook him up to a blood pressure cuff and finger pulse oximeter. 

“Owen did better than I thought he would.” Cole smirks a little, “Grandad said something about us getting our haircut the morning of, but...I don’t think he’ll do well with that. Owen hates haircuts. Sometimes, Gran even gives him a sedative before we go.”

“Probably has something to do with the sensory bit.” Donna nods, “common, actually, of autistic individuals.” She presses a temporal thermometer above the teenager’s ear. She knows what he’s doing. Anything to get the attention off himself, she knows. “I bet you’ll look rather dashing as well. I can’t wait to see the pictures.”

“I’m sure Uncle Cam or Uncle Jason will show you.” Owen’s voice trails a little as he rests his head against the pillow behind him. “How are my stats?”

“Slight fever, elevated pulse. Oxygen concentration is good, as is BP.” She appeases the boy, watching him closely.

“Yeah. Thought as much.”

Donna offers him a soft smile, returning all the meters to the caddy, “I’ll be just over at the desk. Try to rest a bit if you’re tired, okay? That old wives’ tale about sleeping with a concussion isn’t really true. Also, I don’t think you have one anyway.”

Cole smirks, “neither do I.”

Bernie enters the unit, her hand gently on her grandson’s shoulder. She notices Donna returning to her spot behind the nurses’ station desk. Giving a quick glance to the window of her office, she notices the room empty. “Donna, did Cole come through here?”

Donna gives a nod toward the bed, where the teenager has quickly fallen asleep. She glances down to Lane, “well, I do hope you gave the other guy the business.”

“Something like that.” Lane offers her a smile from underneath his blood soaked tissue.

“Bed three is open.” Donna watches as the boy makes his way over on his own, knowing this hospital well because of his parents and grandparents. She hopes at least one of them will continue the surgical tradition. Glancing up to the surgeon in front of her, “you look a bit worse for wear.”

“Well, I could be better.” Bernie sighs, leaning an arm on the desk, “could you phone down to CT to get them in or at least add their names to the list.”

“That’s already been done.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. Dr. Wolfe was on the case.” Donna smirks, “prescribing his own CT scans and knowing what ails him. If he doesn’t become at least a GP, I’ll be disappointed.”

Bernie raises an eyebrow, “Put one in for Lane then-”

“Already prescribed by Dr. Wolfe.”

“Well, what use do I have here anymore? I’ll just let Cole run the whole damn hospital.” Bernie mumbles sarcastically to herself, at least loud enough for Donna to hear her and cause a soft giggle from the woman. “Can you get Lane’s stats please? I just want to hang my overcoat in the office.” She’s glad when the nurse quickly moves around the desk, taking a moment just to breath herself.

“Out of the scrubs in the middle of the workday? What’s the occasion?”

Bernie turns to see her wife walking closer to her, a smirk creeps across her face. She motions with a lazy tilted head towards the beds not far from the desk. “The grandchildren are out of control.”

“I’ve said that for years.” Serena sighs, “fight at school?” Her tone is sarcastic, not actually thinking that any one of her grandchildren are capable of something of the sort.

Humming approvingly, Bernie nods, “a very...one sided fight, if you will. I’ll tell you later.” She motions over to the two hospital beds obtaining her grandsons. “We also have Cole running the hospital and ordering tests.” She shakes her head a little, “I’m going to hang my coat.”

Serena steps over to the boys when her wife walks away, “Well, you’ve both looked better before.” She slowly folds her arms over her chest, never comfortable in her scrubs. “Missed me so much that you thought you’d come in to visit on my first day out of retirement?” She sits on Lane’s bed, “let’s have a look.” Serena gently places a hand against his jaw as he lowers the tissue. “Oh, sweet Lane.” Serena whispers a little, “Let me grab some saline and gauze. Get you cleaned up.” When she’s about to stand, she feels a hand to her wrist, “what is it?”

“Don’t be cross with him. I was...I was the wrong one.” Lane responds softly, giving a subtle glance to his brother.

Serena shakes her head, “reckon you both learned your lessons...whatever they were.” Her voice gentle as he lets her go to retrieve what she said she would as well as a basin. She sighs softly, knowing he looks worse than he probably is, hopefully. 

Jason pushes a wheelchair through the double AAU doors, lifting his head when he notices both of his aunts converging on the same area, “Hello Auntie Serena, Auntie Bernie.” He glances between them, “Auntie Serena, how is your first day back after being away for so long?”

“Better than I thought it would be.” Serena nods, taking the supplies over to the beds. “Just give me a moment to give Lane a quick wash and you can take him down.”

Following behind her, Jason glances to both of the beds, seeing that his nephews occupy them. “You’re hurt.” His face shows his worry, anytime someone he cares about is injured. He was near tears when Guinevere twisted her ankle for the first time at the park when she was five.

“I’ll get better though.” Lane offers his uncle a smile.

“Am I transporting both of you at once?” Jason asks quietly.

“One at a time. He’s only got a broken nose. The CT is just a precaution.” Cole opens his eyes from his place in the bed next to his brother and Nan. He sees his Gran standing at the corner of his own bed from the corner of his eye. Cole won’t admit that he’s glad she’s there. He’s been trying to be stoic and strong through all of this. “It’s crooked and it won’t stop bleeding. Just needs to be set.” He answers quietly, “acetaminophen, adrenaline, nasal tampon, and some ice.”

Bernie starts to smirk, a sense of pride flowing over her. “Already doing better than your Uncle Cameron in his first week here.” She reaches down to Cole’s stocking foot, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Lane moans when Serena tries to have a better look at his nose, “It does hurt a bit, Nan.” He replies softly, his eyes have tears forming in them, but he doesn’t shed those tears.

“It also isn’t stopping bleeding.” Serena responds softly.

“Jason, take Cole for his scan first. We’ll get Lane situated for when you return.” Bernie offers, tilting his head to her grandson to follow her orders, glad when he slowly rises from the bed and takes a seat in the wheelchair.

“I’ll stay with him, Auntie Bernie.” Jason nods, moving around the front to ensure the teenager’s feet are in the footrests at the bottom of the chair before pushing him away.

Bernie waits for the pair to reach the door before she continues her path of thought, “Just a nasal tampon on him for right now. We’ll get a CT before-”

“This isn’t my first disco, darling.” Serena responds softly to her wife before returning her attention to her grandson, “We’ll get a CT, then possibly attempt a closed nasal reduction if things aren’t too damaged.” She leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead, “everything will be okay, Lane. Never fear.”


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte worries about the whereabouts of her children.
> 
> Cole makes strides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same day as last chapter, only a few hours later.

“You are very good at this.” Irene touches the screen of the boy’s tablet as they play tic-tac-toe. “Where are you putting your cross mark?” Hearing Owen’s delighted groan as he touches the screen after, she smiles. “Always going for the corners, aren’t you...”

Owen nods, grinning to the older woman. He lets her hold his tablet before he signs, “ _ good job _ .”

“Thank you.” She doesn’t really know what he’s asking or saying, it’s become her usual response. Irene lifts her head, noticing the young woman walking back and forth in the foyer, “Charlotte, shouldn’t you sit down? Pacing is doing you no favors.”

“My mother sent me a text saying she was taking Cole and Lane to pick something up for the wedding.” Char responds quietly, taking a moment to lean against the doorway leading to the lounge. “They aren’t back yet and it’s nearly time for dinner.”

“Cole’s rarely ever here anyway. Maybe she just went to get them all something to eat while out.” Irene offers, “nothing to be worried over. You can trust your mother.”

“Not when she lies to me.” Charlotte shakes her head.

“Why do you think she lied?”

“My mother is brilliant at poker, terrible at white lies.” She carefully makes her way to the high backed chair, lowering herself into it, “At least a few of us can see through them. Ryan made it very clear that when all the gentlemen went out together, they made sure to get everything that was needed. Every tie, every waistcoat, every pair of socks, every pair of shoes. He was quite proud that they did it all with one go. The boys even had their trousers hemmed while they all went to dinner, picked them up from the shop after, as well as their accessories.”

Irene nods subtly, “might be doing something nice for you. Gift maybe.” She sees Owen sign something, “what does he say?”

Char lifts her head, watching her son, “he’s telling you that you did a good job and he’s asking for another game.”

The old woman begins to smile a bit, “of course, boy.” Irene gives him the tablet again, watching as he chooses another game, “solitaire?”

“Might be a single player game, but everything is multiplayer to Owen.” She sighs, her leg bouncing anxiously against the hardwood floor, “Also, who just sends something like that in a text message? What if I turned notifications off? That’s something one should call about.”

“I think you are overreacting.” 

“Probably.” Charlotte pushes herself up to stand as she hears the gravel of someone pulling their automobile into the driveway. “That had better be them.” She mumbles to herself, gingerly stepping over to the screen door. Finally getting a look at the boys faces, her eyes widen, “Just forgot something for Saturday, eh?” She mocks her mother’s message as both of her parents climb from the car. She holds the door open, her gaze following each boy as they carefully step around her, “what the hell happened?”

“Just a bit of an argy bargy at school. No concussions, just a bruised cheek for one and a broken nose for the other, which has already been reset.” Serena explains, stopping to stand next to her step-daughter. “We’ll keep ice on it over the next few days for swelling and bruising to subside a bit.” 

“They’ll stay out until next week in order to rest, but if any further retaliatory action is taken, I’ll be speaking with our solicitor.” Bernie warns, “had issues with that headmistress years ago and I can see that very little has changed.”

“Ms. Glover?” Char raises an eyebrow, smirking. “She’s harmless.”

“You were in her office plenty of times.” Bernie continues, mumbling, “as was Cameron, who just didn’t seem to understand when to keep his mouth shut.”

“Good to see that nothing has changed.” Charlotte follows behind everyone once they’ve entered into the house, moving into the kitchen, their usual meeting area. “So, while I’d love to hear what happened, I don’t want to force either of you to relive it again.” She remembers her own beatings from years prior and the trauma they all produced. “So, if you’d like to talk about things, or why your grandmother was phoned to retrieve you instead of your father or myself, you’re welcome to tell me at your leisure.” She keeps her mind open, knowing that if she grew too angry, it wouldn’t have the response that was appropriate for the situation.

Lane stands up a bit straighter, watching his mother as she takes a seat on a stool at the kitchen island. “You aren’t cross that I’m going to have this on my face for Grandad’s wedding?” Nasal splint tied to a string inside his nose as well as an external structure over the bridge. There was no way in hiding it, really.

“I’m just glad that, overall, you’re both okay.” Char swallows, offering a non-committed smile toward her sons. A part of her wants to scream and shout, but she knows it will serve no purpose here. She pauses, _ “are _ you both okay?”

Cole nods to his mother, slowly moving over to her and wrapping his arms around her. “Keep an eye on Lane.” He whispers in her ear, slowly standing upright and meeting her eye. He clears his throat, “I know Gran lied, but I asked her to. We’re fine and I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I know, my sweet boy.” Charlotte reaches a hand to his cheek, gently caressing the side of his face that wasn’t bruised. “I know.”

He flashes a smirk as he blushes, moving away from her. Cole makes his way to the lounge, having seen the old woman and his brother playing a game on his tablet. “Mrs. Hero.” 

Irene lifts her gaze, smiling when she sees her grandson fill the doorway. “You were hurt.”

Cole shrugs, “You should see the other guys.” He attempts to reassure her, “Um...listen, I was curious...” He takes a moment, licking his lips before continuing, “I was curious if it would be okay if I called you  _ Yaya, _ or would you rather be called something else?” He swallows, “I mean...if you’d rather I just called you Mrs. Hero-”

“I’d...I’d really like that.” Her voice cracks slightly, never thinking she’d ever see the day. “Yaya is perfect. It means-”

“I know, I looked it up.” Cole nods, then carefully folds his arms over his chest. “I know I don’t...I don’t spend as much time with you as I’d like. I’m sorry about that.”

“Boy, you were just injured while at school. We don’t need to speak of this just now.” Irene shakes her head, “I may be heading home soon, but...that doesn’t mean I won’t visit as often as I possibly can.” She offers a smile, “besides...I’ve...” She clears her throat, “as much as I...as I thought it wouldn’t happen, I’ve grown close to your siblings and mother, your family. I...I’ve missed a lot in terms of the...feeling of having a full family.”

“You have.” Cole whispers, “but that isn’t your fault...and you’re making up for it now.” He clears his throat, lifting a hand to run through his own hair, “I’m going to head to the Grands, but...I’ll try to stop over tomorrow for lunch since the Grands will both be going to work anyway and I’d otherwise be home alone. Um...” He doesn’t mention that he doesn’t so much like to be home alone, or anywhere alone. Especially if the Grands aren’t around.

“I’ll make steak sandwiches.” Charlotte calls out, having heard most of the conversation.

“Oh, come on!” Bernie calls out, “that’s one of my favorite meals and you rarely ever make it anymore.” 

“Well, maybe if you’re good girls, I’ll bring you both lunch round the hospital.” Char smirks, her tone teasing.

Serena playfully scowls, “Keep it up, I’ll have Fleur put you on bed rest out of spite.” She wraps an arm around Lane when he stands next to her. “Though, something tells me she plans to do that soon anyway.”

“Thirty-four weeks and I’m golden. You all overreact. Like I’m some egg timer.” Charlotte rolls her eyes.

“You kinda are an egg timer though, Mum.” Lane replies softly with a smirk. “With style.”

“Well, that makes it better.” Charlotte gives her son an amused look. 

Cole catches his brother’s eye after moving back to the kitchen area, “I have an idea for a vid and I need your help.” He smiles toward the other women about the room as he walks with Lane back over to the Grands, knowing his brother would probably be all for an anti-bullying video right about now.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen phones her cousin far too early in the morning.
> 
> Cole decides to spend a bit of quality time with his Nan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been neglecting Jason and Greta lately. I don't mean to, promise. It just happens.

Guinevere Haynes scrolls through the news on her mobile, raising an eyebrow at one of the stories, “oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” She mumbles to herself, sitting up in her bed. She smells the air of her mother’s usual morning breakfast, eggs with beans and toast. Part of why she loved staying at the Grands or with Auntie Char on the weekends, the food. She pads her way into the lounge from her bedroom, seeing her father’s usual spot at the end of the dining table, staring ahead. She steps over to the kitchen, “Morning, Mum.”

“Good morning, Guinevere. Did you sleep well?” Greta asks quietly, noticing her daughter leaning against the counter next to her, scrolling over something on her mobile.

“I did, actually.” Gwen nods, “you?”

“Sufficiently.” She mumbles, pausing, “did something happen?”

“Why do you ask that?” The teen raises an eyebrow, knowing her parents said odd things at times, but this was something else. 

“The inflection of your voice.” Greta places two fried eggs onto a plate, then a scoop of beans, the toast after. She offers the plate to her daughter, “take this to your father, please.”

Guinevere does as asked, offering a smile to her father before returning to her mother’s side, knowing she makes each dish separately even though they usually all contain the same thing. “You know how Cole and Lane were in that melee at school?” She pauses, “the one Dad was talking about.”

“I did not. It was a matter of patient confidentiality and I’m prohibited-” Jason begins to call out.

“Okay, the one Dad didn’t talk about.” Gwen shrugs, “anyway, they made a video about bullying and uploaded it to Cole’s channel.” She turns the mobile around for her mother to see, “it’s gone viral.”

“Is that a good thing?” Greta focuses on the eggs after carefully cracking two into the pan in front of her, “things that are viral usually aren’t very good.”

“He’s internet famous.” Guinevere clarifies, “I mean, I guess it’s a double edged sword, but it’s not...good or bad. It’s just what it is.” She continues to read through the comments on the video, “I don’t know whether to be proud of them or mock them mercilessly.” 

“Wouldn’t that be considered bullying?”

“No, different when I do it.” Gwen clarifies, “I’m still going to get mani-pedis with the girls today before Aunt Sian and Uncle Marcus’ wedding, right?

“I’ve allowed it, yes.” Greta nods, “after some deliberation with your father and with your Nan, the latter of which will be accompanying you.”

“The Grands, Auntie Char, Lane, and Aunt Sian. I know.” She huffs a soft chuckle, “Cole will be with Uncle Cam and Uncle Marcus. Dad was invited, but he said it conflicted with his schedule and declined.” Gwen shrugs, “I feel like I need to phone Cole.”

“It’s still rather early. Do you believe he’ll be awake just yet?”

“I don’t care.” Gwen smirks, touching her cousin’s face on her mobile.

Cole hears his mobile vibrating against the charger on his nightstand within his room in the Grands house. His eyes slit open, he reaches for the device, noticing Guinevere’s face on the screen with her name. Swiping his finger over the screen, he brings it to his ear, “Yeah?”

“Is that how you always answer a bell? Not going to be a famous web creator for long if that’s the case.”

“I’m still mostly asleep...” Cole rolls to his back, closing his eyes as he continues to talk, “what time is it, anyway?”

“Nearly eight.” Gwen smirks when she hears his uncomfortable groan, “you know, if you wake earlier instead of going to bed later, it might do you some good.”

“Well, seeing as I only fell asleep a couple of hours ago, I don’t think it would make a difference.” He sighs softly, “so, you’ve phoned to harass me about the new vid?” Cole pauses, leaning over to take a look at the clock on his bedside table. “at eight in the morning.”

“Nearly eight, but yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m incredibly proud of you.” Guinevere nods, “not to mention you’ve gained over ninety-thousand subscribers since your last video and I can’t help except think I might have had something to do with that.” She teases, then clears her throat as she smiles softly, “have you shown Auntie Char?”

“I mean, I haven’t gone out of my way to show Mum. It was only a couple of days ago.” Cole pauses, thinking for a moment, “why do you ask?”

“Because if I know social media at all, and I do, I know there’s going to be people reaching out to you and Lane for interviews. I just want things to go well with them.” Gwen explains, “your Mum should know because she’s been there before. Remember, she wrote a book and was a big thing for a period of time. Nothing terribly crazy, but enough that she’d know what to do when people start calling for interviews.”

Cole tilts his head to the side, knowing there’s already been some requests to his email inbox, he sighs softly. “It was just a simple video.”

“To you, but not to other people.” Gwen glances to her mother when she hears the next plate hit the table top, knowing it would be hers. “To other people it was a message of hope, retribution, and selflessness.” She tucks a portion of her hair behind her ear, “go and speak with your mother. I need to eat breakfast before my parents have a conniption fit.”

“But the eggs might get cold!” Cole responds in mock dramatics, hearing her giggle as she ends the call from her end. He pushes himself up in bed more, hearing a soft rapt against his door frame before it opens, “Morning, Nan.” Every morning, she was first to be awake in the house. Something he’s grown use to. Going to bed with Gran, waking up to Nan.

“Good morning, love. Heard you talking. Care for tea or a coffee?” Serena raises an eyebrow. “Maybe some toast?”

He clears his throat, carefully rubbing his hands over his face, then through his hair. “I’ll come down with you.” Cole pushes himself off the bed, following behind her when she leads him to the hall. “Gwen was saying how excited she is to be invited to Aunt Sian’s thing today.” 

“And she phoned this early about that?” Serena raises an eyebrow, letting him lead the way down the stairs.

“Well...about other things too, but yes.”

“Everything is okay, I gather? Don’t need any more surprises in this family.”

“Perfectly fine.” Cole flashes her a winning smile once they reach the bottom of the stairs, attempting to put all her worries at ease. However, it only makes the woman know that the main topic of the early morning conversation between her grandchildren was probably something she should worry about. Cole knows his grandmother and the look she currently wears on her face. He’s never been very good at getting anything by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, and mostly what happens after, is going to be a bigger issue for the family as a whole. This starts next Saturday with a shorter mini-chapter on Tuesday. 
> 
> Thank you all, so far, for being on this journey. Can't wait to show you all what's next!


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte makes a pit stop from pre-wedding preparation. 
> 
> Annette Vickers helps her patient.

“Lane and Gwen are watching over my mothers and my new future stepmother, I trust them.” Charlotte runs a hand through her flowing dark blonde, if not golden brunette, hair. “Told them I was heading home, feeling tired. Not completely a lie, probably go home after this.”

“Well, you look quite nice. Loving the color you chose.” Annette grins toward her long term patient.

“Yeah, it’s...it’s like gray and tan mixed together. I thought it was going to be too simple, too plain, but Lane insisted. Said it would match my dress.” Char takes a moment to breathe, “it’s a contour dress with a lace thing over the top. Cobalt. Really pretty. Not necessarily something I’d choose on my own, but...Sian was very adamant about our family wearing blue. I tried for green, but I did not win.” She teases, “and Dad is just...so enamored that he couldn’t care in the least.”

“Do you like the woman your father is set to marry?”

“I do, yeah. Sian has been...a part of our family since Mum and Serena had gotten together. I remember her stopping by when Cole was small. I remember her sending quite a few designer-made things when the twins were born.” Charlotte smiles a little to herself, “between my boys and Guinevere, we’re all quite close. I’m just happy to see my father finally moving on.”

Annette raises an eyebrow, “he didn’t have any relationships since the divorce from your mother?”

“Well, yes, but they were all around my age and it was obvious that he was just doing it to show he could, I think.” Char shakes her head, “or in some weird attempt to make my mother jealous, as if she was still interested in him.” She shrugs, “it’s over though. Sian is lovely and Dad just...really likes her, I think.”

“It seems you use the term ‘ _ I think’ _ very carefully.”

“Because I don’t really...know my father as well as I wish I could. Which is...both of our faults.” She swallows, leaning back against the back of the sofa more, “I may forgive, but I don’t forget. My boys think the world of my father, but even they notice how I hold myself back with him. Ever since I dated Andy.” Charlotte clears her throat, “at first, it was great. Dad and he were best friends and...that’s always a good thing when one’s parents get on with one’s partner. Looking back, their closeness while Anders and I were together was...more than what others would be willing. Especially as a parent knowing that this person that one considers their best friend is actively fucking one’s daughter.”

“Understandable.” Annette nods, “he betrayed you and it’s only natural for one to keep him at arm’s length.”

“Exactly.”

“Has he...done anything further to make you question his motives in any way?” When her patient shakes her head negatively, Annette continues, “maybe it’s time you mention this to him. Maybe his marriage and another ear to listen may help you change that around...if you want to, of course.”

“Sometimes.” Charlotte nods, “I worry for Sian though. I don’t want her losing her own identity because of my father’s wishes. Not that I think she would. She’s quite...outspoken and gregarious. Complete opposite from how my Mum was when she was with my Dad.” Char shrugs, “and it has caused different facets of my father’s personality to come through...in a good way.”

“This new man that your father has become has caused you to want a better relationship.”

“Yeah.” The younger woman answers quietly, “my brother’s fiance always tells him to call our Dad, make an effort.  _ ‘You only get one father.’ _ She’s always telling him. However, she doesn’t know about the shit my father would try to pull when we were younger. Mum was hard on us with studies and things like that, but she always tried her best when she could. Where it counted. It was hard for her, but she’s a different person now then she was then. Cole brought that out of her. Still does.”

“You’re skirting around the topic.” Annette tilts her head to the side.

“I know.” She licks her lips a little. “I’m...I’m anxious about letting my father in more. Offer a step and he takes a leap, you know? He did that when I introduced him to Ryan. Cole and Ry were really close almost right away, I think it’s because Ry was his treating doctor when Cole had meningitis. Something within Cole just...just made him know that Ryan was someone who was safe.” Char shakes her head, “Dad immediately started bashing him. Insinuating he was a pedophile or something, but...Ryan was the best thing that had ever happened to me next to my children. He cared for me and didn’t...wasn’t bothered that I was...unbalanced. Didn’t care that I had an infant son. Didn’t care about any of that.”

Annette stands from her seat, moving over to her hot drink machine, “cocoa?”

“Yes, please.” Charlotte leans forward a little, placing a hand to the side of her belly, “I remember it so clearly. I didn’t even want to go. I was just...so anxious about it. So angry with my father all the time. It was tiring...having to keep my guard up like that.”

“What do you think you, yourself, can do to prepare yourself for a better relationship with your father?” The therapist finally asks, “whether they be physical, mental, or emotional changes you need to make with yourself.” She watches her patient, “because tomorrow, there’s going to be many photographs taken and I’d hate to hear you say that there was one where you were looking toward your father...and you were unhappy.” It seems Annette speaks from experience, but it’s something she wouldn’t outright say, nor would Charlotte ask.

Char swallows, “agreed.”

“So, let’s continue to work on that. Just take your time tomorrow. If you feel overwhelmed, think of our positive coping techniques...or you could just text me. I’ll be happy to help you through it.” Annette offers her a gentle smile, pouring a touch of milk into the mug before carrying it over to her patient, “don’t push yourself physically either. Once pomp and circumstance and dinner are over at the reception, there’s no real reason for you to stick around if you don’t want to. Okay? Just keep people in the know about it.”

“You sound as if you’re worried.” Charlotte grins, taking hold of the mug. “Better be careful.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Annette turns around, returning to the hot beverage machine to make her own coffee.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole has a heart to heart with his grandfather.
> 
> Marcus shows his pride for his grandchildren on his own wedding day.

Cole bounces his foot against the floor within the hotel room that his grandfather had rented for the men in his family to prepare for their day. There wasn’t much to prepare for, honestly. Marcus even thought about golfing in the morning before his wedding, before Cameron explained that none of his grandsons would enjoy that. Cole doesn’t notice that he’s rocking, but does know that he’s staring. He feels a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to alarm.” Marcus offers a gentle smile, taking a seat next to the teenager. “How goes?” When he receives the usual teenage shrug, a familiar action with his own children, he continues. “You know, if things feel a bit...overwhelming or whatever have you, you’re more than welcome to go to the women’s room.”

“I’m okay. I just...” Cole swallows, not knowing how comfortable he is at speaking with his grandfather, “I’m just anxious about all the people...during the ceremony and at your dinner later.”

  
“Oh, don’t worry about them.” He shakes his head, “mostly family, some friends. No one says that you need to stay all through it if you aren’t comfortable with it either. Not going to hurt my feelings either way. I’m just proud of you for making the effort.”

Finding himself smiling a little as he glances down, Cole feels tears forming in his eyes, “I wish I didn’t. I...I feel bad about that.”

“Well, I imagine the Grands will want to stay for a little bit, maybe until after dinner, then they probably won’t mind if you wish to cut out.” Marcus offers, “not to mention your mother, who is currently napping...or so I hear.” He smiles more when he notices the teenager giggling a little to himself. “Sian said she volunteered to go last for her makeup...and even your Gran is having all that taken care of.”

“Gran’s wearing a dress. Aunt Sian asked the women if they’d all wear blue dresses. Different kinds, different shades of blue, but...they all look really beautiful.” Cole nods, smiling a little, “like how we’re all wearing gray suits with blue accents. It all just works. I think she mainly wanted it for pictures...posterity.”

Marcus hums, nodding, “she did mention something to hang above the fireplace.”

“We’ve been working on smiling on cue and eye contact with Owen...which is easier said than done.” Cole continues to bounce his foot against the floor, “are you...are you happy, Grandad?”

No one has actually asked him that in a long time. Marcus stares out in front of him, “Yeah, I think so.” He offers the teenager a gentle smile, “I mean...I really like Sian and...how we just seem to work together.” Marcus continues to think to himself, “I’ll always love your Gran, even though we haven’t been together for a very long time, but...it’s a different kind of love.”

“Well...you could never have a real future with her. It wouldn’t have been fair to either of you.” Cole still doesn’t look over toward his grandfather, “and you both deserve to be happy with people that appreciate you for who you are. I think you and Aunt Sian do that for one another. Just like Gran and Nan do that for one another.”

“That’s a good way to think of it.”

“Should I still call her Aunt Sian or do I need to-”

“That’s something you’d need to ask  _ her _ , but I don’t believe she’d mind either way.” Marcus offers, “besides, how many other names for grandmother are there besides actually just calling her  _ Grandmother _ , which just...doesn’t seem very cool.”

Cole smiles a bit to himself, “it doesn’t.” He reaches a hand up, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, “Mrs. Hero has Yaya since she’s Greek, so...that one was easy, but I don’t really know enough about Aunt Sian to make an informed decision.” He pauses, “but I’d like to get to know her a bit better.”

“I’d like that too.” Marcus nods, “and I think she would as well.”

“She’s always really nice to us, even though she doesn’t need to be because we’re not Nan’s biological grandchildren, but she treats us like we are. Same with Gwen. So Aunt Sian just...makes sure we’re really taken care of at Christmas and our birthdays. I’m really...excited that she’s taking on this new role in our family.”

“Well, bit late for you to say otherwise.”

Cole shrugs, offering a subtle smile, “would you mind if I take some video for my web channel? Show us getting ready, then do a bit with Aunt Sian and the women’s quarters? Tease Mum about catching a kip while she’s supposed to be getting ready properly. Having her makeup and hair done up.”

“I think that’d be a great idea.” Marcus reaches over, giving his grandson’s shoulder a squeeze. “Sian tells me what you’re talking about on the videos if I don’t catch up. Always spoils them for me.” He chuckles to himself, “the last one went really well. You and Lane were very brave to speak about the things that happened.”

“Lane was the brave one.” Cole nods, thinking about his brother for a moment, “especially since he’s ventured out in public with a nasal packing.”

“He’s a handsome lad. Pulls it off.” Marcus smirks, “has your mother’s facial features. Most of them.”

“Yeah.” The teenager offers his grandfather a soft smile, watching him for a moment. He’s almost sure he’s never seen the man smile as broadly or his eyes twinkle this much in maybe his entire life, “I love you, Grandad. I’m glad you’re marrying Aunt Sian.”

Marcus wraps an arm around the young man, pulling him close for a moment to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Me too, Cole. Love you too.”


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie shares a quiet moment with her wife.
> 
> Cole checks on the Women's Camp as they prepare for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't terribly hard to understand. Happens just after the last chapter.

Bernie carefully places wireless headphones onto Owen’s head, offering him a smile and motioning for him to wait a moment before she begins to play his favorite music from his tablet computer, seeing his face light up. It keeps him calm as the women have their hair completed by the stylist. She turns to the others, noticing her wife’s sly smirk toward her from a nearby chair.

Serena balances the stem of a wine glass between her fingers, long navy dress covering her frame. Netted sleeves, that went across her shoulders and showed just enough cleavage to drive Bernie wild. She takes a sip from the Merlot filled said glass and smirks, her lips stained a perfect shade of crimson from the wine she’s been consuming throughout the day.

“You drink much more and you aren’t going to be able to stand.” Bernie smirks, her dress tea length and showing her shapely calves. It was as if Sian chose their dresses to show off their best assets. At first, Bernie wasn’t crazy about Sian wanting her to take part in the wedding of her own ex-husband, but then she decided to own it. Make the friends that abandoned her when she and Marcus were on bad terms ashamed of their own behaviors. She wraps an arm around her wife. “Agreed?”

“I love weddings.” Serena leans in, capturing her wife’s lips, “I can’t wait to throw that dress on the floor later.” She growls into the woman’s ear.

Bernie carefully lifts the wine glass from the woman’s hand, downing the rest of the wine, “water for the rest of the day, Campbell.” She gives her another kiss before carefully putting the long stemmed glass onto a nearby table. “I’d rather we enjoy the day together instead of you being completely sloshed by the reception. Which...we need to at least consume dinner-”

“Spent too much for you not to.” Sian raises an eyebrow, eavesdropping on their short conversation. The longer they were in close quarters, the more she could see what both Serena and formerly Marcus saw in Bernie Wolfe. The woman was absolutely fascinating, even in the way she talked and moved. Previously, her only interaction with Bernie was during the Christmas holiday and occasionally on Serena’s birthday, but her history with Marcus and the children they share were now going to be a part of Sian’s family. It was different, none of her ex-husbands had children, but a part of Sian always yearned for them. A small part. She’s happy that Marcus’ children are grown, but she enjoys spoiling his grandchildren.

“Oh, hush.” Serena scowls playfully toward her friend. She sighs heavily, returning her languid gaze to her wife. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

Raising an eyebrow, Bernie smirks, “Darling, I’m far from it.” She offers her another quick kiss, not wanting to mess up the makeup Sian had paid so much for them to have painted onto their faces, “but you on the other hand-”

“Oh, would the two of you get a room.” Charlotte raises an eyebrow, doing her best to relax on the sofa within the hotel room her father had purchased for the Bridal party to ready themselves. There wasn’t much for them to do during the ceremony, but both Sian and Marcus insisted on their dearest play an integral role in the ceremony and everything else.  _ It’s a new dawn, _ her father kept saying, as if it really meant anything. Hopefully, Sian would put some fire behind him to change a bit. In her thirty-fourth week of pregnancy, Charlotte is more than uncomfortable, she’s restless. Her feet are propped up on the coffee table in front of her with a pillow underneath them, she was determined for her feet not to swell before the ceremony and appear as two baked hams shoved into shoes. “We have a bit of time before dinner and I’d rather not hurl my lunch.” She teases, smirking when Cole enters the room, glad they weren’t terribly far apart. 

“I know you have an official guy taking video and pictures and stuff, but...I hope you wouldn’t mind me capturing a little for my channel. Grandad said he didn’t, but I wanted to verify with you, Aunt Sian.” Cole smiles toward the woman, catching the look his mother is giving him. “What?”

“You look so grown up.” Char feels her eyes dampen ever so slightly, but begins fanning her hands to her eyes and gazing up toward the ceiling to stop her emotions from wrecking her mascara.

“She did the same thing when Lane stopped over.” Guinevere rolls her eyes, her royal blue a-line dress resembles her Gran’s in shape, but is cut ever so slightly higher, just above her knee. She sits at the small breakfast nook, scrolling on her mobile. “I’ve been covering this room for you. No worries, Co. Plenty of B-roll.”

“I still like to ask permission.” Cole shakes his head a little, standing next to his aunt, watching as the beautician curls her hair perfectly. “You look great, by the way.”

“Thank you.” Sian smiles toward the teenager, “and of course you can feature us on your web channel. Just promise to catch my best side, won’t you?”

“I don’t imagine you’d have any other side.” Cole grins, offering her a wink. Something he’s picked up over the years from his Nan.

“Charmer, this one. Like his grandfather. I imagine you can’t keep the girls away.” Sian huffs a soft chortle, then pauses with a raised eyebrow, “or is it boys?”

“Sian, honestly.” Serena warns, sighing a bit to herself. 

Cole shrugs, answering the question anyway, knowing she’s only showing a genuine curiosity and isn’t being malicious in her prodding, “I’m not really one for labels. I’m just happy being me.” He notices Guinevere’s proud smirk from the corner of his eye, “really though, you all look incredibly beautiful today, as you do everyday. Even you, I guess, Gwen.”

Gwen gives her cousin an exaggerated wink, giggling when she sees him do the same. “How is the men’s camp? We’ve claimed O.” She gives a quick glance over to Owen, who is paying attention only to his tablet computer and music through his headphones. He rocks slowly.

“Probably better he’s here anyway.” Cole nods, “Lane has painted Uncle Cam’s fingernails a sparkling silver and Grandad phoned Dad, who is acting as a lookout to the rest of the church with Aunt Morvan. People are starting to show up...wearing funny hats. He’s even sent me a few pictures of them, but I’d rather not spoil those surprises for anyone. You’ll have to contain your laugh when you see them.”

“Wealthy women like ridiculous hats for events. I’ve come to notice that over the years.” Sian glances up toward the ceiling as the beautician applies eyeliner onto her, “I try to remain well off just to have a laugh.”

“I’m sure that’s the only reason.” Serena nods, obtaining a bottle of water from the set on the dressing table, provided by the hotel. She glances back to her friend, offering her an amused smirk before cracking the seal of the bottle and taking a sip.

“Did Marcus have his nails painted?” Sian asks, still not looking toward him as eyelashes are applied.

“Toenails. They’re blue now. He was going to do his fingernails as well, but was reminded by Uncle Cam that he had to take wedding pictures and that you’d probably be pretty cross with him.” Cole folds his arms comfortably over his chest, noticing that Gwen is taking pictures and possibly some video of the room without anyone paying her mind. Of course, he notices, it’s what he does.

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind it.” Sian smiles, amused by her soon to be husband’s willingness to go the extra mile for his grandchildren, “hopefully, Lane is willing to do so next time we’re all together after this.”

“I’d pay actual money to see that.” Char mumbles, a sly smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

“Hear, hear.” Bernie watches her eldest grandson, a smile growing across her own face.

“The many women of Marcus Dunn.” Cole nods, glancing around the room, “alright, keep going. Gwen, hold down the fort.”

“Aye, aye.” Gwen offers him a quick salute with her fingers at her brow, watching as he returns the sentiment before taking his leave. She can’t shake a feeling in the pit of her stomach that everything seems to be going a little too well. Which makes her sound paranoid, she knows, but her gut is never wrong. Her foot bounces against the floor underneath the table and she leans back in the chair to make the motion unnoticeable, she’ll keep her feelings buried for now.


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus Dunn shares a dance with his daughter.
> 
> Guinevere helps her cousin through a troubling time.

With the ceremony going off without a hitch and plenty of pictures taken by professional photographers throughout the day. Charlotte glances out when she notices a hand being outstretched toward her. She follows the fingertips, to the wrist, elbow, and finally up to the face. She smiles a little, finally making eye contact with the individual, “Dad.”

“They’re going to play our song in a minute.” Marcus waves his eyebrows a little.

Char glances about as the music begins to play, “The Temptations’  _ My Girl _ is our song?” She takes his hand anyway, her face confused. There’s never been an instance where anything of the sort was mentioned or Marcus ever made an attempt to be closer with her. Not really. The occasional instance as her children grew, but not nearly as much as either of them would like.

Marcus nods, placing a hand to her lower back while the other holds her hand. “I never got to walk you down the aisle all those years ago, never got a reception with you-”

“Dad-” She warns, swaying with him still as to not draw too much attention to them, her other hand resting on his shoulder.

“Never got the opportunity to ever have a proper dance with you.” He pauses, his chin trembling as his eyes subtly shine with tears that begin to form. “While Sian and I planned all this, mostly Sian planned all this, it dawned on me that I’ve never gotten to have a proper dance with you. Ever. That, if I didn’t do it now, I could go to my grave never having a proper dance with you.”

“Oh, Dad.” Char whispers, taking her hand from his shoulder to wipe his cheeks with her fingers before the tears that escape his eyes have the opportunity to make their way down his cheeks. She swallows, her own emotions boiling as her eyes fill up. “Sian spent too much money on this makeup for you to ruin it.” She glances up toward the ceiling a bit.

“I reckon she’ll forgive me.” Marcus nods, holding onto his daughter for the first time in far too much time. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Charlotte swallows, giving him a sad smile, “not a dry eye in the house though.” She’s a tad taller than her father when she’s wearing these heels, something she’s inherited from her mother. “You’re getting sappy in your old age.”

“I’m so proud of you and the person you’ve become. You’re intelligent, strong, resilient....a wonderful mother.” Marcus offers her a soft smirk, still swaying with the young woman, “things I’d...I’d never really experienced and...neither did you until later.” He swallows before he continues, “I don’t mean that as a dig to anyone. Far from it. We’ve all grown as people...as individuals. We’re better for it.”

She knows he’s right, feeling herself leaning against him a little bit more. “Yeah.” Char says again, closing her eyes.

Gwen looks in one last spot for her best friend and cousin before moving to the men’s water closet, pushing open the door just enough to yell within, “Cole, are you in here?” Her parents had let her stay behind when they decided to go on home, pleased with the night and ready to get back onto their schedule. When she is almost certain she can hear crying, she pushes the door open more, looking under the stalls for his shoes, only to see him sitting on the floor of the handicap stall. “Hey.” 

Cole rocks, his back against the cold tiled wall of the men’s toilets, his arms wrapped around his bent up knees. He doesn’t realize anyone has been looking for him, or that anyone has even noticed that he’s missing. Really, he’s in his own little world. Stuck in his own mind. He’d been doing so well for most of the day. The church had caused him a bit of panic, but he managed to keep it under control.

She bites her lip, feeling her pockets if she had anything that might help her get the door open. Finally, she glances down at her hands, she had nails for a change. Nice, strong nails. Sliding one into the slot on the door lock from the outside, usually used when children are caught within stalls, she manages to open the door, quickly crouching in front of him. “Co, hey.” Gwen gently touches his upper arm.

Lifting his head slowly, he makes eye contact with her. Cole looks for something to say, something to make her think he wasn’t as bad as he looks. He isn’t able to find any. 

“Everything is okay.” She offers him a reassuring smile, “your Grandad was dancing with your Mum to some...really old song. It was nice though. Everyone was crying.” Gwen tries to help him, not caring about herself or the short princess dress donning her frame. Moves to sit next to him, closing the door a bit again. Gwen loops her arm through the little space at his elbow, just staying there with him. “The Grands were crying, started dancing to whatever song started playing after Auntie Char was finished. Your Dad was sweeping her up for a tour of the dance floor, I think they were talking about leaving soon with the boys, but O was rocking out in front of those large speakers last I saw him. Doubt he’d be up for leaving just yet. Lane just...looks tired.”

He starts to calm when he realizes she isn’t leaving him, or trying to make the situation about him. Cole’s rocking slows and he smiles a little when she leans her head against his upper arm. “I...I don’t want to ruin anyone’s night.” He isn’t sure how much time has passed, how long they’ve been sitting here. “You should be dancing.”

“Nah. This is where the real party is.”

“Men’s toilets?” Cole raises an eyebrow, “shows what kind of lass you are.”

Gwen giggles a little, “girl up for anything.” She brings her other hand up to gently rub his upper arm, keeping the other looped. “Do you want me to talk to the Grands?” When he starts to shake his head, she continues, “I’m feeling a bit tired. It’s been a long day and I’d much rather be kicking your arse at some video games.”

“Can’t believe you’ve left those shoes on as long as you have.”

“Well,” She tilts one foot to the side, looking at the six centimetre height of her nude kitten heels, “they actually aren’t all that bad. The Grands, Auntie Char, and I are all wearing the same shoes. They’re more comfortable as they look. Even your Mum is still wearing hers, though her feet look like two wee breakfast sausages in casings.”

Cole grins broadly, amused by the young woman. “Grandad and Auntie Sian...they look happy?”

Gwen nods her approval, “even when Nan was teasing her about becoming an instant grandmother. She’s...they’re both so enamored with one another. I always liked Auntie Sian, she gets Nan to come out of her shell in a different way than Gran does. She’s two different people with them. By proxy, two different people with us around them. Put them all together and you get a three women comedy act.”

He laughs a little to himself, then quiets, “I...I don’t want to go back out there.”

“So don’t. There’s a smoking area outside, just beyond the main entrance. Might be a couple people there at most.” Guinevere offers, “I’ll go see if the Grands are ready to leave or we’ll just get a ride share and go on home ourselves. We’re old enough.” She can see him almost instantly relax. “Hell, might even see Gran out there yourself.” She stands, then offers her hands to help him up as well.

Cole nods, abiding by her plan. He makes his way to the entrance, glad it completely bypassed the main entertainment hall. He pushes open the door, smiling to himself that his cousin was right. “Gwen said you’d be out here.”

“Ms. Marple solves it again.” Bernie turns toward her eldest grandson when she hears his voice, noticing the redness of his eyes and face. “Care to sit?” She takes a drag of her cigarette, knowing it’s best not to mention when either one of them has an incident, though Cole’s were much more frequent than hers. He was given special allowances at school to leave a few minutes before each class ended in order to get around the crowded, anxiety inducing hallways.

He steps closer, sitting on the bench beside her. “You haven’t smoked in a while.”

“Yeah.” Bernie sighs softly, “the dance between your mother and grandfather just...got me. Reminded me of the dance I had with  _ my _ father at  _ my _ wedding with Marcus.” She nods a little, “an occasional fag to calm down isn’t going to kill me.”

“I don’t care about you smoking. I know you don’t do it often.” Cole answers quietly, “Gwen, um, Gwen was saying that she’s getting tired. Was wondering if...was wondering if you and Nan were nearly ready to leave, or else we’d take-”

“Reckon I can swing that with Nan.” Bernie nods to him, “I’m about ready myself.” She leans over a little, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Serena steps through the door, glancing to the pair. Guinevere had told her about what had happened in the men’s restroom and to not act too obvious about this being about Cole. Truth was she was ready herself and knew if she was going to stay much longer, she was hitting the bar. “What say you about us heading home and ordering pizza? Bet we can get there before Charlotte and Ryan.” It had been a few hours since they’d consumed the very small, very expensive portions of food.

“With promises of pizza, how could we possibly refuse?” Bernie grins, turning her head toward her wife and seeing the woman’s wink, letting her know that she was  _ in the know _ about the situation. She snubs out her cigarette, holding the teenager’s hand as they make their way back inside to say their goodbyes.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun night turns sour for many people.
> 
> Will everyone make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Car Accidents, Bodily Injury
> 
> This happens not long after the last chapter.

They watched as the large tanker made a sudden turn, jack knife into traffic. They couldn’t stop the car in time, but at least they weren’t too close to the tanker. Not like the cars in front of them. They’re just part of the pile-up that happened after the event.

Serena begins to come to, noticing the front of the car smashed. She doesn’t know how long she’s been unconscious. Turning her head to the side, she remembers that she isn’t the only one in the car. In fact, she wasn’t even the one driving. “Bernie.” Her voice low, pained. 

Face twitching slightly, coming around to the sound of her wife’s voice, Bernie starts to open her eyes. Her head gashed above her right eyebrow. Her window broken from another car having turned directly into their side. It takes her a moment to grow aware of her surroundings before finally asking quietly, “Status report, cubs?”

“Fine.” Cole replies quickly, glancing over to Guinevere as she stares through her window. He won’t say how his leg is stuck under the seat in front of him, he doesn’t want her to worry. Reaching over, Cole takes his cousin’s hand in his own. “Gwennie...”

“So many people...” Gwen answers softly, just holding his hand. There’s fire in different areas, smoke billowing. She swallows, “Auntie Char and the others were just ahead of us.” She straightens up, looking forward to her grandparents. “They were probably in the thick of it.”

Bernie clears her throat, feeling dizzy from her own sustained concussion. “I’ll go and-”

“ _ We _ will go. You’re in no shape to-” Serena tries to move, feeling an excruciating pain radiating from her shoulder. She yelps, surprised by the sudden jolt of pain. She pauses, taking a moment to catch her breath, “just give me a moment. We’re going to go and find the other car together, Berenice.” 

Cole glances underneath his hand as it holds onto his cousin’s, “Gwennie was wearing a shawl.” He starts to smile to himself, pulling it from between him and Gwen to offer to his Nan, “here, fashion yourself a sling.”

“I can help.” Gwen replies, pushing her door open with a loud creek. She moans softly, just overall sore. The sound of the area around her growing far louder than when the door was closed. Screaming, crying. Car horns blaring, alarms sounding. It gives her a headache and she can hear her Gran near her, absently groaning from the noise. She stands, making sure to close her door behind herself.

Rounding the car, Gwen gets a look at the larger SUV that had hit them. Single driver, unconscious. Luckily, he isn’t slumped against the steering wheel. She exhales, glancing around before reaching her Nan’s passenger side door. Gwen notices the heavy indent, but is able to tug it open after pulling the handle. Hearing her grandmother’s groan as she does, she sighs softly, “I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault, sweetheart.” Serena replies quietly, but loud enough for her granddaughter to hear. “No one is at fault, right now. That’s furthest from our minds.” She hears Bernie pushing her own door open. “Berenice, wait-”

“I’m going to look for the others. Luckily, Jason and Greta left much earlier. Cam and Morven were staying at the hotel for the night, as well as Marcus and Sian.” Bernie explains, “I’m just going to go and see if I can find Char. I’ll come back once I do.”

“And if you don’t? If you pass out en route because of that head? I’d never forgive myself...or you.” Serena grits her teeth slightly, letting her granddaughter help her as much as she can, “and I believe this is a tad more than just dislocated.” Honestly, it’s starting to go numb on her. Serena flexes her fingers, gritting her teeth as she does so. “Whatever it is, is pressing on a nerve.” She lets out a soft grunt as she manages to adjust her position. “Guinevere, you stay with Cole while Gran and I attempt to locate the others.”

“Can do.” Gwen nods, knowing her cousin is injured and probably doesn’t want their grandparents to worry. At least she is able to keep an eye on his wound.

Bernie waits for Serena round the front of the car, taking her free hand once she does. Honestly, this is all a bit much for her. It isn’t as if she hasn’t seen it before, but being in the midst of it again isn’t something she wanted to experience. The aftermath, field trauma, that she could do. She just isn’t prepared to do so today, while wearing a dress and heels.

Serena can feel the slight tremble in her wife’s hand, “It’s okay, we’ll find them.”

“I know.” It isn’t that she doubts that they would, but the state of them is what worries her. Bernie licks her lips, glancing over to her wife a moment, “you still look beautiful...makeup still in one piece.”

“Same could be said for you.” Serena smirks, “hair’s just a bit tussled.”

Bernie smirks a little, then sighs softly to herself. This is a mess. All of it. Cars everywhere, injured people as well. It takes everything within her not to rush to the hurt and begin treating them. However, she needs to find her daughter and the rest of her family first. She feels her wife squeeze her hand, causing her to glance over to the woman. “What is it?”

“There.” Serena nods her head forward toward a car. Driver’s front side is fairly crushed, the rest of the automobile isn’t in the best shape either. She feels her eyes growing damp as the pair rush toward them. Letting go of Bernie’s hand, she tries to peer through the windows, brushing away dust and dirt from the incident.

“Char.” Bernie starts to call out, rushing over to the other side of the car. She sees the telltale signs that her son-in-law is already gone, his eyes opened and lifeless. She bites her lip, moving to the back in order to gather a look at the twins.

Hearing the scream from her step-daughter from within, Serena does her best to open the front passenger side door. “Charlotte.” She knocks on the window frantically before using the same hand to pull at the handle of the door.

Charlotte hears someone next to her, doing her best to put her own pain aside. She manages to reach down to the handle, pushing the door open. “Mum.” She doesn’t cry, her teeth clenched. “You...you’re okay? Both okay?”

Serena nods, motioning across from her to Bernie who is getting the door open to help treat Lane. Glancing to the back seat on the passenger side, she sees Owen remaining silent. He studies her, confused. Chaotic circumstances usually excite him, to see him appearing so mellow is quite the change. Glancing back to the woman in the front seat as she yells out again, “okay, let me help you.”

“I’m having contractions.” Charlotte manages to get out after the wave stops, her breathing labored. She holds up bloody fingertips, “and I’m bleeding.” She shakes her head, “now is not the time.” Char pauses, “how are my boys?”

“Everyone seems okay.” Serena answers gently, not having any real knowledge on how the other boys were except that they looked okay, “let’s worry about you and our girl right now, okay?” She takes hold of the woman’s hand closest to her, “want to get out? Would you feel more comfortable?”

“I don’t know if I should move.” Char slowly blinks, her head turning to her side as she gazes up at Serena’s worried face. 

“Okay, so don’t. Stay awake for me though.” Serena swallows, biting her lip as Charlotte slowly closes her eyes anyway. “Charlotte.” She tries again, her own eyes welling slightly when she doesn’t receive an answer. Letting go of her step-daughter’s hand, she reaches forward, touching the young woman’s neck for a pulse. She can’t lose another daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't be a soap opera if we didn't kill someone off once in a while.
> 
> It was a nice change of pace to write Ryan and Charlotte in the last story and their evolution as a couple in this series as a whole. He was what she needed when her trust in men, especially as romantic partners, was next to nothing. 
> 
> So, while Ryan Anand wasn't a part of actual Holby City lore, he was a part of this series' lore and I'll miss writing for him.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron gets called into work on his day off.
> 
> Fletch meets Fleur on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 to 45 minutes from last chapter.

Cameron lifts his head when he hears his mobile vibrating. He rolls over, keeping one arm around his fiance.

“I thought you said that was on silent.” Morven responds quietly, snuggling up a bit closer to him. “Just ignore it. Probably someone drunk dialing from the party.” Her nude body arches slightly as he climbs out of bed more, “Oh, come on, Cameron.”

“There was a...major multi RTC.” He shakes his head, “not...not too far from here.” Cameron swallows, “there was...probably a few from the wedding in it.” Standing, he walks over to the overnight luggage they had sitting on a rack near the bath.

“You’re going in?” She pouts, “this was supposed to be a romantic weekend with...jacuzzis and room service. We were going to have breakfast tomorrow morning in the lounge...or in here with nothing more than silk robes.” Morven starts to smile a little, then glances over at her own mobile, noticing as it emits a bright light from the screen. She sighs, reaching over to look at her own mobile screen. “And now I’m being requested as well.”

“Reckon Dad probably has the same thing.” Cam lifts his head, hearing a knocking at his hotel room door. More like a pound. He sighs, climbing from the bed. He reaches to the floor, luckily finding his boxers and quickly pulls them on before opening the door. “Dad?”

“Some wedding night.” Marcus smirks, noticing his son’s state of undress. “Sorry for bothering you both. I’m betting your mobile is going as mad as mine.” He holds the device up, watching as it vibrates wildly. 

“You should stay here though. Morven and I are...getting ready. Stay with Sian.” Cameron shakes his head. He won’t mention how he can feel a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. Something he isn’t able to explain in the slightest. He gets it sometimes before larger surgeries or other events occur. Morven refers to it as his intuition.

Marcus shakes his head negatively, “fell asleep as soon as we came upstairs. I had to help her out of her wedding gown.” He shrugs, knowing his wife was drinking in excess, but he loved to see the smile on her face and their family as a whole unit. “Doesn’t matter. I thought that Morven and I could carpool since we’re off to the same destination.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Morven pulls the door open more, appearing behind her fiance, fully dressed herself. She slides around him to the hall, “I have a pair of trainers in my locker, luckily.” She nods, then glances over to Cameron after a moment, “well, chop chop, Dr. Dunn. You’d better get a move on it.” She offers him a smile before leaning in and pressing a kiss against his lips, “Text me when you get to work, yeah?”

_ Of course she’s ready. _ “Will do, Ms. Digby.” Cameron watches as she walks alongside his father before they step onto the elevator. He closes the door, lifting his mobile. It doesn’t take him much time to change into his clothing, knowing he also has a pair of trainers at work. He quickly takes the back roads to the hospital, being cautious of the media near the gates. Leaving his car, he touches his gray blue zippered sweatshirt, realizing he doesn’t have a badge on him. “Damn it.” He sighs, glancing up to the security guards stationed near the ambulance entrance.

“Dunn, is that you?” Adrian Fletcher lifts his head from the end of the ambulance ramp. He motions him closer, glad when he obliges, “It’s a madhouse in there.” Fletch shakes his head, “sorry, just came out for a breath of fresh air.” He lifts his hand, running it through his hair.

“Anyone we know?”

“Not yet,” Fletch absently glances around the car park, “multiple choppers inbound between here and St. James. Ambulances are having a hard time getting through.” He nods, “some were able, but...most were trapped in the wreckage.” Fletch brings the same hand to his face, rubbing it over his beard, “say, how was the wedding?”

“Nice. Really nice.” Cameron nods, realizing he’s being short with his friend and not really meaning to be. He just isn’t able to shake this feeling of dread within him. “I should go and change, mind getting me past the dogs? I left my badge in my locker, I reckon.” He pauses, “I hope.”

“I’ll get you another if it isn’t.” Fletch nods, leading the way inside past security. “I’m on AAU tonight since we’re the designated hospital for this RTC. Reckon they’ll probably ask you down from Keller or even send our overflow up to you. There’s...many injured, several critical, several reported already dead at the scene.” He sighs softly, “I’m not looking forward to this at all.”

“Well, I doubt anyone would be.” He follows the man onto the lift and they fall into a comfortable silence.

Fletch nods to the doctor as he steps off onto AAU, dressed in a pair of navy scrubs himself. “ETA for choppers?”

“Most critical first, about seven minutes out.” Donna explains, watching as staffers prepare the space for a sudden onslaught of patients. “Apparently one of the first is a pregnant woman, mid-thirties. Ms. Fanshawe and her people will be meeting you upstairs. I’ll stay here. Reckon that will work better since you’ve had more trauma training than myself.”

“Just a touch.” Fletch nods, a smirk at his lips as he turns right around and decides to take the stairs to the helipad.

“Oh, Fletch. Sure took your time getting up here.” Fleur Fanshawe folds her arms over her chest. There’s a larger team of nurses and doctors around the helipad with stretchers and oxygen, completely prepared to tackle whatever comes their way.

“Yes, I...just needed a moment in the car park. I’m here now though...before things begin.” He glances over to the shorter woman, “was your team given any more information than ours?”

She begins to shake her head, lifting her gaze to the skies as she starts to hear the blades of the helicopter. “No more than you were.” Fleur shakes her head negatively, “I don’t, em...I don’t have a good feeling about any of this and I’m not entirely certain what we’re about to get ourselves into, but...I wish the best of luck to you.”

“Likewise, Fleur.” Fletch swallows, watching as the helicopter lands on the helipad. He jogs toward the aircraft, listening to the medics on board give a rundown.

“Male, age eleven. Needed to revive on the way over, but he does have a weak pulse currently. He does appear to have had a previous nasal packing from another injury.” The young female medic explains, “he has a large, deep laceration from the seatbelt, mostly centered at his lower midsection from improper wearing.” The woman follows behind the team as they rush the boy onto the elevator and through the halls after, “parents and siblings were among the injured and his mother was on the chopper behind us.”

Fletch studies the patient’s face, “has anyone contacted Otter?” Lifting his face to the young woman, “what’s his name?”

“Lane. Lane Anand.”


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patients begin to trickle in from the major RTC.
> 
> Serena talks to an old friend and makes demands in the treatment of her wife.

“Bernie needs a CT.” Serena orders the staffers once she’s wheeled into AAU in a wheelchair, “see that she receives it.” She slowly rises from the chair, switching over to a bed. “She’s stubborn and will argue, but ignore her.” She doesn’t pay much attention to what is going on around her, also trying not to think much about her own pain.

“Well, neither of you are terribly easy to ignore.”

Familiar voice. Serena lifts her gaze, smiling softly to the man standing at the foot of the hospital bed, “Ric, you don’t know how happy I am to see you.”

“I do wish it were under better circumstances.” Ric Griffin nods, watching her for a moment. “We’re getting you down for an MRI once it becomes available.” He moves closer to the head of the bed, “I’m going to check your arm and shoulder and I need you to be honest with me.”

“No need. My fingers are numb, but I still have a pulse in my hand. It isn’t the strongest, but it’s there. So...I’ll probably need to go to theater for that one.” Serena sighs softly, “any word on Lane or Charlotte?”

“Fleur has taken charge of Ms. Charlotte and Ange has your grandson in theater. He’s being transferred up to Otter ICU once they’re finished up.” He licks his lips, deciding to carefully check her pulse and various points of her arm as well as getting a better look at the injury. “I...I heard about Mr. Anand. He was a treasured member of this hospital and his loss is profound to us all. I am sorry for your loss.”

“Agreed, thank you.” Really, it still hasn’t really hit Serena yet. They had danced a few times at the wedding reception together. She loves to dance and since Charlotte wasn’t up to doing much of it, Serena was more than happy to fill her daughter’s role with her son-in-law. “I’m just trying to focus on...knowing everyone’s status for the moment. Guinevere was in the ambulance with Cole. Sneaky little bugger’s leg was broken the whole time and he didn’t say a single word until ambulances were arriving and we were telling him to get out of the car to get checked over.”

Ric listens to his friend as she rambles a little, knowing it’s a sort of nervous tic with her. “And you said Bernie was the stubborn one.”

“He gets it from her.” Serena smiles softly to the man in front of her before yelping softly, attempting to keep as quiet as possible as he moves her arm. “That smarts a bit, Ric.”

“Probably more than smarts.” Guinevere pulls back the drawn curtain between the two beds, displaying her and Cole behind it. “And where do you get off calling Wolfeboy a sneaky little bugger?”

“I’m his Nan. I’ve called him worse.” Honestly, Serena’s glad to see them, knowing they’re okay. She glances over toward them, offering them her best reassuring smile which isn’t much at this point. “Ambulance ride was okay?”

“They offered me a sucker and said I was being a big help.” Guinevere sits on the side of the bed, knowing Cole had grown more anxious as time went on. “Tried to give Cole one as well, but he wouldn’t take it.” She glances down to him, “could have at least given it to me.”

“I didn’t want it.” Cole responds quietly, feeling as his cousin takes his hand again. He knows her acting this way is to get the attention off of him, which she knows makes him feel better. Honestly, it was like they could read one another’s minds sometimes. He bites his lower lip absently, “where’s Gran?”

“Last I saw her, she was arguing with paramedics about using a wheelchair to be brought in.” Serena answers with a sigh, “I assume she’ll arrive here sooner or later.”

“Because of course she was.” Gwen rolls her eyes a little though it does amuse her to no end. Watching her grandparents was like a reality show all on their own, she loved to do nothing more on the weekends when she stayed over theirs. She glances to Cole, “want a water or something?”

Cole shakes his head only slightly as he sinks onto the bed more, “No...I just...”

“Want Gran. I know.” Gwen smirks a little, “Want me to go and find her since you know Nan is here?”

He glances over and smiles softly to his grandmother. “Are you okay?” Cole’s soft voice, broken, “besides the arm, I mean.”

“Yes, I reckon so.” Serena nods, “I wish you would have said something about that leg sooner. You could have bled out.”

“I wouldn’t have let it get that far. I knew Mum and Dad were worse off.” Cole starts to fall quiet, thinking of his father’s dead body in the driver’s seat of the family car as paramedics carried him past. “The twins too. Lane’s in theater and...what about Owen? You know how he gets.”

“I can go and sit with him.” Guinevere offers, “please, I feel useless here. I mean...I’m achy, but I haven’t any broken bones or bad cuts.” She shows a small one on her arm, “that’s all. Please, just let me go and sit with Owen.”

“No one is stopping you. He’d probably be up on Otter, but I’m unsure of his status or actual location. I’m sure if you put my name or your grandmother’s name forth, they’ll give you some permissions.” Ric shakes his head, finally standing straight again after looking over his friend’s shoulder. He notices the teenage girl rise from the bed behind him and walk away toward the elevators, “I may send you up to Keller and have them schedule you for theater since our theater is pretty...busy at the moment. I’d rather you were treated sooner rather than later.”

“Trust me when I say, I’d prefer that as well.” Serena nods to Ric, “just...wait until Bernie arrives, won’t you?” She doesn’t need to go into things, hoping her friend understands.

“Of course. It will be a bit before something opens up there anyway.” Ric nods, offering a soft smile before walking off to treat other patients.

Serena glances over, noticing her grandson wipe his face quickly as he looks away from her. “Are you in pain?” When he shrugs, she nods slowly, “thinking about your father?” He doesn’t answer except to look toward the window, “it’s okay to cry, sweetheart. It’s okay to be in emotional pain. It’s okay to mourn.”

“I need to be stronger.” Cole tries to swallow back his tears, clearing his throat. “I’m never strong enough.”

“You and I both know that isn’t true.” Serena answers seriously, “you are, by far, the strongest young man I know. Though I’m sure you feel a certain type of way currently, and you’ll probably feel like that for a while, that is in no way a knock on your personal strength.”

“I can’t help. I’m stuck here with a bloody broken leg and I can’t do anything.” Cole’s voice just above a whisper as he nervously clears his throat again, “I should be there for Mum and be there for my brothers. Not here in a stupid bed.” He folds his arms over his chest, “can’t they just put me in a cast so I can do what I need to do?”

“Oh, yes, let me snap my fingers and make that happen for you.” The silver haired woman responds sarcastically before looking over to her grandson again.

He knows he’s being ridiculous. Cole sighs softly, “I don’t like feeling helpless.” He absently bites the corner of his lip, “I can’t stand it.”

“Can’t stand anything for the moment.” Serena mumbles, still watching the teenager.

Cole starts to smirk a bit, amused by his grandmother, “I’ll give you that one.”

“Female, mid-sixties. Obvious head trauma and displaying the beginnings of shock with possible TBI.” The medic tells staffers as they push their patient into an empty bay within the AAU, “patient shows agitation and combativeness, loss of consciousness in the ambulance entrance for maybe thirty seconds. Complaining of headache and that things were ‘ _ too much _ ’ for her.”

“We’ll take it from here.” Ric nods, using his pen light to peer into the woman’s eyes, “Bernie, it’s Ric. This will only last a moment or two. Just relax.” He offers a soft smile, “anisocoria. I need a cranial MRI and she needs to go down now. She’s family.”

“She has arrived.” Serena calls out, watching her wife on the stretcher on the opposite side of the room. 

The oxygen mask over her nose and mouth as she scowls with her deep brown eyes over top. Bernie tries her best not to shy away from the light being shone into her eyes, but also doesn’t say anything. She notices her wife and grandson opposite her and feels herself relaxing a bit. “This is ridiculous.” 

“I’m sure it is.” Ric nods, “we need to get that cleaned and sutured. Cameron is on his way down to help out. Would you rather he help you out for that while we wait for MRI?”

Serena notices her wife has no plans to answer. She raises her eyebrow, “yes, Ric. She’d much prefer that. Thank you.” She glances over to her grandson, who is giggling at his grandmother’s antics. “Don’t you encourage her.”

“I’m not.” Cole smirks, trying to adjust his position and groaning softly to himself. “You were fighting them off, Gran?”

“Cole.” Serena warns, hearing him giggle a bit more to himself. Really, she worries about her wife. Worries about how deep and how troublesome the wound she sustained will affect her for months, maybe years to come. She studies her wife and her movements, knowing it would be an uphill battle regardless of what the MRI finds for her.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sian attempts to find her place and help out with her newfound family.
> 
> Fleur is the bearer of bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long after last chapter. Maybe a half hour or so tops.

“I’m here to see my...” Sian pauses, thinking for a moment, “my stepdaughter. I was told I’d find her here.” Cameron had sent out a text message about their family being in the large pile up. She insisted on Marcus staying at St. James to help people and she’d be his link while he was busy.

The young obstetrics nurse raises his eyebrow, though it was relatively quiet for the night, it was still late. They weren’t really allowing guests, but they would make a few exceptions. “Name?” He keeps his voice low, calm.

“Charlotte...Charlotte Wolfe.” She pauses, biting the inside of her lip a tad, “I’m Sian Dunn.” Yes, it’s brand new, but it’s still odd to say it from her own lips. Everything had gone through weeks prior, but it still feels foreign in her mouth.

The nurse raises his other eyebrow, surprised that his well known patient had family that didn’t actually work at Holby City Hospital. However, he also knows how serious the young woman’s situation is. “Right this way.” He responds quietly, waving his hand a little. “She just came up from recovery. Surgery went well. Baby is beautiful, but they have her in the NICU since she was a tad premature and jaundiced. They’re keeping an eye on her.”

“Oh, the baby is fine?” Sian feels herself perk up ever so slightly, “what was surgery for?”

“Afraid you’ll have to speak to her or her doctor about that. Ms. Fanshawe is actually sitting in the room with her currently.”

The name sounds oddly familiar to Sian, causing her to furrow her brows. “Will do.” She follows the young man before he opens the hospital room door for her. Sian offers him a thankful nod as she moves into the room, handbag over her shoulder. The sight before her isn’t one that she would have ever imagined she would see. Seeing the back of a fiery redhead, she smirks, realizing why the name sounded so familiar to her. “Fleur.”

Fleur turns, smiling a bit, “Sian, darling. How are you?” She exchanges friendly cheek kisses with the woman. They had become friends through Serena, both having a good time with one another when they would all go out. Oh, how seldom that was anymore.

“My wedding night and I’m spending it like this, so I suppose it could be better.” Sian shrugs, “you?”

“Wedding night?”

Sian motions to the young woman in the bed, “I married her father. Making me her new evil stepmother.” She waves her eyebrows a tad, “Marcus rushed over to St. James since, I suppose, they’re the other hospital handling this fiasco.”

“WereWolfe’s old ball and chain.” Fleur shakes her head slowly, “good luck with that.”

“I’ll take that as some sort of compliment.” Sian moves to the other side of the bed in the secluded room, studying Charlotte’s resting form as she goes. “Your nurse in the hall said the baby was doing well.”

Fleur smiles softly, “for being premature, she’s doing fantastic.” She returns to her former lounging position within the confines of her chair. “Charlie came in with a double pneumothorax, bruised sternum and costochondritis-”

“I apologize for cutting you off, but I’m a highly intelligent woman and even I don’t know what all of that is.”

“Both lungs collapsed, her breastbone is bruised, and the connective tissue between the ribs and the breastbone is inflamed.” She pauses, “they had to resuscitate on the helicopter ride over, so between chest compressions and a vehicular collision, that’s probably when that all occurred. Very slight placenta abruption resulting in the lovely Wolfe cub arriving earlier than originally planned.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Sian lowers herself to a high backed chair, gently taking Charlotte’s resting hand. She smirks a little, “makeup is still on.” She says quietly, leaning in a bit to inspect it a bit more, “Money bloody well spent.”

“Had to trash the dress though. Covered in blood anyway.” Fleur sighs softly, “and with Ryan gone-”

“Gone?”

Fleur lifts her gaze to the other woman, “didn’t make it.” Her voice quiet, “he...turned things around quite well. He would have made a fantastic father to a daughter.” She clears her throat, doing her best to keep her tone level, “Mr. Anand and I worked closely together since both of our departments are considered Otter. Different aspects, but...he was very good at what he did.”

“I...I had no idea.” Sian shakes her head, glancing back up to Charlotte’s face. “Alone with four children.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say she’s alone.” Fleur hums a soft chuckle to herself, “between Serena and Bernie, last thing Charlie is, is alone. Also, the boys are old enough to mostly care for themselves. Just the one lad needs a bit of help, but...she’ll be fine. She’s a strong woman with strong women surrounding her...including you, if you want to be.”

Sian tilts her head to the side a tad, “I never had any children. None of my previous husbands had any, until Marcus.” She swallows, “and I...I knew Charlotte and Cameron previously, in passing mostly. I knew of Charlotte’s children because of the joy they brought Serena.” Sian folds one leg over the other, “and I remember Bernie telling me once that being a parent is thirty percent actually tending to your children’s needs, wants, and desires. Seventy percent worrying about them.”

“Well, it’s your first day being a parent and you’re saddled with this.” Fleur shrugs, “running start.” Turning her head, she hears the younger woman mumble something beneath her mask. “Hey there, Charlie. That a girl. Just take your time waking up.”

Charlotte lazily lifts her hand up, pushing her mask aside only a bit, “my kids...”

“They’re safe.” Sian leans forward, peering into the younger woman’s large brown eyes, “Last I heard, Lane is still in theater and the other two just have a broken bone or two. They’re fine otherwise though.” She pauses, “and your daughter, as Fleur was just telling me, is doing great as well.”

“I had the baby...” Charlotte responds, confused mostly.

Fleur watches her, “and she’s healthy. Just jaundiced and staff are keeping an eye on her in NICU.” She pauses, “remember, Cole was a tad Jaundiced when you had him as well.” She stands, adjusting the mask over the young woman’s face, “I know it bothers you. Let me get you a nasal cannula.” Cautiously moving about the room, Fleur begins to search for what she had mentioned.

“I don’t remember.”

“It’s okay. You were in a car accident.” Sian explains, rubbing her thumb over the young woman’s hand, “but you’re doing great, all things considering.”

Charlotte swallows, though her mouth feels really dry, “Where’s Ry?”

The honey-blonde slowly glances over to the surgeon as she steps back over toward the bed. Her eyes asking what they should say, or even if they should say anything. What do you say? Do you sugar coat things or just lay it all out? “Charlotte-”

“He didn’t make it, love.” Fleur shakes her head slowly. “He didn’t suffer. He went quick, on impact.”

“No.” Char begins, her eyes growing damp.

“I’m afraid so.” Fleur responds gently, exchanging the mask for the nasal cannula, allowing the young woman better opportunity to communicate. She tucks the tubing behind Charlotte’s ears. “Your parents are both being treated on AAU, as is Cole. The other two are in the Children’s ward.”

Charlotte starts to stare straight ahead, her face going blank. “I’d...I’d like to see my daughter, please.” She bites her lip, “and have a moment alone, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course. I’ll see what I can do about bringing the baby in, or might work better if you go to see her. Wouldn’t be a long visit because she would need to go back under the lights to bake a while, but...I'll figure something out so you can see her.” Fleur nods to her, patting her upper arm before tilting her head for Sian to follow her.

Sian stands, taking another look at her new step-daughter before finally leaving the room behind the surgeon. “I’m...” She doesn’t know what to make of things, watching as Fleur gently closes the door behind them. “I should see where else I’m needed with...” She bites her lip, her eyes damp.

“I’ll stay with her. My shift ended over an hour ago anyway.” Fleur nods, “don’t worry.” She takes a deep breath as Sian steps away, leaving her alone for a moment. The worst news one needs to inform another person about is the death of a loved one. Especially as a surgeon with a patient. You’re to fix people, not ruin them emotionally or mentally. This is the portion of being a doctor she hates, especially when it’s someone she regards as a loved one.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron tends to his mother's injuries.
> 
> Bernie reveals something to her son that Cameron thought wouldn't be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happens pretty much at the same time as last chapter.

Cameron sits on the side of his mother’s hospital bed, gently cleaning the wound on Bernie’s head with a saline soaked piece of gauze being held by forceps. “How the tables have turned, Madre.” He smirks a little, being gentle with her. “Just let me know if I’m hurting you.”

“They didn’t need to call you in here for me.” Bernie sighs softly, watching his face. “This is a waste of manpower. They could have had a student do this.” She mumbles, “Cole is finally getting X-Rays completed.” Bernie bites the inside of her lip, “it’s been hours and the only reason they had taken him first instead of me is because I told them to.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t do that.” Cam shakes his head, “as a trauma consultant, you know that head trauma takes priority over a contained leg injury.” He watches her closely, “so, I’d say, Ms. Wolfe, that you’re losing your touch.”

“I’m always going to put my children and grandchildren first.” Bernie answers matter-of-factly, “you should know that.”

“And you should know that those grandchildren have already lost a father today. They don’t need to be losing a grandmother because she’s being stubborn.” He dabs a few more times before setting down the forceps and gauze, “this one is rather deep. Steering wheel?”

“We were jostled about the car. I hit my door window...I think. Memory is a bit foggy.”

“I’d reckon so, Mum.” Cameron responds gently, picking up a thin needle filled with numbing agent. He knows the only reason she’s opening up to him here is because the curtains are closed around the bed. “Which is why you should have went to that MRI before arguing with them to take Cole first.”

Bernie swallows, listening to her son, “what is your initial assessment, Dr. Dunn?”

“You’re already forming bruises under your eyes...though your eyeliner remains and looks great.” Cam offers her his best reassuring smile, “I’m not making any definite assumptions without an MRI, but I think we both know that means you’ve another concussion.” He shrugs, “being that it’s not even a year since you had your last one...”

“Yeah.” Bernie watches him, knowing she’s probably had some brain damage. He didn’t have to vocalize those thoughts since she was having them herself. “I had a good run, didn’t I? As a surgeon...”

“Already writing yourself off?” Cameron picks up the hooked suturing needle, poking the skin around the wound with thin nose forceps to ensure that it is numb before gently pushing the needle through. “Why?”

“I’m a surgeon, Cameron. I can’t risk the lives of my patients with a TBI.”

“We don’t know how serious this is, Mum. Please, don’t go all pessimistic on me.”

Bernie swallows, “I’m a realist. You know that.”

“A realist would wait for answers and proof before forming conclusions.” Cameron nods, absently licking his lips. The space falls silent between them as he continues to suture Bernie’s head, “you know...I’m worried about you.” When she appears surprised, he continues, “heard about the...scene you caused in the lobby.”

“There was no scene. I didn’t need a chair...or a bed.”

He hums, nodding slowly. “So, when you passed out, luckily being caught by staff-”

Bernie sighs, shaking her head a little, “Cam-”

“Stay still, please.” Cameron gently places his hand to her chin, keeping her from moving anymore, “or I’ll have Ric do your stitches and...he isn’t going to be as nice as me.”

She smirks to herself, “yes, he would.”

“You’re right, but I’m nearly finished and it would be easy if you just leave me to it.” Cam raises an eyebrow, “Serena is heading up to Keller for her shoulder. Cole will be going to Otter with Owen if he needs surgery on the break, which he hopefully won’t need.”

“Charlotte and Lane?” Bernie’s shift to watch her son’s face again, “they...the car they were in...”

“It’s okay, you don’t...you don’t need to talk about it with me.” Cameron, honestly, doesn’t want to know how bad the car was. He’s already thinking a great deal about his brother-in-law and losing his friend. He doesn’t want to think about the possible loss of his nephew. “Sian is sitting with Char. She had the baby. Baby is in NICU. I don’t know about Lane, but I’ll look into it shortly.”

“See that you do, please.” Bernie responds quietly, “none of them should be alone.”

“Well, none of them really are, Mum. This hospital is a family. If it weren’t for this hospital, Char would have never met Ryan, would have never married him, would have never had any more children with him. They know the staff as aunts and uncles...because they are.” Cam answers calmly, “so, if one of us isn’t able to be present, there will be someone there that would be more than happy to fill the role.”

Bernie finds herself focusing on her own breathing as he son speaks, “You’re right, but...there’s something about family. The staff, at the moment, is incredibly busy. There’s no one to spend time with anyone else.”

“Char’s an adult, Mum. She’ll be fine.”

“An adult who just lost the person they loved...and had a baby. All rolled into one.” Bernie responds calmly, “you know how she is, Cam.”

Cameron nods, “don’t worry about it, okay?” He ties off another stitch, “I’ll take care of it.”

“I’ve seen how you take care of things.”

“Come on, Madre, give me a little credit.” He smirks to himself, “I’ve been a successful registrar on Keller for years. Sasha has been floating the idea of retirement. I’ve put my name up for his replacement. I know the department backwards and forwards, I’m certain Dom would vouch for me as the other Consultant.”

“Being a consultant is more than just a pay rise, you know.” Bernie hums a soft sound of amusement, “paperwork galore, longer hours, being called to aid other departments constantly, teaching, being phoned in the middle of the night-”

Cam shrugs, “I do most of those things now as it is. Bit more paperwork wouldn’t be the worst thing. Paired with the respect of my colleagues and peers-”

“I’m not attempting to argue with you, Cameron.” She meets his eyes, “far from it. I think you’d be great. I just want you to think things through before committing.” Bernie hisses when he pushes the needle through again, seeing her son quickly reach for the numbing, “no, just finish, Cam. I need to check on everyone.”

“Mum, you need your MRI. I’m not letting Ric release you until that clears...and you know that.” Cameron keeps his voice gentle, soft. “I know you don’t like being the patient. No one likes being a patient, but it’s harder when one is a doctor than when one, ya know, isn’t.”

“Yeah.” Bernie nods a little, then feels her eyes suddenly growing damp. It isn’t that she’s particularly upset about anything other than her son-in-law, but she has no reason to show this emotion otherwise. She’s rather stoic in her day to day life, especially in front of others.

Cam ties off the last stitch and sets his things aside, then removes his gloves. He gently hugs his mother, being sure not to injure her, “everything is going to be okay, Mum. I promise.” While on one hand, seeing his mother like this is a comfort, letting him know that she’s human. The other hand knows that she doesn't act this way without reason, not usually. Cameron knows once he has the answers that he requires, it will probably calm his mother. Doesn’t change how she feels now, and how it’s making him feel by proxy. Things  _ must _ be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernie may seem a bit OOC here and there. It's strictly because of her injury. Promise.


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere decides to do what she can.
> 
> Cole hates being on his father's unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few hours from last chapter. At this point, it's the morning hours (read as 7-8AM).

Gwen lifts her gaze when she notices another bed pushed into the secluded hospital room. She was lying in bed next to Owen, resting from the busy day and night previous. Carefully climbing from the bed, she peeks around the drawn curtain, smiling a little when she sees Cole and her father. “Hey there.” Her voice low, doing her best not to wake Owen, who had been sedated by staff.

Jason glances up, seeing his daughter standing there in the last thing he had seen her wearing. He rushes to her, hugging her tightly. “Auntie Serena said you weren’t hurt.”

“I wasn’t, Dad. Bumps and bruises is the extent.” Gwen nods, motioning behind her with a tilt of her head, “Owen dislocated his hip in the accident. They've fixed it, but he won’t be able to move much for about three months while it heals.” She gently rubs her father’s back out of habit as he begins to lighten his hold on her. “I’m fine though. Promise.”

“I should call Greta to take you home.” Jason nods, turning around from his daughter to lock the wheels on his nephew’s bed. “You should be resting.”

“I’ve been resting here. If you want to call Mum to bring me a change of clothes, that’d be good, but I’m fine otherwise.” She nods, glancing over to Cole, “so, what’s the verdict? Do you need surgery?”

“No, manual reset. I’ll be released not long after. It’s going to hurt though.” Cole sighs softly, then shrugs, “whatever. I’ll be able to use crutches. Owen’s going to go mad without being able to move much.” He watches his uncle, who is awkwardly standing at the foot of the bed, “Uncle Jason, would you like to stay in here too? We can watch telly.”

Jason shakes his head negatively, “I’m not finished working.” He glances between the three children in the room, able to get a better look at Owen when Guinevere pushes the curtain back, connecting the space between the two beds. “I’m glad you’re all safe.”

“Me too.” Gwen nears her father, touching his upper arm, “I’m glad you left before us.” She offers him her best reassuring smile. Honestly, all she kept thinking about was how her parents would have reacted if they were in the accident. Would they have remained calm, or needed to be sedated like Owen was? “We’re fine though. Just waiting to hear about Laney.”

“I can...I can uncover that information for you.” Jason nods to her, wanting to make her proud. 

“That’d be fantastic, Dad. Thank you.” Guinevere smiles at him, knowing how to manipulate him just enough to get what she wants. “We’ll be here and I have my mobile. I’ll text Mum about clothes, but I’m not leaving here. I can rest next to O or Wolfeboy.”

“You have very bizarre nicknames for your family members.” Jason moves to the door, not expecting a response from his daughter as he leaves to the corridor and rest of the hospital.

Cole chuckles a little to himself, “he’s worried about you.”

“I know he is. Anytime Mum or I are in any sort of car accident or mention someone else in one, he immediately starts to bring up Auntie Elinor like I’m about to keel over and die at any moment.” Guinevere lifts her hand to run through her curled hair. “I just want a hot soak in the Grands big claw foot tub with a bath fizz at this point.” 

“Are you about to keel over and die at any moment?” Cole tilts his head to the side. He doesn’t mean the question, he’s teasing her. However, it causes Cole to shake his head at himself, glancing away as he begins to think of his father.

“I don’t think so.” Gwen smiles to herself, then looks over to her cousin when he doesn’t continue, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t...I wasn’t thinking about Uncle Ry.”

“I’m trying not to, but...” Cole clears his throat a little, glancing out to the wide window next to the bed, “I notice how people look at me. Like they owe me or something. I don’t want to hear words of sorrow.” His eyes dampen as he continues, “ _ I’m so sorry about your father. Ryan Anand was a good man. This place won’t be the same without him.” _ Cole huffs a bitter chortle to himself, “like any of it matters. Like any of it will make me, or anyone else in my family, feel better.”

“It’s because they don’t know what else to do.” She takes the spot next to him in bed, hugging onto his side. “Uncle Ry meant the world to them, just like he did to you.” Gwen explains, “and this is all fresh, new. You were there. You were injured. You’re in pain.” She lies there comfortably with an arm around him, “and right now, you’re a jumble of emotions and feelings. That’s all okay. This isn’t something to think about and just decide to get over. This is something you need to take your time on. Just know that you aren’t alone in going through it.”

“No, I have Mum and my brothers...and a sister who will never get to meet our father.” Cole swallows, “do you think the baby is okay?”

“I’ll have Dad investigate that as well.” Guinevere nods, “but I know Auntie Fleur isn’t about to let anything happen to either of them if she can help it. She’s very good at her job and Auntie Char trusts her. She doesn’t trust just anyone.”

“Yeah.” Cole clears his throat again, bringing a hand up to lazily rub over his face. “Not that I’m in any sort of hurry, but...I just kind of want to be anywhere but this floor right now. I know AAU a lot better...I can just sleep on the Grands’ office sofa.” He pauses, “I’ll even take Keller. Uncle Dom would let me chill out there.”

“I noticed staffers putting flowers and candles in front of your Dad’s office.” She sighs softly, “maybe when you finish up here, you can go and see it. Might help you feel a little better.” Gwen shrugs, “whatever you want. I’d support you in whatever you choose.”

“We’ll see.” Cole’s glad she’s there with him. Glad she understands him more than he does himself at times. Though he would prefer one of his grandmothers, Gwen was just as good sometimes. Cole’s eyes begin to well with tears, “I really miss my Dad, Gwennie.”

“I know you do.” Guinevere doesn’t follow that up with them all missing Ryan Anand, which is the real case, but just lets him cry as she holds onto him. She feels her own eyes begin to dampen as she closes them in an effort to contain her own emotions. If Cole can’t be strong for himself, Gwen will do her best to be strong for him. That’s what family is for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I cried while writing this. lol.


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur informs her patient on the happenings of her cesarean procedure.
> 
> Charlotte meets her daughter for the first time and encounters an unexpected, yet welcome, guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late morning, day after accident.
> 
>   


Charlotte carefully stands, a cannula to her nose providing a constant stream of oxygen. Though weak and in pain, there was no way she’d go longer without seeing her only daughter. Seeing the small baby in the incubator, Char smiles a bit to herself,  _ at least one thing was okay _ . “Look at you. Small, yet mighty.”

“She’s doing very well.” Fleur nods, staying next to her patient. She keeps a hand on Charlotte’s lower back in case she loses her balance. “Much better than we thought she’d be doing.” When the tiny, wrinkled baby opens her eyes, Fleur smirks, “She knows she has an audience.”

“Few days ago, Ryan came home with this tattoo on his chest, right over his heart. I was absolutely terrified that he’d get this name that he wanted, but I wasn’t thrilled about in an effort to force my hand.” She grins a little to herself, “which would be just like him. Not to do it in any sort of negative way, but we did that to one another sometimes to keep ourselves laughing.”

Fleur can tell this is a hard story for the young woman to tell as she feels the slight tremble starting to spread over the woman’s body. “Would you like to sit?”

Char shakes her head negatively, just focusing on her daughter even though her knees feel weak, “and he had the boys’ names, and her name at the bottom. The name we both agreed on.” A rueful, nervous laugh escapes her lips.

“Which was?” Fleur hums a soft chortle, “the name you and Ryan agreed on, we’ve been calling her Wolfe Cub around here.”

“Lavinia Hildegard Wolfe.” Charlotte nods slowly, finally opening the portal hole to reach a hand in, gently stroking her finger along her daughter’s arm. “Lavinia just means  _ Woman of Rome _ , but Hildegard is the name of the Valkyrie that Odin sent to escort battle heroes to Valhalla. It means  _ Battle Guard. _ ” Her chin trembles, “It's a...strong name. I thought maybe she might want to be an author some day. L. H. Wolfe sounds really nice when talked about on a morning show.”

“An author like her mother.”

Charlotte turns her head when she hears the words, recognizing the outline of the woman through her peripheral vision, and knowing the voice quite well. “Mum.”

“Mild TBI and I’m not technically released just yet, but I’m under hospital supervision since no one is home to babysit me.” Bernie shrugs, moving to stand on the opposite side of her daughter from which Fleur stands. They all continue to peer into the incubator, “Lavinia Hildegard is a fantastic name for her. We’ll call her Vinnie.” She offers her a fond grin, “and her Dad would have been incredibly proud of the both of you.”

Fleur listens to the pair have a moment, “Charlie, if you have a seat, I can get her out. Let you have a proper hold of sweet Lavinia.” She tilts her head to the side, glancing over to Bernie as the younger woman slowly lowers herself to her chair. “You should be having a seat as well. I doubt you're even supposed to be out of bed just yet.” The lack of proper bandaging on Bernie’s arms giving her away.

“What Serena doesn’t know, won’t hurt her.” Bernie mumbles, but doing as told anyway after pulling over a high backed chair within the nursery.

“You act as if she won’t find out.” Fleur sighs softly, carefully opening the incubator, being careful of the monitors and IV lines strapped to the infant’s extremities. “Now, she did have her cord around her neck when we got her out, but we don’t believe it will have any sort of lasting effects as it wasn’t terribly tight and we got her out in time. Just means she’ll have some oxygen on her now, like her Mum.” She finally places the baby in Charlotte’s awaiting arms, “touch of Jaundice means she’ll get the tanning bed for a bit when you finish. However, all things considering, I’d say she’s in great shape.”

Charlotte reaches up, gently removing the knit hat from the baby’s head. She smiles sadly, “nearly blonde and hardly there. I thought for sure it would be thick and black like the twins had.”

“She’s her own person.” Bernie nods, “looks like what you had when you were born. Cole as well.”

“Still weird.” She swallows, a sense of disappointment within her. She thought, for sure, the baby girl would be the spitting image of her father. Not herself. “I haven’t phoned Ryan’s parents.”

“That’s taken care of.” She answers again, lifting a hand to gently run through her daughter’s dusty hair. “They are on holiday, visiting with the husband’s extended family in Jamaica.” She pauses, “Cameron made the call.”

“They’re planning to move there.” Charlotte nods slowly, “didn’t want the grandchildren to know.” She pauses, “they’ll probably change their minds now. Though, honestly, I hope they don’t. That isn’t what Ryan would have wanted. He’d want them to be happy...and spend the rest of their lives in paradise.” Anguish overwhelms her features as her eyes heat with tears that remain unshed.

“We’ll leave it up to them.” Bernie nods, doing her best not to call attention to her daughter’s sadness. She leans over to watch the baby’s alert face. “Your spitting image, Char.”

“Yeah?”

Humming her approval, Bernie reaches a hand in, gently rubbing it on the side of the newborn’s belly. “I remember holding you just like this while you were in NICU. You were breech with a cord around  _ your _ neck as well, I had to have a cesarean.”

“And you’ve never let me forget it.” Char smirks to herself, seeing the babe lazily lift a tiny fist to her mouth. “Fleur said she had a cord wrapped as well.” She realizes though her daughter is small and new to the world, she’s quite alert. “Fleur, is she able to feed or should I pump?” Charlotte lifts her gaze to the consultant not far from them. She’s never had a child this premature, all of her sons were considered full term, even the twins.

“You can give it a shot. If she doesn’t take to it, then we’ll get you pumping. When infants are born premature, we usually try to have them switch to breastfeeding around what would have been their thirty-second week of gestation. Which you've surpassed by two weeks.” Fleur nods, touching the young mother’s shoulder as she walks by her, “I’ll get you a pillow.”

Charlotte swallows, looking down at the baby again before glancing over to her mother next to her, “how am I going to do this? With Cole, I had you and Serena...then Ryan. Now-”

“You still have Serena and I, you’ve always had us.” Bernie nods, thinking for a moment, “in fact, you have us, and the boys, and even Guinevere. You’re in much better standing now than you were then.”

“It’s still going to be hard without him.” She answers quietly, lifting her head as Fleur returns with a pillow, gently helping her place it under her arm. “I uh...I don’t mean to be completely helpless, but-”

“I can help you-” Fleur offers, waving her eyebrows in a display of mock mischievousness.

“No, you stand over there.” Bernie motions with a slight nod of the head, amused when the woman obeys her order. She helps her daughter position herself, and her body, to properly feed her daughter. Lowering the top of Charlotte’s gown for her to expose her breast to the baby. She closes her eyes for a moment, feeling dizzy suddenly. She knows Fleur was only teasing Char and didn’t mean anything sinister by what she was saying, but she probably should have let her friend help. Bernie returns to her seat, sitting up better and closing her eyes for a moment.

“Bernie?” Fleur nears the pair, crouching to get a better look at the older blonde’s face, “since you know that everything is okay here, how about I have someone take you back to AAU?” She pauses, considering what else she could say to the woman to convince her. “Is that where the bed you’re supposed to be occupying is located?”

Bernie licks her lips, leaning back in the chair more. “I’m fine.”

“Mum.” Charlotte glances over to her mother, babe latched to her own breast, “Mum, it’s okay. You can go back to AAU. Fleur’s been keeping me company, probably getting her fill of ogling me, but...I’ll allow it for time being.” She’s far more worried about her mother than her face displays, just wanting the woman to smile even a little. “Besides, you need to be with Serena and Serena needs to be with you.”

Honestly, Bernie has a hard time with this. With her children being okay without her present again, though they’re all old and Charlotte has her own children. She’s tried so hard to change her past behaviors, especially since Cole was born and quickly became her shadow, that she feels a sense of guilt wash over her when she needs to leave her children. She reaches a hand up, tucking a fallen piece of hair behind her ear. She knows her emotions are haywire because of her injury and feels her own eyes glazing over with her own tears.

Sensing the change in her mother’s disposition, Charlotte lifts her gaze toward their family friend, mouthing to Fleur to give them a moment. She waits for the woman to leave, glad that the space wasn’t particularly busy so they could have time together. “Mum.” She says gently, earning her mother to glance over to her again. “You don’t have to go. You can stay and watch telly in my room with me, if you wish. I’m...not allowed to leave the floor because of the whole...ya know...collapsed lungs and c-section.” She pauses, “In fact, I had to argue with Fleur to even let me in here.”

“I removed the monitors the nurses put on me in AAU...and covertly made my exit.” Bernie admits, exhaling an anxious laugh to herself, “Serena is on Keller to get surgery on her shoulder. Cameron was hovering over me and-”

  
“Sounds like Cammy.” Char glances down to her daughter, who it seems has fallen asleep, only interrupting her slumber by the occasional suckle. “Are you just so tired, Lavinia?” She brings her hand to her daughter’s cheek, gently stroking with the side of her finger in an effort to encourage her.

Bernie exhales with a soft smile, “we’ve all had quite the eventful night.”

“Exactly.” Char reaches over with her IV covered hand, taking her mother’s, “when she finishes, let’s get a kip in, yeah? Let nurses put some monitors back on you and maybe let Cam and AAU know you’re okay?” She asks gently, knowing how hard this would be for her mother not to have any control over the situation. “Let me take care of it.”

“You already have so much on your plate.” Bernie doesn’t remember a time where she’s cried in front of her children, maybe a long time ago, but nothing she can precisely remember. She keeps her head turned so her daughter doesn’t see her losing the battle with her emotions, mostly caused by her injury, but Bernie doesn’t think of that now. She only knows what she’s feeling.

“We all do. I can’t do it without you though.” Charlotte answers gently, glancing down to her daughter again to see the baby has fallen fully asleep. She lifts her hand, doing her best to lift her hospital gown back up to cover her chest in some vain attempt at modesty. She feels her mother helping her anyway. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Bernie nods, leaning in to place a soft peck to her daughter’s temple. “She’s perfect, Char.” Anything to change the course of the conversation. She sniffles away her tears, clearing her throat after.

“Yeah, she is.”

Fleur steps up behind the women, “I take it Lavinia is all finished with her meal.” She moves to the front of them, deciding not to say anything about Bernie’s dampened face.

Charlotte nods, “she took to it like a fish to water.” She lets the consultant gently take the baby from her arms to return her to the incubator. “My Mum is going to stay with me in my room. Could you let AAU know and see what monitors or drips she was on and-”

“I’ll take care of it.” Fleur nods, securing the incubator closed, “a bit of special treatment never hurt anyone.”

“Thank you, Fanshawe.” Bernie says earnestly, nodding a little as she glances quickly in the woman’s direction.

“That’s what friends are for, WereWolfe.”


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Copeland preps his patient for surgery.
> 
> Serena and Sian share a moment between friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters today because why not.
> 
> Maybe a half hour from last chapter.

“She’s been found.” Dom Copeland shakes his head, standing at the foot of his patient’s bed as he looks over her medical chart. “Ms. Wolfe is with Charlotte. Fleur said Char has taken charge of the whole thing.”

“Bernie hates not having control of a situation.” Serena sighs, shaking her head a little. “Had me a nervous wreck.”

“Well, that’s the woman you married.” Dom smirks, humming a soft chuckle. “You know, all things considered, you still look fantastic. Where were you all before this?” He slides the binder of information back into the basket at the foot of the bed, moving to the head just to get a better look at the woman’s shoulder.

“Wedding. We were all a part of the wedding party.” Serena watches out in front of her, staring at nothing in particular. “Great party, we had a magnificent night. Sian was absolutely breathtaking, as was Guinevere. You should have seen her.”

“Oh, I did. Down in the cantine.” Dom nods, using a blue marker to write on the woman’s skin where he believes he needs to make incisions. “Not too long ago, actually. Said she’s staying with the boys, Cole and Owen. What about the other one?”

“Lane lost a lot of blood at the scene...last I heard, he was still in theater, but he should probably be out by now. I’m not certain.” She’s worried about him too. There isn’t anyone Serena isn’t worried about except maybe Jason and Greta, she’s thankful they left the party long before she did. “I thought for sure Guinevere would have left by now.”

“Well, if she’s as stubborn as you are, couldn’t get rid of her if you tried.” Dom offers his friend and former boss a gentle smile. “I do have good news for you though.” He stands again, slipping his marker into his pocket. “What they thought was a bone break, in AAU, just seems to be a proper bad dislocation. We’ll need to go in and manually reset it since we need to be cautious of the veins and nerves, but that means quicker healing time and no hospital stay for you.”

“That’s the best news I’ve had all night.” Serena nods, close to tears. She’s just spent, exhausted.

“Okay.” Dom pats her leg through the blanket. “Expect to head into theater in an hour or so.” He steps away from the bed.

Serena exhales slowly, glancing around the unit. She definitely doesn’t like being a patient, ever. She leans her head back, closing her eyes as she thinks about the course of the day. The last time she saw her son-in-law before she saw him dead. How happy he was to dance with her, and with Charlotte, for a few turns around the floor. He causes her chin to tremble, but she does her best to keep her emotions in check. After a moment, she feels a presence next to her.

Sian stands there, looking down at her friend as the woman slowly opens her eyes. “I-I sat with Charlotte for a bit, but...she didn’t know about her husband. Then I tried to be there for the boys, but they were sedated and Guinevere was drinking a coffee. Then I tried with Lane, who is in ITU on the children’s ward, but...I wasn’t...I’m not really family-”

“Yes, you are.” Serena takes her friend’s hand, glad she’s standing on the side of her better arm. She takes her hand tightly.

“Then Cameron sent me a text message saying that his mother was missing-”

“She’s with Charlotte.” Serena swallows, happy neither of the Wolfe women are alone right now. “I’m glad.”

“Me too.” Sian sits on the hospital bed, still holding onto her friend’s hand. “I...I feel like this is all somehow my fault.” When she notices Serena about to protest, she shakes her head, “if I didn’t ask you all to stay longer at the reception, if you all just left after dinner-”

“You weren’t going to get rid of me that easily.” Serena watches Sian’s face, “even if you didn’t tell me to stay, I would have done it anyway. Bernie and I had such a great time. I-I haven’t danced like that in so long. Too long. Bernie...was absolutely breathtaking. I can’t believe you got her in a dress. As were you. Your happiness and-and everything, gave you a glow. All day. Just...I’ve never seen you so happy.”

“I was.” Sian inhales, her eyes damp. “I was so happy and now...now there’s children without a father. I gained a husband, but Charlotte lost hers.”

“Which wasn’t your fault, Sian.” Serena squeezes her friend’s hand, noticing the uncertain expression on the blonde’s face, “it isn’t. I was in it and I know it wasn’t your fault.”

“I...I caught a glimpse into the ITU window.” Sian licks her lips, still attempting to compose herself, “he’s...he looks so small. Sunshine Lane...he was always so happy, smiling. Beautiful boy. He...he’s so broken.” She lets a tear fall, but doesn’t move to acknowledge its escape from her eyelid.

Serena’s chin trembles as her own eyes shed their held tears. “We’ll be okay. W-we always are.” It’s almost as if she’s attempting to convince herself of her own words. “You...you just don’t know yet. You don’t know how it is to come together as a family.” She swallows, “and I didn’t know what it was like until I was with Bernie and we...we made our own family. Her two and Jason and...all of our grandchildren. All of them.”

“Serena-”

“And-and this time is no different from any other. We’ll heal. We always do.” Serena shakes her head, “and you’re a part of that now. Marcus was never...never really wanted...” Her voice trails, “but...you’ll change him for the better. To be better to his children and grandchildren. They deserve to see him more...and you more. I want to see you more. I’ve missed you.”

“I know. I’ve missed you too, ‘Rena.” Sian nods, leaning forward to place her cheek next to her friend’s. “We’ll be okay.” Her voice soft, just repeating the words her friend needs to hear, and even she, herself, needs to hear as well.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron goes to speak to his unconscious nephew.
> 
> Marcus helps his son through a difficult time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late afternoon/Early evening.

Cameron steps into the Otter unit ITU, door sliding closed behind him. There aren’t many children here, and he’s sure the newer ones are probably from the major RTC that happened and affected the rest of his family. Stepping around, he finally finds his nephew’s bed near the windows. Lowering himself to a chair not far from the bed, he leans over, gently taking his nephew’s bandaged hand. “Hey there, Laney.” 

He doesn’t expect a response, far from it. He’s actually come in here to have a moment of quiet. Cam sighs, letting go of his hand as he stands again, retrieving the patient file at the end of the bed before sitting down once more. He reads over it. “Multiple brain bleeds, internal abdominal hemorrhaging.” None of these are good signs to a doctor. None of them inspire confidence in the least. “They removed your gallbladder, repaired intestines. Used a shunt in your brain to drain the excess fluid, though they were able to properly repair the bleeds.” Cameron tilts his head from side to side, “All in all, I’d say it isn’t so bad.” He offers his unconscious nephew a soft smile, “at least the nose appeared to be healed, they removed your packing.”

“So, I guess it isn’t all that bad, right? Optimism. Look on the bright side.” Cameron offers a soft smile, then lets it fade with a sigh. He hears the sliding door of the room open and close, signalling that it’s his turn to be quiet again. Not wanting someone to believe he’s mad for speaking to an unconscious person.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Marcus steps around, having seen his son through the porthole window leading to the hallway. “Give him the full report.”

“He, uh...” Cam swallows, then shakes his head a little, “they’re sedating him currently. Keeping his body temperature low, or trying to. All things considered, he’s doing great.”

“So, why is he here then?” Marcus asks gently, taking the patient file from his son once it’s offered to him. “The rush wasn’t nearly as bad at St. James as it was here, so I left because I was needed here more than I was there.” He doesn’t finish that up with being needed by family. He doesn’t need to. His eyes shift to his grandson, “poor lad.”

“Yeah.”

“All things considered-”

“Yeah.” Cam nods, watching his nephew. Whenever Ryan wasn’t around, and even when he was, Lane would call him for answers and support. It was their bond. “Think he’ll be alright in the long run?”

“I don’t see why not. All sources of internal bleeding have been remedied. Including cranial.” Marcus shrugs a little, “I see no reason that he shouldn’t make a complete recovery. However, only time will tell.” He returns the binder to the basket at the end of the bed, “We won’t know anything until he wakes and he gets a proper reading.”

The room falls silent other than a respirator, causing Cameron to feel increasingly uneasy. “He was, uh, he was being picked on at school.” He leans back in his chair a little, “that’s what happened to his nose. These...these boys thought...” Cam falls quiet again, raising an eyebrow, “thought that his being gay gave them a reason to abuse him. Both physically and mentally.”

“So that’s what happened to Cole as well?”

Cam nods a little, “I don’t know who Lane said anything to, but I don’t think he said anything to Char...or Mum.” He shrugs, “apparently Cole got a few swings in. Said something along the lines of  _ no one disrespects his family or anyone else _ .” He exhales an amused huff, “regardless of how much they might argue, they’ll always stand up for one another.”

“They’re great boys.” Marcus nods, “and they’ll continue to be there for one another as they get older. No matter what.”

“I’m not having kids. Something...Morven and I have discussed, and I don’t want to put her through all of that, you know?” Cam’s gaze lowers, watching his nephew, “these boys and...the girls, but mostly the boys because they don’t hassle me like Guinevere does...” He huffs a soft chortle to herself, “they’re the closest I’ll ever have to my own children.” He swallows, “I do my best to treat them as such. If anything were to happen to any one of them-”

“Nothing has, Cam.” Marcus steps behind his son, placing a hand on his shoulder, “nothing will.”

“Lane doesn’t deserve any of this.”

“None of them do.” He listens to his son, “but they’re strong boys. They’re brilliant and handsome.” Marcus pauses, a smirk forming at the corner of his lip, “probably get it from me.”

“Or  _ their _ father. Ryan was a good looking guy.”

“Yeah.” He sighs softly, “I can’t believe he’s gone though.”

“Me neither.” Cameron licks his lips in thought, “he wasn’t just a brother-in-law. He and I went to primary school and Uni together. The first time I went to Uni.” He nods, “and...he was a friend. We...we fought like brothers because we loved one another like brothers. I’d do anything for him.” He feels tears in his eyes as he continues to think about the man, “but now it’s more important than ever. I need to...be a father-figure for these kids. I mean...I heard she had the baby. That’s where Mum is. Mum...removed her own IV lines and monitors and went to find Char. We had a patient alert out for our own employee.” 

“I heard Bernie was unwell.” Marcus just lets his son vent, knowing he’s stressed and grieving as much as anyone else in their family.

“Mild TBI. She’s...been acting out. Not like herself, but not unheard of because of her injury.” Cam shrugs, “if being with her darling Charlotte helps her calm herself and gets her to stay in one place, I’m all for it.” He lifts a hand to run through his own hair, “our family feels so disconnected at the moment, though. We...we haven’t been this bad in a very long time.”

“Only because of the situation, Cam.” Marcus nods, “and it’s only set to get better. With us and with the boys. We’ll be there for them since their father can’t be anymore. We’ll show them all the things that their father isn’t able to...like shaving or...how to properly tie a necktie. How to be kind and respectful to others-”

“Chivalry.” Cam smirks, nodding slowly. “Something Ryan was quite good with. He swept Char right off her feet...never once gave up on her when she gave him ample enough reasons to.”

“That he did.” Marcus chuckles a little to himself, “I remember her screaming at him to leave her alone. She stayed over your mother’s place for a spell, didn’t she?” He pauses, “I’m talking years ago.”

“Only for a couple weeks or so. She thought she had a miscarriage with the twins at that time.” Cameron leans forward a little, still holding Lane’s bloodied hand, just something they never got around to cleaning off of him. “They held on though. Couldn’t get rid of them that easily.”

“No one could.” Marcus steps over to the other side of the bed, just looking at his grandson’s scratched and bloodied face, “we’ll get him through it. Through this, through school even.”

“He doesn’t know that he’s lost his father yet.” Cam swallows, “that’s...that’s going to be hard for him. He looked up to Ryan the most. Not to mention Owen, who just...won’t understand it, I don’t believe.” He exhales slowly, bringing a hand to rub across his own brow, so many emotions coursing through him that he doesn't really know what to do with.

“One hurdle at a time, son.” Marcus comfortably folds his arms over his chest. “That’s all. Just...one day at a time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've come to realize this is the last chapter of this story that feature Cameron and Marcus...which I totally didn't mean to do, but...yeah.


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena arrives to collect her wife.
> 
> Bernie's advice to her daughter sounds familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapters because why not...

Serena makes her way up to her stepdaughter’s hospital room after her short, simple procedure. She’s sore, but with a general numbing agent at the incision site, she could hardly feel a thing. Having searched for the room number before leaving Keller, she knows exactly where to go. Knocking gently before pushing the door open, Serena takes her time. The room is quiet, lit only by the gentle afternoon sunlight streaming through the window. She smirks a little, seeing Bernie sleeping against her daughter as Charlotte watches the television. “Hello, you.”

Charlotte lifts her head, seeing the woman standing there. “Hey.” She keeps her voice quiet, like she usually did with her children when they were down for their naps. “Fleur said you were having something done to your shoulder before she left.”

“Surgical adjustment. It was out of socket.” Serena nods, motioning to the simple sling. “Should be fine in a week or two.” She offers a gentle smile, “babysitting, I see.”

Smirking to herself, she glances down to her sleeping mother, “only way she’d let them put the monitors on her.” Char lifts her gaze again, “she, uh...she’s trying. It’s obvious she’s trying, but...she isn’t quite in fighting condition yet...by any means.”

“I’ve noticed.” Serena moves to the top of the hospital bed, leaning down to place a kiss against Charlotte’s forehead. “How is the baby?”

“Smashing.” Char smiles sadly toward her stepmother. “Lavinia...Vinnie Wolfe.”

“Of course you’d give her a nickname already.” Her gaze shifts to that of her sleeping wife, causing her to sigh softly, “poor thing is probably exhausted.” Serena raises an eyebrow, huffing a soft sound of amusement, “I know I am. I just...need to devise a way to get her home once she’s released. She’ll want to stick around.”

“Cam can take her.” Charlotte then thinks a moment before speaking again, “though she didn’t really listen to him down on AAU.”

“They’re both incredibly hard-headed.”

“Apples don’t fall far from the tree.” She raises an eyebrow, “though I prefer the word  _ stubborn _ , thank you very much.”

“Whatever you wish to call it.” Serena smirks, “can’t believe I married into this family of clones. You’re both exactly like your mother. Cole too, just like Bernie.”

“I did give birth to my own little brother.” Char nods, then sighs, “any word on him? How are my boys? No one seems to know anything.”

“I’m heading there next.”

“You need to rest as well. Might have been an outpatient, but you were still just in a major motor vehicle accident. You need to take it easy, Mum. I mean it.” Tilting her head to the side, Charlotte glances down at Bernie again, “I need you both to, I don’t know, slow down or something.” She swallows, “I can’t...I can’t deal with much more. Please.” Feeling her chin begin to tremble, Char shakes her head, focusing on the television in front of her to get her mind off of what occupies it. She lifts a hand, running it through her hair, long lost its curl from the night prior. “I just...need everyone to not push themselves. To not do anything stupid right now.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Serena answers gently, seeing how much everything is bothering the young woman. She doesn’t want to bring up Ryan, or how sorry she is for his loss. However, she remembers how she felt when people would say that about Elinor when she first died.

Bernie starts to open her eyes, her vision ever so slightly blurry. From the head injury, or because her eyes are filled with sleep and dried mascara, she isn’t sure. Making out her wife’s figure, something she’d never mistake, she begins to smirk, “hello, beautiful.”

“Hello, yourself.” Serena’s glad to see her wife is okay. When she heard the missing patient message beginning to pass around between the nursing staff, she felt her heart in her stomach, expecting to find her wife’s collapsed body somewhere in the hospital. “Did you have a nice sleep?”

Slowly realizing exactly where she is, Bernie hums a soft chortle to herself. “Never thought the tables would turn from when she was small.” She raises an eyebrow, “at least not like this.”

“Of course, Mum.” Charlotte gives her a gentle squeeze, being cautious with her own monitors and wires.

The room grows quiet before Bernie speaks again, “I feel like there’s something you two aren’t telling me.” She reaches an arm into the air, wanting her wife to take her hand.

“Paranoia is a symptom of your TBI, regardless of how minor it is, darling. You know that.” Serena obliges her wife’s wordless ask, gently taking her hand. “Do you want to get up and visit the boys with me? You know Cole’s probably asking whoever will listen for you.”

“You two, if Cole is able to leave, take him home with you. Staying on Ryan’s floor is only going to...” Charlotte shakes her head a little, “I know it’s probably bothering him.” She glances away, needing to think of something else than what people could be saying to her son in her husband’s unit.

“Of course-”

“If it’s too much for you, just see that he gets home. I don’t...I don’t want him to be upset. I don’t...” Char can feel her heartbeat quicken, “Oh god. I’m sorry.” She swallows, keeping her voice relatively level. Her emotions are in check, feeling she’s already cried so much. Char holds her hand out next to her when she feels that it’s trembling.

“One day at a time, Charlie.” Bernie responds gently, using the girl’s nickname from when she was just a girl. “One hour at a time, one minute at a time.” She doesn’t know why she feels this way with her daughter currently, not that she never had moments in the past where she feels the utmost need to protect her, but this is different. Bernie hasn’t felt this way since her daughter was just a girl.

“I know, Mum.” Charlotte responds softly, taking a moment just to breathe. “I...I need to be able to take care of my boys and Lavinia now. Broken bones and...I can hardly catch my breath without help.” She licks her lips, “and Lavinia is...” She shrugs, “she’s so small and...you two need to tend to yourselves and-”

“One day at a time.” The blonde repeats, “I still need to speak further with a neurologist and Serena is going to need to do a bit of physio. The boys will probably need to do a bit of physio and counseling. Everything is going to be fine. You just need to go slow.” Bernie tilts her head up so she can watch her daughter’s face. “Besides, we need to do a bit of spoiling with a new baby.”

“Haven’t bought a single thing for her yet. Mrs. Hero was heading home next week. Ryan and I were going to...do a bit of a shopping spree for baby gear after we got her settled. Build a nursery since I donated all of the boys’ old things.” Char explains, then pauses, “Shit, has anyone phoned her?”

“I’ll look into it.” Serena promises.

“Mum, go and check on my boys with Serena, won’t you?” Charlotte knows the woman wants to stay with her, but if she asks kindly, maybe Bernie would consider. 

“Yeah, reckon it’s time for you to get a bit more rest anyway.” Bernie carefully climbs from her position on the bed. “They’ve removed my monitors as well.”

“Few hours ago.” Char smirks, “you were tired. Slept right through it.”

She nods, “Good.” Bernie steps closer to her wife, “I’ll...We’ll see you later or tomorrow.” She gently places her hand into her wife’s palm, zippering their fingers between one another.

“Of course. I’ll be here.” The younger woman hums a soft chuckle. Charlotte watches as the women leave, closing the hospital room door behind them. She leans back, taking a moment to stare up at the ceiling, mumbling to herself, “One day at a time, Charlie.”


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie helps her wife get comfortable after returning home from the hospital.
> 
> Serena notices her wife suffering from side effects of her injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same night as last chapter.

Serena closes the door to her grandson’s bedroom, moving to her own. Seeing her wife sitting up in bed, just staring ahead, she closes the door behind herself as she watches the woman. Surprised she doesn’t react, but knowing she may not. “Berenice...” 

Bernie slowly turns her gaze to that of her wife, “sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” It isn’t as if there was any other sort of distraction in the room. The television wasn’t on, nor was there music playing from the alarm clock as Bernie liked to do on occasion. “Did Cole fall asleep for you?”

“Well, I made sure his telly remote and game remote were close by. His mobile as well in case he needs help in the night.” Serena explains, “I made certain he used the toilet before he laid down...which he was none too happy about, but I did what needed to be done.” She hears her wife chortle softly to herself, “I was afraid he would fall over. He didn’t, but...”

“You worry too much.” Bernie smirks, listening to the woman. A stillness surrounds Bernie, a comforting aura of sorts. “Everyone is accounted for. Everyone is safe.” She says aloud, “except Ryan, but...he’s accounted for. Everyone is accounted for.” She repeats to herself.

Serena reaches over, gently taking hold of her wife’s hand. “Correct.”

“And...it’s better being accounted for than being lost.” Her voice seems weaker than before, “even if that means your mates are dead.” Bernie nods a little, “I-I learned that when I was in the field. Um...during IEDs. I’d...mended faces, taken limbs, but...it was a nightmare to visit an on-site to tend to possible survivors and...only find dog tags and viscera. We...the military, they’d...they tell families that their loved one was cremated, but...it may not be all of them. Just what could be found.”

“It was a car accident, darling. You aren’t in the field anymore.” She shakes her head, “and it’s okay. Charlotte and the children will be fine. Everything will be fine.”

Bernie starts to laugh to herself softly, finally letting it wear off after a minute. “Have you any idea how many times I’ve heard that in the past couple days? From my children, from Fleur, from you, and even from Guinevere. Firecracker she is. Ready to take control.” She exhales slowly, “and I believe she probably could if given the opportunity.”

Serena starts to try removing her top, glad her change of clothes she had hidden in her desk drawer still fit, “So, what’s wrong then?”

“I never said anything was wrong. I’m just...vocalizing observations.” Bernie nods, then realizes her wife needs help. “Here, go slow.” She’s gentle, being sure to softly run her hand along the woman’s skin. She needs this. It helps her realize everything here is real and she isn’t dreaming. Bernie tilts her face up, kissing her wife’s lips tenderly. “I’m glad you’re okay, Campbell.”

“As am I.” Serena lets her wife take care of her as best she can, accepting the tender kisses and touches offered to her. Nothing too hot and heavy, neither of them are really up for that tonight. Just enough to comfort one another. Letting her wife remove her bra, she sits there only with the padding and sling around herself. Nude from the waist up.

“Here.” Bernie piles up pillows behind her wife, propping her up. She gently helps her lay back, lounging atop the bed. Then she moves to the trousers and pants, removing them before covering the woman in the bedspread.

“Bernie, I can’t sleep in the nude with Cole here.” Serena smirks, “as much as you’d like that.”

“I’d  _ love  _ that.” A mischievous smile covers the blonde’s face before she slowly crawls from the bed, “I needed to undress you first before redressing you and I didn’t want you to get cold.” She starts to pull open drawers in the chest of drawers, deciding on a matching silk set. Something that she knows the woman likes. Leopard print. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” She knows this is all taking her wife quite a bit of time to process. Any TBI is dangerous and Serena will be worried about her all through the night, but having Bernie close is most important to her right now. She needs this sense of regularity. They both do. Serena continues to watch her as Bernie takes longer than she usually would, making sure the leopard prints were matching ones, causing her to sigh sadly. “Bernie, those are fine, sweetheart.”

She doesn’t make much of it. Bernie doesn’t know what came over her. She swallows, returning to the bed to gently dress her wife. “You can stay in your pajamas all day, if you wish tomorrow.” Bernie nods, “which you should. Cameron said he and Morven would stay with the boys-”

“As did Fleur, Sian, and Marcus.” Serena nods, “we have a whole team staying there. I imagine we aren’t going to be feeling terribly fantastic tomorrow. We can both stay in pajamas. As can Cole...poor boy.”

“Air cast, then plaster once some swelling goes down. Is that it?”

“Don’t know. We’ll see what ortho says tomorrow. They’re supposed to phone. Marcus was saying they’re hesitant to put plaster casts on children anymore. That air casts have come a long way and are usually just enough if caution is given.” Serena continues to watch her wife, “unless the child is the type without fear and likes to jump off of things or would be more likely to remove the cast constantly. Case by case basis.”

“Well, hopefully Holby’s pediatric ortho feels the same way.” Bernie gently glides her hand over the silk covered leg of her wife, smirking as she does so. She hears her wife’s soft chortle before doing it with the other leg, finally pulling it over Serena’s waist and finishing her lower half. “I’m good at dressing you, but I’m much better at undressing you. I’d just like to state that.”

“I enjoy when you do both.” Serena accepts another kiss from her wife as the woman carefully helps her pull on a button up pajama shirt. “Are you okay?”

“You’re the one who had surgery.”

“You’re the one with a traumatic brain injury.” 

Bernie swallows, “I worry about tomorrow.” She answers softly, focused completely on buttoning her wife’s shirt though she seems to be taking longer than she normally would. “And the long term.” Bernie clears her throat, “how long will this affect me? Will I...be able to return to work or...will this cause me to degrade?” She tilts her head to the side, “completely losing myself in the process.”

Serena understands where her wife is coming from, she even has those fears herself. Especially since she only just recently returned to working part-time. “Do you remember what you said to Charlotte earlier?” When the blonde doesn’t answer, she continues, “you told her that she needs to take it one day at a time. You further went on to tell her to take it an hour and a minute at a time as well. Maybe take your own advice, darling.”

Nodding a little, Bernie finally finishes buttoning her wife’s shirt. “You’re right.”

“I usually am.”

“That’s my line.” The blonde grins, finally climbing up onto her side of the bed. “I should have showered.” Bernie runs her hand through her hair, having let Charlotte remove the pins from it while she was visiting her in the hospital. “I’ll do it tomorrow.” She lays on her side with a tired smile, watching her wife for a moment before closing her eyes. 

“Good idea.” Serena realizes her wife had given her the pillows she usually uses in order to make her more comfortable with her shoulder, “darling, take some of-” She stops herself, realizing the woman has fallen asleep only moments after speaking to her. Bringing a hand to gently push a stray hair that had fallen into Bernie’s face behind the woman’s ear, Serena whispers, “I love you so much.” She knows her wife probably can’t hear her in her slumber, but meaning every word.


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after their world was turned upside down, Charlotte finally brings her family together.
> 
> Serena helps Lane with something that he feared doing due to his own limitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously a month after the accident (since I stretched 2 days into 2 months).

A month of grieving, a month of healing. A month of preparing a home for a brand new baby and helping Mrs. Hero return to the comfort of her own space. Back and forth to Holby City hospital for physiotherapy and grief counseling for her boys, and to visit her daughter in the NICU. Most of all of this occurred while Charlotte continued healing from her cesarean surgery and collapsed lungs, only stopping her requiring a constant supply of oxygen a fortnight ago. While the therapy would continue for the boys, she could cross one of those things off her list. One day at a time.

Though Lavinia Wolfe would have only been at thirty-six weeks gestation had she stayed put in her mother’s womb, she’s large enough to head home now at a whopping seven pounds, eight ounces. “You’d have been breaking my back if you went full term, just like Cole did. I know it.” Charlotte adjusts the baby in her carseat after loading it onto the base in the backseat of the car. “And, no one, including your Grands and brothers, know that you’re finally coming home today. Lucky you.” She leans down, pressing a gentle kiss on the baby’s head before closing the car door.

The car ride is relatively quiet other than the soft breathing of the babe in the back. It causes a genuine smile to form on Charlotte’s face. There hasn’t been much smiling lately, not really, not for her. When she’s at home, she’s occupied with tending to Owen and his dislocated hip or Lane’s slow recovery from his internal injuries. Both boys move slowly, regardless of what they do. Even Cameron and Morven offered to keep Lane at their house. Medications, moving them, bathing them. There wasn’t much, currently, that the boys were able to do on their own, other than feed themselves when food is placed in front of them. It pains Charlotte physically as well, not actually taking the time to just heal from her own injuries before pushing herself to tend to her family. Her brother and his fiance have been of incredible help when they’re able to do so.

Because of his brain bleeds, Lane’s mental capacity suffered. The weakness of his left side was immense, like that of a pensioner after a stroke. Honestly, it was hard for Charlotte to see her once lively little boy growing so frustrated with simple tasks that he breaks down in a sob. Kills her, really. “That’s what the physio is for.” She tells herself in an effort to relax her own mind.

Luckily for her, Cole spent most of his time with the Grands, per the usual. He had taken to his crutches and broken leg easily. Helping the older women around the house when he could. He’s been incredibly helpful, actually. Since Bernie wasn’t still at a hundred percent from her mild traumatic brain injury, his presence gave Char a sense of relief. The simple things that require only minimal mental effort give Bernie pause, as if she knows what to do, but doesn’t know how to do it. Cole is there to help her with those things. “She’ll get better. Trust the therapy.” Char speaks to herself again, sighing softly, “Well, Vinnie, your mother is totally mad. Sorry about that. You’re...kind of stuck with it.”

Finally pulling up the drive in front of her home, she climbs from the car, going around the back to obtain the gray colored car seat containing the small babe. “Okay, Lavinia.” Charlotte steps up to the house, “welcome home.” She says quietly as she pushes open the door, unlocked from the constant moving of Cole and Gwen between the houses.

Serena is traveling from the kitchen to the lounge, only to see her step-daughter in the vestibule just in front of her. “Charlotte, you never said she was coming home today.” Bernie had only seen her granddaughter in person once and Serena had only seen pictures, same as the newborn’s siblings.

“Thought we could use a surprise right about now.” Char answers gently, smiling when the woman rushes up next to her to catch a peek.

“My giddy aunt, she’s perfect.” Serena beams, reaching a hand inside the seat to adjust the small blanket covering the girl’s legs. “Oh, hello, darling.” The babe’s intense sparkling eyes stare up at her, “I have waited so long to finally see you.”

“Well, if you’d go and sit down in the lounge, you’d be able to hold her as well.” Charlotte waves her eyebrows, letting her stepmother take the car seat from her.

“Look who is home.” Serena announces to the people resting in the lounge. They had been watching a film on the television, an animated classic from their own children's childhoods. Honestly, she’s surprised it held anyone’s attention.

“Oh, finally.” Cole lifts his head from his Gran’s lap, a grin spreading across his face, watching as his Nan sits on the other side of his Gran and carefully begins to unbuckle the baby from the car seat before finally pulling her out. He watches eagerly, “she’s so small.”

“She was two months premature. Only reason she was released was because she was feeding well, breathing on her own, no longer jaundiced, and gained quite a bit of weight since she was born. Size or a normal newborn now.” Charlotte nods, taking a seat on the floor just to watch everyone, “had she gone full term she’d have been big like you were.” 

“Proper size, you mean.” Cole smirks, then hears Owen’s interested groan. “O, do you want to see Lavinia?” 

Owen shakes his head negatively, though he continues to stare, finally signing, ‘small.’

“She is.” He nods, still paying attention to his brother, “we need to help take care of her. Alright?”

He isn’t too sure about that. Owen doesn’t know if he’d be able to help something that small. Worried he’d break her. Owen shakes his head negatively, returning his attention back to the television. It isn’t as if he doesn’t love his sister, he does. He’ll just get a better look at her later.

Lane watches the outpouring of love to his sister.  _ She deserves it _ , he thinks. A smile forming on his face, “Can I see?” His voice is slow, slurred. Per the usual for him. He knows he can’t hold her, he’s worried he’d drop her. It causes Lane to feel tears growing in his eyes. He wants nothing more than to hold his baby sister close and stroke her peach fuzz hair.

“Of course, darling.” Serena carefully stands with the babe, making her way over to the chair. “I have an idea.” When the boy seems interested, she grabs one of the throw pillows from the sofa, placing it under Lane’s arm. She positions him in such a way that it makes a sufficient loop with his bent arm, “Are you comfortable?”

He seems confused, but nods. When his Nan slowly lowers the baby onto his arm, staying close to him, a tear finally falls as Lane shakes his head negatively. “I’m-I’ll drop her.”

“You won’t. I’m right here. I wouldn’t let you.” Serena leans in, softly kissing his forehead in an attempt to reassure him.

“She’s really sweet.” Lane nods, using his better arm to reach up, running his palm over her fuzz-like hair. “I thought the lighting was off in the pictures I’d seen and um...and that she might have hair like Owen and I.” He exhales, a smile covering the side of his face he had more control over. “She looks more like Mum than Dad.”

“Spitting image of your mother when she was a baby.” Bernie watches him closely, leaning back on the sofa again and letting Cole lay his head on her lap again. She begins to absently stroke his hair. “Your Mum was ever so slightly larger.”

“Know what story you’re about to hear next?” Charlotte smirks from her place on the floor, lounging back and propping her head up with a bent elbow. Really, she could probably fall asleep right here. She starts to giggle, hearing her mother’s chortle as well.

“She was so stubborn that-” Bernie begins, teasing her daughter about her own cesarean procedure.

“Here we go.” 

Lane giggles softly, watching the repertoire between his mother and Gran. He then looks down at his sister again. “See? You’ll be like them too someday, probably.” He pauses, “sorry about that.”

“My sentiments exactly.” Serena watches him, “mind if we let Cole have a chance? I’ll help you hold her again later, if you’d like.”

“I would.” Lane nods, finding his baby sister absolutely fascinating. Not that he’d never seen a pregnant woman before, but being able to feel the babe in his mother’s belly, even talking to the stretched skin of her abdomen, and now seeing the fruits of what dwelled within. He’d never experienced that before and a part of him is thankful that his first time was with his mother and sister.

Serena stands, pressing another kiss to Lane’s forehead as she gently takes the baby from his weak arms, walking back over to the sofa. She lays the baby on her eldest grandson’s chest, watching as he instinctively wraps his arms around her. She returns to her seat, knowing he’d be fine with the baby even though it was the first he’s ever held other than his brothers when he was much smaller.

“Five grandchildren.” Bernie mumbles as she reaches a hand down, stroking Lavinia’s back as she’s held in her brother’s arms. Cole’s head continues to rest on his Gran’s lap.

“Did you ever think I’d have four children, Mum?” Charlotte watches the display between her mother and two children. “Like...not necessarily in the way that it all happened, but...any children...”

Bernie nods slowly, “you were...always quite loving.” She lifts her head to look over toward her daughter, “not that I wasn’t, but...” She pauses, trying to find the words, “I was busy protecting my heart while you were always busy looking for someone to give yours to. We were similar, but different.” Bernie gives a quick glance down to her grandchildren, then back to her daughter again, “I love you and your brother and would easily give my life for either one of you, but...if I didn’t have children, it probably wouldn’t have bothered me. You, on the other hand, always wanted a family. Always wanted to create something much different than what you were saddled with, I imagine.”

A smile slowly grows on Char’s face, “but, in the long run, I think...something within  _ you _ changed.” She motions with a head tilt toward Serena, “and you started to realize how important it was to have people in your corner, especially people that loved you without condition.” She motions to herself, “like your children...and grandchildren.”

“Two of you are getting all sentimental with  _ us _ here?” Cole raises an eyebrow, inhaling his sister’s smell. When the girl begins to bring her fist to her mouth to suck on, pouting after, he bites his lip. “Mum-”

“Sometimes things need to happen that we wouldn’t want to happen in order for us to appreciate the things we otherwise wouldn’t.” Char nods, sitting up when she hears her daughter start to whimper, “she’s hungry.” The young woman pushes herself up from the floor, moving over to her son, “I’ll go in the library to feed her-”

“Stay here.” Lane watches his mother. When she looks at him, surprised, he continues. “Please?” He won’t say how he doesn’t want to lose sight of his sister just yet. Just wants to know she’s home and okay, and that he isn’t imaging any of this.

“Don’t you know how babies are fed?” Cole tilts his head back to look over to his younger brother.

“I don’t care.” Shaking his head negatively, Lane replies softly. Honestly, he doesn’t remember. However, he really doesn’t care regardless.

“We don’t hide you away in another room to eat.” Serena warns her eldest grandson, “you should get comfortable with it, even if you don’t like to see it. She’s your sister and she’s hungry.”

“And I’m about to see my mother’s breast.” Cole sighs, “but you’re right.”

“She usually is.” Charlotte nods, returning to her spot on the floor with her daughter nestled in the crook of her arm. Motherhood grew into Charlotte and not the other way around. She never would have thought she could be so comfortable with her children, especially when they were babies. She’s older now, different mindset from when her boys were infants, in a different stage of life. She unbuttons the few top buttons on her blouse, then unclaps one of the breast cups of her nursing brassiere. She helps her daughter get comfortable and smirks as the girl laches on hungrilly.

“That’s how I ate too?” Lane watches, fascinated. He isn’t bothered in the least by any of this.

“You all did.” Bernie nods, “you and Owen were the most demanding.”

“I was tired all the time, remember?” Char smirks before humming a chuckle, “the worst. I was only able to feed the twins for six months or so. You all were just too hungry for me and I ended up needing to switch you to baby formula.”

Lane smirks, “Cole fed longer?”

“As long as I could. I’d pump and give him milk in his toddler cups.” Charlotte nods, “we’d switch it up from time to time. Give him diluted juice and things like that, but...he still loved it without realizing what it even was. If I wasn’t home, Nan would cuddle with him and get him to sleep. Gran would do his late night feedings so I could sleep. We all had a system.”

“We did.” Serena smiles to herself, thinking of the memory. She absently takes her wife’s free hand as she sits next to her. “Must admit, I miss it.”

“But you’re a lot older now.” Cole offers, “probably wouldn’t be able to keep up with it anymore.”

“Bite your tongue.”

Bernie snorts, “Probably not, but we can’t wait to help out when you allow us to.”

“Anytime.” Charlotte nods slowly, “whenever you’d like to borrow her, you’re always welcome.” She knows she needs it, especially with taking care of the twins and their own ailments. “I’ll keep her in bed with me for late night feedings, but...I know I’ll need the help sometimes in the mornings or during the day.”

“And we’re always here to do so.” Serena nods, feeling her wife squeeze her hand. She looks over to the blonde and leans in for a tender kiss instinctively. “That goes for Owen and Lane as well. If you ever need help, in general, Charlotte, please don’t hesitate...or be stubborn about asking for it.”

“Promise.” Char nods, glancing down to her daughter again, seeing the babe gawking up at her as she continues to feed. “Weekends with the Grands and Gwennie, sound good to you?” She asks the babe, not expecting an answer, but receiving a languid smile from Lavinia anyway.


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere gives her Nan food for thought.
> 
> Serena airs her worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly a week after last chapter.

Guinevere holds her newest cousin, gently stroking the baby’s belly with the nail of her index finger. The small girl dressed in a diaper cover and cropped tank top. A matching sun hat as well. “The boys are still doing their therapy. In home therapy is probably much more helpful to them than traveling every day.” She watches her Nan as the woman moves around her garden, tending to her plants. “And you were saddled with Lavinia?”

“I knew you would be here.” Serena leans back onto her heels, her knees on the padded mat in front of her. She turns a little to better face her granddaughters, “kill two birds and all of that.”

“Okay, but...look at her little face...and those big golden eyes. How could anyone not want to just stare at her all day long.” She pouts, “how are you able to garden and not just come back over here to snatch her up?”

“New babies always feel like that.” Serena smiles to herself, taking her time to stand from her place on the ground. She carefully removes her gardening gloves as she walks closer to the metal garden table where the girls are seated, “also, I know this is among one of the first times you’ve ever seen her in person. So...I can let you give her love for the time being. I can give her love whenever I wish.”

“Do you miss it when we were babies? The boys and I?”

“Very much.” Serena takes a seat in a vacant metal chair, reaching over for her glass of chilled sangria she had made this morning. “Bernie and I had taken opposite shifts at the hospital to better be able to spend time with you all, and to help Charlotte with Cole. While one of us was home and your parents were working, you would stay with us as well. Not as much as Cole did, but...I’d like to think it aided in the closeness of the two of you.”

“Probably.” Gwen nods, adjusting the baby so she rests on her chest. “Speaking of Gran, has she returned to work?”

Shaking her head negatively, “No. I don’t reckon she’ll be going back, actually.” The tone of her voice is relieved, but it’s obvious she doesn’t know what to make of it. “Getting her to stay still will be a whole other beast to tackle.”

“Is it because of the accident?”

“Partially.” Serena watches her granddaughters, “this isn’t exactly a conversation I should be having with  _ you _ though.” Her eyes shift to Guinevere, knowing the teen well by now.

Gwen begins to smirk, “who do you plan to have the conversation with, then?” When the woman doesn’t answer, she continues, “because something tells me you haven’t said anything to Gran and that’s why you don’t want to have this conversation in general, especially with me.”

“Guinevere-”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad idea. I see how she forgets what she’s doing more often. Cole helps her play it off, or even does things for her and makes her think she figured them on her own.” She raises an eyebrow, “I don’t even know if she realizes he’s doing it.” Guinevere tilts her head down, feeling the baby rubbing her small face against her shirt. She pauses, rubbing the baby’s back a little, “and that scares the shit out of you.”

“Please don’t attempt to psychoanalyze me, Guinevere. It doesn’t suit you.” Serena swirls the sangria around in her glass stemless wine glass, her voice low, deep.

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to stop.” Gwen feels the baby begin to grab at her shirt, trying to get comfortable.

“I base my conclusions on scientific fact. I know that, if I were her neurologist, I wouldn’t clear her for work. She could forget what she’s supposed to be doing half way through a procedure. Though she’s none too thrilled about being home for as long as she has, she’ll get over it. I’ll-I’ll offer to go traveling with her. She loves to travel. We haven’t done much, if any, since you lot were born.” Serena raises an eyebrow, formulating her thoughts into words. 

“And I base my conclusions on observations. I reckon you’re right.” She sighs when the baby begins to whimper, “I think Vinnie’s getting upset.”

“Does she need a nappy change or-” Serena stands, walking toward the house.

“How should I know?” Guinevere sighs, watching as her Nan goes into the house for a moment, returning to her with dampened hands being dried by a white kitchen towel.

Serena casually takes the baby from her elder granddaughter, noticing Lavinia calm herself almost immediately, just like Cole did when he was her age. “Alrighty, sweet Lavinia. That is enough fussing out of you.” She doesn’t need to do much, just letting the baby lounge against her. “You shouldn’t be hungry, Guinevere gave you a bottle an hour ago. You haven’t a wet nappy-”

“Maybe she just wanted  _ you _ to hold her.” Guinevere smirks, watching her Nan gently cuddle the babe.  _ It’s actually kind of cute to look at _ . “Listen, I don’t say the things I say to upset you.” She runs a hand through her shoulder length brunette hair. “I’m worried about Gran too. You see it every day, probably learned to block it out or...look past it. You’ve let it grow on you. I haven’t.” She shakes her head, “and since summertime is here, I’m going to be around more often...probably. I doubt my parents would let me be home alone...even though I’m fourteen.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Serena raises an eyebrow, “I need someone to keep an eye on them all. Not to mention Charlotte needing a hand...often. Though she won’t admit it.”

“I’ll always help if I’m able to. You know that.” Guinevere nods, “however, I want you to make a promise to me.” When her grandmother gives her an unsure look, she continues, “you’ll take a holiday with Gran. Even if it’s for a weekend. Even if it’s in town to a hotel. Somewhere that’s just the two of you. Get massages, sit in a Jacuzzi, mani-pedis. Whatever. Just take some time for yourselves.”

Serena watches the teenager, “this couldn’t be a more worse time for us to-”

“I beg to differ.” Guinevere leans back in her seat, folding her arms over her chest, “The twins’ therapy is going well, as is Cole’s. Since Auntie Char is  _ finally _ having the physio people come round the house, it makes it easier on her and allows her to do other things, such as tending to Vinnie. I’ll be here to help her where I can. Uncle Cam and Aunt Morven, I’m sure, will stop by, as well as Auntie Sian and Marcus.” She shrugs, “or maybe not. It isn’t like Auntie Char and I can’t handle things on our own anyway.”

She begins to shake her head, “Charlotte has a history of-”

“Postpartum depression? So what?”

“ _ So what. _ It isn’t that simple, Guinevere.” Serena licks her lips, “we were there for when Cole was born and Ryan was there for the twins. If we were to head somewhere, that would leave you and the boys to protect and look over both Charlotte and Lavinia.” She glances down to the baby, who has fallen asleep against her. “Which isn’t fair to any of you.”

“That was over a decade ago.” Guinevere watches the woman, “hormones and emotions and...everything changes in ten years. Sometimes, Nan, sometimes you just need to take things for face value instead of looking into them.” She shrugs, “and she’s been fine. More than fine. I know it tires her out, but she’s doing her very best and she’s doing one hell of a job of it.”

“I concur with that.”

“Right.” Guinevere leans forward, placing her folded arms onto the table, “so, what do you say?”

“Let me run it by your Gran and we’ll see.” Serena offers, “that’s all I can promise you. If Bernie doesn’t want to go, I’m not dragging her. She has occupational therapy herself.”

“Not on the weekends.”

“Not on the weekends.” Serena repeats the girl, nodding, “I’ll be sure to make that clear to her.”

“Besides, when was the last time the two of you even had a romantic night together?” Guinevere raises an eyebrow, “without Cole staying over or...needing to be awake for work in the morning? Leaving you two to just...spend the day together without a care in the world.” She offers a soft smile, “I know, for a fact, that it’s been a very long time. I know the two of you love one another, but...there hasn’t been much time for you to show that to one another. Not much time for the two of you to...hold onto each other.”

Serena swallows, glancing away as she feels a tear beginning to fall down her cheek.

“You and Gran deserve some happiness after the year we’ve had. Happiness that doesn’t include any of us. Happiness that’s just...the two of you, focusing on one another.” Guinevere nods slowly, “I’ll even help you plan it, if you’d like.” She pauses, “you and Gran have done so much for us and you deserve to be happy.” She raises an eyebrow, “your wedding anniversary. That’s coming up, isn’t it?”

Clearing her throat, Serena nods, glancing back over toward her granddaughter, “Our twelfth.”

“Well, there you go. Anniversary weekend holiday.” Gwen stands, beginning to grin, “can’t stop me now. I’m already planning it in my head.” She starts to walk toward the house.

“Guinevere.” Serena warns, then sighs once the girl lets herself into the house, the storm door closing behind her. She glances down to her younger granddaughter, “I refuse to let you be as headstrong as that one.” She sighs a little, “though I have no doubt that you will be. Incredibly stubborn at the very least.” She lifts her glass from the table again as she lowers herself to the chair. “She does have a point. Don’t tell her I said that though.” Serena mumbles to the sleeping baby as she polishes off her glass of sangria.


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena proposes something to her wife.
> 
> Guinevere finds her grandparents in a compromising position.

Bernie steps up behind her wife as the woman stands in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her waist as she softly kisses her shoulder, “I thought the girls were staying here.”

Serena smirks to herself, “Guinevere has taken Lavinia upstairs for an afternoon sleep. Whether Guinevere is also sleeping, I haven’t the foggiest.”

“Oh to be young and believe afternoon sleeps are for children again.” Bernie smiles softly, still holding onto her wife. There’s something about the woman that seems  _ off _ to her. She can’t quite put her finger on it, nor does she understand why she could be thinking this way. “Everything okay?”

“Absolutely.” Serena nods a little, turning around in her wife’s arms to face her. “I have a proposal for you.”

Smirking, Bernie raises her eyebrow, “the girls could wake at any time, but if you think you can be quiet enough for it right here-”

“Berenice.” Serena blushes, her eyes widening, “no. Well...maybe later, I enjoy your enthusiasm, but I was going to ask you if you’d like to take a weekend holiday for our anniversary this year.” She pauses when the blonde glances away, seemingly thinking about it. “We haven’t in-”

“Ever.”

“-years and I thought maybe...” Serena shrugs, “is that something you’d be up for?”

Bernie dips her head, softly trailing her lips against her wife’s neck. “I’m always up for spending time with you.” She picks her head up, planting a deep kiss on the silver haired woman, holding her closely as she does so. Bernie hears her wife moan into her mouth, which only really just encourages her.

“Okay, well, since you’re both-” Guinevere is suddenly standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She turns quickly when she realizes her grandmothers in nearly a compromising position. “I am...so, so, so sorry.” She pauses, “I just...I’m...” 

“We left the girl speechless, Serena.” Bernie starts to grin, backing up from her wife, “you’re fine, Gwennie. Nothing to see here. Promise.” She pauses, watching as her granddaughter turns around, “but later-”

“Berenice.” Serena scowls, hearing the blonde chuckle. “I apologize, sweetheart. Is everything okay? Did Lavinia wake?”   
  


“No, I made her a little nest of pillows.” Gwen smirks, then glances between the two women, “I, actually, was coming to talk about your anniversary holiday. See what you’d like to do and, maybe, I could give you some options.” She shrugs, “least I could do. I just want the pair of you to have the time of your lives.”

“We’re pretty good at figuring that out on her own.” Bernie mumbles, mostly to herself, but knowing the other two could hear her words.

“I know Nan doesn’t like camping, but she likes being at one with nature. Especially if she’s in France.” Guinevere begins, walking around and using her hands to formulate her thoughts, “Gran loves new places and trails and...jogging in the morning. So, pleasing one of your likes is going to be easier than the other.” She pauses, looking to the pair, “do you believe in me?”

“Of course.” Serena nods, watching the teenager as she jogs off excitedly. “Well, this could go one of a few ways.”

“Sure, but...how fun will it be just to let Gwennie do everything?” Bernie raises an eyebrow, “have our entire holiday be a surprise for us. I’ll give her access to my charge card and tell her not to go overboard.” She begins to smirk, “she’s incredibly observant, especially about us and our likes. I reckon this could be excellent, actually.”

“Or leave us sleeping rough in the middle of a French forest.” Serena sighs, lifting a hand to run through her short hair. “I’d be happy with just a lovely dinner at a high end restaurant.”

“It might include that.” Bernie shrugs, “let’s allow her to have a time of it. I mean, what have we to lose, Campbell? We haven’t been on a proper holiday, just the pair of us, since we were married. I don’t mind it. Every single day is a holiday for me when I wake to see you next to me in bed, but imagine sleeping elsewhere that isn’t here.”

Serena chortles to herself, “that’s incredibly sappy of you, Major.”

“What can I say? I’m sappy in my old age.” Bernie moves around the kitchen island, taking a seat at the stool on the other side, “have you given some thought about what you want for dinner?”

“Charlotte is making a roast. Letting Lane guide the ship with that one for the sides.” Serena nods, “I just feel so sorry for the boy. He tries so hard to do the things he used to, but he just isn’t able to. Hopefully, he regains the use of his left side more. He does well with the walker.”

“Which had taken physio to get to that point, right?” Bernie raises an eyebrow, watching as her wife nods again, “so he’s only set to continue on that path. I think he’ll make close to a full recovery if he doesn’t give up.” She smiles softly, “getting back to the things he loves will probably help him a great deal. Cooking and painting. Two perfect things for him to do right now.”

“Never thought of it that way.”

“So, every time you watch him and start to tear up, which I’ve seen you do, it just makes him think he’s pathetic. When, in actuality, he’s far from it.” Bernie explains, “and I’ve seen how you look at me sometimes as well. Same expression, same pity.”

Serena begins to shake her head negatively, “Bernie-”

“I know.” She doesn’t need to say much about it. “I see the worry in your eyes.” When her wife doesn’t look away, only taking a sip of her sangria. “And...I’m trying really hard to...to get better.” Bernie licks her lips, “because you deserve me at my best and not...not broken and-”

“For better or for worse. In sickness and in health.” Serena meets her wife’s eyes, “I don’t care how I have you as long as we’re together.” Her voice cracks a little as she rounds the kitchen island to stand next to her wife, “and whatever it is that Guinevere comes up with, we’re going to have a great time...even if that means we never leave our room.”

“That’s my girl.” Bernie wraps an arm around her wife, stealing another kiss from her before following where she had seen Guinevere run off.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lane asks his grandmother a tough question.
> 
> Serena realizes she must do better.

Lane notices his grandmother doing her best not to look in his general direction. She focuses on, literally, anything else. Honestly, it pains him since they were always so close previously. He bites the inside of his cheek, deciding to take the bull by the horns. “Nan, can...can I talk to you?” His words ever so slightly slurred, but he’s trying so hard. He holds himself up with his usual walker. Something he’s been working on decorating himself.

Serena nods, “of course, darling.” She finally takes a moment to glance up to the boy, then back toward the television. She expects him to sit near her in order to talk while they wait for dinner to finish. “I heard you helped with the sides. I can’t wait to try them.”

“The...the library. Can we talk in the library?”

She feels herself still, but nods, standing from her place on the sofa to follow the boy to the secluded room. Serena watches as Lane takes his time getting there. “Is there a chair you prefer?”

Lane shakes his head negatively. There isn’t much he can do to move faster. He’s tired after his therapy and making dinner. It’s been a long day for him. Noticing as his Nan finds a seat, he takes one near, yet opposite her so he can keep his eye on her. He watches the woman for a moment, attempting to formulate his thoughts.

Serena doesn’t like this. She knows he’s going to give her the third degree. “Is something wrong? Do you need me to-”

“No.” The boy bites his lip, leaning forward a little before finally speaking. “I’ve noticed...that you don’t like to be around me anymore.” Lane swallows, still watching her, “and that’s okay. I’m...slower now, but I try really hard to...be how I used to.” 

“Lane...” She whispers, wanting to comfort him, but is stopped by his hand going up.

“Why...don’t you love me anymore?”

“That isn’t true.” Serena shakes her head, “if anything, I love you even more now.” When the boy tilts his head to the side, something her wife does when she’s intrigued by the conversation, Serena continues. “We almost lost you, Lane. After the accident, you were...in terrible shape. You were in Otter ICU for three weeks, waking only after the first, and you required serious physio and occupational therapy.” She swallows, pausing a moment, “we didn’t know if you’d even be able to speak again...much less walk again.”

Lane lifts his head, “but I have.”

“You have.” Serena nods slowly, “and you’ve been amazing.”

“But you don’t like...to look at me or...talk to me. You don’t like it when I...like for me to visit.”

“It’s taking me more time than previously anticipated to...come to terms with seeing you like this.” Serena runs a hand through her short hair. It sounds bad when she vocalizes her thought process. Her chin trembles slightly as her eyes grow damp, “because I miss the happy little boy who would dance in front of the telly or sing show tunes at the top of his lungs.” She nods, “and it’s going to take me a bit to-”

“Just because I can’t do it yet doesn’t mean I won’t ever be able to.” Lane offers her a smile from the side of his mouth. “I helped cut vegetables and sauteed onions for our dinner today. Mum and I worked together on the dry rub that we had put on the roast.”

“I can’t wait to eat it.” Serena moves closer to sit next to her grandson, pressing a kiss against his hair as she wraps an arm around him. “I’m so proud of how far you’ve come...and I don’t ever want you to think I’m not. Also, you’re always welcome over to mine. You know that. You never need to ask, just like Cole and Guinevere...and Owen, but he usually likes to be close to your mother anyhow.”

Lane nods, “doubt that will ever change.”

“Exactly.” Serena smiles softly to him, running her fingers through his thick black hair. “I’m sorry that I upset you. That’s the furthest thing from what I’d ever want to do.”

“Do you still love me?” The tone of his voice conveys his emotions, fearful, worried.

“Of course.” She squeezes him gently. “Can’t do anything to make me stop.” Serena just holds onto her grandson, hoping she’ll be able to change her own subconscious behavior. “Unless maybe you commit murder. Then I might have to stop loving you just a tiny bit...after I help you bury the body.” She hears him giggle as he leans against her, his usual giggle.

Guinevere leans into the library area, “Hey, so two things. First, Auntie Char showed me how to use her baby sling.” The teenager models the cloth baby wrap she has around herself, Lavinia tucked comfortably within. “Second, Auntie Char is starting to put food on the table if you want to take your seats.”

“Well, it’s what you’ve always wanted.” Serena teases her elder granddaughter, “we’ll be there shortly. Thank you, Guinevere...and Lavinia.” Watching the girl slide from the room, Serena glances down to her grandson, “she’s positively potty, that one.”

“Takes after you.” Lane grins broadly, the smile spreading more into the other side of his face this time.

“I see you haven’t lost a single bit of the humor, darling.” Serena places another kiss against the boy’s thick hair, humming a soft chortle to herself.


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte tries to juggle too much.
> 
> Bernie's grandson puts his foot down.

“Alright, alright.” Charlotte takes her daughter into her arms, reaching over into the wrap her niece is wearing. The baby whimpers pitifully. “You hear everyone here, eating, and you’re going to pretend you’re hungry as well. Is that it?” She lets the baby take a look at the other people at the table. Really, Lavinia is too small to actually see most of them, but it calms her a bit.

“Char, if she’s hungry, just feed her.” Bernie pushes a small roasted potato into her mouth, though she smiles a bit toward the baby. “The boys are used to it by now. Nor should they mind, anyhow. You’re a mother feeding her child, no different from them eating right at this very moment.”

“Do you think we’d complain?” Cole raises an eyebrow, “come on, Gran.”

“These radishes are delicious.” Bernie mumbles a little.

“These potatoes do taste a bit like radishes. I think it’s the seasoning. Whatever it is, it’s delicious.” Cole covers for his grandmother, as he’s grown so used to doing. In fact, he does it out of instinct now. Wanting to protect her pride in a way, like he always does.

“Thank you.” Lane offers his brother a soft smile. His gaze drifts to that of his mother and how she’s entertaining Lavinia and trying to keep Owen from eating too quickly, as she usually does. Especially since his mother had allowed him to start eating with the rest of the family. She didn’t keep Owen away for any malicious reason, he usually just wasn’t interested in eating with other people and she allowed him that luxury, but since their father died, she made more of an effort.

“Chew, please.” Charlotte keeps her hand over her son’s plate, there was a reason she was sure he was sitting next to her. “You’re doing a great job, Owen.”

Owen does his usual loud honk into the back of his wrist, his compulsive stimulation. He claps his hands over his plate, rocking in his spot. What Otter had initially thought was a fractured hip, was actually just the bone out of the socket. However, a hip out sorts was still quite painful. He was still healing and being kept from doing his laps around the house made him quite anxious.

“Hands waiting.” Char speaks to him, her voice calm, her infant daughter in her other arm. When he relaxes a bit, folding his hands in his lap, she continues, “You need to eat slowly or you’ll gag and we’ll be up all night with you retching and I’m not going to Holby with you for dehydration.” It was a common occurrence, mostly when he was a bit younger. Once he got sick only one time, he would be sick all night through. Her parents were familiar with his situation and commonly kept saline on hand because of the frequency or would  _ borrow _ some from the hospital when they had exhausted their supply. “Am I understood?”

Nodding a bit, Owen glances between his mother and the covered plate of food. He signs, ‘please?’

She exhales slowly, removing her hand and glancing around the table as he starts to eat again. He focuses on the task, though he’s doing it faster than the others, it’s still slower than what he was previously. The baby begins to whimper again and Charlotte adjusts her position, pushing away from the table a bit to unbutton her blouse, exposing her chest just enough to begin feeding her daughter. Her toes rest on the floor as her heel begins to bounce.

“Charlotte.” Serena watches the younger woman, able to see the change in expression on her stepdaughter’s face.

“Please, eat up. There’s plenty here. There’s another tray of potatoes ready for the oven, I can put them in. They’re a great midnight snack.” Char attempts to cover for her own overwhelming feeling, “and Lane made a jelly for dessert.”

“Cherry jelly.” Lane smirks, “O likes to look at jelly if it’s on a plate.”

“Do we have that cream in a can?” Gwen asks, a hopeful tone to her voice. “To put on top, of course.”

“I think so. I made a lemon one too.” Lane nods to his cousin, “if you help me a little, we can put them on small pieces of cake. Like a trifle, but...deconstructed.”

“That sounds really good. I’ll help you when you’re ready.” Guinevere grins, shoving another piece of roast into her mouth.

“You’re so nosy, Vinnie.” Char mumbles to her daughter, “I know you’re hungry. Please, just eat.” She continues, stroking the girl’s cheek, then her short, fuzzy hair. “I’m as tired as you are. You falling asleep with my nipple in your mouth isn’t exactly your best decision at this moment, so I need you to stay awake for the moment, please.”

Serena is really the only one paying attention to her stepdaughter even though the woman didn’t really want anyone to be paying attention, “Possibly another room would keep her from-”

“No, she’ll eat here.” Char shakes her head, voice still even and relaxed, despite the anxiousness running through her. “She needs to get used to stuff going on around her when she lives with three brothers and a close knit family.” She glances over, putting her hand over her son’s plate again, “slow down and chew, Owen.” Charlotte licks her lip, “not to mention this one eating like he didn’t just have a snack two hours ago or have two other meals and a snack after breakfast. So, I’m a bit...busy and unable to give in to her desire to eat in a quiet place.”

“I can help you with Owen-”

“With all due respect, I appreciate it, but...I’ve got it.” Charlotte nods, “I can handle this myself. I need to handle this myself and...” She swallows, removing her hand again to let her son take up his fork to start shoveling the food into his mouth with his fork. “I’m fine.”

“That’s believable.” Bernie mumbles sarcastically, sighing as she leans back in her seat. “Char, sometimes you just need to do what the baby wants you to do. As I’m sure you rightly remember.” She tells her genuinely, “just take a moment in the lounge or the library. Serena and I can finish up here. We don’t doubt your abilities, but Lavinia requires all of you sometimes.”

Char swallows, listening to the genuine concern of her mother, knowing that’s what Serena was trying to get through to her as well. “Owen is um...he’s nearly finished, so-” She’s stopped by the steady cry of her daughter in her arm, still not feeding, but just looking up at her. Closing her eyes a moment, Charlotte bites her lip.

“It’s all good, Auntie Char. O and I are good mates.” Guinevere nears her, “Vinnie just wants some time with her Mum. That’s all. We all need that sometimes.”

“Yeah.” Charlotte adjusts her shirt, standing from the table. She leaves the room quickly, still carrying the baby close to her.

“Well,  _ that _ was my fault.” Serena says under her breath, placing her fork down with her napkin, ready to head after the young woman. Only to be stopped by her wife’s hand on her wrist, “What is it?”

“Give her a breather. Let’s handle things out here.” Bernie nods, “she doesn’t need a pep talk, she needs to get out of her own head.” The blonde lets go of her wife, still watching the woman as she returns to her seat, “and it wasn’t your fault. Isn’t anyone’s fault, not even hers.” She lifts her hand, tucking her messy blonde hair behind her ear, “sometimes sitting in silence is the only way one can come to that conclusion.”

“Bernie...” Watching her wife, Serena leans in closely to keep their conversion between the two of them at the dinner table. “She’s still the hormonal mother of a newborn, regardless if this is her fourth. I’m sure you remember those times. Lord knows, I’ll never forget them.”

The blonde sits there for a moment, taking her wife’s words to heart before nodding, “few minutes. I’ll speak with her in a few minutes.” Bernie stands, beginning to gather the empty dinner plates atop the table.

Cole watches his Gran, standing up himself to follow her. His crutches thumping against the floor as he moves, “I can help.”

“My little shadow.” Bernie glances to her grandson, offering him a soft smile. “It’s okay, though. I need you to do me a favor and-”

“Gran, I’m not leaving your side.” Cole responds with certainty, “I promised that I never would, especially when you’re upset, and I never will.” He sets his crutches to the side, “so, if you wash, I can dry. Your choice.”

She didn’t expect that, not by a long shot. Bernie reaches over, doing her best to ignore her own tears as she wraps her arms around her eldest grandson, almost as tall as she is now. Bernie holds onto him for a moment, closing her eyes as she feels him return her embrace. She needs this. “Thank you.” She clears her throat, her voice remaining low. Bernie doesn’t understand her emotions at this moment, but is touched that her grandson picks up on them so effortlessly.

“Always.” Cole still holds her, not about to let go before she does. He’ll keep researching through his books to better understand her condition, it’s the least he can do for his beloved Gran.


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has a heart to heart with her stepdaughter.
> 
> Charlotte does a bit of self analysis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About an hour after last chapter.
> 
> Double chapters today because it's July 4th here in the states and...why not?

Charlotte rocks slowly in the wooden rocking chair within the confines of her daughter’s nursery. She’s been up here for awhile at this point. Nearly an hour, maybe. She’s lost track of time. “So, you just wanted to pull me away from all of that, eh?” She glances down at her daughter in her arms, who was still taking her time nursing, “I swear, if you’re like this now, who knows how much worse you’ll be when you’re older.”

“It gets much worse.” Serena stands in the doorway to the room, watching her stepdaughter. “They get mouthy and opinionated, brazen and ready to push boundaries.” She steps into the space more, leaning against the baby’s wooden crib, “and they’ll get old enough to be considered an adult and...you’ll be standing there, wondering where all the time has gone, but amused that they’ve started to turn into you.”

She kind of expected the woman, at least one of her parents, to come upstairs to talk to her. “I’m uh...I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier.” Charlotte nods a little, then motions down with a bob of her head toward her daughter in her arms, “this one wants to just take her sweet time. Every time I’m about ready to take her off, she pouts. I put her back on. She’ll suckle for a bit, then just watch me. Rinse and repeat.” Char shakes her head, lifting her free hand to run through her hair, “she’s already driving me batty.”

“When Elinor was very small, I would pump bottles for her during the day and feed her at night.” Serena smiles softly to herself at the memory, “gave us time together. The only time I’d see her all day sometimes.”

“I think I may have to.” Char sighs, “I don’t know if she’s even getting enough.”

“Just because you pump doesn’t mean you can’t be the one to give her the bottles as well, darling.”

Charlotte bites the corner of her mouth, her chin starting to tremble as she does her best to keep herself together. “I just want...I want to do the best for them. Especially since Ryan isn’t here anymore and...I just feel like I’m failing them now more than I ever have.” She shakes her head, using her free hand to wipe away a tear as it escapes her eye. “I’m...trying really hard not to pump much. Just...to make sure I’m the one she knows.” Charlotte laughs a quick chortle to herself, “I sound ridiculous.”

“No, you don’t.” Serena shakes her head, “you sound overwhelmed.”

“Like a failure.”

“No, not at all. Far from it.” Serena continues, “when I was young and spry like yourself,” She notices a quick smirk from her stepdaughter, “I could hardly handle one child. My mother would help me as often as she could since my husband was hardly there, and I would be...an absolute wreck. Ended up with some lovely postpartum depression, all while working my arse off as a lowly general surgery registrar and vascular student during the day.”

“But I don’t do anything.” Charlotte pauses, “I just thought about that. I’m going to need to get a proper job.” She tilts her head to the side, “Ryan made sure the house was...paid for, and the cars, but...for food and bills...”

“We’ll take care of it.”

“No, I’m not going to do that to either of you.” Char watches her stepmother, “if anything, the two of you should be retiring, and staying retired. Especially Mum with her memory and focus issues since the accident.” She sighs softly, “I’m not worried about the two of you because I know the two of you are fine. You don’t live beyond your means and you certainly don’t need to worry. I’d like to keep it that way for you.” She exhales, “no, I’ll...” Charlotte begins to straighten up, lifting her daughter from her chest and covering her exposed breasts, “my books. I’ll go back to my books like Cole...like Cole has been begging me to do for months now.”

“You’re an author, Charlotte. That’s your thing and you do it incredibly well.” Serena nods, “not a journalist, but about what you know best-”

“Myself.” She licks her lips, “and...and I can write about this. All of this that is happening, all of....what I’ve been feeling. Everything.”

“I think you’re onto something, dear girl.” Walking closer to her stepdaughter, Serena gently takes the baby from her, cuddling the infant’s small form, “it isn’t time for sleep yet, Lavinia. Oh, no it is not.” She coos to the baby, “we can get your nappy changed though while your mother remembers that she actually already has a job.”

“It’s been...” Charlotte rubs her hands over her face, yawning as she does so, “a long couple of months.”

“So let’s get back to how we used to do things.” Serena steps over to the changing table, choosing a pair of footed pajamas as well. She carefully begins to undress the babe, “the boys and your mother have their therapy every day. Since it’s summertime, that leaves Guinevere and myself available to watch Lavinia while you focus on your writing.”

“ _ Focus on writing. _ ” Char repeats the woman, “easier said than done.”

“I’m positive it won’t take much if you allow yourself to return to that...” Serena shrugs, trying to find the right wording, “world or...mindset? I don’t know.” She pauses, “when I would do paperwork, I enjoyed listening to some classical or light jazz.”

“You still do.” Charlotte nods, “maybe that’s what I need. Something to just...relax me a bit more.”

“First on the list is allowing us to help you, Guinevere included. Especially since we’re going to be home for a bit anyhow.” Serena carefully pulls the pale yellow pajamas onto the baby, noticing the girl just staring up at her, “you’d like to spend a bit more time with the Grands while Mum works, wouldn’t you?” Not that she expects the baby to respond in any way. Lifting her from the changing table when she’s finished, Serena cuddles the baby closely as she turns around to face her stepdaughter again.

“You aren’t as young as you were before. It isn’t going to be as easy.” Char smirks a little, teasing her. “What’s second on the list?”

“Get you back to seeing Annette.” Serena hears the baby softly cooing in her ear, “I know you’ve stopped, Charlotte. You haven’t had much time between everything, but I reckon you’ll be fine for it. Even if it’s through a video conference if you don’t want to run yourself ragged.” Her tone is caring as she adjusts Lavinia’s sitting position in the crook of her arm. “You and I both know how important that is.”

“Yeah.” Charlotte licks her lips, “It’s been...nearly two months since I’ve seen her.” Inhaling and exhaling slowly, she rises from her seat, “I need to start working out as well. Still have quite a bit of baby jelly all over.”

“You’re already thin, Charlotte.” Serena scowls playfully, “don’t be too difficult on yourself about it. You’ve enough on your plate as it is.”

“I know Mum misses jogging. She hasn’t done it in a while. Reckon it’d be good for the pair of us.” Char seems to have a new sense of energy about her, whether it be anxious energy or pure energy, she isn’t sure. “I could even take Vinnie on the jog as well...or have it just be time between Mum and I.” Shrugging, Charlotte offers her stepmother a smile, “Thank you.” Leaning in, she gives the woman a kiss on the cheek. “You always know the exact perfect thing to say.”

“Not always, but I appreciate your confidence in me.” Serena glances down to Lavinia, who is happily sucking her little fist.

“Vinnie, this is what I’m talking about. We’re going to go back downstairs and you’re going to cry again because you’re hungry, but you, apparently, have a case of baby ADD and won’t eat with other people around. Like you’re afraid you’re going to miss something even though you don’t really understand it anyway.” Charlotte gently pokes at her daughter’s belly with her index finger, earning a gummy smile from the girl.

Serena begins to chuckle, “then you’ll give into her again.” She playfully pushes Charlotte from the nursery, following right behind her.


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gives Cole a special gift.
> 
> Guinevere has a special mission of her own.

“That’s it, Owen.” Guinevere sits opposite her cousin, a puzzle of many pieces laid out between them. Owen was always really good with puzzles, his therapist always recommended he do them as well. Therapy didn’t last long today, not nearly as long as it usually does. 

“I have a boot now!” Cole calls out triumphantly as he enters the house with his mother, limping a little as he goes. “No crutches. I can ride a bike again.” 

“You can  _ not _ ride your bicycle yet, Cole Berenike.” Charlotte scowls as she steps past him in the entryway of the house, removing her shoes. Hearing her son’s mischievous chortle, she sighs. “I swear, you’re going to be the death of me, boy.”

He continues to laugh, looking over to his brother and cousin in the library, “Where’s Laney and the Grands?”

“Over their house with Vinnie.” Gwen nods, placing another puzzle piece and not at all phased by her cousin closest in age to her. “O was getting a bit loud with his yelling stim after his therapy while Lane worked on his thing and Lavinia was trying to sleep, so I brought him back here for some one on one time with his favorite cousin.”

“Oh? And who would that be?” Cole raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t be an arsehole.” Charlotte pokes her son’s shoulder, then nods to her niece, “thanks for tending to him, Gwennie, I know how hard it is for you to be more than five feet from Lavinia.” She gets in her own tease to the teenager.

Cole laughs a bit harder, “Mum, can we order pizza for lunch? I’m famished.”

“Why order when we can make our own?” Char waves her eyebrows, walking away from the group again, toward the kitchen.

“Aren’t you supposed to be writing, Auntie Char?” Guinevere feels a tap on her hand from Owen for her to pay attention to him and what they’re working on. “Sorry, O. You have my full attention...and you’re nearly done with this one. Should we glue it?”

Owen nods, then signs to her, ‘loud’.

“I’m being loud?”

‘Everyone.’ Owen sighs softly, staring at her face. He taps the puzzle again for them to focus on it.

Gwen smirks, “sorry. Though, I must say, quite hypocritical of you, O.” Not that she expects him to know what she means, she realizes Cole is still standing in the doorway, watching them. “You can have a seat, you know. Join us.”

Cole shakes his head negatively, “Nah, you’re doing a great job.” He smiles softly to Guinevere before moving away from the door, to the kitchen with his mother. “You know, she’s right though. You should be writing.”

“Christ, I need to breathe once in a while.” Charlotte laughs a little, “but things are going well, thanks for asking.”

Tilting his head to the side, he sighs softly, “I’m sorry.” It seems like his mother is ignoring him mostly, “I...can I help you make pizza or...whatever it is you’re making? I mean, I’m no Lane, but...” Cole shrugs, “I’m sure if I try hard enough I could do something...in regards to cooking.”

“I’m sure you could, but it’s fine. We can order something.” Char places her mobile on the island counter, sliding it over toward him, “use the app to order two. One with-”

“Ham and pineapple, the other with pepperoni.” Cole finishes her thought process, “I’ve done this a few times, Mum. Give me a little credit.” He touches a few things on the screen of her mobile, “you need a new mobile. An update.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. This doesn’t really fit you.” Cole shakes his head, “besides, it was proper cracked in the accident and you can hardly see the screen. I mean, I know what I’m ordering, I’ve done it hundreds of times, but...other than that.” He exhales slowly, “I can help you choose one. Like...find you one with features that would work best for you. Something to help you stick to a schedule and focus.” He shrugs, wanting to do something for his mother, anything. When his father died, he vowed to himself that he’d get closer to his mother, his therapist said it was a great idea. He just never found an instance where he could just yet.

Charlotte raises an eyebrow, “if it means that much to you, Cole.” She opens the refrigerator, not looking for anything in particular, but just taking a general stock of the contents.

“Good.” Cole smirks, “I’m glad you’ve agreed.” He takes a seat at one of the bar stools at the kitchen island, “I could try fixing this one, but...you deserve better, Mum.”

“You’re freaking me out.” Char mumbles, a smirk in the corner of her mouth, “not that I don’t appreciate all the attention you’re showering on me, but...I’m even surprised you asked that I take you to your osteo check-up.” She turns, closing the fridge to look toward the boy. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Cole responds quickly.

“Cole-”

“I am, Mum. I am.”

Rounding the island, Charlotte wraps her arms around her son, holding his head gently to her chest. She runs her nails through his brunette hair, “he was so proud of you, you know. Your father.” She just holds him, knowing she’s making herself upset, but just not caring.

He exhales slowly, “Mum-”

“He, um, he...” Char clears her throat, “I have something for you. Hold on.”

Cole sits there, quickly bringing a hand up to wipe his wet cheek. He swallows, this was the last thing he wanted to burden himself with today. He thinks constantly of his father, trying to hold himself together, especially around his mother and siblings. 

He held it together when his Mum set aside the chair usually occupied by their father from the dinner table. He held it together when he would hear his mother’s sobs from her locked bedroom door. He holds it together every time Owen asks for their father because he simply doesn’t understand that the man is never coming home again. He thought he was doing a good job...he second guesses himself often.

Wiping his face and eyes again when something is set in front of him. Cole sits up a bit straighter as he looks at the leather bag, “what’s this?”

“When you started to show an interest in the medicinal arts.” Charlotte smiles a little, “you were but a wee thing. This was even before Cam gave you those old books.” She chuckles softly to herself, “your father was so excited, he began to collect pieces for you. Some were his when he was a student, some pieces were new, and he put together a medical bag for you. Said it was for when you graduated medical school.”

Cole brings his hands to his face, feeling himself cry a bit harder. “Yeah?”

“I know you aren’t graduating medical school just yet...few more years for that, but...I’m sure he wouldn’t mind me giving this to you a bit early.” Charlotte leans in, pressing a kiss to her son’s temple. “I uh...I forgot he did it, really. I was...going through some of his things in the closet upstairs and found it, but...” She shakes her head, “it got to be too much for me and...I couldn’t finish.”

Turning in the chair, Cole lifts his arms, embracing his mother tightly. “I’ll cherish it, Mum. Promise.”

“I know you will.”

“And I’ll keep making him proud.” Cole nods, meeting her eyes when she pulls back from holding him, “I will.”

“I know.” Charlotte watches her son, “and don’t let your Uncle Cam at that. I think that’s a better stethoscope than what he has now.” She pauses, “also the Grands. I think they have one for you as well. Just...act surprised or...something.”

He laughs a little to himself, wiping his wet face again. “Do you think you’ll ever marry someone again?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. Doubtful.” Charlotte shakes her head, moving to the other side of the island again, “but I’m okay with that. I need to work on myself and focus on the four little jerks I birthed from my own loins.” She hears him continue to chuckle, tugging open the refrigerator door again, “I’m having one of Ry’s ales that have been chilling in here for months. Should be fine, right?”

“All this and you need a drink?” Cole smirks, amused by his mother, “my Mum, the legless.”

“To my credit, the yeast contained within it stimulates milk production. Since your sister is an awful little thing and likes to take her sweet time while she feeds, I’ll do whatever I can to make things easier on myself and her.” Char nods, twisting off the top. 

“Please, don’t stop on my account. Food is here.” Guinevere appears in the doorway, two large pizza boxes in her hands while she’s followed by Owen, doing his loud, honking yell of a stim behind her. “Can we all have a beer?”

“Dream on, girl.” Char smirks, lifting the bottle to her lips.

“I’m busy anyway and I need to be clear of mind.” Gwen opens the pizza box, curling her lip at the pineapple and ham pizza, instead moving to the other box to take a slice of pepperoni.

“There’s always a first time for everything.” Cole smirks a little to himself, feeling a playful hit to his upper arm by his cousin. He starts to chuckle, finally looking over to her, “what are  _ you _ busy with?”

“I've nearly finished my preparations for the Grands Anniversary Weekend Holiday Extravaganza.” Guinevere takes a bite of her slice of pizza. “Private accommodations directly on the beach, room service and Michelin starred chef to make them breakfast in the morning.” She pauses, “not in their room or anything like that, but for the hotel staff to...ya know, bring them. That’s complimentary every morning. Said chef is there until one in the morning, but the kitchen never closes. Really, they don’t ever have to leave their room if they don’t want to.”

“Leaves plenty of time for wild tantric sex for them.” Charlotte nods slowly, listening to the girl.

“Mum, seriously?” Cole’s astonished look and crimson cheeks cause his mother to laugh boisterously, the first time he’s heard her do so in far too long. He loves this. Loves their closeness and comradery between one another. Loves seeing his mother’s authentic smile at the groans of her children. Wherever his father is, Cole knows he’s loving every moment of this. Cole reaches over, protectively sliding the medical bag into his lap before reaching over for his own slice of pizza. “They deserve the best and it sounds like you’re making sure they have it, Gwennie.”

Gwen offers a wink to her cousin and best friend, “Of course I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite the ride and this last chapter is a bit of a set up for the next story in the series, bit of a cop out on my part. Sorry about that. However, I thank EVERY SINGLE ONE of you from the bottom of my hearts for reading. I'm attached to these characters and this world, so It will continue until...they don't inspire me anymore. That wasn't incredibly profound, I know, but...still. I feel like you know what I mean. :D 
> 
> Please, keep an eye out for the sequel, _Loup Femmes_.
> 
> I'm also planning a little short thing about the years between Undefeated and this story, but I'm trying to think of the best way to do it. Obviously, I'll tell you all more when I decide what to do. Let me know if it's something you, as a reader, would be interested in seeing. <3


End file.
